Hadrianus Potter and The Crown of Magical Europe
by waterstorm03
Summary: A/U Potters and Longbottom's are neutral. Dumbledore attacks the Potters; Voldemort attempts to protect them, but disappears. Hadrianus is left with his biological Aunt and Uncle, who are magical. Raised with love. Starts school at 6 years old. Is highly intelligent and smart. Very Powerful, has creature blood from the Potters side. Powerfully Politically.
1. Godric's Hollow, Private Drive, Hogwarts

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relates to Harry Potter are the Property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers, and Warner Brothers. I am not profiting from writing this story. The only things that are mine are the characters and storyline not featured in the books.

A/U. The Potters are neutral, along with the Longbottom's. Dumbledore attacks the Potters; Voldemort attempts to protect them but is reduced to a wraith form. Hadrianus is left with his biological Aunt and Uncle, who are magical. Raised with love. Starts school at 6 years old. Is highly intelligent and smart. Very Powerful, has creature blood from the Potters side. Powerfully Politically and Financially, Royalty, Creature Fic. Dom!Draco M/OMC/OMC/Sub!Harry.

Chapter One - Godric's Hollow, Private Drive, Hogwarts

Hadrianus (Harry) James Potter was born on 31 July 1990 to James Potter and Lily Potter nee' Evans. Both Lily and James were excited and overjoyed when they were able to bring Hadrianus home for the first time to the Marauder Flat. The flat was located within the City of London, England, which allowed the Potters to stay close to the magical area of London and St. Mongos. The flat was designed with neutral colors that made the flat look bigger than it actually was. The flat had six bedrooms and four bathrooms. It also had a den, library, study, family room, a media room that was warded off to allow non-magical technology to work, a kitchen, and a laundry room. The master bedroom had the color scheme of light red and gold with some green and silver mixed into the mix; however, Hadrianus room consisted of murals of animals from both the magical and non-magical world. Lily, James, and Hadrianus stayed at the flat for the first six months until January 1991. When James, Lily, and Hadrianus moved to Potter Manor they thought that they would stay within the manor till Hadrianus was old enough or had started Hogwarts; However, this changed when Albus Dumbledore requested to have a meeting with them and there was a sense of urgency on Dumbledore's part. James and Lily knew that something was wrong with the way that the meeting was requested, but before they would make any decisions, they wanted to have all the information available to them. James had agreed to the meeting to take place at their cottage at Godric's Hollow on the weekend after they were settled, which would limit the number of people who knew about the Manor.

James, Lily, and Hadrianus arrived at the house a day earlier then Dumbledore, which was their house in Godric's Hollow. The house is a two-story home was your typical house with four bedrooms, two baths, a basement, library, and study; the basement had been converted to a potions lab for Lily and research area on new ideas or just making adjustments to the current potions available. James had Jispy the house elf start to prepare the house for guests and to prepare refreshments and food for when Dumbledore arrived at 11 am. Not even five minutes after Jispy brought the food and drinks back, Dumbledore arrived at the door and knocked.

"Welcome Albus to our home," stated James as he opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, James, hope everything is going well for you and the family," replied Dumbledore with a twinkle in his blue eyes as walked through the door and made his way to the living room where the discussion would take place. The two walked to the room and continued to talk.

"Everything is going wonderfully for us. Would you like something to drink and eat while we have this conversation", questioned James as they walked into the room?

"That would be lovely, thank you. We are just waiting for Alice and Frank Longbottom to arrive because this issue also includes their family," stated Dumbledore. They only had to wait about 10 minutes more before Alice, Frank, Augusta, and Neville showed up for the meeting. James greeted the Longbottom family as everyone took a seat to listen to what Dumbledore had to say about the situation.

"It is wonderful to see you again Alice, Frank, and Augusta. I see you brought Neville with you, Alice, why don't we place him with Hadrianus and let them take a nap for a bit. Does that sound alright with you," asked Lily happily to see her longtime friend again.

"That sound like a reasonable plan. I and Frank would like to talk to you and James after all of this is over and done with about another matter," replied Alice with a smile as she walked over to where Hadrianus was sitting on a matt in the middle of the room. She sat Neville down who was still napping and Hadrianus just sat there looking at everyone who had come to their house with wide eyes.

"Sounds good, after we are done here," stated Lily with a smile. After everyone had sat down, the tension in the room was high and everyone was wondering what was going to be said.

"Well, I think that I should start by saying that, what I found out at the end of last year was mildly disturbing. I held interviews for multiple positions and one was the Divination course. During the interview, the applicant gave a prophecy, which could bring down the current Dark Lord. The prophecy is as follows:

' _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.'_

This is the reason that I have asked both of your families to be here. This prophecy is only related to either Neville or Harry. There is no one else that it could relate to because both were born at the end of July," stated Dumbledore

Both families were thinking about the information presented to them. However, the Potters spoke up first. "Knowing this information now and how it could impact the possible future, we should all prepare to go into hiding or at least make an effort to stay neutral in all future events. I am sure that Lily would agree with me on this that we should stay here under some form of protection," replied James, which was a total lie because they knew Dumbledore was trying to manipulate them to gain access to their money and among other things.

"I do agree with James on this matter; however, what about the rest of you that are involved in this situation. There has to be something that can be done to protect everyone involved," stated Lily

"We also agree with you and James, hiding is our best option; however, we will stay at Longbottom Manor it has the best protections we need than anywhere else that we could come up within a short time frame," stated Frank along with Alice nodding her head in agreement.

"Good that is all that I wanted to discuss with you today. I believe that I will take my leave and allow you to your business. Have a pleasant day." Stated Dumbledore who left via floo. After he left the rest in the sitting room let out the breath, they were holding.

"Thank the gods that he left, now we can make our own plans on how to tackle this issue," stated Lily

"What do you mean by that Lily," asked Alice with a questioning look.

"There are a lot of things that Dumbledore does not know about the family or about Hadrianus. One if you noticed he only referred to Hadrianus as 'Harry' not 'Hadrianus' this shows that he does not know our son or the way that we named him. Harry is just a nickname that is all. After Hadrianus was born, we wanted to make sure everything was in order for later on. We went to Gringotts and spoke with Ragnok who is our manager for our accounts. Yes, you heard right, we did say accounts. We took a heritage and lineage test, the results were shocking, to say the least. Hadrianus will be well set if something does happen to us. He will also have the added protection that comes from this. We cannot provide any more specifics other than that. Albus does not know or realize that he will lose a lot more if something happens to us," stated Lily to three shocked Longbottom's. Everyone got quiet once again and they were thinking about the information that was presented to them from Albus along with what Lily had spoken about. Then Alice finally broke the silence and asked, "What was it you wanted to ask us, Lily?"

"As you know, it has been five months since Hadrianus has been born, we wanted to ask if you Alice would be Hadrianus's Godmother. We have already asked someone to be the Godfather, and that person will be here later this afternoon so we can perform the ritual to make it official. The Godfather is Sirius Black, he is also performing the heir ritual to make Hadrianus his Heir to the Black lordship." stated James in a serious tone that made the others in the room look at him more closely. "I would be honored to accept the responsibility of Godmother to Hadrianus if you would do the same to Neville," replied Alice with a smile and happy tone to her voice.

"You know I would be honored to do that, Alice," stated Lily with a smile.

"James, we would like for you to be Neville's Godfather," asked Frank.

"Frank, you did not even have to ask me, I would be honored to be his Godfather," stated James. It was already a little after one in the afternoon. Therefore, James asked Jispy to start to prepare dinner for them, which would include Sirius and Remus. While waiting the two couples watched the children playing on the floor. The two kids were quiet and acted like brothers above everything else, despite the fact that they were only going on six months old. After a few hours, the fireplace flared to life and Remus and Sirius stepped out. Remus walked over and hugged both James than Lily.

"It is good to see you guys again. How is everything going for you and Hadrianus," asked Sirius

"It could be going better, we have some things that we need to tell both of you. Then we will have dinner, then perform the ritual for you and Alice to become the Godparents to Hadrianus," stated James. After that James, Lily, Alice, Frank, and Augusta showed Sirius and Remus the memory of Albus Dumbledore and allowed them to ask questions.

"Well, first of all, most prophecies are rubbish in my opinion. Divinations were not my strong suit at all, but from what I could understand some prophecies do not happen at all and the others are self-fulfilling. The other factor is the information you found out at Gringotts. I am presuming that you also did the test on Hadrianus as well and it showed some surprising information," asked Remus

"Yes Remus, the information we found out was very shocking, to say the least. You are also right about some prophecies being nothing but rubbish. It is our opinion that if this should come to pass, then the individual who attacked Hadrianus would be in a world of hurt. Hadrianus would have the backing of many within the Magical World, not just the Witches and Wizards, but the Magical Beings and other creatures. This would also include the muggle population as well," stated Lily

"That is understandable and good to know. We also know that many purebloods do have some form of Magical Creature in their bloodlines. I presume that Hadrianus has this and it is active and will make an appearance when he is of age or is powerful enough," replied Remus

"Again you right Remus, it is active", stated James, which surprised the others listening to the conversation.

"Master James, dinner is ready for you and the guests," stated Jispy

"Thank you Jispy, we are on our way to the table. Well everyone dinner is ready, we should go and eat so that we have the strength to perform the ritual's," stated James.

Everyone enjoyed the wonderful dinner that was prepared for the family and guests. The group talked more about the necessity to protect the children along with what could happen in the future. There were aspects that both Lily and James could not tell the others about because it could change later on. They all agreed that they should take the necessary measures to protect each family to ensure everyone is safe. However, they also knew that something could happen to them.

Lily and Alice prepared for the ritual with white candles and blood making the circle, which the children would be in. The first in the center was Hadrianus. James and Lily started to recite the ritual.

"Mater Magia rogamus vos testor lecitio de Patrini pro-Hadrianus James Potter," stated James and Lily together. (Mother Magic we ask that you witness the selection of the Godparents for Hadrianus James Potter). The magic in the room responded to the requests and flared to life.

"Mater Magia reversis exhibe Remissionis Sirius Orion niger ut Patronus to Hadrianus James Potter placet accipere", Asked James. Not even a second later there was a white light surrounding both Hadrianus and Sirius. The two could feel the powerful connection between Godfather and Godson. (Mother Magic we present Sirius Orion Black as Godfather to Hadrianus James Potter please accept)

"Mater Magia reversis exhibe Remissionis Alicia Longbottom ut Godmother to Hadrianus James Potter placet accipere", Asked Lily. The same happened with Alice and Hadrianus. (Mother Magic we present Alice Longbottom as Godmother to Hadrianus James Potter please accept.) The magic accepted both Alice and Sirius as the Godparents for Hadrianus. Sirius moved into the center circle and picked up Hadrianus and walked to the outer area, while they prepared for Neville. Neville was placed in the center circle and they performed the same steps to make James and Lily his Godparents. The one thing they were not expecting was the light encompassing both Hadrianus and Neville making them brothers in everything but blood. This was completely unexpected but very welcoming to both sets of parents. With the burst of magic, all of the documents related to everyone in the room changed to reflect the change to the Godparents.

After the ritual was done, they left the chamber and headed to the sitting room to relax. During this time, Sirius took the chance to speak up about the blood adoption and making him his heir to the Black family line.

"Lily, James, I would like to formally adopt Hadrianus into the Black family through blood adoption. He would still be your son and my Godson but he would also be heir to the Black family along with the Potter line," asked Sirius

"That would be acceptable. Do you know what other families come from the Black family," replied Lily.

"From what I have found out the Black family may have some Slytherin blood in there. However, this is only a speculation. If this is the case he could become the Heir to the Blacks," stated Sirius

"Either way it is acceptable, do you already have the potion with you." Asked James

"Yes, I do have it with me," replied Sirius

"Good, add the required four drops of blood to the potion." Stated Lily as Sirius cut his hand and allowed four drops of blood to flow into the potion, which he then corked and shock. After the potion was mixed thoroughly he handed it to Lily. Lily then moved over to James who was holding Hadrianus and uncorked the vial, put it Hadrianus mouth, and coaxed him to drink the potion. Hadrianus started to change, his hair straightened out but he still had the emerald green eyes he got from Lily. When it was done, everyone just relaxed.

During the next 10 months, the entire group got together on the weekends and on the kid's birthdays. This helped to create a bond between Hadrianus and Neville. The new addition to the group was Severus Snape. Lily and James could remember the day they invited him over so that they could talk.

Flash Back

 _Severus was shocked to receive an invite to Potter Manor from both Lily and James in late June. When he arrived, Lily greeted him._

" _Welcome Severus, to Potter Manor. Please have a seat," stated Lily_

" _Thank you, Lily, I am just a bit curious about this meeting you and James have requested," asked Severus_

" _I know and first of all, I would like to say that I forgive you for calling me that name when we were in school. I could never be upset with you. After all, you were my first friend before we went to Hogwarts. I do not know what I would have done without you being part of my life," Lily stated to a shocked Severus who was on the verge of shock._

" _Additionally Severus, I would like to apologize for everything that Sirius, Remus, and I did to you in school. You did not deserve what we did to you," stated James. To say Severus was completely shocked and surprised would be an understatement._

" _T-Thank you both for that, it weighed heavy on me when I thought I lost you as a friend Lily, and James I accept your apology. We may not be friends but I think we can get to know each other better than we have in the past," replied Severus with a little more emotion showing thru his well-created mask._

" _That would be acceptable as well. We need to ask you something very important. We believe Dumbledore is trying to set up something to happen to Hadrianus and Neville. We know that you are working for the Dark Lord. We need to know if he has been given any information that could put our children in danger," stated James quietly and a little bit of fear in his voice._

" _That does not surprise me at all. Dumbledore has been less than honest lately. As to your question about the Dark Lord, he has been going on about a prophecy that was spoken sometime last year. He only knows the first part of it. Unfortunately, he has focused on you and the Longbottom's in relation to this", stated Severus in a serious tone._

" _We were afraid of this happening. What we need you to do is talk to your Lord and take this information to him. Hadrianus and Neville are no longer a threat to him. We have stayed neutral in the war between him and Dumbledore. That is how it is going to stay even if we do not make it through this war. We also found out some unique information that even Dumbledore does not know about. It is written on the parchment along with the lineage and heritage information from Gringotts that is in relation to all of us. We are also going to need protection from Dumbledore. All that man wants it to manipulate and use people to gain what he wants and all he wants is power over the Magical World. We will not allow this to happen. Even if we do not survive this war, Hadrianus will and will make the necessary changes to the world by force if necessary. He will have the power to make everything happen in one motion. Please look at his lineage and heritage Severus and you will understand," Stated James, as Severus looked at the lineage and heritage information. To say Severus was shocked with the information would be an understatement. He sat there looking like a fish out of the water as he read the information._

" _I will get this information to the Dark Lord," replied Severus_

" _Please do, also we would like to ask you something else. This is important, Severus. I would ask that if something does happen to us that you protect Hadrianus. He means the world to us. I would hate to know that something happened to him and there was no one looking out for him in the future," stated Lily with sincerity and admiration._

" _I promise Lily that I will do my best to protect him," stated Severus in a serious tone that made everyone understand that he would do just that._

" _That is all that we can ask, Severus. In addition, the other parchment has more information for your Lord. We know that he may require more information, but for now, we believe that this will help to explain everything. We do want to thank you again for coming here to talk with us," replied James, at which point Severus stood up and hugged Lily, shook hands with James. Severus departed the manor and headed straight to the Lord Voldemort. He gracefully walked to his Lords study and knocked on the door._

" _Enter," Voldemort said and Severus entered the study and bowed to him._

" _Severus, I am surprised to see you today, what is on your mind," asked Voldemort_

" _My Lord, I just got done with a meeting with Lily and James Potter. They gave me some information that you should take a look at immediately," stated Severus, as he handed the information over to him. The first he looked at was a letter from Lily and James._

" _ **Lord Voldemort,**_

 _ **We know that this might come to you as a shock that we are writing to you on this matter; however, we needed to let you know about certain information that may help your final decisions.**_

 _ **The first is Heritage and Lineage tests that we took. Ragnok at Gringotts obtained the results. They did test Hadrianus and the results were shocking, to say the least. When Hadrianus is old enough he will be able to take up the Magical thrown.**_

 _ **This brings up the next thing; the Potters are neutral in this war. Dumbledore has contacted us repeatedly but we have not taken a side in the war and do not forsee us actually taking one. Even though I am an Aura, we are still neutral in this war. Another thing we should mention is that Neville Longbottom is Hadrianus God brother.**_

 _ **We plan to go into hiding, to resolve the issue between you and Dumbledore. However, Lily and I know that things do happen. The only thing that we ask is that you help to protect Hadrianus and Neville. They are the most important ones right now. Alice and Frank know that we have reached out to you, they along with us do not trust Dumbledore, so this is the only thing we can do right now.**_

 _ **Below are Hadrianus's heritage and Linage information. Hope this helps.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Lord James Charles Potter and Lady Lily Evelyn Potter nee' Evans**_

 _ **Hadrianus James Potter-Black**_

 _ **Father: James Charles Potter (Pureblood)**_

 _ **Mother: Lily Evelyn Potter nee' Evans (Pureblood)**_

 _ **Heir to:**_

 _ **Father's side: Potter, Gryffindor, Perevell, Pendragon**_

 _ **Mother's side: Evans, Ravenclaw, Ravenswood**_

 _ **Blood Adopted Heir to Black**_

 _ **Magical Heir to Le Fe and Emrys**_

 _ **Creature status:**_

 _ **Kitsune (father's side) Active**_

 _ **Inactive: Veela (mothers side Royal)**_

" _Well Severus, this information does change things for both sides. I would probably go as far to say that the prophecy that was said is false. We will protect the Potters and Longbottom's. Too much is at stake not to protect them. You are to deliver a message to the Potters letting them know that we will aid them. You are dismissed Severus," stated Voldemort with a tone that made Severus understand that there would consequences if he did not follow through with the order._

 _Severus followed the command from his lord and notified James and Lily about what his lord had said. The Potters were happy to hear that they had changed a little of the future for their son and godson._

 **End Flashback**

It was now the second to last week in October and the Potters were preparing the home in Godric's Hollow to go under the Fidelus Charm, which would protect the family from the outside. The only requirement for the charm to be successful was a secret keeper, who would hold the secret for the location in Godric's Hollow. In addition, this would allow one person to provide the information. Lily and James had many arguments about which the secret keeper would be, Lily wanted Sirius, but James thought that would be too obvious and mentioned Peter Pettigrew. Lily did not like this idea, but after she thought about it more, she conceded that Sirius would be too obvious to be the secret keeper. After they made their choice, they started to put things into motion, which included finalizing their last will and testaments, which would be stored at Gringotts. An additional copy was sent to Petunia Dursley nee' Evans in case something did happen to both James and Lily along with the family tree for both the Potters and Evans family. By the end of the week, everything was finished and they were ready to complete the Fidelus Charm. Everyone had arrived to do the charm, which included Dumbledore, Pettigrew, Sirius, Remus, and the Potters. After the charm was in place everyone but the secret keeper forgot where the Potters where located. Most everyone had left the house except Peter Pettigrew and the Potters.

"Peter, what you need to make sure of is that you do not give out our location to anyone and I mean no one. Can you do this," asked James in a serious tone.

"O...of course James, I won't give out your location", replied Pettigrew while looking very nervous and scared.

"Good that means that we are safe from anyone who would want to harm us and the family," stated Lily. Neither Lily nor James was under any delusion that something could go wrong. This was proven right the night of Samahan.

James, Lily, and Hadrianus were having a quiet night on Samahan when things changed drastically for everyone in the house that was hidden in Godric's Hollow. While the three of them were settling down for a nice dinner, James felt the wards shift, which meant that someone knew about their location. He immediately sent off a Patronus to notify both Severus and Voldemort about the breach in the Fidelus. Once that was done, he turned to Lily.

"Lily take Hadrianus and leave. We have been betrayed, I love you both very much." Stated James as Lily was picking up Hadrianus and making her way to the nursery and attempt to make it out of the house safely; however, this did not work because whoever knew about their location had put Anti-apparition and port key wards around the house to prevent anyone from leaving. Therefore, Lily started to apply wards to the nursery door that could buy her some time to think of what she could do to keep her son alive. While Lily was doing this in the nursery she heard, a 'Bang' and a crash from down below near the front door.

James watched as the front door to the house was blown apart off its hinges and saw the individual walk right into the house. He was not surprised in the least to see Albus Dumbledore with his wand in his hand pointing it at directly at him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ALBUS! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" yelled James angrily.

"What I want is for the prophecy to be completed and with you in the way that can never happen. Therefore, I am eliminating you and Lily from the picture so I can get what I want. I will ensure that Harry is taken care of personally before he enters Hogwarts. Avarda Kadava," stated Albus as the spell left his wand and hit James in the chest before he could even do anything. James fell to the ground dead. Albus turned and started to head up to the bedroom Lily entered. He started to dismantle the wards on the door. After the main wards were off the door he cast, a simple 'Reducto' and the door blew open. He stepped through the door to find Lily standing in front of her son.

"Why are you do this Albus, Please just answer me this question", asked Lily very calmly.

"It is the only way to defeat Tom, and you are in my way of completing this goal. The Prophecy must be completed and your child is the one that will make that happen. Avarda Kadava", stated Albus as the green spell left his wand and struck Lily who did not show any fear of dying just fear of her child dying.

Hadrianus even as a 15-month baby knew that he would never see his parents again as he watched the green light his mother and saw her fall to the floor, no longer moving. Hadrianus turned his head back to the man with a white beard, he felt his own magic within his body come to life and was a little scared for what was going to happen next. Hadrianus watched as the man moved over to Hadrianus and picked him up. Albus was getting ready to perform the next step in his plans when someone unexpected showed up.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE OLD MAN", snarled and yelled Voldemort at Dumbledore.

"I have done what you should have done, instead of not believing in the prophecy. You are meant to die Tom, and it will happen this night," Dumbledore stated with the twinkle in his eye.

"Not if I have anything say about it," replied Voldemort who started to cast spell after spell at Dumbledore; However, Dumbledore was also holding Hadrianus and Voldemort was trying to be as careful as possible by not using the more deadly spells to take Dumbledore down. One second Hadrianus was in his hands the next he was gone, so Voldemort took the chance and cast the 'Avarda Kadava' at Dumbledore, but before the spell could hit him, he saw Hadrianus and his worst fears cropped into his mind. The spell was about hit Hadrianus but a solid gold shield appeared and it reflected a majority of the spell back to Voldemort, but Voldemort had a sad look on his face. The only thing that Hadrianus obtained was a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. However, Voldemort was struck full force with the spell and his body disintegrated into wrath. He then left the house in more pain then when he showed up therein.

After Voldemorts wraith left the house Dumbledore placed Hadrianus back in the nursery and left the house. He apparated back to Hogwarts, waited a few minutes then summoned the Order of the Phoenix. He advised them of what happened and asked Hagrid to go pick up Harry from the house and take him to his aunt's house on Private Drive.

Sirius found little Harry safe up in the nursery and he wrapped him up in his blanket and started walking out when Hagrid showed up.

"What are you doing here Hagrid?" Black said with a hint of trepidation in his voice.

"I am here for young Harry, supposed to take him to his muggle relatives," Hagrid said

"You mean Petunia and Vernon Dursley is who he is going to, who decided that?" Black said now with a hint of fear for what was going to happen to his godson.

"Yes, and it was Albus Dumbledore who made the decision to send him to his muggle relatives. Now, no more, hand little Harry over to me so I can be on my way" Hagrid said in a demanding voice.

"Pa'foot no go, no go" Harry cried out

"Fine, I will find him again anyways," Black said to Hagrid.

"I am sorry Prongslet, you must go with him for now, but I will find you when the time is right. Remember I love you" whispered Black to Harry before handing him over to Hagrid.

"Please take care of him Hagrid and make sure he is safe, also take the bike as it will help you get there faster," Black said

After Black left with a **CRACK** , Hagrid moved Harry to the bike and left for Private Drive where Dumbledore and Harry's relatives were waiting. During the flight on the bike, Harry fell asleep, which provided for a quiet flight to Private Drive.

 **At Private Drive**

Albus Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere with a silent crack of apparition. As he was walking up the street to #4, he was gradually turning out the lights on the street to make it pitch black. Upon arriving at #4, he spotted a grey striped cat sitting very stiffly on the ground.

"Professor McGonagall, a pleasure to see you this evening," Dumbledore said

The cat started to shift into an older woman.

"Pleasure to see you as well, Albus. So it is true about what happened then, the Potter's are gone and the only one left is Harry now," McGonagall said trying to control her emotions about losing two of the closest people that she thought of as family.

"Yes, it is very true, Minerva. They are gone," replied Dumbledore with a smile on his face.

Off in the distance, the two could make out a light getting brighter and brighter. Dumbledore looked up and smiled at the bright light, all the while his eyes giving off the most obscene twinkle that would drive anyone mad.

"Who do you have bringing Harry and why did you decide to put Harry with his muggle relatives?" McGonagall asked

"I have Hagrid bringing little Harry and the reason for Harry staying with the muggles is because they are the last of his blood family. He needs to stay here so that he is protected from the death eaters who are still running free." Dumbledore said

"This family is the worst kind of muggle's, I have watched them for the past few days, and they are the worst. Why would you want Harry to be with them even though they are the last of his blood family?" McGonagall proceeded to ask

"I do not have to explain my reasons, but they will do what is necessary to ensure Harry is safe and that is the most important thing right now," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. Minerva looked at Albus as if he was insane, but knew that she could not do anything to stop him from leaving Hadrainus with these people.

"I still do not like it but you have your reasons and I know you will not back down from them," McGonagall said sternly

After the conversation, ended Hagrid showed up with Harry and handed him over to Dumbledore. Dumbledore conjured a basket and placed little Harry in it, attached was a note explaining the situation to the Dursley's and the reason that Harry has to stay with them.

 _Petunia Dursley,_

 _It is sad that I must inform you that a dark wizard that goes by Lord Voldemort murdered Lily and James Potter on this night. Your nephew Harry Potter is the only survivor of the attack and is the one to destroy Voldemort. You are the last blood relative of Lily's, which means that you are the next one in line to be responsible for Harry._

 _Please take care of Harry and keep him safe._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

McGonagall watched as Dumbledore placed the note on top of Harry inside the basket and then proceeded to place him on the doorstep of the house. After placing Harry on the doorstep of the house both McGonagall and Dumbledore apparated away from Private Drive, while Hagrid flew off on the bike.

What no one knew was that the Dursleys were already aware that they were on their property. Both Petunia and Vernon Dursley possess magic, which allowed them to be aware of everything that was going on. After everyone left both Petunia and Vernon went to the door and found little Harry on the doorstep right away. Petunia picked up Harry, cradled the boy in her arms, and carried him inside the house where it was warm and comfortable. Vernon read the note first and discussed it with Petunia.

"This is bad Pet, why would Dumbledore do this to Hadrianus? I thought your sister had everything set up just in case this type of situation occurred." Vernon asked showing concern for what was happening.

"I am not sure, most that I can tell you and you know from personal experience is that he is manipulative and likes to get his own way. I also know that Hadrianus does have a godfather and he should have been the next one to take him, but since he is here, we should just make the most of it and raise him like our own son. I also know that Lily sent me some documents related to both hers and James's last will and testament that is at Gringotts and the Ministry of Magic. I believe it is time to open them and see what is there," Petunia replied

"You are right Pet, we will raise him like he was our own son. That will teach Dumbledore not to mess with the Dursley's or the Potter's in the future." Vernon said

"I would also think that his Godfather should be contacted before he does something stupid like getting arrested, which could happen if Dumbledore wants it to happen. I believe Hadrianus's Godfather's name is Sirius Black," replied Petunia

"Yes, we should do that before we head to bed. How is Hadrianus doing now, does he need anything before we head in for the night?" questioned Vernon

"He is healthy, but a little tired even though it would seem he slept for a short while, and magically exhausted right now. For the most part, he is doing fine. He is going to be strong magically when he gets older. We just need to keep him away from Dumbledore at all costs," replied Petunia.

"That is good, I will write the missive to his Godfather right now," replied Vernon

 _Sirius Black,_

 _This is Vernon and Petunia Dursley. We have obtained custody of your Godson Hadrianus James Potter. The shocking part was that Albus Dumbledore placed him on our doorstep and then left without any warning. I know this may come as a shock to you, but please do not do anything that would jeopardize the chance to be with your Godson. Pet and I both know that you would likely be searching for the individual who betrayed James and Lily, but right now, you need to take into consideration that you are important to Hadrianus. Also, consider this, if you do go after the one that betrayed James and Lily, Dumbledore could blame you for the whole thing._

 _Please consider this. In addition, this parchment has a portkey directly to this house. Please use this to get you out of this situation and so you can be near your Godson. The activation phrase is "Harry". Please come as soon as you get this._

 _Vernon and Petunia Dursley_

After writing the missive, Vernon called his personal house-elf to him to have the letter sent.

"Jack" Vernon called and everyone heard the 'Pop' as the elf showed up into the room.

"What can I do for Master Vernon?" replied Jack

"Jack, I need you to take this letter to Sirius Black. Please make sure he gets this. Thank you" answered Vernon

"Jack is doing so" replied Jack as he took the missive and popped away.

While Vernon was writing the letter and sending the letter, off. Petunia was making a bottle of formula for Hadrianus to eat. Petunia took Hadrianus up to the nursery that Dudley was in and feed Hadrianus while rocking back and forth in her chair. After feeding and burping Hadrianus, Petunia placed Hadrianus in with Dudley so that he could sleep through the night. This was the scene that Vernon saw when he went up to let Petunia know the missive was sent off.

"They look adorable don't they Vernon," asked Petunia

"Yes they do Pet, I am glad that Hadrianus is safe and sound. It is going to be tough on him when he gets older, but he will have us there no matter what happens along with Dudley" replied Vernon who was smiling and trying to hold back the tears that were attempting to form from the loss of family even though he did not know Lily or James that well.

A short while later, a pop was heard along with another one. Both Vernon and Petunia moved from the room to the living room to find Jack and Sirius Black. Sirius looked like he was on the verge of a complete meltdown over the whole situation. He looked up from where was at and saw both Vernon and Petunia walking towards him.

"Are you alright Sirius?" Petunia asked with concern.

"Could be better, if only I understood why this happened and what to do next," replied Black between cries

"We both understand that it is tough right now, more so on the ones directly involved. We have a lot of explaining to do and we would also like if you stayed with us so that you can be with Hadrianus," replied Vernon

"Alright, yes an explanation would be nice because I understood from Lily that you both were muggle eh non-magical" replied Black

"Not exactly, both Petunia and I are like you, James, and Lily we do have magic. The difference is that we went to a completely different school than you did. Another thing is that we opted to come to the non-magical part of the world and wait for the right time to go back. We never thought that it would be this day that we would have to make an appearance to the Wizarding World again," replied Vernon

"So, you're saying that you have magic, but neither Lily nor James knew about? Why" questioned Black

"Yes, we were not allowed to say anything to either of them because we have been undercover as muggles, but as a witch and wizard, we work in a location that is a complete secret that not many know about. Let's just say that we work for a higher authority than the Ministry of Magic," replied Vernon

"Ok, that does make some sense. So, you want me to live here with you and Hadrianus?" asked Black

"Yes, we do, because then you get to see Hadrianus all the time and you will not get into trouble or blamed for something that you did not do. We do not want you to miss any part of your Godson's life. Not only that but we have prepared the documents that Lily sent me so we can get Hadrianus ready for major changes when he starts school at five," answered Petunia as she gave Black a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Petunia, both of you have already done more than anyone else has so far. There are several people who already think that I was the one, who betrayed Lily and James, but the real secret keeper for the Fidelus Charm was Peter Pettigrew and Dumbledore knew this; However, I think he is shifting the blame to me because he does not want me in Harry's life." Replied Black

"That makes sense and also answers the questions of why Hadrianus was placed in our care instead of yours. I also believe that Dumbledore thought that since we were muggles we would not accept Harry and take the opportunity to make Hadrianus more pliable and moldable to what he wants. That is not going to happen, Hadrianus is going to grow up strong and healthy along with a full understanding of the magical world along with the muggle world. This will allow him to make his own choices in life instead of the ones that are forced onto him by that damned old coot of a headmaster. For now, we should get to bed because tomorrow is going to be a long day" Petunia responded and everyone headed to bed. Sirius was lead to the room next to the nursery and was left to go to bed.

The following day Vernon and Petunia went to their jobs and talked with their boss about the possibility of placing extra protections on their home. Due to their positions within the local government, false images were in place both of them. The Dursley's jobs related to the protection of the royal family in England. The Queen and the royal family were completely aware of the magical world and had many witches and wizards on the protection detail for the family.

The following day Vernon and Petunia got ready for their jobs. They left the house and arrived at the main Secret Intelligence Service (SIS) building. When they walked in, they showed their badges and proceeded through the security checkpoints. The chief of the SIS was waiting for them after the final checkpoint, which shocked both them.

"Vernon, Petunia. How are things going for you," asked Sir Colin McColl?

"Sir, things could be going better. We need to speak to Her Majesty about something important that came up late last night. This is a matter to National Security, sir," stated Vernon as calmly as he could while keeping his emotions in order.

"Alright, I can have a meeting set up within a few hours with Her Majesty. Why don't we go to my office and you can brief me on what happened and we can see if we can figure everything out before we make our appearance in front of Her Majesty," stated Sir McColl? The three of them went to his office and both Vernon and Petunia told him everything that they knew and what happened the other night.

Sir McColl was shocked and upset about what he heard. He immediately got on the phone and contacted Her Majesty. He had the meeting set up within the hour. When the group arrived at the Palace, they were lead to the Queen.

"Your Majesty, we have a situation that came up overnight and my family and I need some additional protection added to our home for our nephew's protection," stated Vernon to Queen Elizabeth

"What happened to your nephew Vernon? In the past, you and Petunia have mentioned having other family members, but you never elaborated about that family much. I believe Petunia mentioned about having a sister named Lily and she was married to James Potter. Please explain from the beginning what happened and how the Crown can help in this endeavor to protect your nephew," replied Queen Elizabeth

Vernon and Petunia explained the situation along with everything that happened last night to the early morning. They provided Queen Elizabeth with the letter that was left with Hadrianus and that his godfather is living with them to help with the boys and showed her the documents from Lily. To say the Queen was upset was not the right term to use.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THIS ALBUS DUMBLEDORE PLACED YOUR NEPHEW ON YOUR DOORSTEP AND LEFT HIM IN THE COLD, WITH ONLY A LETTER TO EXPLAIN THE SITUATION. On top of that, he expects you to not love and care for him as if he was your own child. That is the most despicable thing a person could do. What do you need from the Crown to ensure your families protect?" exclaimed Queen Elizabeth

"We would like to place our home on Private Drive under the Fidelius Charm. This would allow us to hide the home from unwanted people with at least two secret keepers, which would have the ability to provide the location to individuals that are trustworthy and on a need to know basis. Additionally, this would wipe the location of the home from individuals who already know, but the secret keepers could provide the location to them if needed. We would like you and Prince Charles to be the secret keepers. No one would expect us to use you two as the secret keepers and you would not put anyone's lives in danger," stated Vernon

"I will talk to Charles about this and we will have a decision before the end of the day for you. However, we will also include some high-level security for you and your family when you are out in public. You will no longer travel alone; you will be picked up at home and brought to work every morning to ensure your safety. When your son and nephew begin school, they will have protective details to ensure they are safe. If what you say is true then there will many people after him and we will not allow anyone near your nephew who does not pass our inspection on both sides magical and ours. I hope that this will help." Stated the Queen.

"Yes, those are satisfactory for us to ensure the safety of our family. Thank you, Your Majesty," Replied both Vernon and Petunia before they were dismissed to go about their normal duties for the day.

The day progressed normally after the meeting with the Queen. Later that day before they were ready to leave both Petunia and Vernon were summoned to the Queen and Prince Charles. They were waiting all day for this moment. Now to find out their decision related to their request.

"Your Majesties, You requested our presence," asked Vernon

"Yes Vernon and Petunia, we have. We would like to let you know our decision related to your request. We wanted to you let you know that we will become your secret keepers for your home. We discussed it and it is the most viable option and it would ensure that your family would stay safe no matter what. Additionally, we have looked into all the other options we provided for you and you will have them at your disposal. The reason we are willing to do this is that you both have been with us and protecting our family for so long that you have become a part of our family as well. We are taking this threat upon your family seriously and you have all the protection needed that we have at our disposal to you. When do you want to place the charm on your home?" replied Queen Elizabeth

"We would like to put the charm on the home as soon as possible. If we could do it within the week that would allow us to get everything situated for everyone involved", answered Vernon

"That works for the both of us, we can go to your home on Friday this week so that the charm can be placed upon your home," stated the Queen

"Thank you, that works just fine. Thank you again, Your Majesties," replied Vernon

The end of the week proved to be successful with the charm in place by noon, along with those individuals with the location helped to keep the family secure and safe for the near future. After the charm was in place both the Queen and Prince had a chance to meet the boys and fell in love with them and told the family that they were happy to help. Sirius Black had a chance to talk to with Queen and Prince, they determined that we could be a valuable asset for the Crown. They had him show up with Vernon the following Monday for a job in the protection details. Sirius was placed as the primary protection for the boys.

 **At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus was having a wonderful morning, for it being Friday and the first week that Harry Potter was placed at his Aunt and Uncles. He was cheerful and had that bright twinkle or spark in his eyes that drove most people crazy when looking at him. The rest of the staff was just happy that the war was over and everyone has a chance to recover. However, the cheerful mood that Dumbledore had was gone when noon came around. Everyone was wondering why he was upset and angry. Minerva McGonagall was most concerned when she could not remember where Hadrianus's Aunt and Uncle lived so she approached Severus during lunch.

"Severus, do you have a moment to talk?" Minerva asked as soon as she reached the main table in the great hall.

"Yes, I have a moment. What seems to be the matter, Minerva, you look like you lost something important, and now you are worried," stated Severus after he put up a silencing charm so they could talk privately.

"You would be right. Can you remember where Hadrianus's Aunt and Uncle live? I was there the night we dropped him off, but now I cannot recall their address at all. I also believe that is what has Albus upset at the moment," replied Severus

"No, I cannot recall the address at all. I know Lily told me the address once, but now I do not know what it is at all. It is as if it no longer exists along with all the information is gone. When you were there did feel off or out of place at all?" Severus asked quietly so that it would not draw attention to either of them

"Now that you mention it, yes every time they left the whole family left. I saw them twice and it seemed like they were under a glamour, which should be impossible since they are muggles. Then there was what felt like wards on the house, which could only mean that the house was already protected. Another thing was that after Albus and Hagrid left, I moved away from the house just so that I could watch over little Hadrianus to make sure that he was ok. The shocking part was that even though he was sleeping, Petunia was right at the door and picked him up and brought him into the house as if she was just waiting for everyone to leave. Based on these assumptions, I would conclude that both Petunia and Vernon Dursley are Magical. However, they never went to Hogwarts at all during their childhood," stated Minerva

"I would have to agree with you on your assumptions. I know that Lily showed magic at a young age. However, Petunia did not, but then again she did go to a private school and was away during the normal school year like Hogwarts students do. On top of that, Lily did mention that she started at this school at around age five. There are no magic schools that I know that would start that young. Unless, it is a school for the gifted and they incorporate a muggle education into it, which is the only explanation that I can come up with. Additionally, with the address disappearing as it did, the only conclusion is that they went under the Fidelius Charm," replied Severus and Minerva nodded her head in agreement, which concluded their conversation. The two looked at each as Dumbledore stormed into the great hall. The twinkle in his eyes was gone and he was radiating anger and rage.

"Albus, what seems to be the matter?" Asked Minerva

"I have no idea where Harry Potter is located. The address for his Aunt and Uncle do not seem to be anywhere at all. I do not know what happened," stated Dumbledore angrily

"That is not good, what are you going to do now?" Asked Severus with a grin on his face

"We will have to keep the whole situation quite for now. Additionally, we will have to wait until he is 11 years old and he comes to school. Other than that there is not much else that we can do at this point due to the fact that no one knows the location of his Aunt or Uncle's home," stated Dumbledore

"That we will, the best thing right now is to hope and pray that he is still alive so that everything works out," replied Minerva

Everything was quiet and relaxed after their discussion. However, Albus Dumbledore was still plotting how he was going to resolve the situation and turn the situation in his favor.


	2. April 1994 Gringotts and Shopping

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relates to Harry Potter are the Property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers, and Warner Brothers. I am not profiting from writing this story. The only things that are mine are the characters and storyline not featured in the books.

 **Chapter Two: April 1994 – Gringotts and Shopping**

The three and half years flew by since Hadrianus and Sirius moved into the Dursley household. During that time Hadrianus had performed several incidents of accidental magic, whereas Dudley had not. With Dudley, turning four in a couple of months and Hadrianus still three this year would become major stepping-stones for the two. This year they both take the step to start their non-magical and magical education; however, they had already started some of the education early on. Hadrianus was quick to pick up what he was learning; however, Dudley would require the extra lessons that normal education would provide. Sirius, Petunia, and Vernon were watching the kids out back playing and having fun before making a special trip to London to pick up training wands for the boys.

"Boys, you need to go inside to get ready to London," Vernon stated firmly to the boys who stopped what they were doing to pay attention.

"Ok, Uncle Vernon" Harry replied as he dashed into the house and up to his room to get ready. At the same time Dudley was running up to his room to get ready he yelled back "Ok, no problem dad".

"Man to be young again and to have all that energy," said Black

"Yes, it would be nice, but they do keep us on our toes every step of the way," replied Vernon and Sirius nodded his head in agreement. Both boys were back down and dressed in appropriate clothing for their outing in London. The trip to London was short and everyone was having fun on the way there. Hadrianus sat in the back of the van along with Dudley and Sirius. Sirius was pointing things out to Dudley while Hadrianus was humming a quiet tune to himself. Once the group made it to London, the first stop was the Leaky Caldron, which is the doorway into Diagon Ally. When the group walked into the Caldron, everyone stopped to look at them in surprise. Tom the owner and the one behind the bar greeted them.

"Welcome to the Leaky Caldron, my name is Tom. Is there anything I can help with," asked Tom who was looking at the group suspiciously until he got a closer look at one of the individuals.

"No Tom, we are just heading to the ally," stated Sirius with a smile on his face.

"Sirius Black is that you," asked Tom

"Yes, I am, Tom," replied Sirius

"It is good to see you, old chap, where did you run off to, I have not seen you around these parts for some time now," asked Tom who was happy to see that Sirius was alive and well.

"I have been helping to take care of my Godson and his cousin, but we do need to get into the ally. We have some business to take care of along with some shopping to do. It was good to see you again Tom," stated Sirius.

The group moved to back courtyard, Sirius took out his wand and tapped the bricks on the wall, which caused the wall to transform into an arch that leads to Diagon Ally. The stores in the Ally amazed the kids. The most important stop was at Gringotts Bank England Branch. As they entered, the bank Hadrianus read the words engraved on the interior doors.

"Enter stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you see beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, Beware

Of finding more than treasure there."

"Ok kids stay close to us and remember to show respect to the goblins within the bank," Vernon said

"Ok," both Harry and Dudley replied, although Dudley was a little confused about what was going on around him. As the group reached a goblin teller, the goblins were watching the group carefully.

"How can I help you today?" the goblin asked with a toothy smile

"Yes we would like to make a withdrawal from the Dursley and Potter accounts; however, my nephew does not have his key, because he is not of age yet and it was not given to us when he was left with us after his parents passed on. We would like to look at the statements for his accounts as well" Vernon said clearly to the goblin

"You say that neither of you has his key for his vault? Please follow me and we will get this sorted out as soon as possible," The goblin stated with a sneer, but lead the group to another goblin and their office. The group followed the goblin to a room where the account managers for the vaults could meet up.

"Um, sir, what is your name?" Harry asked politely to the goblin

"My name is Griphook, what is your name child," Griphook asked

"My name is Hadrianus James Potter, Master Griphook" Harry replied. Griphook stared at the child, ushered the group into the room, and requested the Potter account manager to come to the room along with the director of the bank Ragnok. Both the account manager and Ragnok showed up to the room at the same time.

"My name is Silvertooth, What can we do for you today?" Silvertooth asked questioningly while looking at the humans in a way that brought up more questions.

"Master Silvertooth, the situation is this, my nephew was left in mine, and my wife's care after her sister Lily and her husband James Potter were killed. The concern we have is that we do not have possession of his vault key and we have not received any information on the status of his family or trust vaults. I believe that the statements might be going to one Albus Dumbledore, which needs to be stopped immediately, as he should not have any say in what happens to my nephew. We do know that Lily and James did have a heritage and lineage test on Hadrianus before they were murdered. In addition, we know exactly what their last will and testaments said because they made Petunia the executer and executioner of the said wills. We have already reviewed the information from both of them," Vernon stated with conviction in his voice that showed that he was stating the truth as he knows it.

"The statements have been sent to Hadrianus Potter, but it does look like Dumbledore does have them redirecting to himself along with several other pieces of mail that he should be receiving. The reason for this is that he was appointed as Hadrianus magical guardian not long after the death of his parents. Now, this can be changed to someone else if Hadrianus would prefer; however, it could create problems if you want to make him pay for his crimes since we would have to update the files at the Ministry. It also seems that there have multiple withdrawals from the trust vault by Albus Dumbledore in the amount of 25,000 Galleons per year. Silvertooth, why are you allowing this to happen?" Ragnok stated angrily

"I am not sure what you mean director, he has come into withdrawal money and only provides the keys he does not enter the vault and since he is the magical guardian to the Potter Heir he would have the authority to do so," Stated Silvertooth smoothly

"No Silvertooth, he does not because he would need authorization from the Potter Heir to withdrawal that money and since Hadrianus has been in his Aunt and Uncles custody and they are magical he would not be Hadrianus's magical guardian at all. Griphook!" stated and yelled Ragnok. Griphook came through the door after being called in.

"Griphook, please bring some guards and take Silvertooth into custody for allowing theft from the Potter accounts," requested Ragnok with a sneer on his face.

"Yes director" Griphook stated

"Sorry about that my name is Ragnok and I am the director of the England branch of Gringotts, Now getting back to the issue at hand, yes, James and Lily did come to me about the heritage and lineage test on Hadrianus six months after his birth. We did perform them and what we found was very shocking, to say the least. However, before we get to those results, we need to gather the statements for the Potter accounts along with the Will of both James and Lily Potter. It might be advisable to redo the tests for both of the children here today, because you may find out new information. Now let me explain a little more. The Heritage test will show what the children can inherit. The lineage test will reveal anyone related to the children within Europe," asked Ragnok. Hadrianus looked between Sirius and Ragnok, and Sirius could tell that questions were forming in his mind.

"It is ok Hadrianus, this test will tell the director more information about your heritage along with the information necessary for other vaults that may belong to you," Black said quietly to Hadrianus.

"I understand Padfoot, please continue Director Ragnok," stated Hadrianus calmly and held out his hand to the director.

Ragnok pricked Harry's finger and directed it over the vial filled the heritage potion used in Gringotts. Ragnok waited a couple of minutes then poured the potion onto a piece of parchment that revealed the necessary information.

Name: Hadrianus James Potter-Black (Pure Blood)

Father: James Charles Potter (Pure Blood)

Mother: Lily Evelyn Potter nee' Evans (Pure Blood)

Blood Adopted by Sirius Orion Black (Pure Blood)

Guardians: Petunia Dursley nee' Evans (Pure blood), Vernon Dursley (Pure Bloods)

Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (Pure Blood)

Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbledore

Creature Inheritance status: Active

Submissive – Kitsune – Paternal

Veela (Royalty)(inactive)– Maternal

Mates - Three

Heir by blood

Paternal:

Potter, Gryffindor, Perevell, Pendragon

Maternal:

Evens, Ravenclaw, Ravenswood

Blood Adoption:

Black

Magical Heir:

Le Fe, Emrys

Vaults:

Potter Trust Vault: 1,000,000,000 Billion

Potter Main Vault: 10,000,000,000,000 Trillion

Gryffindor Main Vault: 100,000,000,000,000 Trillion

Perevell Main Vault: 250,000,000,000,000 Trillion

Black Main Vault: 15,000,000,000,000 Trillion

Black Heir Trust Vault: 7,500,000,000 Billion

Le Fe Main Vault: 200,000,000,000,000 Trillion

Emery's Main Vault: 250,000,000,000,000 Trillion

Pendragon Main Vault: 750,000,000,000,000 Trillion

Evens Heir Vault: 500,000,000,000 Billion

Ravenswood Heir Vault: 20,000,000,000,000 Trillion

Ravenclaw Heir Vault: 10,000,000,000,000 Trillion

Total: 1,605,508,500,000,000 Quadrillion

Abilities:

Beast Speak

Elementals (fire, earth, air, water, light, shadow)

Multi-animagi

Eidetic memory

Natural occlumns

Natural apperating

Natural weapons

Natural Legimns

"Well Hadrianus, you are a very wealthy young man. When you get older, you will be able to obtain the lordship rings for those houses. Since you are the last Potter you will be able to take up the lordship at any age; however, it might be best to wait until you start your schooling to take up the positions, which will enable you to take the others as well. The only ones that you will not be able to take up are for the Blacks, Evans, and Ravenswood. Seeing, as Sirius Black is the current Lord Black, you would be Heir Black until that time, and for the other two you would take the heirship until your cousin had children, but you would retain the trust vault that you have currently for the two. In the meantime, you would not have complete access to the main vaults until you take up your Lordships. Currently, the only vaults you can access are your trust vaults. This is still a substantial amount of Galleons available to you in the amount of a little over 30 quadrillion Galleons" Ragnok stated cheerfully

"Wow" Everyone in the room stated

"Master Ragnok, what do you mean by creature inheritance?" asked Harry

"Most pureblood families have some form of the creature within the bloodline of the family. In your case, you will inherit the Kitsune from your father. Now the Kitsune side is nothing major because you will grow into the power and go through a normal inheritance; however, from what we can tell here is that the Ravenswood side of the family is part of the Veela Royal family. We will need to send them a message because they have been searching for all the members of the royal family. However, neither you nor Dudley would be next in line for the throne. You are not directly related to the Queen of the Veela." Ragnok stated cheerfully.

"That is amazing, isn't that right Pet," replied Vernon who was more surprised from the information.

"Yes, it is. I thought that Hadrianus was the last member of the family we had. However, the day after Hadrianus was left in our care, I looked at the family tree that Lily gave me. It showed all of the family members. I was not sure what most of it meant until you mentioned that the Ravenswood line is from the Veela Royals. This makes more sense. I have to agree with Ragnok; it would be a good idea to notify them of us. I also noticed that Hadrianus is a direct descendent of Pendragon along with the magical heir of Le Fe and Emery's, what does that mean for him" stated Petunia

"Well as you know the Pendragon line of the family are part of the Royal family of for magical Britain; however, much of the information was lost around that time. We the Goblin Nation have been entrusted with the most prized tool of that time, it was held by Aurther Pendragon, but was hidden after his death. Most thought that the Pendragon line had died out due to there not being any information left relating to the family. When Lord and Lady Potter brought Hadrianus into the bank to verify his lineage we tested to see if the item and Hadrianus would react to each other. We found out that they both reacted and thus we found the rightful heir to the throne of Magical Britain and Europe. The only thing that we would need to see is if Excalibur still responds to Hadrianus if it does then he would be able to take up the Crown later. Shall we find out," replied Ragnok

"Yes," everyone stated at the same time

"Very well, Griphook, please retrieve Excalibur from the Pendragon Vault" stated Ragnok before Griphook walked out of the room. While waiting for Griphook, Ragnok was looking over the results for Dudley.

"Here are the results for Dudley," stated Ragnok

Name: Dudley Dursley (Pure Blood)

Father: Vernon Dursley (Pure Blood)

Mother: Petunia Dursley nee' Evans (Pure Blood)

Creature Inheritance status: Active

Dominate Veela

Heir by blood:

Dursley Main Vault: 500,000,000,000

Dursley Trust Vault: 50,000,000

Evans Main Vault: 5,000,000,000,000

Evans Trust Vault: 25,000,000,000

Ravenswood Main Vault: 200,000,000,000,000

Ravenswood Trust 10,000,000,000,000

Ravenclaw Main Vault: 100,000,000,000,000

Ravenclaw Trust 5,000,000,000,000

Total: 305,525,050,000,000

"As you can see, the whole family is set for several generations. Now, Dudley, you have access to the Dursley, Evans, Ravenswood, and Ravenclaw trust vault because you are the next heir in line. This gives you over 15 Quadrillion Galleons at your disposal. You also like your cousin, do have a creature inheritance, which is a Veela," Stated Ragnok

"Th..thank you, Master Ragnok," replied Dudley politely

"You are very welcome, young one," stated Ragnok as Griphook came in carrying a long ornate case, with the Pendragon crest on it.

"Ah Griphook, thank you for gathering that for us. You may stay for this if you wish. Hadrianus please step forward," stated Ragnok before he opened the case. After he opened the case, he was watching Hadrianus carefully.

"Do you feel anything coming from the case?" asked Ragnok

"Yes sir, I feel the pull of the sword," Hadrianus said before he picked the sword up and he held it and for a brief moment the sword flashed then transformed into a stunning silver ring that now sat upon Hadrianus's ring finger.

"This is wonderful", Stated Ragnok as he and Griphook bowed to Hadrianus. Hadrianus was stunned by the actions of the two goblins.

"Please stand up. I know that you explained that this is important and that I would have the ability to take up the crown in the Magical world; however, you do not bow to me Master Griphook and Ragnok. Friends and family do not bow to me," stated Hadrianus to two shocked and amazed goblins.

"As you wish, Hadrianus" replied both Griphook and Ragnok. The whole atmosphere changed within a matter of a few minutes. Vernon made the choice to get back to another topic that needed to be discussed.

"Do you have a way to use the money here in the bank in like London or are we limited to just the magical world? What about the Wills?" asked Vernon knowing that was a question that Harry was going to want to know.

"We do have a Gringotts Card, which will allow you to spend the money from the bank in both non-magical areas and in the magical areas. The only thing you would need to do is place three drops on of blood on the card and it is ready to use. This one is for Hadrianus's Trust Vaults and when he takes up the other lordships he can use the card for the other vaults when he claims the lordship rings, and the Wills will be next," Ragnok stated

"Thank you Ragnok that will come in handy so he does not have to always come into the bank to obtain the necessary funds. Another question you might be able to answer, can you check Hadrianus's medical history to determine if there is anything wrong with him? We know that Dumbledore had access to him after the incident with Voldemort, but we just want to make sure that he is in perfect health. You can take the fee out of my personal vault," asked Vernon

"Yes, we can do that for Hadrianus, I would just need to call up a couple of Goblin Healers to check him over. Please give them a short time to get here to check him. While waiting let us read the Wills of James and Lily Potter" replied Ragnok as he pulled out two orbs and touched the first orb, which produced a mist-like form of James Potter.

" _I, James Charles Potter, being of sound mind and body, hereby make the following instructions of my last will and testament:_

 _To Sirius Orion Black, I won't leave you any money, because we leave you the custody of Hadrianus James Potter-Black our son and pride and joy. Please take care of him. Since the day he was born, you have been a second father to him and I know that you will care for him like your own son._

 _To Remus Lupin, I leave you One Million Galleons. Please by some new clothes, Moony. Do not try to argue, the Marauders take care of each other. In addition, help Sirius raise Hadrianus._

 _To Severus Snape, I leave you with two Million Galleons, in hopes that you will keep up on your potions research and develop new potions for everyone. You are a brilliant and smart man Severus; never let anyone tell you otherwise._

 _To Albus Dumbledore, I can only say this, Stay away from Hadrianus do not meddle in his life or you will face the consequences. You are only the Headmaster when he goes to Hogwarts nothing else. In addition, we would like to say that it was you who cast the Fidelus charm on the house in Godric's Hollow._

 _To Peter Pettigrew, we leave you nothing. You are a traitor. You were the secret keeper for the Fidelus charm; you were the only one who could have betrayed us to the one who killed us._

 _In the event we did die, we declare a blood feud against the Peter Pettigrew and Albus Dumbledore._

 _To Neville Longbottom, you are very special and you are the Godbrother to Hadrianus. I leave you 75% of the shares in the Potter Greenhouses._

 _To Hadrianus James Potter-Black, my son, I leave you the rest of the Potter fortune, the title of Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. With this title, you will become Lord Potter. Know this my son; I love you no matter what course you take in life._

 _To all present, Hadrianus is supposed to go to Sirius Orion Black, Alice, and Frank Longbottom, Augusta Longbottom, Severus Snape, or Amelia Bones."_

"That will was self-explanatory, could we set up a public reading so that everyone knows the contents of the will and then we can enact the contents of the Will except for the last part, which states where I am to go to. I am happy staying with Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Sirius," stated Hadrianus

"It will be done Hadrianus after we go over everything we set up a date to have the public reading of the wills," replied Ragnok who looked very upset as he pressed the second orb, which produced a mist-like form of Lily Potter.

" _I, Lily Evelyn Potter nee' Evans, being of sound mind and body, hereby make the following instructions of my last will and testament:_

 _To Sirius Orion Black, I leave you the custody of Hadrianus James Potter-Black. You have been there for all of us since the beginning. Please take care of him and raise him as he should be with love and care._

 _To Severus Snape, I leave you with two Million Galleons. I trust you, Severus. I know that you did only what was expected of you. I ask that you be there for Hadrianus through his struggles in life and be the voice of reason when the time comes._

 _To Petunia Dursley nee' Evans, I know the secrets that you held. I also know the reason that you left for private schooling at such a young age. I am proud to call you my sister. I also know that most of what you did was to keep a cover for your safety and those you protect.  
Since I am not the oldest in the family and not male, I was only allowed to access the trust vault I had to the Evans, Ravenclaw, or Ravenswood. I also ask that if Hadrianus is left with you that you treat him like your own son, show him love and what family means. _

_To Neville Longbottom, I leave you a trunk in my Evans trust vault. It has some rare plant seeds along with some personal journals related to Herbology. I know that the Longbottom's are nature elementals and when you where younger you could always get plants to grow and bloom before they were meant to. I am sorry my Godson that I am not around to help you through life and the experiences that you will face. Be there for Hadrianus, he is your brother in all but blood. Talk to the Goblins about performing a ritual that would allow you to become Hadrianus's brother in all ways._

 _To Albus Dumbledore, I can only say this, Stay away from Hadrianus do not meddle in his life or you will face the consequences._

 _To Hadrianus James Potter-Black, my son, I leave you the rest of my Evans fortune that was in my trust vault, the title of Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Evans would go to Petunia's oldest son. Know this, my son, I love you no matter what course you take in life."_

"Ragnok, you can add the charge to Dumbledore's file for violating a Lords Last Will," stated Hadrianus to very angry Ragnok

"Yes, of course, this will be done. As soon as we have enough evidence he will face the charges and crimes he committed, when would like to set up the public reading," replied Ragnok

"I will be back in next year around my birthday to take up the Lordships of the houses. I would also like for you to have the ritual ready by then to make Neville my brother in all ways possible. Can do the reading around that time, so that everything coincides together," stated Hadrianus

"That sounds reasonable, Hadrianus. As to the ritual, we can have everything set up and ready if all parties agree to do it that day. Neville will have the Potter and Black name add to his, but it will not affect the Longbottom status. He will still be Heir Longbottom. The only thing that it will do is add some additional protections to him. As to the Will reading, we set a date for next year to do the reading. This will allow us to gather enough evidence and other information on Dumbledore,"replied Ragnok

"Thank you Ragnok, that puts my nerves at ease," stated Hadrianus as he calmly waited for the healers to arrive. After about five minutes, two more Goblins showed to perform the check-up on Harry to ensure he is healthy. The two Goblins performed the necessary scans to check Harry's health and other ailments. After they were done, they possessed a look that would frighten anyone around them

.

"Director Ragnok, you need to see the results immediately. We need to remove this immediately and start a complete search for any others that may be around, they would more than likely be objects instead of living hosts!" Stated one of the Goblin Healers

 _ **Hadrianus James Potter-Black Medical History**_

 _ **Healthy for a five-year-old**_

 _ **No inoculations given will need a full course of inoculations for non-magical and magical.**_

 _ **One Soul Leach – Needs to be removed immediately**_

 _ **Blocks:**_

 _ **Magic reduced to 30 percent (placed by Albus Dumbledore)**_

 _ **Beast Speak (blocked everything but Parseltongue) (placed by Albus Dumbledore)**_

 _ **Elementals (fire, earth, air, water, light, shadow) (placed by Albus Dumbledore)**_

 _ **Multi-animagi (placed by Albus Dumbledore)**_

 _ **Natural occlumns (placed by Albus Dumbledore)**_

 _ **Natural apparating (placed by Albus Dumbledore)**_

 _ **Natural weapons (placed by Albus Dumbledore)**_

 _ **Natural Legimns (placed by Albus Dumbledore)**_

"PREPARE THE RITUAL CHAMBER IMMEDIATELY AND GET THE BOY DOWN THERE NOW!" yelled Ragnok. The two healers moved fast and got Hadrianus to the chamber to prepare the ritual to remove the taint and blocks from Hadrianus.

"I do apologize, Mr. Dursley and Lord Black, but the reason for the concern is that Hadrianus has part of Voldemorts soul in his scar on his forehead. This is the vilest type of magic a witch or wizard could perform. Essentially, it anchors a person to this world, providing him or her with a form of immortality. According to many Voldemort was known for killing innocent people and now it makes more sense. However, Hadrianus is going to be taken to a ritual chamber, where they will extract the soul piece from him leaving him completely free as he was before the incident. Additionally, this will help eliminate future problems for Hadrianus. This is, of course, is free of charge because it should not have occurred. I am just glad that you brought him today and requested that we perform a check-up. As the ritual is being performed they will completely clean his body of everything that should not be there. We will hang on to the soul piece and any that we come across later to either help eliminate him or make him complete again, no soul should ever be torn as it has been," explained Ragnok

"Thank you Ragnok, I was just looking over the Potter account with Sirius here and we noticed some additional several withdrawals from individuals that I am not aware of, such as Molly Weasely, Ronald Weasely, Ginerva Weasely, and Order of the Phoenix. Additionally, I can see here that there are donations going to St. Mongo's Hospital, which is perfectly fine, knowing Hadrianus he would like that one to continue. However, the other ones need to be stopped before they get too far out of hand and there are legal repercussions. Additionally, I see here that Dumbledore did a marriage contract with the youngest Weasely, a one Ginerva Weasely. Knowing that Hadrianus will come into a creature inheritance when he turns 16, the marriage contract should be voided out otherwise it could create complications later in the future. Would you not agree?" Asked Vernon

"You are absolutely correct Mr. Dursley that the marriage contract should be voided. Additionally, the withdrawals from those individuals will be monitored and they will be charged later similar to Dumbledore. How would like to proceed with the issue related Dumbledore? Currently, you do have a strong case against him for multiple issues, such as violating the will of the Potters, line-theft, and theft of monies from a most ancient and noble house." Replied Ragnok

"You bring up a good point, as to the Will, I agree he did violate it, but as you can see Sirius is with us. He has been living with us since that night and he has just as much custody of Hadrianus as Petunia or I do so that does not matter. However, the line theft and the theft of monies is a major concern because if he is doing it Hadrianus, then who else could he be doing it too. I think a full investigation should be performed to see if Dumbledore is doing it to other houses as well before proceeding with any charges. The more charges the less likely he will be able to get out of them. Do you agree?" responded Vernon while Sirius is nodding his head yes in agreement to the response.

"I believe you are correct in this. Dumbledore possesses a lot of power and influence in the magical world and could get around the charges from just one house. However, if other charges from other houses were to appear that he would have to explain his actions either willingly or under the effects of the vetriserum. We could even proceed with a Goblin Hearing, instead of one through the Wizengamot," Replied Ragnok just as the two healers and Hadrianus came back into the room. From the looks on the healers and Hadrianus, it went a better than expected.

"We have removed the taint from Hadrianus along with several blocks that were placed on him before coming into your custody Mr. Dursley. Right now Hadrianus is just a little tired and should be back to his normal self tomorrow morning. A majority of the blocks we found and cleared up were on his magical core and abilities. The magical signature associated with the blocks is one Albus Dumbledore. We have included our findings in his medical records for future evidence if you decide to this against Dumbledore." Responded the Head healer

"Thank you and yes the information will be used against Dumbledore when the time comes. Hadrianus has mentioned this when we brought it up. He said that it was not Voldemort who killed his parents. At the time, the only description he could give was a man with a long white beard," replied Vernon as Sirius picked up Harry and placed him on his lap to which Harry relaxed in.

"That is right Uncle since I remember more of that night. It was a man with a beard who killed my father and mother. He was going on about them being in his way of eliminating a man called Tom. After he killed mom, he picked me up and we were on the stairs when another man showed up. They battled for a while, then I felt something wash over me and the other guy thought that I was gone. He used the same spell, which was green, and it came at me, then I felt the magic that was on me disappear. The man who shot the spell was upset and scared, as the spell got closer. I knew instantly that if he saw me he would not have shot that spell, my magic reacted and produced a strong shield it looked like gold and the spell hit it but it still managed to get through some of it, the rest of the spell was rebounded. It struck him and his body disappeared. He was a black mist and then he vanished," stated Hadrianus

"Amazing Hadrianus, we have put the piece of soul into a container; we should also mention that we might be able to bring him back. The way it sounds is that Voldemort turned into a wraith, which is a spirit without a body. The use of the soul pieces can be used to bring him back we just need to find the right ritual to do it with," stated Ragnok and the Healers

"Thank you, everyone. I think that it would be a good idea to do that," replied Hadrianus

"Before you go, please accept these bags that are attached to your vaults. All that you have to do is state the amount you want and it will appear in the bag. If you could place three drops of blood on the bag and you can be off." Ragnok stated as Sirius, Vernon, and Harry took the bags and dropped the blood on the bags. Ragnok then took out a wooden box and opened it for everyone to see. "This is heir ring for the house of Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Black, Perevell, Le Fe, and Emery's. Harry if you could please take the ring and place it on your third finger from your thumb on your right hand please, this will help you in the future when you take up your place as Head of House and the other houses in your inheritance. The same for you Dudley, these are for you" stated Ragnok as Harry took the rings and slid it onto his finger. As he did this each ring shrunk to fit and melded together into one ring, except for the Pendragon ring, which to the shock of everyone was the sword but reduced to the ring for everyone to see on his other hand.

"Thank you again Ragnok for your assistance, explanations related to my accounts and heritage test, and correcting the problems found on me" stated Harry before following his family out of the room and out of Gringotts.

 **Outside of Gringotts in Diagon Ally**

After leaving Gringotts, the group stopped at Olivanders to obtain a wand for Dudley and Hadrianus. The group entered the store to obtain the wands. The store was old and musty with shelves upon shelves of wands. It seemed like there was no stopping the wands from the way that it looked on the inside of the store. An older man walked up to the counter and greeted the entire group then was surprised by one of his guests.

"Welcome to Ollivander's, my name is Ollivander, how may I help you. Ah Hadrianus Potter what an unexpected surprise, I would have thought I would not see you until you were eleven years, but oh well. Here for your wand, I presume," Ollivander stated with a smile on his face

"Yes sir my Cousin Dudley and I are here for our wands if that is ok with you sir," replied Hadrianus

"Yes yes, I remember everyone's wands purchased, your mother had a willow wand ten and quarter inches good for charms, while your father had mahogany wand 11 inches great for transfiguration. Let us see which one chooses you, Mr. Potter. Please remember that the wand chooses the wizard. Now, what hand do you use," Stated an overly excited Ollivander?

"I use my right hand," Hadrianus stated. This started the process of obtaining the necessary wand. However, as Ollivander progressed through the wands none of them took to Hadrianus.

"No none of these will do properly for you, let see maybe, just maybe this one might work for you, it is holly and phoenix feather 11 inches" Ollivander stated as he allowed Hadrianus to grasp the wand. However, the reaction was the same as the others something broke or blew up on the shelf. This stunned Ollivander the most because Hadrianus should have obtained this wand as Dumbledore said he would.

"That is weird, that wand should have worked. We will just have to create a completely new wand for you. Before we do that why do we not let your cousin go through the wands to see if one will choose him?" replied Ollivander

"Sounds good to me Mr. Ollivander," replied Hadrianus. Ollivander started working through the wands to see if one will choose Dudley.

"This wand is Mahogany and Dragon Heartstring, 13 inches, unyielding. This wand will work wonders for you young Mr. Dursley. The cost for the wand is 10 Galleons," stated Ollivander

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander, this wand is perfect," responded Dudley as Vernon took out the money. Ollivander nodded and turned to Hadrianus.

"Mr. Potter, let us step into the back here and work on creating a unique wand for you," Ollivander stated to Hadrianus. Hadrianus followed Ollivander to the back and was shocked by the material available to create a wand.

"Now, what you need to follow any pulls you have in the room. The first step is to identify the wood and/or metals that you are pulled to," stated Ollivander. Hadrianus started to focus on any pulls that he is feeling. To his surprise, he finds three types of material for the base of his wand.

"I am pulled to these three items so far," replied Hadrianus. To say Ollivander was surprised was overstated.

"The three items you were pulled to include Rowan and Laurel wood and the metal is copper. This is going to be a powerful wand. Rowan wood is wonderful for defensive charms and is associated with pure-hearted individuals. The Laurel wood is good for powerful lethal magic and is very loyal to the owner. The copper will help with the flow of magic from you through the wand. The next step is to identify the cores for the wand, which will go in the center of the wand," stated Ollivander.

Now Hadrianus focused on the necessary cores to help establish the wand. Once Hadrianus found the cores, he brought them over to Ollivander.

"Now these cores are interesting. I have not made a wand with more than one core before. This will be tricky but we will get this done. The cores include Lycan Hair, Veela Hair, and Kitsune Tail Hair, which are all from the royals associated with each creature. Most definitely an interesting combination. Is there anything else that you feel a pull towards before I begin the making the wand," asked Ollivander.

"Yes, there are three more items needed for you to add to the wand. Here they are," replied Hadrianus as he found the three crystals that he felt a pull towards and he handed them to Ollivander and he gasped in the surprise of the three.

"You have selected the ruby, peridot, and the moonstone as foci for the wand. This wand is going to be powerful for you and we can expect great things from you in the future," stated Ollivander as he started to assemble the wand for young Hadrianus. It took Ollivander a couple of hours to complete the wand for Hadrianus. After it was done, the wand looked like a piece of art that should not be used at all.

"Here is your new wand, just take a hold of it and you are good to go," stated Ollivander as he handed the box over to Harry. As Hadrianus was taking the wand out of the box, Ollivander was explaining more details about the wand to Sirius and Vernon. Hadrianus felt the power flow through him as he held the wand in his hand.

"The wand is made from Rowan and Laurel wood which is combined with copper metal. The cores are Lycan Hair, Veela Hair, and Kitsune Tail Hair. Normally I do not use Veela hair, but I had some in stock for special occasions along with the Kitsune Tail hair. The final part of the wand is the foci, which includes a ruby, peridot, and a moonstone. The wand is 13 ½ inches in length and will be good for defensive and offensive magic. The wand will also be completely loyal to the owner of the wand, no one else will be able to use the wand. The cost for the wand is 50 galleons," stated Ollivander. Hadrianus pulled out the necessary funds for the wand and gave them to Ollivander. The whole group left Ollivander's for the next part of their shopping spree. The next stop for the group is Madam Malkin's, to obtain the proper clothing for the community.

"Welcome to Madam Malkin's, how can I help you today?" asked Madam Malkin as she surveyed the entire group.

"Thank you, we are here to obtain the robes and other clothes for the boys," stated Sirius

"Not a problem, please step up on the stools and I will get the necessary measurements from both of you. Then you can take a look at the different types of robes and other clothes that you would like to purchase. The robes, pants, and shirts will be made to order so they will fit you both perfectly," stated Madam Malkin as both Hadrianus and Dudley stood on the stools.

After the measurements were taken, the group started looking at the different robes, pants, and shirts. Hadrianus selected quite a few of each selection with self-cleaning, waterproof, fireproof, and self-grow charms on them so that he would not have purchased more clothes later for a couple of years. The robes Hadrianus selected included standard school robes, casual, and work along with shirts and pants in multiple dark colors that suited him. Hadrianus also selected a variety of ties that compliment each of the outfits.

"Can I get five school robes in black? Seven casual everyday robes and work robes in black, gray, blue, red, and white. Seven long sleeve dress shirts in black, grey, blue, red, white, teal, and sky blue with matching ties. Seven pairs of black, grey, and white khaki pants. I also need seven outer cloaks that match the shirts in color with my house crests on them. I am also going to need seven dress robes in matching colors with the shirts," stated Harry after looking through the selections available.

"I can have one set of casual robes, shirt, and pants ready for you now along with a cloak of your choosing. I would also need to know the house crest you would need to put on the cloak. The others can be finished within a few hours if you are not in a big hurry," replied Madam Malkin.

"That would be fine. Can you do the blue robe with a sky blue shirt with white pants? The cloak should be white if possible. The crest that needs to go onto the cloaks is the Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Perevell, Le Fe, Emery's and Pendragon," stated Harry

"That would work fine. I will have the ones you requested done in a few minutes. The total for your purchase is 100 Galleons," replied Madam Malkin as Harry was reaching for the money to pay for his purchase. Dudley placed a similar order to him just in different colors and without the cloaks.

After Harry and Dudley obtained one set of new clothes, they changed and presented themselves to everyone in the shop. When the entire group left Malkin's, the others in Diagon Ally stared on as they got the first glimpse of Harry Potter. The group moved onto Flourish and Blots to see if they could find any books that would help with both Harry's and Dudley's future education. As they entered the bookstore, Harry took off to find a store clerk to help with the books, by going directly to the main counter.

"How can I help you, young sir," the clerk asked

"Yes, I need books for first through the seventh year at Hogwarts, which would include core classes and elective classes, along with anything on magical laws, government, creature inheritances, healing, and all known languages, for now, thank you," replied Harry.

Sirius knew this could take a while so he took off to the trunk store to purchase two trunks for the boys for 3000 galleons each. He selected a unique ten-compartment trunk, which had living quarters that include a bedroom, full walk-in closet, bathroom, common room, kitchen, office/study, and dining room in the first compartment. A library that can hold over 5,000 books in the second compartment. A large potions lab in the third compartment and dueling chambers in the fourth compartment. A muggle workout area that includes an Olympic size swimming pool in the fifth compartment. A storage area for completed potions and rare ingredients in the sixth compartment. The other four compartments are for general use or anything the owner may want. After Sirius purchased the trunks, he had them put shrinking and enlarging charms on them, along with additional safety features that will keep the trunk safe for the boys for a very long time.

Back at the bookstore, the boys were having fun selecting different books to purchase and read. The boys spent well over 300 Galleons each on the different books they wanted. Harry was the only one to purchase the full set of course books for Hogwarts due to the fact that he could read them and recall the information faster than Dudley could. This also allowed him the chance to read them and then help Dudley out with the books later on. After leaving Flourish and Blots, everyone headed for the Apacrathy shop and purchased enough supplies to last the boys for at least ten years. Harry bought the first through seventh-year potions kits, which he placed in the third compartment of the trunk so that he would not have to worry about them.

While in getting the potions supplies, the group was observed by an individual that was more than shocked to see the Potter child in the Wizarding world. Severus Snape was more than shocked to see Black along with the child and two other people. One of which he swore disliked magic altogether, but here he was in a magical area. As he was getting ready to turn around and leave he heard someone call his name.

"Severus, Severus Snape!" yelled Sirius. Snape turned around to the voice to reply.

"Yes, Black" replied Snape with a scowl

"Fancy seeing you here, I would like to introduce my Godson Hadrianus Potter and his Uncle Vernon and his Cousin Dudley Dursley. We came here to pick up some supplies for the boys and to double check on the Potter accounts at Gringotts. We had some major surprises when we got in there," Sirius said as Harry was looking up at Snape who looked like he was ready to rip his Godfather apart, so he decided to step in.

"Hello, you are Potions Master Severus Snape. I remember you talking to both my mother and father before everything happened on Samahan," stated Harry, which at this point had Severus looking at Harry with wide eyes.

"Yes on all accounts. I was there and I am surprised that you can remember that far back. Then again if you have an eidetic memory, which will help you go far in any subject you study," replied Snape

"Thank you, sir, I am going to study all the subjects and learn as much as I can before I start school. I do find potions to be an interesting subject, very much like chemistry, and I have purchased every book related to both subjects," responded Harry proudly

"That is a wonderful thing Hadrianus, but try to be a child and have fun before school starts for you. Mr. Dursley, may I speak to you for a moment?" stated Snape

"Of course Severus, what can I help you with?" asked Vernon as the two walked a little ways away. Severus put up a privacy ward around the two of them.

"Back when Hadrianus, was left with you about a week later everything related to your address disappeared. It threw both Minerva McGonagall and me completely off and we were worried about Hadrianus. I presume that you put your place under the Fidelius Charm," stated Severus as Vernon nodded his head in agreement.

"I am also presuming that you are magical and that you went to a completely different school than Hogwarts," stated Severus again Vernon nodded

"Both Petunia and myself went to a different magical school. The name of the school was Merlin's School for the Magically Gifted, the location of the school is secret only to the Headmistress and Deputy Headmasters. The other thing I can tell you is that the school has a comprehensive course list and the age starts at around five to six years old. Normally kids do not start that early but then again most kids do not exhibit magic early. Both Petunia and I did at a very early age. Also, the schooling is for 12 years or longer depending on what you want to do," stated Vernon

"That is amazing, how is Harry doing with normal schooling," asked Severus

"He will start that in two months. However, with his eidetic memory and the way he loves to read. We have a feeling that he will complete his primary education fast. He is already reading material that is more advanced. We also have a feeling that it will be the same way for the magical education. He picked up the full course curriculum for Hogwarts, but he did focus on potions, history of magic, defense against the dark arts, charms, transfiguration, and care of magical creatures," stated Vernon

"That is wonderful news; I am glad that he is doing well. I was worried when Dumbledore said that he placed him with you at first because I did make that promise to Lily before she died. Not only that but Petunia was not around much so I was not sure how she was going to react to Hadrianus living with you. I presume Black is living you as well," asked Severus as Vernon nodded in agreement

"It came as a shocker to us that he was left with us, but we love him like another son and we would not have any other way. He could have been placed into another home that was not accommodating or loving. That would not have been good for him at all. One thing that we do not want is for any of this information to get back to Albus Dumbledore. He was the one who left Hadrianus with us, Could you please swear an oath so that nothing gets back to Dumbledore. The reason is that we found out some information related to Hadrianus today at Gringotts," stated Vernon. Severus was not shocked to be asked for the oath.

"I, Severus Tobias Snape, Swear on my magic and life, to keep what Vernon Dursley, Sirius Black, Petunia Dursley, and Hadrianus James Potter-Black tells private until such time they release me from this oath, So I swear it, So Mote it be. Now, what was it that you found out, I am quite curious as to this information," Severus said and Vernon nodded at the completion of the oath.

"What we found was that Hadrianus was a Horcrux for Voldemort, this issue has been resolved, and the Goblins at Gringotts are working on a way to resolve the issue because we and they believe that there are more out there than just the one that was in Hadrianus. In addition, Dumbledore placed many blocks on his magical core and on his abilities. These have also been removed. The only one that we saw that was not blocked was his eidetic memory, for some reason Dumbledore did not block that one, but everything has been resolved. When we went to Olivanders, he had to have a specially made wand and I will tell you right now it is powerful. Two types of wood, metal, three cores, and gems for foci on the wand. I got the feeling that Ollivander was expecting him to obtain the Holly and Phoenix feather wand, but since the Horcrux was removed from Hadrianus that did not happen at all, which I am thankful for," stated Vernon to an overly shocked Severus

"So that is how the Dark Lord is still somewhat alive. That explains everything. That manipulative bastard Dumbledore, why cannot he learn to leave people's lives alone instead of messing with them. That was why he was so concerned about Hadrianus's whereabouts when you used the charm. I will attempt to keep you informed on Dumbledore and what he is doing. I also wanted to know what you do for work?" stated Severus

"I am not at liberty to tell you where I work, just know that it is above the Ministry of Magic," replied Vernon

"Ok, that would only leave the Crown of Muggle England, since the Crown still does rule over all of England" questioned Severus

"Wow, Petunia was right about you. Nothing gets passed you at all. Yes, all three of us Pet, Sirius, and I work for the Crown. However, the next bit of information might shock you; Hadrianus is the heir to Potter, Black, Evans, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Perevell, Ravenswood, Le Fe, Emrys, and Pendragon. The only ones that he can take up are Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Perevell, Le Fe, Emrys, and Pendragon. The Evans, Ravenclaw, and Ravenswood go to Dudley, as he is the eldest male born," Stated Vernon

"W-What, how can that be, I thought Lily was a muggle-born and to be the heir to the founders along with the Emrys, Le Fe, Ravenswood, and Pendragon that means he is of royal blood. I can understand Black because Hadrianus is his godson," stated a shocked and excited Severus

"Lily and Petunia are Pure-bloods, they just did not go to Hogwarts until Lily. Most went to a completely different school since they did have creature blood. The Ravenswood line is from the royal family of Veela's." replied Vernon

"That is going to take some getting used to. However, I should let you go. We should stay in touch" stated Severus

"Yes we should, Hadrianus has had a long and exciting day. If you need to get into touch with me just call Jack. He is our house-elf and he will get the message to us" replied Vernon

"That works good with me, thank you again, Vernon," stated Severus

The group left Diagon Ally through the entrance at the Leaky Caldron. Before heading out to the non-magical world they all took off their robes and cloaks. The adults shrunk them and placed them into their pockets while Hadrianus and Dudley placed theirs into their trunks. After that was done the group headed directly to a muggle mall in London. The adults wanted the boys to purchase some additional clothes so that they would not need to wear the magical cloths they just purchase. Once they got to the mall, the boys were excited to purchase their own style of clothing. Dudley bought clothes that would fit his personality and looks. Whereas, Hadrianus purchased comfortable clothes along with some top designer suits for special occasions. The next stop in the mall was the electronics, which Harry purchased a new computer and laptop system so that he could stay up-to-date on his studies. After this stop, the entire group headed home to rest and relaxes before dinner.


	3. 94 to 95 Education, New People, Will's

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relates to Harry Potter are the Property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers, and Warner Brothers. I am not profiting from writing this story. The only things that are mine are the characters and storyline not featured in the books.

 **Chapter Three: '94 to 95 Education, Meeting New People, Will Reading**

The next few months Hadrianus took his time and studied math, English, all the sciences, History, and other studies. Hadrianus took the tests for each course and passed the courses before he moved onto the next one. This provided Hadrianus with advantages before he even started school. Petunia was taught Hadrianus alongside Vernon, but when Hadrianus got to the more advanced courses Petunia had to do the teaching herself. They still gave Hadrianus the time to be a child and have fun. When it came to the Magical studies, they made sure that Hadrianus knew everything about the subject in theory. The practical side of the magic was done under the watchful eyes of all three adults. As he completed one magical course then they would move onto the next. Sirius made sure that he taught Hadrianus how to meditate to gain access to his core, which just increased the productivity of his course work.

"Now Hadrianus, once you have found your core. You can begin to create a unique mind space that will house everything you learn and memories. Once you do this you can create defenses to protect your mind from outside intrusions," explained Sirius.

"Ok, I think I understand," replied Hadrianus as he sat on the floor. He closed his eyes and started to breathe in and out slowly. Slowly Hadrianus centered himself and was able to find his core. As he looked around his core he could see that his mind had already started to move memories around so that they were easier to locate and recall faster. After he looked around Hadrianus started to look at his core more closely and saw that he had some tendrils that left the core and some that were partially formed. Hadrianus started to form new pathways for the tendrils to travel from his core to his hands. Once this was done he slowly came out of his meditative state. Once he was awake fully he saw that it was dark outside and Sirius along with Petunia and Vernon were sitting in the chairs near him. Sirius was the first to see that he was awake now.

"Are you ok, pup," asked Sirius with a concerned look on his face. Hadrianus looked up at him and nodded his head.

"Yes, I am ok. I was able to find my magical core and my mind space. How long was I out," asked Hadrianus?

"Just a few hours Hadrianus. You are sure that everything is ok now," replied Petunia. Sirius looked at her after seeing that Hadrianus was all right and nodded his head at her.

It was the end of May when Hadrianus to go to the Department of Education and take his placement tests to determine if he was ready for school. Normally this would have been done through one of the local schools, but the Dursleys along with the Queen thought that this would be more secure. Even though everyone knew that he was it was just another step that was required. The testing would take a week maybe two at most to complete since he was starting with the grade he would enter then take the next years tests as well.

Hadrianus took each of the tests that they required for each year of school, and when he was finished with the two weeks, everyone had a better understanding of where he stood in his education. The tests were graded daily and the results were presented at the end of the two weeks; however, Vernon knew that Hadrianus had passed each of the tests because the Department would have stopped the testing if he had not. Vernon was called into the Department the following Monday after all the testing was done to discuss some matters.

"Vernon Dursley, please step into my office," stated the director of the Department of Education Phillip Ward. Vernon was a little surprised that the director of the DOE wanted to talk to him.

"Please have a seat, Mr. Dursley. This will not take long. We have completed the scores for Hadrianus's tests and we were very surprised that he passed each of the tests. I would some clarification on how he could have possibly been able to do this," stated Phillip.

"Well Sir, the one thing you need to know and we did not say this at the beginning is that Hadrianus has an Eidetic memory. This means that he remembers everything he has read, seen, heard, or tasted," replied Vernon while smiling at Phillip.

"That explains everything. Well, I am proud to say that he has completed his primary and secondary education. He has completed the General Certificate of Secondary Education (GCSE). He is completely capable of going on further to achieve his A-levels and because he has until he is 18 this will help him out even more. I would like to present the GCSE to Hadrianus personally if that is ok with you," stated Phillip

"That would be wonderful, but please keep in mind that he is still only four years old. Some of the children might get put off that he is already done with the education for the most part. Where would you like to make the presentation at," Vernon replied?

"We could do it at the local school, but as you said that could present problems for Hadrianus. Do you have a location," asked Phillip.

"How about at the Palace, I believe Her Majesty would like to be present for this," stated Vernon.

"That would be perfect we just need the approval of Her Majesty to do it at the Palace," replied Phillip.

"I will speak with Her Majesty later this week and have someone get into touch with you for the specific date to make the presentation," stated Vernon.

"That would good, I want to congratulate again for having such a smart Nephew again," replied Phillip. Vernon left the DOE smiling and very happy about the turn of events. He left the building and headed home. Once at home everyone was eager to find out the results of the testing and what would happen next. Vernon informed Petunia and Sirius about the results and that there would be a presentation set up soon. The rest of June was spent helping Dudley learn the basics for what he needed to so that he could start school the following year.

June 25th rolled around and everyone in the Dursley household was just starting to wake up. Jack was found in the kitchen preparing the morning breakfast for the entire family. Petunia was the first one who arrived in the dining room.

"Good Morning Jack," Petunia said as she took her seat at the table. As soon as she sat down she had a hot cup of tea sitting in front of her thanks to Jack.

"Morning. I have taken the liberty of starting on the Birthday cake for you ma'am" replied Jack.

"Thank you, Jack. The others should be up soon," Petunia stated as she happily sat and drank her tea while watching Jack work on breakfast. The rest of the family gradually made their way down for morning breakfast. Dudley was sitting next to Hadrianus when the breakfast was served. After breakfast, everyone went back to their rooms and got dressed for the day. Both Dudley and Hadrianus were excited to start their day off after breakfast.

As soon as everyone was seated in the living room Vernon and Petunia brought their gifts for Dudley. Dudley was surprised and excited about having presents, he knew that today was his birthday, but was not expecting anything so soon.

"Happy fourth Birthday Dudley," Vernon said with a smile. Petunia said the same thing to Dudley before handing him his presents. Dudley started to open his presents from his parents. First, he received a Gameboy with Super Mario Land one and two. He was happy that he got these cause it would be nice to play some of the games. Sirius handed Dudley a large box and he tore the wrapping paper off the box to find a new Super Nintendo along with several games for the console. The games he was surprised were some that he had wanted, which were FIFA International Soccer, George Foreman's KO Boxing, Super Mario Kart, and Super Mario World. Hadrianus sat next to Sirius while Dudley opened his gifts, once he was done with Sirius's he handed over the presents he helped purchase for Dudley. All of the games that Hadrianus had got for Dudley were mostly educational in nature, Dudley looked at Hadrianus and raised his eyebrow a little. The games included Jeopardy, Jeopardy deluxe and sports addition, monopoly, and wheel of fortune deluxe. The final gifts were presents from Margery Dursley who was Dudley's Aunt on Vernon's side of the family. Mostly what she gave Dudley were sweets and some spending money.

July speed by faster than anyone had thought. Hadrianus was soaking up the information presented to from Sirius, Vernon, and Petunia. It was finally the end of the month and Vernon had set up the presentation to take place on Hadrianus's birthday at the Palace. Everyone had made it to the Palace on the 31st of July. The Queen greeted them along with Prince Charles, William, and Harry. Everyone moved to one of the other larger rooms in the Palace and started to get comfortable. As soon as Hadrianus walked into the room he was surprised to see the completely decorated with banners that wished him a happy birthday and others that said congratulations on them. There were other people in the room when he walked in, they stood off to one side. Vernon walked with Hadrianus over to the group of people.

"Hadrianus, I would like to introduce you to the Director of the Department of Education, where you took your exams earlier in the year. The Director's name is Phillip Ward. Director Phillip I would like to introduce you to Hadrianus," Vernon stated as Hadrianus shook the Director's hand.

"It is an honor to meet you Hadrianus. I would like to present you with your completed General Certificate of Secondary Education (GCSE). This is your diploma from the standard education. You now have the opportunity to extend your education into your A-levels, which are generally completed in two years; however, you have more time to complete them if you decide to take it further. Again, congratulation on completing your GCSE's," stated Phillip as he proudly handed the diploma to a shocked Hadrianus. Everyone in the room started clapping and congratulating him on his accomplishment. While everyone was congratulating him an owl swooped into the room and landed on Hadrianus's shoulder. This did not go unnoticed by the others in the room. Some of them were looking at it questioningly. The one thing that they did notice was the owl had some paper in its talons. Vernon finally snapped out of his state and looked at Hadrianus.

"Hadrianus I think that you might want to take the envelope from the owl and read what is in it," stated Vernon. Hadrianus heard what his uncle had said and taken the envelope from the magnificent owl. After the owl was relieved of the envelope it flew to one of the chairs and landed on the back of it and just stayed there. Hadrianus looked at the envelope to see his name written there.

 _Hadrianus James Potter-Black_

 _Buckingham Palace_

 _Ballroom_

Hadrianus opened the letter and started to read the contents of what was on the inside.

 _Hadrianus James Potter-Black,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Merlin's School for the Magically Gifted. We have many courses that you can take and specialize in. The general school years last for about 12 years. Please discuss this with your guardians and send a response with the parchment included in this letter, once you have written your response and your guardians have signed it then we will receive it from you. We have also provided you with a complete list of courses that you can take here at this prestigious school. You will also see that we have multiple courses that are non-magical related. We found that providing this form of education it provides you with alternative options in both the magical and non-magical worlds. The school term for you would start on September 1, 1995, after you turn five years old. We await your response no later than next week._

 _Sincerely Yours,_

 _Nauron Hayshund_

 _Deputy Headmaster_

 _Course list available_

 _Magical Classes_

 _Transfigurations_

 _Defense against the Dark Arts_

 _Herbology_

 _Potions_

 _Charms_

 _Divination_

 _Arithmancy_

 _Ancient Runes_

 _Astronomy_

 _Muggle Studies_

 _Care of Magical Creatures_

 _Dark Arts_

 _Blood Magic_

 _Necromancy_

 _Healing_

 _Soul Magic_

 _Elemental Magic_

 _Non-magical Classes_

 _Reading_

 _Writing_

 _English_

 _Math_

 _Science_

 _Earth Science_

 _Biology_

 _Chemistry_

 _Physics_

 _Astronomy_

 _Geology_

 _Technology (several courses are available)_

 _Humanities (several courses are available)_

 _People and society (several courses are available)_

 _Expressive Arts (several courses are available)_

 _Other courses (several courses are available)_

 _History_

 _Government and Politics_

 _Languages (all Known)_

 _Geography_

 _Natural Sciences_

 _Musical Arts (Instrument, singing, and drama)_

 _Martial Arts all techniques_

 _Plus University level courses are available_

 _Please be advised that a representative will arrive at your place of living within two weeks of you accepting to help select the courses you would take while here._

 _Thank you,_

Hadrianus was shocked and excited for the idea of starting magic school, but also the idea of studying additional courses in non-magic. He stepped away from the group and asked his uncle to follow him. They moved to the other side of the room to talk. Vernon took out his wand and put up a privacy ward around the two of them so that they could talk without anyone else hearing them.

Uncle Vernon, I received a letter from a magic school. It says that it is from Merlin's School for the Magically Gifted. The information provided in the letter is interesting also; I would not have to go to another school for my standard education in non-magic courses. I can take University courses as well through this school," stated Hadrianus to Vernon.

"Merlin's School for the Magically Gifted is a prestigious school. To be honest, the only finest school in the British Isles to date. Getting an invite to this school brings back memories does it not Petunia, Oh look Nauron is now the Deputy Headmaster of the school. Always knew that he would do well. He was one the best instructors the school had when we were there. Hadrianus, if you intend on going to this school, you had better write out your acceptance letter to Nauron. We will, of course, sign it after you are done," replied Vernon. Hadrianus nodded his head in understanding of what his uncle had told him. He then started to write out his acceptance letter to send it back. While doing this Vernon took the ward down and motioned for Sirius and Petunia to come over so that he could explain to them what it was about. After explaining the situation to both of them, Petunia and Sirius congratulated Hadrianus and signed the finalized letter to be sent off.

The rest of the evening was spent celebrating Hadrianus's birthday. The gifts ranged from educational material to games that Hadrianus had liked. Everyone had a grand time at the party, even the officials from the Department of Education.

The two weeks after Hadrianus's birthday went by rather slowly in his opinion, but he was gaining more knowledge from the books he was reading along with practicing the spells that he would be required to know. During that time Hadrianus studied the books he was most interested in along with the ones that were required reading material for the individual courses. Currently, the books that were laid out on Hadrianus's bed were books on Chemistry, Herbology, Biology, and Potions. He was excited at the prospect of combining both magical and non-magical means to come up with solutions to everyday problems or to cure a common disease that people could face.

The day finally came that Nauron would show up at Buckingham Palace. Hadrianus dressed in his dress robes but also took a spare set of clothing so that if he needed to change he could. The family arrived at the Palace early so they could get situated for their guest's arrival. Once inside the Palace, they made their way to greet the Queen. Once they were with the Queen, everyone relaxed once again.

 **Meeting Representatives**

"Hadrianus, are you nervous about this meeting?" Queen Elizabeth asked.

"A little, this is a big opportunity for me, Grandma," responded Hadrianus

"Yes it is, Hadrianus, but you know very well that you will succeed in anything that you study. You proved that this year when you took the standardized testing. You were able to complete the set standards early and you never gave up on learning new information. I believe, son, that you are going to make major changes to both of our worlds," Queen Elizabeth said with a smile on her face.

"That is the truth, I want to learn everything I can, so I can make a more informed decision on what needs to be in both of our worlds. Thank you, Grandma, you know the right words to make everything better," replied Hadrianus as the announcement that their guest had arrived on time.

"Your Majesty, my name is Nauron Hayshund. I am the Deputy Headmaster for Merlin's School for the Magically Gifted. Thank you for taking the time to meet with me, so we can discuss Hadrianus's magical and non-magical education." Stated Nauron as he bowed to the Queen. Queen Elizabeth look at Nauron with questioning eyes.

"Arise Nauron. I would do anything for Hadrianus, he is a gifted individual, and I do consider him a grandson even though he is not blood-related to us. May I present to you Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley and Sirius Black. They are the relatives to this astounding young man, Hadrianus James Potter-Black." Stated Queen Elizabeth as she directed the entire group to a sitting room so everyone would be comfortable to discuss Hadrianus's future.

"Well, Hadrianus, I was surprised to receive your letter the day that you received it with a positive response. I was more shocked that Vernon and Petunia were related to you. However, I am glad that we get the chance to discuss what the school is about and how your schooling will work," stated Nauron happily.

"Before we begin, I have some papers for you to read through so that you know more about my situation. The first is my heritage and lineage test from Gringotts performed by Ragnok the director of the London branch. The second is my results from my standardized testing I recently took this year, along with my diploma showing that I graduated early from the standard non-magical education," replied Hadrianus to a very surprised Nauron while looking over the papers

"This is shocking, to say the least. We knew that there was a Magical Heir to Merlin out there, but we never expected it to be you or that you would also have Le Fe along with Pendragon and Ravenswood. This is wonderful news, Your Majesty," stated Nauron with a slight bow to Hadrianus

The Queen finally got over the shock of the news. "How does this affect his placement in your school," Queen Elizabeth asked out of concern

"This does not affect his placement at all inside the school. He will have a place within the school and this information will stay private because we do not want to have him hounded by the rest of the staff or students at the school. Based on the additional papers show that Hadrianus is already ahead of the curriculum, which is a wonderful thing. The first of September we can provide an additional placement exam for him based on the courses we provide and it will help to place him in the right grade level. The fact that he has already graduated from primary and secondary school in the non-magical will allow us to test the other courses both the ones he has not done and at the University level. I believe that with the tests, Hadrianus could graduate early from our school as well. Now to get onto the other aspects of the education, the school costs 200,000 Galleons per year, on average the total education is 2.4 Billion Galleons. However, this covers the costs of material and equipment, along with staying in the dorms." Nauron stated to everyone in the room as he passed around information on the school and how the school operates.

Queen Elizabeth asked the most important question that everyone was thinking, "Does this make Hadrianus Royalty?"

"The answer to your question is yes. The reason for this is that King Arthur Pendragon who ruled in Camelot and had created the Knights of the Round Table last used the name. He would rule over the magical community here in this country. So right now he is the Prince until his coronation then he would be King to the Magical world," stated Nauron

"Hadrianus, that means you need training for taking up the throne there. We can provide the Royal training he will need to be able to rule or manage the Magical world. This is a wonderful time for everyone in both worlds. The fact that Arthurs, Merlin's, and Morgana's legacy has returned to the world is great. In addition, the connection between the two worlds can be strengthened instead of what it is right now. What do you think of all of this Hadrianus?" Queen Elizabeth stated and asked

"It is a little shocking to me. I do have one question, how does my creature inheritance affect the title for the throne? Also, I do carry the sword of Excalibur on me it is currently in the form of the Pendragon ring," asked Hadrianus

"Based on what I have read in the papers you gave me, the inheritance will not conflict with the title of the throne, because in reality, most everyone has some form of creature in their bloodline whether they acknowledge it or not. That is amazing about the sword and the ring," stated Nauron

"That is good to know. Getting back to courses, I would like to take them all if possible" replied Hadrianus

"That will be a large undertaking, but I believe you can manage it with the help of everyone here today," stated Nauron with a smile on his face. The meeting lasted for a couple of hours and was concluded after Hadrianus made the course selection for the school. However, the final selection of the courses would occur within the first two weeks of school so that all the testing could be completed.

From August 1994 to January of 1995, Hadrianus trained his magic in the multiple courses. During this time Hadrianus had contacted Severus to review the potions work he was working on, which provided several lengthy letters discussing the different parts of the work performed and what the potential outcomes could be for the new potions. Additionally, Hadrianus took to his royal training with no problems. The Queen was impressed by how much he was able to change the way he walked and talked to people within a limited amount of time. It also helped that Hadrianus was not the only ones who went through this training. Princes William and Harry went through the training alongside Hadrianus, which boosted his confidence that he would pull this off. By his birthday he was meeting and greeting dignitaries the way that a Prince of a royal family should.

July 31st, 1995 came faster than Hadrianus had thought it would have with the way that he was training and learning the information that he wanted and needed to. His birthday was spent mostly at the Palace with his two best friends. The Queen had invited many individuals for the party along with some wizards and other royalty that Hadrianus could benefit from. Some of the people invited included Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall, which had sworn an oath to keep everything private. Both of them were quite shocked that Hadrianus was going to be starting at a magic school and one that is more expensive then Hogwarts. However, Severus could understand the logistics of learning as much about both worlds. Hadrianus received many gifts on the day of the party from the guests.

 **Gringotts**

The next day Hadrianus and Sirius went to Diagon Ally to pick up additional supplies for school. The first stop was to pick up more parchment, ink, and quills. While in Diagon Ally they went to Eeylops Owl Emporium and Hadrianus was pull to a snowy owl. Sirius purchased the owl for Hadrianus and Hadrianus named her Hedwig. After purchasing Hedwig, they headed to Gringotts to make sure the transfer of funds was available for Merlin's School.

Hadrianus and Sirius made their way into the bank, which was slightly busy, there were a few tellers not doing much other than counting the galleons that were laid out on the front of their tables. The two made their to one particular goblin and waited patiently in line. It only took a few minutes before they were able to speak to the goblin. Once up at the front, the goblin looked over the top of the counter down at the individual waiting.

"Griphook, may your gold flow and your enemies fall by your blade," said Hadrianus.

Griphook replied with a toothy grin, "May your gold always flow, Heir Potter-Black. How can we help you today?"

Sirius looked at Griphook with a serious face and took the opportunity to speak before Hadrianus did, "Is there a chance we could take this to a private chamber to discuss today's matters?"

Griphook looked from Hadrianus to Lord Black and calmly replied, "Of course, Lord Black, please follow me if you would". The two followed Griphook to a private room that was laminated with secrecy wards to keep what happens inside them private. Once inside the room, everyone took a seat and started to discuss what they needed.

"Griphook, the first thing that we need to do is make sure the transfer of funds to Merlin's School for the Magically Gifted is taken care of. I was accepted last year to the school and I will start this September. The other part was that I was advised last year to take up the head of house rings for the families that I am associated with," stated Hadrianus getting directly to the point instead of wasting Griphook's time. Griphook called in another goblin who arrived the two spoke for a second than the one left again. After a short time, the other goblin came back in carrying nine smaller boxes that held the Lord and Heir rings for each family. The goblin laid the boxes on the desk in front of Griphook and walked back out of the room. While this was happening Griphook was getting the paperwork together for the transfer of funds to Merlin's School for the Magically Gifted.

"Yes, you can take up the other Head of House rings due to the fact that you are the last of the Potters. Since you already wear the Pendragon ring everything is perfect. Before you put on the individual rings I should let you know that you will feel a rush of magic flow through your body and there is a chance that you may pass out for a short time to get accustomed to the new level of power you get from the rings". Hadrianus nodded his head in understanding of what was going to happen. "Ok let us begin with the Potter ring, then we will move on from there to Gryffindor, Slytherin, Perevell, Le Fe, and finally Emerys for the head of house rings. The other advantage is that the rings will merge into one ring with all the crests on the ring. All you have to do after that is think about which family you want and it will present as the dominant crest on the ring. Are you ready to begin Hadrianus," Griphook stated?

"Yes I am Griphook," replied Hadrianus. Griphook handed him the box containing the Potter ring. As he started to put the rings on they gradually merged into on solid ring with a Ruby and Onyx stone surrounded by the Celtic Knot (Triquetra) with the engraving surrounding that of Semper pura ex toto corde, anima, mens (Always pure of heart, soul, mind). As soon as he put on the last ring he passed out for short time. Two hours later he started to wake up.

Hadrianus slowly woke up from accepting the new knowledge and power that came from the rings he now had on his hand. Sirius and Griphook were talking quietly while waiting, once they noticed him more awake they spoke up, "Are you ok," they asked.

"Did anyone see that heard of dragons go by. Merlin, that hurt," replied Hadrianus

"I do not doubt that the amount of magic and knowledge would knock anyone out," responded Griphook

"Griphook, I would like you to be my account manager here at Gringotts. I also need to go to the Emrys and Pendragon vault please," stated Hadrian

"Of course Hadrianus, we can head down there now," replied Griphook as he opened the door to lead them to the cart room. They all climbed into the cart and started to move down the tracks.

"Griphook, does this go any faster or is it only one speed?" asked Hadrianus as Griphook smiled showing his teeth and increased the speed on the cart to go faster down the tracks. After about ten minutes, they reached their destination at the Emrys and Pendragon vaults.

"To enter the vault you need press your hand to the door and state your name to enter, once that is done no one else can enter the vault without you being present. This ensures that your vault is secure," explained Griphook

Hadrianus stepped up to the door and placed his palm, which allowed his magic to flow freely out and he stated his full name "I, Hadrianus JamesPotter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Perevell-Le Fe-Emrys-Pendragon, request entry into the vault." After about two seconds, the vault door opened and Hadrianus was able to walk inside the main vault. He was amazed by the number of books, jewelry, and other items within the vault. However, he felt a pull towards a door that had a plaque on it that said "Stasis Vault". He opened the door, walked inside, and felt the instant pull towards one of the eggs. The plaque under the egg said "Female Celestial Dragon, Eastern Dragon Breed." Hadrianus slowly reached out and picked up the egg. As soon as he grabbed the egg, he moved outside of the chamber back towards Griphook and Sirius. However, before he could get to the door, the egg started to crack, which shocked Hadrianus and he slowly placed the egg on the floor and watched as his familiar was hatched from the egg. The dragon emerged from the egg and had the coloring of red and gold scales, measured in length about a foot long. Hadrianus slowly bent down and picked up the dragon.

"What is your name little one, my name is Hadrianus or Harry if you prefer,"asked Hadrianus

"I do not have a name yet, young Harry," said the dragon

"How about Themis little one, the name comes from the Greek Titan Goddess meaning divine law, custom, Oracle, and divine decree," stated Hadrianus

"I like that name, yes Themis will work", said Themis as she curled around Hadrianus's neck.

"Themis, I would like to introduce Griphook and Sirius Black," stated Hadrianus

Sirius looked shocked at what he was seeing and said "Hadrianus, do you know what type of dragon that is,"

"Yes Sirius I do, she is an Eastern Celestial Dragon, one of a kind, she is intelligent and can talk, she can also act as an advisor to me, and she is one of my familiars," stated Hadrianus as he moved outside of the door and Griphook closed the vault door. The group moved to the Pendragon door. Hadrianus repeated the process to gain entry. Once inside Hadrianus moved to a door similar to that of Merlin's vault and felt a pull inside, which lead him an egg labeled "Gryphon Wolf Hybrid". Hadrianus looked at Themis and she nodded her head in agreement about the pull to which Hadrianus gently picked up the egg and moved outside of the room. Just like with Themis, the egg started to crack and Hadrianus was face to face with a small griffin. The Griffin has a front body of a golden eagle and the back body of a white dire wolf.

"Hi little guy, my name is Hadrianus, may I call you Solarcrest," asked Hadrianus

"Yes, Hadrianus you may call me Solarcrest," stated Solarcrest

"Griphook, Sirius, may I introduce you to Solarcrest my Gryphon Wolf Hybrid familiar," stated Hadrianus after he reached the door. The group made their way back up to the main bank. When the group re-entered the private room, Ragnok, who looked even more surprised by the two familiars, greeted them.

"Greetings Director Ragnok may your gold always flow and your enemies fall at your feet. How are you doing friend?" stated Hadrianus

"May your gold flow and your enemies fall. I am well Hadrianus. I see you have taken up the head of house rings for the families. I also see that you obtained two more familiars. This is an amazing day for all creatures and beings," exclaimed Ragnok

"I agree with you Ragnok; however, this information and knowledge needs to stay private until I am fully ready to make my move," stated Hadrianus

"Absolutely, I will ensure the information stays private," replied Ragnok

"Good good, I will be starting school this year at Merlin's School for the Magically Gifted. I should be done by the time I am 11 and then we can go from there. We should stay in contact throughout that time to keep each other up to date on the progress and on other matters. On to other matters, you might want to look into Dumbledore to see if he has had access to other accounts along with other suspicious activity. However, I will leave it to your discretion on the direction you take. We should have a full case by the time I am done with school. In addition, the school records for the school should be placed under the name Hadrianus Emrys Pendragon; this will keep suspicion off me when I enter Hogwarts at 11 as Harry Potter. You might want to find out who the heir to Hufflepuff is so that they can be prepared to take up that line. Sirius, who was mum and dad's friends beside you and Remus?" stated and asked Hadrianus

"If my memory is correct, Frank and Alice Longbottom were close friends. Yes, they were and I believe that Lily and James were named Godparents to little Neville Longbottom, at least going by what we heard at the will reading. I think it might be wise to get into touch with the Longbottom's. I also know that most of the family had magic's related to nature, which could be similar to the Hufflepuff line, but I am not sure," replied Sirius

Ragnok looked up from placing notes in a folder and said, "I believe you are correct Lord Black. I would suspect that the Longbottom's are from the Hufflepuff line as well. I do know that Heir Longbottom recently had a birthday before yours Hadrianus,"

"I guess I should buy him something for his belated birthday. Sirius, when we are done here, let's go to Flourish and Blots to purchase some books on Herbology and maybe some rare plant seeds for him. Thank you Ragnok, oh one more thing does the Potter family have any house elf's working for the house? " stated Hadrianus

"Yes, the House of Potter does have many house elves in employment. I can get you a list of them for you if you would like" replied Ragnok

"That would be wonderful, Ragnok. Griphook, can you take a look into the investments that each house has and see what changes need to be made" asked Hadrianus

"Hadrianus, while we wait for Director Ragnok to compile a list of the house elves. Here is a list of the businesses that you're Godfather and you own, along with the investments for the Evans side of the family, which you mother requested we invest in from her trust vault" stated Griphook as he handed Hadrianus and Sirius a sheet of parchment with the businesses and percentage owned listed.

 _ **Potter Businesses Magical:**_

 _ **Daily Prophet – 25%**_

 _ **Hollyhead Harpies – 100%**_

 _ **Nimbus Brooms – 50%**_

 _ **Madam Malkins – 50%**_

 _ **Drago Italiano – 50%**_

 _ **Potter Greenhouses – 100% (75% owned by Longbottom and 25% owned by Potter-Black)**_

 _ **Non-Magical:**_

 _ **Tesco – 35%**_

 _ **HSBC – 35%**_

 _ **BP – 10%**_

 _ **Roll-Royce Holding – 25%**_

 _ **Evans Businesses Magical:**_

 _ **Twilfitt and Tattings – 75%**_

 _ **Slug & Jiggers Apothecary – 95%**_

 _ **Flourish and Blotts – 15%**_

 _ **Daily Prophet – 15%**_

 _ **Quibbler – 25%**_

 _ **Drago Italiano – 50%**_

 _ **Non-Magical:**_

 _ **Coca-Cola – 15%**_

 _ **Exxon Mobile – 10%**_

 _ **Apple Inc. – 25%**_

 _ **General Motors – 10%**_

 _ **General Electric – 15%**_

 _ **Boeing – 35%**_

 _ **Microsoft – 25%**_

 _ **Walt Disney – 45%**_

 _ **News Corp. – 65%**_

 _ **Black Businesses Magical:**_

 _ **Vrasta Vultures – 100%**_

 _ **Daily Prophet – 50%**_

 _ **Knockturn Ally – 10% of All Businesses**_

 _ **Slytherin, Gryffindor, Perevell, Le Fe, Emrys Magical:**_

 _ **Gringotts Bank– 10% for each house**_

"Based on this Hadrianus, you have a half interest in Gringotts Bank, and the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff would have the other 20% between the two of them, " stated Griphook to Hadrianus who looked more shocked than anything else. Hadrianus knew most of the non-magical businesses but never dreamed of owning any part of them. He knew that he needed to take certain measures to ensure that his interests were taken care of from now on. After looking at the list of businesses he looked up at Griphook and asked, "Griphook, is there any way that we can start a Corporation that would handle the businesses on a personal level. You would still handle the investments, but it would give some additional help with monitoring and maintaining contact with the businesses listed. Additionally, this could help take some of the pressure off of the overall needs of the businesses and you". Griphook thought about the implications of starting the corporation that could help handle the side businesses with the investments and how it could reduce some of his workloads so he would be able to handle the financial side of the businesses. He nodded his head in agreement before he spoke up. "You make an excellent point, that would help in managing the businesses and the new businesses within the family. What would like to name the Corporation?" Griphook asked.

"I know that if we use one of the family names it would draw the attention of everyone; however, we could name it the Tempesta Industries or known as Storm Industries. This would keep the public from searching out the owner of the business. There is one addition that I would like to add to the business and it would be a business venture between The Goblin Nation and me, I would like to start a department called Goblin Intelligence. Several Goblins would be employed in this department and their sole purpose is information gathering. They would be paid well for their employment and would help the Goblin Nation and myself in data gathering," replied Hadrianus. Griphook nodded in agreement and proceeded to work out the details before making his comment. "That could work out well Hadrianus, I will discuss this business venture with the others within the Nation and we will come up with a solution. The name of the company sounds good and you are right it would not draw attention. We will get this company set up and the current businesses will work this company going forward," Griphook stated

"Good and if you find any more investment opportunities or more shares of the current companies come available please purchase them. They are some good companies. I would also suggest looking into the Mobile Phone Industry, I have a feeling that those are going to through the roof in the future. It might be wise to get a leg up on others if we start to invest in companies that are thinking of producing these products," replied Hadrianus. "It will be taken care of," stated Griphook. "Thank you for your help Griphook," replied Hadrianus as Ragnok returned with a list of fifteen house-elves employed by the House of Potter.

"Here is a list for the House of Potter, the Head Elf is named Jispy. She will come to you if you call her. Hope this helps you in your future ventures. Also, we have sent out the notices for the Public Will reading of your parent's Will's for tomorrow afternoon. If that works for you," stated Ragnok as he handed the parchment over to Hadrianus. "Yes that works just fine, even though it is a couple of years ahead of the time frame, but I trust your judgment in this matter. We do need to get it taken care of sooner rather than later," replied Hadrianus. Sirius looked at Hadrianus and knew that this was going to be a major blow to the public on what was going to be said in the wills. "You are right that it is much sooner, but the information we have here will prevent Dumbledore from doing further damage to you or anyone else for that matter. This will also start to tear down the process for his public opinion and how much influence he has in the government. All the major people will be present to ensure that nothing is left out of place and reported properly," stated Chief Ragnok. "Thank you, Ragnok and Griphook. I will take my leave now and we will see you tomorrow in the afternoon. May your gold always flow and your blade never dull" replied Hadrianus to both Goblins. Both Griphook and Ragnok bid Hadrianus good day.

Hadrianus and Sirius made their way out of the bank to Flourish and Blotts to purchase multiple presents for Neville. Hadrianus found many books on Herbology and potions, which Hadrianus found important when working with herbs of any kind. Most of the books were rare Herbology books that cost more than most. One was a self-updating book that lists every herb or plant known that could be important to Herbologists. Another was a self-updating book on potions created. After that, he went to the trunk shop and purchased a new 10 compartment trunk similar to the one he had. The only difference was that it had a fully functional Greenhouse on the inside as one of the rooms. After he made his purchases, Sirius and he moved to a private room at the Leaky Cauldron, where Hadrianus wrote out a letter to both Neville and his Grandmother.

 _Heir Neville Longbottom,_

 _You may not know me, but my mother Lilly Potter nee' Evans and James Potter were your Godparents. That would make you my God-brother. My name is Hadrianus James Potter-Black, shortened down. I have a much longer name now that I have taken up a place in the world. I have missed your birthday for many years; however, I do hope that you like the books that I have sent you for your belated birthday presents. When I found out what happened to your parents it saddened me deeply to know what happened to my Godmother, I will do everything in my power to help you in any way that I can. If you need anything from me just call Jispy or Jack, they will know where I am and how to reach me. We are both young and we have each other to rely on even though you have your Grandmother, just like I have people around me._

 _Know this Neville, you are not alone. Even though we have not met yet you are my brother in all but blood. You have the protection of the Longbottom name and the Potters and Blacks along with many other houses that will back you. In addition, my father, your Godfather left you 75% of the shares in the Potter Greenhouses, which is substantial. I can tell that you would be better at dealing with the greenhouses than I would be. I believe that your Grandmother received or will receive a notice to arrive tomorrow for the will reading of my parents and since you are named in the will you would need to present. I hope to see you very soon._

 _I hope you had a good birthday Brother._

 _Love always_

 _Your God-brother_

 _Hadrianus James Potter-Black_

The second letter was addressed to Augusta Longbottom, who is Lady Longbottom.

 _Lady Longbottom,_

 _I know this probably comes as shock to you that you would receive a letter from me. I wanted to inform you that things are going to change for both of our families. You should have received an invitation to the Public Will Reading of my parents Lord James and Lady Lily Potter, please seek me out when you arrive. I will do anything to help Neville my God-brother out through his life. I will be joining Hogwarts on my 11 birthday. However, I will give you more information that needs to be kept away from Albus Dumbledore. I know that you would keep this information private until the right time._

 _The first is the reason why Dumbledore is not to be trusted. According to my parents Will, I was supposed to go to my Godfather Sirius Orion Black, current Lord of the Noble and Ancient House of Black. However, this did not happen I was dropped off at my Aunt and Uncles being the next living blood relatives to my mother Lilly Potter nee' Evans. Another issue found was that Dumbledore has stolen from my trust vault, by naming himself as my Magical Guardian in the Magical world. We have already solved this by switching it out._

 _The second reason is that I found out some stuff in relation to my heritage. The information is kept quiet for now because we do not want to have the information released to the public yet. However, you can approach Severus Snape or Minerva McGonagall to give your Oath on your magic, blood, and life and I will allow them to talk with you about this information. I would like those closest to me to be aware of what is coming before it happens._

 _When I turn 11 there is going to be a lot of media coverage related to me coming out. One is my status in the Wizarding world. This is going to be a shocker to everyone involved. The second is the fact that my life is mine to rule no one else's. This includes Dumbledore._

 _I do implore you to take Neville to the Goblins, ask to speak with Griphook and Chief Ragnok. Have Neville go through the heritage test. It is my belief that Neville could be descendent of the Hufflepuff family line. Please do this for me, I would greatly appreciate it. If you want to reply back to me please do so. Call on Jispy or Jack and they will be able to deliver the message to me._

 _Sincerely_

 _Lord Hadrianus James Potter-Black_

"Jispy" Hadrianus called out and a house elf popped into the room. "What can Jispy do for you, Master Potter," Jispy stated clearly. Hadrianus could tell that Jispy was surprised and shocked to be summoned. "Jispy, first please call me Hadrianus or Harry if you prefer. The second is I need you to take this chest and set of books along with these letters to Neville and Augusta Longbottom. Could you do that for me please," Hadrianus asked politely. "Of course Master Harry, I can get those items to them right now if you would like," replied Jispy who took the letters and the new trunk. "Of course Master Harry, I can get those items to them right now if you would like," replied Jispy. "Yes please and if you could wait for a reply from Lady Longbottom, Thank you Jispy" replied Hadrianus as Jispy was collecting the items and getting ready to leave

 **At Longbottom Manor**

Jispy popped to the Longbottom Manor and was greeted by the Longbottom Head Elf. "What can Lonky help you with today?" stated Lonky to Jispy.

"I need to see Lady Augusta Longbottom and Neville Longbottom. I have messages and gifts from Master Hadrianus Potter," replied Jispy. Lonky looked shocked and led Jispy to the where Neville and Augusta were located.

"Lady Augusta Longbottom and Heir Neville Longbottom, I bring messages to you from my Master Hadrianus Potter, my name is Jispy, Head Elf for the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter" Stated Jispy to Lady Longbottom and Neville, who looked shocked at the appearance of the well-dressed house elf.

"Please give me the letters Jispy," replied Augusta as Jispy was handing the letters over. Augusta was reading her letter and she was shocked by the contents of the letter. She was more upset at the fact that she trusted Dumbledore and he violated a Will that was established by a pureblood. She was also glad to hear that will would be read publicly for everyone to hear the contents. She handed Neville's letter over to him and he was reading it and absorbing the information.

"Jispy, I will have a reply for Hadrianus, if you would not mind waiting," stated Augusta. "Jispy does not mind waiting. Jispy also has a trunk for Neville and some birthday presents from Hadrianus," replied Jispy to an excited and nervous Neville. Jispy pulled out the trunk and enlarged it and gave Neville a wrapped large package. To which he took the wrapping off and was overjoyed by the gifts. He happily showed his Gran the gifts and she was shocked by the quality and the detail Hadrianus went into to purchase the unique gifts. She was more surprised by the new trunk, After the shock of the gifts wore off a little Neville sat down and started to write his own letter to his God-brother. Neville always knew that he was missing something important in his life he just did not know that this was the thing or person that he was missing.

 _Hadrianus,_

 _Thank you for the gifts. I was not aware that I had a God-brother. Now that I do know, I am very happy knowing that I can go to someone who will listen and will always be there. I did have a good birthday, but you doing this made it the best one. Hope to talk to you more and we will see each other soon._

 _Reply when you can._

 _Your God-Brother_

 _Neville Longbottom_

While Neville wrote his letter Augusta was writing her letter, while she was doing this a regal owl flew into the manor carrying two letters from Gringotts Bank. The owl flew directly to her and held out the letters. Augusta took the letters and opened them.

 _Lady Augusta Longbottom_

 _Lady Longbottom, you are formally invited to the public will reading of Lord James Charles and Lady Lily Evelyn Potter's will. Please arrive before One Pm and bring both letter's for confirmation, for a private reading for Heir Neville Longbottom. There are matters that must be taken care of before the public reading at Three Pm._

 _Thank you,_

 _Chief Ragnok of the Gringotts Bank_

As Augusta read the message her eyebrows rose further into her hairline. She knew from the letter from Hadrianus that these matters needed to be taken care of sooner rather than later. She just did not realize that the Goblins would want to take care of this before the public reading. She set the message from Gringotts aside and finished working on the letter to Hadrianus.

 _Lord Potter-Black,_

 _I was shocked when you had a house elf deliver your message to me and my grandson. Even more so when you sent stuff for Neville. You and he are about the same age. I agree with you that we should meet up at Gringotts, they are the most secure, and it would help to have you there. I just got the notice for the will reading and we will be there before One Pm as suggested by Chief Ragnok._

 _I can tell you that the books you sent him made Neville happy, along with the trunk. I was impressed with the booklet that came with the trunk, so many rooms, and a portable greenhouse. That will shock and surprise Neville so much, he has such a green thumb, he is always out in the greenhouse working with the plants out there._

 _Thank you,_

 _Lady Augusta Longbottom_

After finishing the letter she took Neville's letter that he wrote along with hers and called for Jispy, "Jispy, can you take these letters to Hadrianus please and if he agrees to meet tomorrow please come and let me know, thank you," asked Augusta. "Jispy can do that Lady Augusta," replied Jispy as she took the letters bowed to Augusta and popped back to the Leaky Cauldron.

 **Leaky Cauldron – Private Room**

"Jispy back with replies from both Lady Augusta and Heir Longbottom," stated Jispy to Hadrianus. "Thank you, Jispy, Please wait a few moments," replied Hadrianus as he read the letter from Lady Augusta. After finishing the letters he smiled and showed them to Sirius. As Sirius was reading the letters they too had received letters from Gringotts for the Public Will Reading that was to take place tomorrow. They knew that everyone who was in the will would be receiving similar letters.

"Sirius, we need to be back here tomorrow anyway, do you think we should just stay here for the night," Asked Hadrianus. "I think that might be a good idea since we are going to be here for the will reading. Let me send a message to Vernon and Petunia letting them where we are at and that they should have received the invite as well for the Will Reading" stated Sirius. After Sirius wrote out a message to Vernon, he called on Jack to take the message to them. Jack promptly came back with a reply from Vernon that they would arrive tonight and stay at the Leaky Cauldron so that they would be on time for the reading.

"Jispy, please let Lady Augusta that we are staying the Leaky Cauldron and that we will meet her and Neville at Gringotts say around noon," stated Hadrianus. Jispy popped away and immediately came back saying that it was fine and they will meet you there at that time.

The following day Sirius, Vernon, Petunia, Hadrianus, and Dudley went out shopping for the necessary supplies that would be needed for the school year for Hadrianus. The first stop was Twilfitt and Tatting's to purchase a brand new set of clothes that fit his station as a Lord. Once inside the shop, Hadrianus had the owner and designer swear an oath to keep his titles and status private. Once that was done, Hadrianus ordered the finest material of everything they had for him and selected them in a variety of colors, such as Blue's, green's, silver, black, gold, purple's, and red's in a variety of shades. Each with a complimentary color for the trimming. Sirius spent well over 100,000 Galleons on new clothes for Hadrianus. The designer told Hadrianus that the order would be ready for him in a week's time and that the cloths would resize to fit him for at least until he was 11 years of age. This made Hadrianus happy because that would mean fewer clothes shopping in the future.

While Hadrianus was getting his clothes Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley went to Flourish and Blotts, they purchased the necessary books Hadrianus was going to need along with other books that Hadrianus had requested. After this, they went to the other shops and purchased the necessary equipment that would be needed. They all meet back up at Gringotts Bank and entered as a group.

Once inside Gringotts, Hadrianus lead them to one of the tellers, presented the message and they were lead to the private room. While waiting for Neville and Augusta to arrive along with Griphook and Chief Ragnok, everyone just sat there and waited patiently. Hadrianus got a little bored waiting for the others to arrive, he pulled out a personal CD player that was charmed to work around magic and started to listen to some of the music. Hadrianus started to hum along with the songs that he was listening too. All of a sudden he noticed that door to the room was opened and in walked a woman and another kid that looked around the same age as him. He turned off his player and took off the headphones that were on his head.

"This is Lady Augusta Longbottom and her grandson Heir Neville Longbottom," Griphook stated as he moved to the other side of the room. "Greetings Lady Longbottom and Neville. May I introduce the director of Gringotts Ragnok, my account manager Griphook, and Lord Sirius Orion Black. The others are my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and my Cousin Dudley Dursley. I would like to thank you for coming to this meeting," stated Hadrianus.

"Greetings Lord Potter. May your gold always flow and your enemies fall, Director Ragnok, Griphook. It is good to see you again Lord Black. Please call me Augusta and your welcome Hadrianus," replied Augusta

"To get things started, I wanted to let you listen to the part of my parent's will that is directed to Neville. After he hears what it says you both can choose the course you would like to take," stated Hadrianus as Ragnok touched the orb and moved to Neville's part. Lady Longbottom was in complete shock because this meant that Neville would have someone his age to be around and a brother.

"Ragnok, would there be any complications with the Longbottom family line if Neville went through this?" Asked Augusta

"No, he would still be the heir to the family. He would also be the older brother to Hadrianus. Other than that, nothing at all would change. His last name would be Longbottom-Potter-Black, but that will not create any complications as to being the heir to the Longbottom line," stated Ragnok

"What would you like to do Neville, it is your choice," Asked Augusta to a nervous Neville.

"I-I w-would like to be his brother. We are already brother in all but blood, but this would make it so I am his brother," stated Neville with a little more confidence.

"Ok, before performing the ritual to do this. I would like Neville to be checked by the Healers here at Gringotts. Just to make sure he is ok. I have a feeling that if he came in contact with Dumbledore, there could be some things on him that we should fix, immediately" stated Hadrianus

"We figured you were going to want to do that so we have asked the Healers to come here to perform the check," replied Ragnok as the healers came into the room. They scanned Neville and all the information was on the parchment.

 _Neville Longbottom_

 _Age 5_

 _Blocks_

 _Magic – 15% by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Elemental Nature – 100% Albus Dumbledore_

 _Mental Acuity – 10% Albus Dumbledore_

 _Compulsion charm – Albus Dumbledore_

"Dumbledore is going to get it when I see him. Have everything removed off Neville," stated a pissed off Hadrianus. The healers took Augusta and Neville to the ritual chamber to remove the blocks from him. An hour later Neville and Augusta came back to the room looking exhausted and upset. Upon seeing Hadrianus, Neville walked over, hugged him, and started to cry. "It is ok Neville, everything will be fine brother. We will get through this as a family," whispered Hadrianus as he held Neville and let him cry. After Neville was done they both looked at Chief Ragnok for the next steps in the process. "Another thing before doing the ritual to make him your brother we need seven drops of blood so that we can do the heritage test," stated Ragnok as Griphook took out a small dagger. Neville offered his hand and Griphook pricked his finger and allowed seven drops of blood on the parchment. The cut healed fast and the parchment filled up with the necessary information. "Well, the good news is that he is the Heir to the Hufflepuff line, as we suspected," stated Chief Ragnok after looking at the parchment and handing it over to Augusta.

"Good can you get his rings for the Heirs for both family lines, please," asked Augusta. "Yes, I have them here now. Neville, I need you to place the Longbottom ring on first, then the Hufflepuff ring" stated Ragnok as Neville reached over and put the Longbottom ring on, and then the Hufflepuff ring. With that taken care of, Ragnok and Griphook prepared the next step, which was to make Neville Hadrianus brother.

"Please drink this; Lily had us hang onto this potion, which has hers, James, and Sirius blood in it. This potion will make you Hadrianus's brother in everything including blood," stated Ragnok as Neville drank the potion. Hadrianus held him up, but when the pain hit, he lowered him down to the ground and stayed next to him. 5 minutes later it was over, he was Hadrianus's older brother. Neville slowly woke up from the pain and looked to his Gran and Hadrianus. The major thing that changed was his eyes; they took on a greener appearance than what they were before. Along with his body that changed, he now was as tall as Hadrianus and was on the way to losing the baby fat around his body.

"Now that it is done, there are a few things that we need to discuss. Augusta if you would not mind giving your oath that what is said is not said to anyone who does not already know," asked Sirius. Augusta gave her oath to keep the information private. Sirius than explained what happened with Hadrianus and that he was going to Merlin's School for the Magically Gifted, starting in September. However, he would be going to Hogwarts when he turns 11. He further explained that Hadrianus has an eidetic memory and that he has already completed muggle schooling. The one detail that got her was that Hadrianus is the ruler of the magical world.

"That is a lot to take in, Sirius. However, I will do whatever is necessary to make sure that both Neville and Hadrianus are safe. Hadrianus, just like with Neville, you can call me Gran, if you like. You are family now," stated Augusta. "Thank you, Gran. That means a lot to me. Nev, even though I will be starting school in September, we can always talk. All you have to do is ask Jispy or Jack and they will get the message to me. I will always be there for you brother. On holidays from the school I will come to visit and during the summer holidays, we will do a lot of things together," stated Hadrianus. "Thank you, brother" replied Neville.

It was now ten till three in the afternoon. Sirius and Hadrianus were allowed to stay in the room adjacent to the Will Reading, the wall had turned into a one-way mirror, which allowed them to view and hear everything that happened into the Will Reading. The main room started to fill with several people who were invited to the reading of the will. Those who were mentioned in the will sat near the front of the audience, which included Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, the Longbottom's, and the Dursley's. This alone caused a few to look at the family strangely and it was Dumbledore who spoke up first.

"Who might you be?" asked Dumbledore who directed the question to the family of three sitting in the front along with the other individuals. Vernon turned his head to the man, looked him in the face and stated, "We are Lily's side of the family". This shocked Dumbledore to the point that he spit out the lemon drop that he had in his mouth. Hadrianus and Sirius had laughed at this, but Dumbledore was not finished with sticking his nose into other people's business. "But you are muggles, you have no business here, you need to leave now" replied Dumbledore who was fighting with his beard trying to remove the lemon drop. "I do not think that you have a right to say who is here for this reading as it is a public reading, and furthermore we were invited to the reading as you have as well" stated Vernon with a slight hint of anger in his voice as he replied back to Dumbledore. Dumbledore started to turn angrier as time went on, he turned to the goblin in front of everyone. "They need to leave, they have no business in the Wizarding World" Dumbledore stated furiously to the goblin, who raised eyebrows slightly. Before the goblin could say anything a child's voice rang out into the room. "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE SIT DOWN, SHUT UP, AND MIND YOUR MANNERS. AS IT IS MR. DUMBLEDORE YOU ARE WALKING A FINE LINE, EVERYONE IS HERE TO HEAR THE LAST WILL OF LORD JAMES AND LADY LILY POTTER, PLEASE BE QUIET AND THIS CAN BE DONE SOONER OR YOU WILL FACE A FINE FOR INTERFERING IN GOBLIN AFFAIRS". Sirius was surprised, but he looked to Hadrianus who was the one speaking and started to laugh after it was over. Dumbledore looked properly chastised and sat there with a sour expression on his face. The only thing that was he was glad about was that Harry was not there to listen to the will or at least that was what he thought. The others in the room were looking at Dumbledore as if he grew two heads and started to wonder what else he was going to do. The other notable people were Madam Amelia Bones and a couple of Aurors that were friends with the Potters. The only ones who deemed it unnecessary to show up were the Minister of Magic, which shocked Sirius along with a few others who were present for the reading. Not long after the confrontation with Dumbledore occurred the Goblin nodded and the doors were closed by the guards by the door that no one else noticed.

"Thank you, everyone, for showing up for this very important Will Reading of Lord James Charles Potter and Lady Lily Evelyn Potter nee' Evans. Before we begin I want to remind everyone here to please be quiet until the end of the reading, after it is over you may speak amongst yourselves. At this time I turn the Reading over to Chief Ragnok and Account Manager Griphook," stated the unknown Goblin. Chief Ragnok and Griphook moved away from the wall and took their seats at the table.

"Thank you, we will start with the Will of Lord James Charles Potter, this was completed on October 30, 1991," stated Chief Ragnok as he pressed his hand to the sphere. Everyone including Dumbledore was surprised when an image of James appeared in front of everyone and started to speak.

" _I, James Charles Potter, being of sound mind and body, hereby make the following instructions of my last will and testament:_

 _To Sirius Orion Black, I won't leave you any money, because we leave you the custody of Hadrianus James Potter-Black our son and pride and joy. Please take care of him. Since the day he was born, you have been a second father to him and I know that you will care for him like your own son._

 _To Remus Lupin, I leave you One Million Galleons. Please by some new clothes, Moony. Do not try to argue, the Marauders take care of each other. In addition, help Sirius raise Hadrianus._

 _To Severus Snape, I leave you with two Million Galleons, in hopes that you will keep up on your potions research and develop new potions for everyone. You are a brilliant and smart man Severus; never let anyone tell you otherwise._

 _To Albus Dumbledore, I can only say this. Stay away from Hadrianus does not meddle in his life or you will face the consequences. You are only the Headmaster when he goes to Hogwarts nothing else. In addition, we would like to say, that it was you who cast the Fidelus charm on the house in Godric's Hollow._

 _To Peter Pettigrew, we leave you nothing. You are a traitor. You were the secret keeper for the Fidelus charm; you were the only one who could have betrayed us to the one who killed us._

 _In the event we did die, we declare a blood feud against Peter Pettigrew and Albus Dumbledore, for they were the only ones involved with keeping myself, Lily, and Hadrianus safe from all harm._

 _To Neville Longbottom, you are very special and you are the Godbrother to Hadrianus. I leave you 75% of the shares in the Potter Greenhouses._

 _To Hadrianus James Potter-Black, my son, I leave you the rest of the Potter fortune, the title of Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. With this title, you will become Lord Potter. Know this my son; I love you no matter what course you take in life._

 _To all present, Hadrianus is supposed to go to Sirius Orion Black, Alice, and Frank Longbottom, Augusta Longbottom, Severus Snape, or Amelia Bones."_

Almost immediately after it was finished Dumbledore started making a scene. "This cannot be the right will, I did not perform the Fidelus Charm. Sirius Black was their secret keeper everyone knew this," stated Dumbledore trying to dig himself out of the hole that he was placed into from the reading of this one will. Chief Ragnok finally spoke up, "Albus Dumbledore, are you trying to say that We Do Not Know when a Will is the real one," calmly replied back to Dumbledore. "No, no, I would not say that," replied Dumbledore. "Good cause if you were to imply that then there would be consequences. As it stands this is the authentic Will of Lord James Potter. The written copy was along with the orb was sent to us via House Elf and we processed the Wills accordingly. Now if there are no further delays can we move onto Lady Potter's final Will," stated an irritated Chief Ragnok. Everyone in the room along with those who were interested in the Will's nodded their heads to move on.

Chief Ragnok pressed the second orb and an image of Lily Potter appeared in front of everyone and started to speak,

" _I, Lily Evelyn Potter nee' Evans, being of sound mind and body, hereby make the following instructions of my last will and testament:_

 _To Sirius Orion Black, I leave you the custody of Hadrianus James Potter-Black. You have been there for all of us since the beginning. Please take care of him and raise him as he should be with love and care._

 _To Severus Snape, I leave you with two Million Galleons. I trust you, Severus. I know that you did only what was expected of you. I ask that you be there for Hadrianus through his struggles in life and be the voice of reason when the time comes._

 _To Petunia Dursley nee' Evans, I know the secrets that you held. I also know the reason that you left for private schooling at such a young age. I am proud to call you my sister. I also know that most of what you did was to keep a cover for your safety and those you protect.  
Since I am not the oldest in the family and not male, I was only allowed to access the trust vault I had to the Evans. I also ask that if Hadrianus is left with you that you treat him like your own son, show him love and what family means. _

_To Neville Longbottom, I leave you a trunk in my Evans trust vault. It has some rare plant seeds along with some personal journals related to Herbology. I know that the Longbottom's are nature elementals and when you where younger you could always get plants to grow and bloom before they were meant to. I am sorry my Godson that I am not around to help you through life and the experiences that you will face. Be there for Hadrianus, he is your brother in all but blood. Talk to the Goblins about performing a ritual that would allow you to become Hadrianus's brother in all ways._

 _To Albus Dumbledore, I can only say this, Stay away from Hadrianus do not meddle in his life or you will face the consequences._

 _To Hadrianus James Potter-Black, my son, I leave you the rest of my Evans fortune that was in my trust vault, the title of Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Evans would go to Petunia's oldest son. Know this my son; I love you no matter what course you take in life."_

After the reading, most everyone in the room was crying for the loss of the two people. Then they started to look around to see where Hadrianus was sitting. Everyone started to get a confused look on their faces when the only child they saw was that of Neville Longbottom. While the others were trying to compose themselves Chief Ragnok and Griphook just sat back watching the chaos that was happening in the room. They looked over to Petunia and nodded their head to her. They knew that she had wanted to do something from the beginning because she had already spoken to them about it. They had already talked to Jispy the Potter house elf and she had brought James and Lily's portraits from Potter Manor to the Will Reading, which were placed behind Chief Ragnok and Griphook. They did not move or say anything from their portraits. Petunia stood from her seat.

"I would like to do something since I was unable to go to Lily's funeral service," stated Petunia. The two goblins nodded their head at her and she continued. The voice that followed was a voice that was meant to sing.

"All the colors of the rainbow  
All the voices of the wind  
Every dream that reaches out  
That reaches out to find where love begins  
Every word of every story  
Every star in every sky  
Every corner of creation lives to testify

For as long as I shall live  
I will testify to love  
I'll be a witness in the silences  
when words are not enough  
With every breath I take  
I will give thanks to God above  
For as long as I shall live  
I will testify to love

From the mountains to the valleys  
From the rivers to the sea  
Every hand that reaches out  
Every hand that reaches out to offer peace  
Every simple act of mercy  
Every step to kingdom come  
All the hope in every heart will speak  
what love has done

For as long as I shall live  
I will testify to love  
I'll be a witness in the silences  
when words are not enough  
With every breath I take  
will give thanks to God above  
For as long as I shall live  
I will testify...  
I will testify to love

(For as long as I shall live  
I will testify to love)  
I'll be a witness in the silences  
when words are not enough  
With every breath I take  
Will give thanks to God above  
For as long as I shall live  
I will testify to love  
{repeat}"

After she finished a door materialized in the wall. First Sirius walked out from the door to the main chamber, then a Hadrianus walked out of the other room. He held his head high as he walked into the room with the other guests. They were shocked to see him walk into the room. What shocked them more was the fact that as soon as he walked into the room music started to play and it rang through the room and Hadrianus started to sing along to the music. The music rang out within the room and throughout the bank, to the shock of many in the bank. The Goblins knew what was happening on this day, when the music started they took a moment to stop what they were doing, which annoyed many in the bank.

"From the day we arrive on the planet  
And blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to be seen than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done

Some say eat or be eaten  
Some say live and let live  
But all are agreed as they join the stampede  
You should never take more than you give

In the circle of life  
It's the wheel of fortune  
It's the leap of faith  
It's the band of hope  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the circle, the circle of life

Some of us fall by the wayside  
And some of us soar to the stars  
And some of us sail through our troubles  
And some have to live with the scars

There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round

In the circle of life  
It's the wheel of fortune  
It's the leap of faith  
It's the band of hope  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the circle, the circle of life

It's the wheel of fortune  
It's the leap of faith  
It's the band of hope  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the circle, the circle of life  
On the path unwinding  
In the circle, the circle of life"

Many in the room were smiling including the two in the portraits. Dumbledore sat there with a sour expression on his face. That expression was broken when the talking started up again from someone in the room.

"That was good my son," stated James from his portrait. This shocked some of them in the room, but for the ones who knew they were there, it was not a shock.

"Thank you, Father," replied Hadrianus who was smiling back to his parents in the portraits. He moved over to take a seat next to Sirius who was now sitting next to Chief Ragnok and Griphook. As he took his seat, he looked over the individuals in the room. "I want to thank everyone for coming today to hear the wills of my parents. This day was a long time coming, for the past four years you all did not know the outcome of these will's or how they could affect the Magical world. Some of you may have had the intentions of keeping this information quiet, but that is not how my parents nor I would like to do, thus the Will's have been read and executed per their requests along with the blessings of myself. Thank you, everyone, that is all for today," Hadrianus stated to the individuals in the room. What most did not know was that there were at least two reporters in the room that we're going to have Will's full contents printed in the news.

"My boy, you should not have been here, there are too many risks, you are in danger," Dumbledore started to say to Hadrianus, but was quickly shot down.

"Dumbledore, he has been to Diagon Ally multiple times in the past year and nothing has happened, furthermore, it is none of your concern what he does," Sirius said interrupting Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at him and was trying to figure out who this person was. Then it clicked who the man was in front of him.

"Sirius Black, I could have sworn something happened to you after James and Lily, why are you here of all place's and with Harry Potter. I have every right to know and it does concern me," Dumbledore asked as he started to try to plot a way to use this to his advantage.

"Dumbledore, you do not have permission to use my name, it is Lord Black to you. As to why I am here, I am with my Godson, as you well know. Where and What he does, does not concern you. As the Will's have stated you are not to have any contact with him nor are you his guardian. That actually falls to me, as James and Lily requested. Not just that but he is also my son and Heir through blood adoption, which was performed the night we did the ceremony for naming me Godfather," replied Sirius. Dumbledore now looked like he was about to blow his top with this new information that he had acquired and he also realized that he was not going to be able to do anything to get Harry over to his side so long as Sirius was involved. Then he came to the realization that Vernon and Petunia also were involved somehow and that they were also magical. He stood up and stormed out of the room, while everyone else was looking shocked at the scene that played out before them.

"Now that the old meddler is gone," Hadrianus said as he looked at everyone in the room. Most of them snickered at the name. "Madam Bones, I understand that you are the Head of the Department of the Magical Law Enforcement," asked Hadrianus.

"Yes, I am why do you ask," replied Amelia with an interested look. Hadrianus nodded his head to Chief Ragnok and Griphook, they passed a file folder over to her and she started to look at the information in the folder. "This is not good. We need to stop him from doing any more then he already has," stated Amelia to the confusion of the other in the room.

"I happen to agree with you Madam Bones, but if you also look more closely at that information you will find that he has committed more crimes related to the Magical World then on the first sheet. I will also not delusion myself to think that he will get a fair trial from the Wizengamot. He, after all, is Chief Warlock. We need more charges and a different venue to try him in, one that he cannot swindle his way out of," Hadrianus stated and Madam Bones nodded in agreement while most of everyone else just looked on questioning what was going on than Hadrianus turned to the two reports. "You two will only report on Will's nothing else will be printed. Rita, I know that you like to report stories that are more interesting and I can guarantee there will be a few of those, but right now the only thing that needs to be printed is the Will's, that is it. If anything else is printed in Daily Prophet you will be looking for a new job, that is a promise," Hadrianus said to the two reporters. He knew he did not have to worry about the Quibbler, because the owner was under contract with the Evans family, but the Prophet was not that way. Rita looked at him questioningly and was about to open her mouth to say something. "You will find Rita, that between the Evans, Potter, and Black families, they have a controlling interest in the Daily Prophet. The promise is very valid," stated Griphook from the front of the room. The two reporters left to go back to where they could finish the story. After a short time, everyone else started to leave the room. The only one that did not leave right away was Remus Lupin.

"Lord Black, you have this room for as long as you need it. Let us know when you leave," stated Chief Ragnok before he walked out of the room to return to what he normally did. Remus looked at Sirius and then at Hadrianus. Finally, he spoke up, "Padfoot is that really you," asked Remus with a questioning look. "Yes Moony it is me, I would like to introduce you to Hadrianus. Hadrianus this is your Uncle Moony," replied Sirius. Moony looked at Hadrianus and smiled happily that he was finally reunited with them, but he was confused because Albus Dumbledore had told him that Sirius had betrayed Lily and James. "What happened that night Padfoot? Dumbledore had said that you betrayed James and Lily, please explain everything to me," asked Remus.

"I will explain what I can Moony, but most of it is not mine to tell, you will have to talk to Hadrianus about that night to fully understand what actually happened," replied Sirius as Moony nodded his head in understanding. The talk between the two lasted for a while, when it was done Hadrianus showed Moony the memory of that night. After Remus watched the memory both Sirius and Hadrianus could tell that he was a little more than upset going off the fact that his eyes were flashing between their normal color and that of an amber color every few seconds.

"Calm down Moony. You know as well as I do that he will pay for what he has done. That is almost a guarantee at this point. Today's incident was only the start of what is going to happen. Now Hadrianus needs to finish up here so that he can finish up his necessary purchases for a school that starts in September, do you want to go with us," asked Sirius. Remus knew that he needed to do this so he just nodded his head, not completely trusting his voice at this point.

The rest of the afternoon was spent shopping in both the Magical and Non-magical worlds. Hadrianus had purchased everything that was needed for the classes along with other necessary items that he felt would help in his goals for the future. The rest of August flew by for everyone in the Dursley Household.

The end of August was coming near and Hadrianus was nervous about going to school. Yes, he went to school once before, but this was different he was going to learn more than he ever dreamed of than before. He always loved learning, but this was also dangerous because at times magic could be unpredictable.

A few days prior to leaving, he received a letter and a necklace that would act as the portkey, and it was set to activate the day before school began. During the time he was waiting, he spent as much time as he could with both Neville and Dudley. They would play games and watch movies. It was the best time for everyone because they were acting like the kids they were supposed to be.

The day Hadrianus left for school was sad for everyone. However, they all knew it was for the best that he go and learn what he can before going to Hogwarts. This was the only way possible to keep Dumbledore from manipulating Hadrianus and the whole situation to his own advantage.

Songs:

Wynonna Judd - Testify To Love

Elton John - Circle of Life


	4. First Half at MSMG and part of Yule

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relates to Harry Potter are the Property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers, and Warner Brothers. I am not profiting from writing this story. The only things that are mine are the characters and storyline not featured in the books.

Chapter Three: First Half at MSMG and part of Yule

 **Arrival at Merlin's School for the Magically Gifted**

The day Hadrianus arrived at the school; he was excited and nervous about going to school. When the portkey activated, Hadrianus felt the pull and then felt like he was pulled through a tiny tube. After he reached his destination, he looked around the area and spotted the school off in the distance. The school looked massive in comparison to any other of the schools he had seen before. It looked as if it was spread out across the grounds and he could tell that he was not in England, Ireland, or Scotland anymore based on the heat. Hadrianus could tell that there were twelve buildings roughly two stories tall and one building roughly five stories tall. Each of the buildings surrounded a center complex that consisted of a major courtyard. Off to south of the school, you could see the start of a forest and a lake, to the east was the local magical village for the school, and to the west and north lead straight to the sports and recreation area. As he was looking at his new school, he almost missed the man standing nearby waiting. Hadrianus walks over to him and introduces himself.

"Hello, I am Hadrianus Potter, but the school records might have it down as Hadrianus Emrys Pendragon," said Hadrianus with a smile on his face.

"Hello Hadrianus, my name is Joshua Collins, I teach Martial Arts here at the school, for now, you can call me Joshua, but in class, you would need to refer to me as Sensei," replied Joshua. Joshua stood at around six foot three inches, had muscle toned body, brown hair, and hazel eyes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sensei, I will enjoy learning from you in class. Where are we located currently," stated Hadrianus as they made their way to the school doors? Joshua opened the doors and Hadrianus entered than Joshua followed after.

"We are located in Anguilla it is part of the British Overseas Territories, as to the exact location we are in the Caribbean. As you can tell the school is set up differently than other schools. Each of the smaller buildings is individual dorms for each year along with the staff for the school. The main building is where the classes are and the great hall is located. Nauron Hayshend mentioned earlier this summer that you are going to take some tests, to determine where you are at in the school. He provided us with a copy of your test scores when you first started your education and the entire staff was surprised by the results. The testing for you will start in two days for both magical and non-magical classes. Some of the tests for non-magical might be repeats of what you already took or they could be at a higher level then what you recently. You will not know until after the tests are graded and the scores are processed," stated Joshua as he led Hadrianus to the dorm building that he would have for the year. The two walked the hallway and up the stairs to another hallway that leads to his designated room. Joshua opened the door to the room and the two entered the room, which was larger on the inside. The main room had an area for seating around a table, along with a kitchen. The other room had a bedroom with a closet and a bed. The bathroom was opposite the bedroom door. Hadrianus set everything up in his room. His two familiars were comfortably sleeping in the living quarters of his trunk. As soon as he opened his trunk, he called them out. Joshua got the shock of his life when he saw the dragon and wolf-griffin come out of the trunk and got comfortable on the floor and bed.

"I take those are two of your familiars," asked Joshua. "Yes sir, the dragon is a Celestial Dragon named Themis, the other is wolf-griffin hybrid named Solarcrest, the final one is my snow phoenix named Hedwig" stated Hadrianus as Joshua looked at the two in the room in wonder and amazement. "Shall we head to the great hall to have dinner, then you can come back here and get comfortable for the night? Tomorrow is going to be a major change with everyone here in the school," Joshua said. "Dinner sounds like a good plan, lead the way, and thank you," replied Hadrianus.

During the first two days, Hadrianus got acquainted with the layout of the school and made many friends within the dorms. The day for his testing came faster than he had wanted. His new friends were excited for him because they knew he was extremely knowledgeable in the subjects he was taking and would test out of them.

The first week of the testing was the written exams for the primary magical courses. The second consisted of practical exams for the magical courses. The instructors providing the testing were amazed at how far advanced he was in the subjects. The end of the two weeks came and now it was just a waiting game on the scores of the tests. The non-magical portion of the testing was done in the first week and the scores came back in the middle of the second week, which shocked Hadrianus.

 _Hadrianus Emrys Pendragon_

 _Here are your scores for Non-Magical Education, which turned out to be the highest we have ever seen. The scores given were at University level, through the University of Oxford and Cambridge._

 _English courses – A*_

 _Math Courses – A*_

 _History courses – A*_

 _Government and Politics – A*_

 _Reading courses – A*_

 _Writing courses – A*_

 _Geography – A*_

 _Earth science – A*_

 _Biology – A*_

 _Chemistry – A*_

 _Congratulations Mr. Pendragon on these scores. We have included the certificates of completion in these courses. We would also like to recommend you keep up with your non-magical courses and any other courses you would like to take in the future._

The magical scores came back at the end of the month. This did not shock Hadrianus as much as the scores given to him for the tests.

 _Hadrianus Emrys Pendragon_

 _Here are your scores for your O. and N.E. at standard education. The second set of grades are for University level._

 _O.W.L scores_

 _Transfigurations – O_

 _Defense against the dark arts – O_

 _Herbology – O_

 _Potions – O_

 _Charms – O_

 _Astronomy – O_

 _History of Magic – O_

 _Arithmancy – O_

 _Ancient Ruins – O_

 _Muggle Studies – O_

 _This gives you 11 O. , congratulations on passing these courses at a fifth-year level._

 _N.E.W.T scores_

 _Transfigurations – O+_

 _Defense against the dark arts – O+_

 _Herbology – O+_

 _Potions – O+_

 _Charms – O+_

 _Astronomy – O+_

 _History of Magic – O+_

 _Arithmancy – O+_

 _Ancient Ruins – O+_

 _Muggle Studies – O+_

 _This gives you 22 O. , Congratulations on passing these courses at a seventh-year level._

 _N.E.W.T scores at University level_

 _Transfigurations – O++_

 _Defense against the dark arts – O++_

 _Herbology – O++_

 _Potions – O++_

 _Charms – O++_

 _Astronomy – O++_

 _History of Magic – O++_

 _Arithmancy – O++_

 _Ancient Ruins – O++_

 _Muggle Studies – O++_

 _This gives you 33 O. , Congratulations on completing the University level N.E. . Included are your Introductory Mastery applications for the above-mentioned courses. Please fill in the applications, when you want to complete the mastery of the desired courses. The reason for the application process is that if you choose a mastery that requires a thesis or some form of additional work, it could take you some years to complete the desired work. Your scores have been registered with the Ministry of Magic (MoM) and the International Confederation of Wizards (ICW) under the selected name of Hadrianus Emrys Pendragon. Congratulations again for completing the selected courses and achieving all outstanding's in the courses. Good luck in your future._

 _Griselda Marchbanks_

 _Head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority_

Hadrianus was excited that he passed the selected courses. He penned out a letter to his family, one to his Gran Augusta Longbottom and Neville, and another to his adopted Grandma Queen Elizabeth. After he wrote the letters he had Hedwig deliver the letters for him. He then found his friends and showed them the scores he received. Everyone was excited that he passed every single one of the courses he took and the fact that he obtained the multiple applications for the courses so he could complete them as he saw fit. Hadrianus is the youngest ever to achieve these types of scores and did not limit his field of study to one particular course or field.

That evening Hadrianus sat down with Nauron to establish the schedule he would follow for the remainder of the year.

"Classes start at 8 am and last for about an hour each for the first year. Lunch is at 11 AM to 12:45 pm. The next classes start up at 2 pm and again last for an hour each until 7 pm. Dinner is the longest; however, you are not required to stay for the whole dinner. You can go do studying or school work that is required, so knowing this which courses would you like to take this year?" Nauron stated.

"Start with Dark Arts, Blood Magic, Healing, and Fire Elemental training in the first block before lunch. The Ancient Greek and French, Latin, Natural Sciences, and Martial Arts in the final block before dinner. This utilizes the time appropriately for the school year," replied Hadrianus.

"That is a wonderful schedule. Doing the magic courses first and the most physically active last will help you later on as well. Good choices on a schedule. Do you want to do it this way for the whole time that you are here?" asked Nauron.

"Yes please, I know that once I am done here, I am going to go to Hogwarts only to keep up appearances. I already know all the information for those courses," replied Hadrianus.

"Yes you do and everyone here is proud of you on those accomplishments. It is not every day that we get a student who can pass those courses without actually taking the courses. I will leave you and get your schedules established for the next five years so we do not have to worry about it later on. Ok, here is the schedule for the first year. You would normally receive the class schedule during the breakfast feast, but since you are here, I am going to give it to you now," stated Nauron.

 _Class Schedule for Hadrianus Emerys Pendragon_

 _Monday's_

 _6 to 7:45 Am Breakfast_

 _8 to 8:55 Am Dark Arts-Zain Victor_

 _9 to 9:55 Healing-_ _Marilla Pomfrey-Snow_

 _10 to 10:55 Fire Elemental-Allneas Flamesinger_

 _11 to 12:45 Lunch_

 _1 pm to 1:55 Pm Celtic (Irish, Scottish, and Welsh) -_ _Áengus Ó Bradáin_

 _2 to 2:55 Latin-Sergius Felix / French-Rose Allais_

 _3 to 3:55 Singing -_ _Zoe Mason_

 _4 to 4:55 Natural Sciences-Declan Adam_

 _5 to 5:55 Martial Arts-Joshua Collins_

 _6 to 7 PM Dinner_

 _Tuesday_

 _6 to 7:45 Am Breakfast_

 _8 to 8:55 Am Blood Magic-Zuzanta Bloodchaser_

 _9 to 9:55 Healing-_ _Marilla Pomfrey-Snow_

 _10 to 10:55 Fire Elemental-Allneas Flamesinger_

 _11 to 12:45 Lunch_

 _1 pm to 1:55 Pm Celtic (Irish, Scottish, and Welsh) -_ _Áengus Ó Bradáin_

 _2 to 2:55 Latin-Sergius Felix / French-Rose Allais_

 _3 to 3:55 Singing -_ _Zoe Mason_

 _4 to 4:55 Natural Sciences-Declan Adam_

 _5 to 5:55 Martial Arts-Joshua Collins_

 _6 to 7 PM Dinner_

 _Wednesday_

 _6 to 7:45 Am Breakfast_

 _8 to 8:55 Am Dark Arts-Zain Victor_

 _9 to 9:55 Healing-_ _Marilla Pomfrey-Snow_

 _10 to 10:55 Fire Elemental-Allneas Flamesinger_

 _11 to 12:45 Lunch_

 _1 pm to 1:55 Pm Celtic (Irish, Scottish, and Welsh) -_ _Áengus Ó Bradáin_

 _2 to 2:55 Latin-Sergius Felix / French-Rose Allais_

 _3 to 3:55 Singing -_ _Zoe Mason_

 _4 to 4:55 Natural Sciences-Declan Adam_

 _5 to 5:55 Martial Arts-Joshua Collins_

 _6 to 7 PM Dinner_

 _Thursday_

 _6 to 7:45 Am Breakfast_

 _8 to 8:55 Am Blood Magic-Zuzanta Bloodchaser_

 _9 to 9:55 Healing-_ _Marilla Pomfrey-Snow_

 _10 to 10:55 Fire Elemental-Allneas Flamesinger_

 _11 to 12:45 Lunch_

 _1 pm to 1:55 Pm Celtic (Irish, Scottish, and Welsh) -_ _Áengus Ó Bradáin_

 _2 to 2:55 Latin-Sergius Felix / French-Rose Allais_

 _3 to 3:55 Singing -_ _Zoe Mason_

 _4 to 4:55 Natural Sciences-Declan Adam_

 _5 to 5:55 Martial Arts-Joshua Collins_

 _6 to 7 PM Dinner_

 _Friday_

 _6 to 7:45 Am Breakfast_

 _8 to 8:55 Am Dark Arts-Zain Victor_

 _9 to 9:55 Healing-_ _Marilla Pomfrey-Snow_

 _10 to 10:55 Fire Elemental-Allneas Flamesinger_

 _11 to 12:45 Lunch_

 _1 pm to 1:55 Pm Celtic (Irish, Scottish, and Welsh) -_ _Áengus Ó Bradáin_

 _2 to 2:55 Latin-Sergius Felix / French-Rose Allais_

 _3 to 3:55 Singing -_ _Zoe Mason_

 _4 to 4:55 Natural Sciences-Declan Adam_

 _5 to 5:55 Martial Arts-Joshua Collins_

 _6 to 7 PM Dinner_

"Thank you, Professor for taking the time to help create the schedule," stated Hadrianus before he walked out of the office. That night the entire dorm celebrated Hadrianus accomplishments. Everyone was having a good time and enjoying the celebration in the dorms.

"What are your plans after you graduate, Hadrianus?" asked Cameron Phoenixgazer who was sitting on the sofa in Hadrianus's dorm room. Cameron was of average height, had a slender build, smooth features, eyes of blue, medium straight brown hair, and pointed ears for an elf. Hadrianus looked over from where he was sitting to Cameron and started to explain a little about what was going on. He knew he was going to explain at some point and he did not want to lie to anyone here about what was happening. So Hadrianus explained the situation and how it was going to affect himself in the future.

"Well, I have to keep up the appearance that I am uneducated, which means I have to go to Hogwarts the year I turn 11. However, that is only for appearance's sake. During my time here and there I will establish myself take the crown and make some necessary changes to the Magical World. Also, I have to prepare for when I come into my inheritances when I turn 16. Since I am a Kitsune, I have mates. Three to be exact, won't know who they are till then unless I meet them sooner than that, which could be a possibility," explained Hadrianus.

"Wow, sounds like you have a majority of it planned out already, and yes there are times that you will know your mates the instant that you see each other. Some describe it as a pull to each other." Zeven Dayshade said while the rest of the friends were listening. Zeven stood at an average height with a thin build, plain features. His eyes were dark blue and his face was framed with long blond hair, which covered his elfin ears.

"Yes, most of it has been planned out, but there are still some gaps that need to be filled in. I know one thing that wants to create is similar to that of what Arthur had when he had the Knights of the Round Table. The only difference would be is that they would be advisors to me, and they would help with the affairs of the Magical World. Thank you for that information Zeven, that will help me out in the search." replied Hadrianus.

"That sounds like a worthy plan of action. Not only that but it would help take the pressure off of you, which will help later on in life" said Laura Whitefly who was sitting on the floor listening to the conversation. Laura when she was standing she was just below average height, thin, strong looking, with hazel eyes, and long wavy reddish brown hair that framed her face.

"The whole thing with Hogwarts sucks though. I already have the knowledge for the courses there. Other things concern me. You all know that I can recall everything that I see, read, and learn. It will be hard to play an uneducated student at Hogwarts. I am hoping by the time I start I know who my mates are and the direction that we will take," replied Hadrianus. Every one of his friends replied with a yes. Everyone made their way to his or her separate rooms and started to get ready for bed.

 **Breakfast**

The next day dawned early for everyone and Hadrianus woke up early to make it to breakfast with the rest of his dorm. As he entered the Great Hall, he spotted his friends and made his way over to them. "Good morning everyone," Hadrianus said cheerfully with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Hadrianus, you sound cheerful this morning," stated Araon Dakair. Araon was on the short side, with a thin body, angular features, pale green eyes and long straight black hair that was tucked behind his elfin ears.

"Just had an enjoyable night with you all and I am excited to start my courses today," Hadrianus said as he started to dish up his breakfast, which had a variety of food from all over the world on the table. He started to look out across the great hall, but his attention was drawn to the main entrance as a boy walked into the hall and stopped, he was looking at Hadrianus. From what Hadrianus could tell the boy was about average height for his age, which was about four foot five inches tall, with long light brown hair and blue eyes; however, the moment that they focused on Hadrianus there was a flash of amber. The two stared at each other for a few moments. The boy started walking in the direction of Hadrianus and stopped when he got to the table. As he moved closer to where Hadrianus was seated, Hadrianus could tell that the boy was muscular and very strong.

"Hello, my name is Shaun Blackwell," stated Shaun with a smile on his face.

"Hello, nice to meet you, Shaun, my name is Hadrianus Emrys Pendragon," replied Hadrianus with a similar smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Hadrianus. I knew when I saw you we would need to talk. How about after the day is over after your final classes we sit down to talk. You can bring anyone you like to be involved," stated Shaun.

"That sounds reasonable, Shaun, my last course of the day is Martial Arts," replied Hadrianus.

"That would be the same as me; we go back to your dorm to discuss everything. If that works for you," replied Shaun.

"That works for me, thank you, Shaun," stated Hadrianus. Not long after everyone started to head to their morning courses. Hadrianus grabbed his bag and left the Great Hall for his first course.

 **Morning Courses**

Hadrianus's first course is the Dark Arts taught by Zain Victors. The following hour was spent going over the material along with a full history on the Dark Arts.

"Welcome to your first course on the dark arts. Can anyone tell me what the dark arts are?" asked Professor Victors. Some of the students looked confused, Hadrianus's hand was in the air to the shock of Professor Victors. He was sure that more students would have known more about this subject.

"Yes, Hadrianus," called Professor Victors.

"The dark arts is a form of magic that is used to cause harm, control, or death to the one it is used against; However, this form of magic is not necessarily evil, just because it is dark," stated Hadrianus.

"Very good Hadrianus. As he mentioned the dark arts are used to do these to possible victims. Now for the first half of this course, we are going to have many discussions on this type of magic along with the implications of using this magic. For the most part, you will begin to understand the dark arts and how they work. You will also learn how to defend yourself against many the spells, potions, and anything else that you can think of. The other half of the year you will begin to cast certain spells to get the feel of how they act and how they affect you," stated Professor Victors. As he looked around the classroom, he could see a few of the students looked a little concerned about the course. "Keep in mind that each of us will go through a purification ritual each week once we start using the spells that we are going to study. The ones that are deemed Unforgivables we will not use, just study so you will be perfectly fine," the professor explained. The rest of the time in the class, they spent discussing and reading the material. By the end of the class, everyone had a better understanding of the course objectives and the information related to the subject.

"Everyone begin to pack up, I will see you again tomorrow and we will continue to read the material. Have a wonderful day," stated Professor Victors as the students packed up to leave.

Hadrianus walked out of the classroom and made his way to his next class, which happened to be the Healing course. He made a way to a desk and pulled out his reading material along with a quill and parchment to make notations. As he waited for the rest of the class he saw the professor walk into the room from a side room that was attached to the classroom. Only two other students walked into the class and soon it was time to begin. Hadrianus did not think anything of the possibilities that this class was not popular or anything else.

"Welcome to Healing 101, since the class is much smaller than normal, we will progress rather quickly through the material. My name is Marilla Pomfrey-Snow. Now can any describe some of the things that a healer may us to help a patient," asked Professor Pomfrey-Snow? She saw the four students watching as she asked the question. Two of the students rose their hands in the air to be called on.

"Yes Mr. Wood," the Professor called out from the front of the room.

"Professor, as a healer they can use healing potions, spells, and a variety of other items to help a patient recover from his or her injuries," stated Jayden Wood from his seat.

"Very good Mr. Wood. Now, what is the first thing that should be done after getting all of the information from the patient?" asked the Professor. Hadrianus had his hand in the air, and Professor Pomfrey-Snow called on him.

"The most important thing is to diagnose what the patient's injury's or ailments are to properly treat the patient. To do this we can use Egritudo to identify the damage and Egritudo duritiam incantatorum tuorum vehementem to identify the spells on a person. This allows a healer or nurse to either counter the spells or if necessary use potions and healing spells to heal the injury on the patient," replied Hadrianus. Marilla was surprised that someone actually knew the two spells that she was going to take the students through. She masked her shock with a happy smile that crossed her face.

"That is correct Mr. Pendragon," Professor Pomfrey-Snow stated. She then went on to provide additional information to the class. Soon it was time to move onto his next class.

Hadrianus made it to his fire elemental class a few minutes before the bell rang for the class to begin. He saw that he was the only one in the class other than the professor. Hadrianus took his seat and waited to begin.

"Welcome Hadrianus, my name is Allneas Flamesinger, and I am going to teach you all the information for you to harness the fire element. As you will learn in these classes each element is unique and all of it done without the use of a wand. Each of the instructors has been told that if it were not for the blocks you would have been showing more signs of the elements. This gives us a chance to work harder to get them under control sooner rather than when you reach majority," stated Professor Flamesinger.

"Now to begin, you need to focus and meditate to get a feel for the elements that you can use. Once you do this then we can start to practice using the elements at a gradual pace. This is something that you can do in your spare time along with meditating can allow you to open other avenues for you in the use's of your magic as well," stated Professor Flamesinger. Hadrianus nodded his head in understanding and started to focus. It took him a while to focus everything out and gain access to his inner mind, which provided access to the ultimate goal of his elemental abilities. As Hadrianus calmed his mind, body, and soul he was able to find where he needed to go. Once there he also found that his mind was well organized.

When Hadrianus finally pulled out of his mind a half hour had gone by. Professor Flamesinger was watching him closely and found it interesting that Hadrianus was focused on the task. It took Hadrianus no time to come out of his mind and see that there was a flame suspended in the air in front of him. He reached out his senses and willed them to move and change shape. As he was doing this Professor Flamesinger was surprised to be the first to witness the feat that Hadrianus was performing on the first day of classes. Yes, the Professor knew about how well Hadrianus had performed in the courses that he took, but this was something completely different and a completely different scale than other magic's that could be performed.

"Well done Hadrianus, you are one of the few who have achieved this on the very first day of learning. Since you are doing this well so far, why don't you keep practicing until it is time for the class to end," stated Professor Flamesinger who then went back to her desk to finish up on some lesson plans for Hadrianus? As she did this Hadrianus was messing around with the flame making do all sorts of different things. Not long after that, the bell rang for them to head to lunch. Hadrianus picked up his bag and headed out to lunch, as he left he met up with some of the friends that he made and then they all head to Great Hall for lunch.

As they headed to the Great Hall for lunch, they started to discuss what other courses they had for the rest of the day. Hadrianus explained to them that the Language Arts first then singing after that, then the last class was his Martial Arts. Everyone one was impressed with the variety of the courses he was taking. The subject of songs was brought up and what everyone liked. Many in the group enjoyed a wide variety of music. Shaun walked over to the group not long after everyone sat down with a young girl walking next to him. Hadrianus could tell that they were related in some fashion.

"Shaun, I would like to introduce you to Araon and Amalae Dakair, they are Elves. Araon, Amalae, I would like to introduce Shaun Blackwell," Stated Hadrianus

"It is a pleasure to meet you Araon and Amalae Dakair. I would like to state that I am a Werewolf. I heard you talking about music. I know a few instruments if you like to learn them. Hadrianus I would like to introduce my sister Ariel Blackwell," replied Shaun

"That would wonderful, I have a Singing course this year, then next year I will be taking the instruments course as well. It is a pleasure to meet you, Ariel," stated Hadrianus, which surprised some of those sitting at the table. Hadrianus ate his lunch while talking with everyone.

"Can you sing something Hadrianus, I am also part of the singing class, just in the older group. We all have one class together similar to the Martial Arts class we take," stated Shaun. Hadrianus looked up to see all his friends asking silently if he would sing for them.

"Yes I can," Hadrianus stated. He looked to Ariel and leaned in and whispered,

"Have you seen or been to Disneyland before?" she nodded her head yes.

"I also like The Little Mermaid, and country music," she whispered back.

"Ok, just play along," Hadrianus said as he pulled out his player, found the right song, and hit play. Everything got quiet in the great hall, as the music rang out.

"Ariel, listen to me  
"The human world is a mess -  
"Life under the sea is better than anything they've got up there!" Said Hadrianus,

"The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down, where it's wetter  
Take it from me  
Up, on the shore, they work all day  
Out, in the sun, they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea

Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in their bowl  
But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who's gon' be on the plate?  
(Oh-oh!)

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Nobody beat us  
Fry us and eat us  
In fricassee  
We what the land folks loves to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook  
We got no troubles  
Life is the bubbles!  
Under the sea (Under the sea)  
Under the sea (Under the sea)  
Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally (Naturally-y-y)  
Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
They get the urge 'n' start to play  
We got the spirit  
You got to hear it  
Under the sea

The newt play the flute  
The carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass  
And they soundin' sharp  
The bass play the brass  
The chub play the tub  
The fluke is the duke of soul  
(Yeah)  
The ray he can play  
The lings on the strings  
The trout rockin' out  
The blackfish she sings  
The smelt and the sprat  
They know where it's at  
An', oh, that blowfish blow!

Yeah!  
Under the sea! (Under the sea)  
Under the sea (Under the sea)  
When the sardine  
Begin the beguine  
It's music to me (It's music to me)  
What do they got? A lot of sand!  
We got a hot crustacean band

Each little clam here  
Know how to jam here  
Under the sea

Each little slug here  
Cuttin' a rug here  
Under the sea

Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter  
Under the water  
Ya, we in luck here  
Down in the muck here  
Under the sea"

As soon as the song was done, Ariel started clapping. Most everyone was looking at Hadrianus with their jaws on the floor at how well done that was done. Now not many knew what Hadrianus was capable of, only his family knew that he had taken an interest in music and instruments. Hadrianus opened up the bag that was lying next to him and pulled out his father's acoustic guitar. Sirius had given it to him not to long ago and Hadrianus had taken to learning to play it. Before starting at Merlin's Hadrianus had successfully learned it, and enjoyed playing the guitar. Hadrianus started to play then the rest of the music came in at the right moment. Hadrianus started to sing,

"When you hear twin fiddles and a steel guitar  
You're listenin' to the sound of the American heart  
And opry music on a Saturday night  
Brings a smile to your face and a tear to your eye

Sing a song about the Heartland  
The only place I feel at home  
Sing about the way a good man  
Works until the daylight's gone

Sing the rain on the roof on a summer night  
Where they still know wrong from right  
Sing a song about the Heartland  
Sing a song about my life"

Than older student jumped in,

"There's a place where mornings are an endless blue  
And you feel mother nature walk along with you  
Where simple people livin' side by side  
Still wave to their neighbor when they're drivin' by

Sing a song about the Heartland

Sing a song about the Heartland

Sing a song about my life"

The two bowed as the other students applauded them for their performance. It was about this time that Hadrianus checked the time and found that they should start to get ready to head to their next classes. He pointed this out to his friends and they started to get ready to head to their separate courses. Hadrianus headed to his language course on Celtic (Irish, Scottish, and Welsh). The course was just as Hadrianus expected it to be, all about the language with a little bit of history thrown in to make the class more interesting. After the Celtic course, Hadrianus moved on to his Latin course, which helped him to learn more about the language and the different dialects. In turn, also helped with his spell casting. Hadrianus finally made it the second to the final course of the day, his Natural Science course.

"Welcome to Natural Science, in this class you are going to learn many different types of sciences that you can study later on in your education. These will include Biology, Chemistry, Physics, and Earth Science. Now for today, we are going to read the first couple of chapters of your science book to get a better understanding of these different sciences," stated Professor Declan Adam as he wrote out on the board in front of him the four main sciences that they were going to study. Hadrianus was already working on copying everything the professor said down into an enchanted notebook specifically created for each class to take notes in. As Hadrianus began reading the book he also took specific notes on each type of science that would be included in the course. By the end of the day for the class, most understood what they were going to be doing, while some had a better understanding of the information presented in the book. When he left the course he made his way to the final class of the day, his Martial Arts class. As Hadrianus found out when he walked in it was a variety of students from several years with the school.

Hadrianus listened to what was being said by Sensei Collins. "Welcome to the Martial Arts class. The first course of martial arts was just an introduction to each style of the arts and the meaning for each. Hadrianus enjoyed the different styles and how they could be used.

After the class was over Hadrianus meet up with Shaun and they made their way to the Great Hall to have dinner. Once they had finished their meal the group left to go to Hadrianus's room where they talked a little more.

"There are some things about me that you do not know about," Hadrianus said to the group, which got their attention. A couple of them wanted to say something but could tell that Hadrianus was not finished with his sentence yet. Hadrianus looked directly at Shaun. "I know that you and I are mate's, actually you are one of three mate's that I will have," stated Hadrianus. Shaun nodded his in understanding as Hadrianus proceeded to explain further. "My full name is Prince Hadrianus JamesPotter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Perevell-Le Fe-Emrys-Pendragon, Heir to the Blacks, Evans, Ravenclaw, and Ravenswood. Second is when I turn 16 I will go through a creature inheritance, I am a Kitsune with inactive Veela blood. The third is that I do have three mates," Stated Hadrianus

"That is all good to me, Hadrianus and that explains why we found each other now instead of later in the future. As to your name, to me, you are just Hadrianus. The other mates will not be an issue. Yes, werewolves are naturally protective of their mates, but the fact you have three mates I will not be as protective as if I was the only one. I think I can live with that." Replied Shaun

"Hadrianus, why did you not say anything before about your inheritance to us," asked Araon

"To be honest, I am still getting used to everything. In addition, it slipped my mind about mentioning it earlier. However, I know that I am going to need some training and information on the traditions and customs for other beings," replied Hadrianus

"We can help with that, one thing you should know is that we do have a royal family, the prince of the Elves is Dakaon Cedien Eimheal. I will need to get in touch with him to let him know about your inheritance and status if that is ok" stated Amalae

"That is fine with me Amalae, you both know more about that than I do. I also know that later on before I go to Hogwarts I would need to establish a council for all the Magical Beings to provide advice and solutions to problems. I am not leaving our world in the hands like the British Ministry of Magic. They are so screwed up that they have put too many restrictions on the population. Shaun, I might need you to come with me this weekend to Gringotts in London. I need to speak to Director Ragnok and my account manager about some stuff, do you think that you could come with," replied Hadrianus

"Yes, Hadrianus I can come with you," stated Shaun

Every other day he would write to his family and give them updates on what was going on and how the courses were. Neville was excited to learn that his brother had gotten through the major courses with no trouble and that he would learn more from him when he came home.

 **Gringotts Visit**

That weekend Hadrianus and Shaun went to Gringotts, with Zain Victor and met Griphook and Ragnok at Gringotts to determine what else needs to be done. Zain went into Diagon Ally to purchase some more books that he may need for the school year, while Hadrianus and Shaun went inside Gringotts.

"May your gold always flow and your enemies fall at your feet, greetings Griphook and Ragnok," stated Hadrianus.

"May your vaults overflow with gold, Hadrianus. How are you doing?" asked Ragnok.

"Doing good, I would like to introduce you, Shaun Blackwell, he is a werewolf and one of my mates. I wanted to talk to you both about releasing my magical grades to the public under the name of Prince Hadrianus Emrys Pendragon. Since I have not taken up the crown yet, it would be unwise of me to call myself a King or ruler. However, this might draw some attention from Dumbledore and cause a commotion in the Ministry of Magic," stated Hadrianus

"Welcome Shaun Blackwell, that can be done, you might also want to release the information to other papers as well," Griphook mentioned

"Good idea Griphook. By the way, how is everything going with the Storm Industries?" asked Hadrianus

"We are making progress. The businesses you own shares in are incorporating into the main company. We just need to find a place for the building to be and its size" stated Griphook

"Well, we should have seven floors with an underground portion. I also have an idea about some other companies that can be created within Storm Industries. First I will detail the individual floor plan for you both along with the individual businesses on each floor. The underground portion would hold the Goblin Intelligence. The main floor would hold the lobby with floo access, security desk, Daily Prophet Outlet, a Quibbler Outlet, along with other outlets for the individual stores. The second floor would have space for managing the quidditch teams, potions department, and Herbalife. The third floor would hold Ghostronics, Shadow Technologies, and Wizarding Softwares. The fourth floor would hold Phoenixolutions, White Wolf Security, and Mysticorps. The fifth floor would hold Thunder Arts. The sixth floor would hold Wolf Aviation. The top floor would be like a penthouse for me and my mates or family. Introducing some types of technology into the Magical World could be beneficial, not only that but the Non-Magical World has grown significantly and the Magical world is almost a century behind them, which needs to brought back to the modern world," replied Hadrianus.

"Sounds like a reasonable plan and wonderful ideas on businesses as well. The idea of incorporating technology into the Magical World is wonderful. It would help with the way the outside world is changing," stated Ragnok and Griphook.

"Ok, find a decent location for the business in the non-magical world. Since some of the businesses are in both worlds. We could also open other small businesses in relation to the magical creatures. This could include an Apartment complex that is cheap rent. This would allow them to have a roof over their head. In addition, we could provide jobs for these individuals. At least this is my thought on the matter, does that sound good to you Shaun," replied Hadrianus

"Those are wonderful ideas for both the main business and for the complex. I know since the laws here in England have been put into place, it is hard for many werewolves to obtain jobs even in the non-magical world. I am just lucky that my family does not look down on other magical beings" stated Shaun

"That is good to hear" replied Hadrianus

"Wonderful ideas," stated Ragnok before Hadrianus and Shaun left Gringotts. They both meet back up with Zain and headed back to the school to study some for the next week.

 **Back at MSMG and Yule Holiday Break**

Each week Hadrianus would write to his friends and family about how is the first year was going. The weeks turned into months and it was soon time for everyone to go back home for the holidays. Everyone was excited about seeing his or her friends and family. He even made sure to invite Shaun to his place for a Christmas/Yule celebration. Hadrianus made sure that everything was packed up and ready to go before obtaining the portkey to go back home. After obtaining the portkey, he double-checked that he had everything including his familiars, which he did have then he said "Home" and was pulled through what seemed like a small tube until he popped out at home in front of his Godfather and Uncle.

"Welcome home, Pup. We missed you," stated Sirius as he hugged Hadrianus

"Missed you to Siri. How are you Uncle?" replied Hadrianus

"Doing good, just glad that you are home for the holidays. Dudley and Pet missed you greatly, are you ready for the holidays," stated Vernon

"I still need to do shopping, but other than that I am ready. Made a lot of friends at school and found one of my mates," replied Hadrianus.

"Wow pup, who is this mate of yours," asked Sirius

"His name is Shaun Blackwell, he is a Werewolf, like Uncle Moony. However, Shaun has complete control of his Wolf side. I have seen him the day of the full moon and after, he is always full of energy and fun to be around," stated Hadrianus

"That's good, but he is still getting the talk when we meet him," replied both his Uncle and Sirius at the same time with a serious tone.

"I understand, you guys will probably meet him for Christmas. I invited him along, I hope that is ok." Stated Hadrianus

"That is ok, Hadrianus" replied Vernon

"Well, I need to some shopping for gifts for everyone. I was wondering if we could go to the Palace for the holidays, that way Neville could come spend time with us all, does that sound doable?" asked Hadrianus

"That can be done because the Queen wants to see you for the holidays anyway as does the rest of the royal family. Tomorrow we will head out shopping in London and pick up what you need. We still have a week, which means that you can also owl order the necessary stuff from the Wizarding world. Oh, Hadrianus, Griphook said that he got the building squared away and is establishing the different departments you wanted to be created. He sent some paperwork over along with information on the laws within the magical world that the Wizengamot have passed on in the past and recently. He made some suggestions on what changes would need to be made to the laws," stated Vernon

"Sounds good, I am glad that he has made progress. This way things are progressing faster. I will need you, Aunt Petunia, and Sirius to sit down and go through these laws. One of the other things that I was having Griphook work on was reasonable housing and jobs for magical beings in the non-magical areas. This would allow them to gain employment and have a roof over their heads for themselves and their families. I was also thinking we should establish some form of Magical orphanage because the last time I was in Diagon Ally I did not see anything like that. We might be able to use one of the estates I have in the Potter properties. Does that sound like a good idea?" replied Hadrianus

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I know you will have the backing of some high people to get that started, but for now, let us all get to bed and we can have a fresh start tomorrow," stated Vernon. With that, everyone headed off to bed.

The next morning Hadrianus got up early and started meditating and practicing his martial arts before the sun came up. His familiars were in the back yard watching him as he performed each move with focused precision. After two hours Hadrianus went up took a shower, then headed down for breakfast. While eating breakfast he sifted through the forms to place purchases through owl orders. After he placed, his owl orders with many different shops in Diagon ally and Knockturn Ally, Hadrianus moved on to the Wizengamot information. Hadrianus found it interesting that he has 13 votes that could alter the legislation within the magical world, not counting the fact that the Pendragon name makes him King of the magical world. The number of votes could change the way the people live; however, he was going to let things stand for a while because he does not want to make his Lordships public knowledge just yet. The article about his grades was enough to shake the magical world off its foundation.

Once everyone else was up they finished off the breakfast. Everyone was dressed and ready to head out into the world. Hadrianus mentioned to Uncle Vernon that he wanted to go to Diagon Ally quickly and dragged Sirius off with him. Once in Diagon Ally, they headed off to Gringotts. All along the way, Hadrianus was humming a tune. He started to sing to the tune he had made.

"Have a holly jolly Christmas  
It's the best time of the year  
I don't know if there'll be snow  
But have a cup of cheer

Have a holly jolly Christmas  
And when you walk down the street  
Say hello to friends you know  
And everyone you meet

Oh ho, the mistletoe hung where you can see  
Somebody waits for you, kiss her once for me

Have a holly jolly Christmas  
And in case you didn't here  
Oh by golly, have a holly jolly Christmas this year

Have a holly jolly Christmas  
It's the best time of the year

Have a holly jolly Christmas  
And when you walk down the street  
Say hello to friends you know  
And everyone you meet

Oh ho, the mistletoe hung where you can see  
Somebody waits for you, kiss her once for me

Have a holly jolly Christmas  
And in case you didn't here  
Oh by golly, have a holly jolly Christmas this year"

As they got closer to the bank, the individuals around Diagon Ally had stopped to listen. Inside the bank it was quiet, but a little more busy than normal due to the fact everyone was trying to get shopping done. Hadrianus noticed that the Goblins had put up several trees with some simple decorations.

"Silver and gold  
Silver and gold  
Silver and gold

Ev'ryone wishes  
For silver and gold

How do you measure  
It's worth?

Just by the pleasure it  
Gives here on Earth

Silver and gold  
Silver and gold

Mean so much more  
When I see Silver And gold decorations  
On ev'ry Christmas tree

silver and gold  
silver and gold

Ev'ryone wishes  
For silver and gold

Silver and gold  
Silver and gold

Mean so much more  
When I see Silver And gold decorations  
On ev'ry Christmas tree"

Every one of the Goblins stopped to listen as he sang the song. After it was over they all got back to work. Hadrianus and Sirius made their way to a line and waited for the Goblin to become available. The teller was working with a family who had silver hair and was standing tall. The Goblin at the front was Nurnok and he looked like he was getting more upset. So Hadrianus put his mask into place for Prince Hadrianus Emrys Pendragon and proceeded forward.

"I am sorry Lord Malfoy, but all managers are busy at this time, they are having their monthly meetings right now," stated Nurnok

"I do not care if they are in meetings, I need to speak to my account manager now!" replied Lord Lucius Malfoy loudly as Hadrianus made his way to the front and stood next to the tall blond who was upset.

"Nurnok, is there something going on here, and why are you yelling Lord Malfoy in this establishment?" asked Hadrianus

"Lord Emrys Pendragon, I was just informing Lord Malfoy that all the managers are in the monthly meetings this morning. He is upset because needs to speak with his account manager now," stated Nurnok

"What businesses is it of yours boy if I am yelling or not in this establishment?" stated a very upset Lucius.

"It is my business because I am Prince Hadrianus Emrys Pendragon and you are making quite the scene and drawing attention to yourself. As the Honorable Nurnok has mentioned the managers are in a meeting right now; however, if you follow me I can take you to a private office where I can contact Director Ragnok and he can recommend a break from the meetings for about an hour or two. I also have to speak with my account manager and Ragnok. If that is agreeable to you that is?" stated Hadrianus. Lucius was stunned to be standing next to the Prince and immediately pulled himself together to formulate a proper response.

"Prince Emrys Pendragon, it is an honor to meet you, I am Lord Lucius Malfoy, this is my lovely wife Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black, and my son Heir Draco Lucius Malfoy. Your offer is accepted on the private office," stated Lucius. Sirius was watching the interaction between Hadrianus and Lucius. He was surprised that Lucius stood down and directed himself in the proper manner. The whole group along with Nurnok made their way to the private office, which had a gold plaque on the door that stated Chairman of Bank. This shocked the Malfoy family.

"Lord Malfoy, may I call you Lucius, you and your family may call me Hadrian, Hadrianus, or Harry if you prefer," asked Hadrianus as he pressed a button to notify Ragnok he was in the building

"Yes you may Hadrian," stated Lucius with a nod from the rest of the family

"A great many things have come up in the past. You are probably wondering why you have only heard about me this year and it was through the Daily Prophet along with other papers or magazines. I will tell you this, my family has seen a great injustice done to this world, not even my parents knew about their lineage or heritage. They died when I was only 15 months old. You knew of my family, we may not have traveled in the same circles, but there were a few times that we got together for gatherings," stated Hadrianus as Lucius was looking at him more carefully as was Narcissa before he continued on with the information.

"Do you know that I am the youngest Lord in all of the British Isles and Europe," asked Hadrianus

"No, I did not know that. Wait a minute, you said you're first name is Hadrianus, there was only one person with that name, although the public knows him has Harry Potter," replied Lucius who was starting to get more curious about Hadrianus and Hadrianus nodded his head.

"I knew you were smart Lucius, now here is where things get interesting. That night that my parents Lily Potter nee' Evans and James Charles Potter died, it was not at the hands of Lord Voldemort. From the memories I have, he was there but not in the capacity to kill my family. One Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore did the killing. He killed my parents and proceeded to put me with my supposed muggle Aunt and Uncle. However, they were not muggles, they are in fact magical. I reside with them and last year we found out about my heritage as well as some disturbing information related to Lord Voldemort. What do you know of Horcruxes Lord Malfoy?" stated and asked Hadrianus in a serious tone that demanded a truthful answer

"That Bastard. I am not familiar with that term. What are they." Lucius stated and Narcissa finally spoke up.

"Horcruxes are soul containers. I am to presume that you found some of these containers?" stated Narcissa in a concerned voice

"Yes, when I came here when I was five, the Goblins checked me over. I was made into a living Horcruxes from the time I was 15 months old. We are not sure how it happened but somehow when you're Lord cast the killing curse at Dumbledore it was rebounded off of me because Dumbledore was still holding me but under a heavy disillusionment charm, the curse struck your lord and he vanished. We believe that he may have made more.

Now do not get me wrong Lord Voldemort was dark, but he was not the type to just kill an innocent child for no reason. I went through my memories and from what I can gather he was trying to protect to my parents and me, not by joining him, but just the protection against those who want to harm the family.

I believe he knew my families Heritage and did not want anything to happen to it; however, that was not the case that happened that night. My understanding is that the Goblins still have the soul fragment and they are trying to gather the others. We have discussed the matter in depth and we are trying to find a way to bring him back, with all of the soul fragments available he would not be like he was in last parts of his life. He would be completely mentally stable," stated Hadrianus

"Harry, I am so sorry for what happened to your family. It would be nice to have him back in one piece. It would make things easier on a certain Potions Master at Hogwarts if he was back. The only thing that keeps him going right now is knowing that he is still alive somewhere in the world" replied Narcissa

"The Goblins and I will do everything we can. We also found out some other information. When I turn 16 I will be going through a creature inheritance. I am a Kitsune with inactive Veela blood. Even though I may act dominating, the Kitsune is submissive in nature. I am also going to have three mates when it is done, I have found one already he is a Werewolf but is safe to be around during the full moon. I am also going to be going to Hogwarts after I turn 11, this is only for show and appearances. Currently, I am going to Merlin's School for the Magically Gifted. I learn faster than anyone else does and as you saw in the Prophet, I have already completed the required courses for the Hogwarts curriculum. However, Heir Neville Longbottom-Potter-Black, my brother, is going there and I will not let anything harm him. The same with any child that goes to that school, it does not matter what house they are in. I know right now with Dumbledore in control of Hogwarts a lot has been going on. One of the major problems is the way that people look at the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin; however, this will stop hopefully once I am there. You are going to find out that I am Lord to many houses and Dumbledore has no control or say on the matter anymore. My full name is extremely long, it is, Lord Hadrianus James Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Perevell-Le Fe-Emrys-Pendragon, Heir to the Blacks, Evans, Ravenclaw, and Ravenswood, currently only a Prince until the coronation on my 11th birthday or around that time, it could be later than that birthday, then it will change to King. Hopefully, by then, we will have Lord Voldemort back and completely stable. Additionally, we can find out what happened to him and why he went down such a darker path than any normal person would have done," stated Hadrianus

"Wow," stated Narcissa

"The other thing that will change is the way the government is run within the Magical World. I could make the changes naturally just by using the votes I have for the houses, which gives me 13 votes in our government. However, once I am crowned I can overrule the laws using the crown,"

"That sounds reasonable. What are you going to in the meantime," replied Narcissa

"I am not sure yet. I was thinking about assigning a regent until I am 11, but that would give away my position to fast. Dumbledore would just try to cover everything up as he has tried to do in the past. Once I take up the crown, the Wizengamot would become like advisors or a parliament like what Queen Elizabeth has. See the Parliament they have is split, they have the House of Lords and the House of Commons. In our case, the Wizengamot would be the ones to pass the laws, while the other part, the elected positions could propose the laws to be voted on. She does know about our world and she has been teaching me more about royalty and its politics. I would mostly act as a figurehead, but we would go through each of the laws and make the necessary changes so that they are fair to every magical being or creature. I will not allow discrimination or forcing others to become something that they are not," stated Hadrianus as Ragnok, Griphook, and Malfoys account manager showed up.

Hadrianus stood up and greeted the goblins, "May your gold always flow and your enemies fall at your feet, Ragnok, Griphook, and I are not sure of your name sir," the other goblin nodded in understanding.

"I am glad you showed up Hadrianus, that meeting was getting bad fast," stated Ragnok with a sigh.

"I can imagine Ragnok, by the way, I would like to introduce Lord and Lady Malfoy, and their son Heir Draco Lucius Malfoy," stated Hadrianus and Ragnok greeted them formally.

"Hadrianus, we found two more Horcruxes, a ring from the Gaunt line and a goblet, which is from Hufflepuff it was found in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. We have set them aside along with the other one from you. That means we have three so far. Lord Malfoy, did Lord Voldemort give you anything that has dark magic linked to something personal of his that he might have given you?" asked Ragnok

"I believe I do have something of his. He gave me his journal from when he was in school. I will bring into to you to have it checked. I would also suggest looking for objects that are directly related to the founders. He was always talking about the founders, in particular, Salazar Slytherin. He could have used something from them besides Hufflepuff's goblet," stated Lucius.

"Thank you, we will start looking for those items. Hadrianus, your company building is established and the businesses within it are operational. We made sure to hire qualified individuals for each department. The board of directors is expecting you after Yule. The two departments that we had to go outside of the norm for were the White Wolf Security and Mysticorps. Both of those, we looked at Witches, Wizards, all creatures, and squibs with military or Auror experience. They are currently being trained by Goblin security we use here in the bank. I hope that is alright," stated Ragnok

"I trust you and Griphook with the set up of this business. I am glad I did not have to go through and hire the people I probably would have made several mistakes. The security and corps will come in handy later next year when I am more active in the world. I do not like going into Diagon Ally with some form of security and I know that when I make an entrance into the Ministry there is going to be problems," replied Hadrianus

"What business do you have Hadrian, if I may ask?" asked Lucius

"The main corporation is called Storm Industries or Tempesta Industries. Right now we have Goblin Intelligence, Ghostronics, Shadow Technologies, Wizard Software, Herbalife, Phoenixolutions, Wolf Aviation, White Wolf Security, Thunder Arts, and Mysticorps. These are completely separate from shares that each family holds. However, I have included space in the building for management teams for each business I have shares in so that they can get faster responses than trying to contact me all the time," stated Hadrianus

"That is quite the business venture. I would like to learn more about your business and possibly discuss other opportunities you might look into if you would like," asked Lucius

"I will take any advice you can provide. I know seven of the departments sound weird but, the non-magical community has come along ways. They have technology such as computers, electronic games, planes that you can take across large bodies of water, and movies. To be honest with you the magical world is behind on the times. I do agree with keeping the two worlds separated, but we need to look at what they are creating and adapt it to our own needs. For example, a computer would allow you to store important files on it and you could access them at any time. Another is the use of the internet. You can access a lot of information on that with just a click of a button instead of having to wait a couple of days for a response to the information. I know that it has helped me with my studies. I have a laptop that functions in high magical areas and I can tell you it is a lifesaver. I have all of my potions information stored on it and I am working on getting a team together to create software for Potions Masters so that they can develop new potions through the software. It is based on how the individual ingredients interact with each other. Not only that but it would reduce the number of injuries caused by potions exploding," stated Hadrianus

"Wow, the non-magical community has made leaps and bounds. I think that software along with the use of the computer would be an added benefit for many people. I should take my leave, Hadrianus, I have got a great many things to take care of," Replied Lucius before heading off to work with his account manager leaving Narcissa and Draco in the room. Hadrianus looked over at Draco and started to think. He reached behind his head and rubbed Themis on the back. She gradually woke up from a nap.

"Draco, your name in Latin means dragon. Have you seen a dragon up close before," asked Hadrianus. Draco just shook his head no.

"We have not had the chance to take to see any type of dragons yet, but he does like dragons a lot" stated Narcissa

"Would you both like to meet Themis, my familiar" asked Hadrianus

"Yes please," Draco stated

"Themis please come out for them to see you," asked Hadrianus as the small dragon came out. Themis looked at Hadrianus than at Draco.

"Hello young dragon," Themis said

"Wow, you can talk and you are so pretty. What type of dragon are you," asked Draco all excited and happy.

"I am an Eastern Dragon, more specifically a Celestial Dragon," said Themis. Hadrianus turned his attention back to Ragnok and left Themis and Draco talking.

"Ragnok, is there a way to enter the stasis vault without having to go down the normal way," asked Hadrianus as a door appeared behind where Hadrianus was sitting, that had a gold plaque that said "Stasis chamber for all vaults for Hadrianus Potter".

"Wow, did not know that would happen. That makes this so much better. Draco, if you would follow me, please. I want to see if you can feel a pull on any of the eggs in the chamber," Hadrianus said. Draco stood up and followed Hadrianus to the door. As the two made their way through the chamber. Draco felt a pull towards an egg. On the plaque under the egg, it stated an Imperial Dragon.

"Go ahead Draco picks up the egg carefully. This dragon egg is similar to Themis, just slightly different. You now have a dragon familiar Draco. One that will always be with you, help, and guide you through life," stated Hadrianus to surprised and excited Draco. After they left the chamber the door disappeared. Hadrianus explained to Narcissa what Draco obtained and the importance of it. She was surprised and happy that Draco got something so very special that he would enjoy. Before Lucius came back, the egg had already hatched and Draco was now in possession of a silver and green male imperial dragon named Vulpes.

"What is this beautiful creature, Draco?" asked Lucius after entering the room.

"Father, this is Vulpes, he is an Imperial Dragon and he is my familiar," stated Draco

"Where did you get Vulpes from Draco," asked Lucius; however, Hadrianus answered the question instead of Draco.

"I had Draco go with me into my stasis chamber where I have many eggs that could be familiars. I had him feel if there was any pull towards any in there. This is the one that he had a pull towards. Vulpes is special just like Themis is; they will protect the ones that they have chosen. Similar to how a wand chooses its owner. A familiar will choose whom they will bond with. I have three, Themis is a Celestial Dragon, Solarcrest is a Gryphon hybrid, and Hedwig is a Snow Phoenix that likes to take the form of a Snowy Owl. I am just glad that he found a familiar that he likes and will enjoy. These two will have the ability to change size so they can become big if they need to be, but for the most part, they will stay small like they are" stated Hadrianus.

"Thank you Hadrianus for this wonderful gift to my son," Lucius said as Draco looked over to Hadrianus.

"Thank you Hadrianus for this precious gift. I have always wanted a familiar but to have one that is a dragon is even more special. Thank you again," stated Draco

"You're welcome Draco that is what friends do. In addition, I would like to wish you all a happy Yule/Christmas. Sirius and I should get going, we have a lot of shopping to do before the day is over. Owl me Draco if you would like to talk, also Lucius if you have questions about the business please contact me or Griphook and either of us can provide you with more information. May your gold always flow and your enemies fall," stated Hadrianus before he left the room and departed Gringotts with Sirius following behind. The rest of the day, they shopped and spent more than they should have on different items for the family and friends. By the end of the day, everyone was tired and worn out.

Songs:

1989- Samuel E. Wright - Under the Sea - From "The Little Mermaid"

1992- George Strait – Heartland Main Sequence

Burl Ives - Holly Jolly Christmas

Burl Ives – Silver and Gold


	5. Yule Continued, MSMG, Trip

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relates to Harry Potter are the Property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers, and Warner Brothers. I am not profiting from writing this story. The only things that are mine are the characters and storyline not featured in the books.

Chapter 5 Yule Continued, MSMG, Trip

 **Buckingham Palace**

The following day the family departed their home and headed to Buckingham Palace where they would be staying till the beginning of the new year. Neville showed up later that afternoon and was shocked to find himself amongst the Royal Family of Britain. Hadrianus had sent many invitations to many different people such as the Malfoy family, Gran Longbottom, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, and all of his friends along with port keys so that they could be there for the celebration the day before Yule. After he had, Hedwig deliver all of the letters Hadrianus focused on Neville and helped him with gaining more confidence.

"How are you doing brother," asked Hadrianus to Neville.

"I am doing ok, just can't believe that I am here in this place. It seems like a dream, I am not sure if it is real or not," stated Neville

"I know the feeling, the first time I came here it was the same thing. You get used to it after a short time. Things are going to be strange at first, but then you will find a place here that suits your desires and needs. Everyone here just wants us to have fun and enjoy ourselves. I know there is a party the day before Yule it is going to be grand on the scale you have not seen before. There are going to many different faces that you will see. You are my brother Nev in blood, which makes you a Prince. I will work with you on everything you need to know before the party. Do not worry about anything ok. I know the Queen is having the Royal tailors coming today so that we can be fitted to some clothes for the celebration. These are not going to be robes, you have seen the clothes the other Princes have worn right?" Ask Hadrianus to a nervous Neville

"Yes, I have seen what they wear. How can I be a Prince brother?" asked Neville

"It is like this when we performed the ritual for you to become my brother in blood, the Goblins had to use some of my parent's blood to complete this task. This means that you have some of the blood from my line in yours, which includes Pendragon. This means that you are a Prince from the Pendragon line from my father flowing through your veins from me as you're brother. I would like you to know as much as possible about your role in the Royal Court so that you can represent the family from every level. Not only that but no one can use you to get what they want," stated Hadrianus

"That sounds logical bro. I am just glad that I have a brother that is looking out for me. I know Gran is there but you have helped me more than anyone else has. I want to know everything there is to know about the Royal Court and what is expected of me," replied Neville.

"You shall Neville, one thing that we do need to do is go to Gringotts before I head back to school so that we can see if you have a familiar or more in my vaults. I also need to do that for Shaun as well. This will also be the first time you meet him, but he will adore you and since he is a Were, and I am pack to him that means you are too," stated Hadrianus before they started working with Neville on the information he needed to know and how to act when with the other members of the court. This was how they spent the days before the party at the palace.

The day of the party, Neville and Hadrianus were with Prince Harry and William going through everything that needed to be done for the party. Neville for the first time was excited to be a major part of the celebration. Jispy showed up to let Hadrianus know that some of his guests had arrived early.

"Welcome to Buckingham Palace, let me introduce my brother Neville Longbottom-Black-Potter. Neville this is Cameron Phoenixgazer, Zeven Dayshade, Colobhar Eimharian, Amalae, and Araon Dakair, Raine Tigerbee, Laura Whitefly, Timothy Blacknut, Blaze Rainfly, Kane and Hinuhinu Makala, and last but not least is Shaun Blackwell along with their families. These are my friends from Merlin's School," stated Hadrianus as everyone greeted Neville and welcomed him into the fold of friends and family.

Neville relaxed when he realized that they were not going to do anything and when found out that each of the friends was different. Raine, Laura, Tim, and Blaze made fast friends with Neville. They talked about school life and Herbology, which kept Neville's interest. The next set of guests to arrive were the Malfoys, which Neville greeted properly and was excited to see the new faces. The final set of guests to arrive was Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall

"Welcome Professors Snape and McGonagall to Buckingham Palace. These are my friends from Merlin's School. Neville Longbottom-Black-Potter, and the Malfoy family, which I believe you may know already. Please follow me, everyone," stated Hadrianus. Everyone followed Hadrianus to the dining area, where everyone else was waiting for Hadrianus and their guests. Everyone took their spots that were assigned next to the chairs and as soon as the Queen sat down everyone else followed suit except for Hadrianus.

"I would like to introduce you to my Grandmother, Queen Elizabeth, Prince Charles, his sons Prince William and Harry. My uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and my Cousin Dudley Dursley.

Today is a special day for everyone; today we celebrate Yule among other things. For everyone in this room, it is unique. Magic is a gift to us, it does not matter if it is dark, gray, or light it is about how we as individuals use this gift that defines it to us. We each may use Magic differently to achieve our goals in our life, but Magic allows us to use it so we may bring balance to the world. Some may specialize in a particular field of Magic, such as potions, transfigurations, nature, blood, or even dark arts. We are all unique individuals the same can be said about Magic. Today we start to celebrate Magic and life, for without magic we would not know the wonders of life. Magic has blessed us with the friends here today and the family we have around us. This here and now we should never give up. Family and friends let us celebrate and enjoy ourselves," Stated Hadrianus to everyone.

"Well said Hadrianus. Magic is a gift and should be praised and accepted in the world around us. For some, it is more prominent than in some other individuals, but magic is what makes the world around us so unique," replied Queen Elizabeth

"I agree," Lucius, Severus, and Minerva said. A few minutes later the food arrived and everyone started to eat a wonderful dinner.

"Hadrianus, how are things going with the businesses that you have established?" asked Lucius trying to keep the conversation social.

"They are going well. The Goblins have been gathering invaluable intelligence; mostly they have been working on gathering information on Dumbledore, but they have also gathered important information on others around the world. He has a really bad habit of hiding information from the public that could hurt his reputation. The other businesses are doing well. Since we created the individual departments, we have increased the speed at which they are completing projects. The department that handles potions ingredients has increased supplies and times when the individual stores receive them. The Herbalife is doing great; they have established many new greenhouses around the area and are growing fresh herbs and potion ingredients using the Potter Greenhouses. The technology departments are working on creating a more modern technology that is compatible with magic. One product they have completed is the new laptops, I have one currently and it functions perfectly. The department that I am surprised by is the White Wolf Security and Mysticorps. We have more individuals in that department training than the Ministry has of Auras. Once they complete their training, they will start accepting jobs. One major job they have is protecting the family and me. This includes everyone in this room right now. The Mysticorps individuals go through Military style training. They are the Elite of the Elite. Currently, they are composed of non-magical, magical, and different beings training to be the best of the best. They are the ones who will provide the necessary protection when I start at Hogwarts or decide to travel around the country," stated Hadrianus

"That is one thing I do not understand, why go to Hogwarts if you do not need to," asked Lucius, which was the same question on Severus's and Minerva's minds

"The reason for going to Hogwarts is because I will not leave my family defenseless when there is a meddling old man at Hogwarts. In addition, I want to see his reactions to the way things change around him so fast that he has no control over the situation. I also have known that at least one of my mates is going to be at Hogwarts, and I will not leave them unprotected. I may be a submissive, but I will protect what is mine," stated Hadrianus, to the entire group and many of them physically shivered.

"That is completely understandable, Hadrianus. How has schooling been going for you," asked Severus

"It is going well. You are going to have a challenge keeping up with me in the courses at Hogwarts. I have already completed those courses to point of holding the applications for masteries," replied Hadrianus

"You hold masteries in all those subjects," asked a shocked Minerva

"Not yet, I still have to complete the apprenticeships for the individuals. Although my total scores for each was published in the local papers and they are registered under the name of Hadrianus Emrys Pendragon at the Ministry. The courses I am studying now include Dark Arts, Blood Magic, Necromancy, Healing, Soul Magic, and Elemental Magic. As to non-magical courses I am taking Ancient Greek, Celtic in Irish, Scottish, and Welsh; French, Latin, Chinese, Japanese, German, Natural Sciences, Instrumental Music, Singing, and Martial Arts. The Martial Arts is composed of Aikido, Judo, Jujitsu, Shaolin-do, Karate, Kenpo, Chun Kuk Do, and Jeet Kune Do." replied Hadrianus

"Wow, that is a lot of courses to take. I assume they are spread out so you do not feel so worn out," stated Minerva

"Yes, the courses are spread out over five years. I will graduate before I turn 11 and then I start at Hogwarts," replied Hadrianus

Everyone finished off their food and were relaxing after eating a wonderful dinner. No one was expecting Hadrianus to have planned the whole evening out to include gifts for the guests who came. One of the staff came in on time and requested everyone follow them out to the back garden area. When they reached the back, it was set up with a portable burn pit to burn the annual Yule log.

"Tonight we ask Mother Magic to grant us peace, acceptance, life, love, and to help us achieve our dreams and aspirations.

Rotæ versa vice et dormierunt tellus. Folia abisset reversus fructibus terrae. Hoc tenet noctes lucem celebramus. Cras sol revertar itinere exercitus permanens iterum semper. Optatissimus, alteratio secundum calorem. Optatissimus all.

Optatissimus, vita. (The Wheel has turned once more, and the earth has gone to sleep. The leaves are gone, the crops have returned to the ground. On this darkest of nights, we celebrate the light. Tomorrow, the sun will return, its journey continuing as it always does. Welcome back, warmth. Welcome back, light. Welcome back, life.)" chanted Hadrianus in Latin. The Magic around the entire group increased tenfold as Hadrianus signaled to Neville to light the log. After the log was lit the Magic increased again, but with a welcoming warmth that rejuvenated everyone in the group. After the Magic settled everyone watched as the Magic spread throughout the entire area. Everything looked brighter and more alive.

Out of nowhere music started to play and most of the kids could tell the music was coming from another room in the Palace. They followed the music and found a full band playing some standard music. Hadrianus started it off. Then each person took a different line. While the adults took seats to listen to the music.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
'Tis the season to be jolly, fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Don we now our gay apparel, fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Troll the ancient yuletide carol, fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

See the blazing yule before us, fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Strike the harp and join the chorus, fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Follow me in merry measure, fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
While I tell of yuletide treasure, fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Fast away the old year passes, fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Hail the New Year, lads and lasses, fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Sing we joyous, all together, fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Heedless of the wind and weather, fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la"

Hadrianus walked towards the band and picked up a Violin. As soon as he nodded his head the band started to play. Cameron along with Hadrianus started to sing.

"The holly green, the ivy green  
The prettiest picture you've ever seen  
Is Christmas in Killarney  
With all of the folks at home

It's nice, you know, to kiss your beau  
While cuddling under the mistletoe  
And Santa Claus you know, of course  
Is one of the boys from home

The door is always open  
The neighbors pay a call  
And Father John before he's gone  
Will bless the house and all

How grand it feels  
To click your heels  
And join in the fun  
Of the jigs and reels

I'm handing you no blarney  
The likes you've never known  
Is Christmas in Killarney  
With all of the folks at home"

The girls in the group started to tap dance in front of everyone. When the song was done everyone bowed and those sitting where clapping. Soon everyone was ready to open up the gifts that they now had in front of him or her. The gifts were ranging from small to large. The Malfoys received gifts. Everyone received one gift that was similar to each other. Draco opened his gifts and a gasp could be heard. The first gift was a pendant that had a dragon exactly like his on it. However, upon closer inspection, he saw the crests of many houses on the outer ring surrounding the dragon. The second gift to him was an invitation to come to Merlin's School for one year and study the courses that normally you would not get the chance to. This was similar to Neville's gift. Narcissa and Lucius opened theirs and saw the same style pendant; however, in Lucius case, it was a ring. The same happened for everyone else who opened their first present.

"Thank Hadrianus. Why are your crests on it?" asked Draco

"Everyone, the pendant or ring that you received has my family crests on it. The reason for this is to symbolize that you are under the protection of the Magical Royal Family. Also, the rings have several charms on them, one is a shield charm, an emergency portkey the activation word is 'safety', it also has the charm to prevent people from using poisons or other potions to control your will or other faculties. The Goblins at Gringotts made these for everyone who I consider family. Another thing is when you go into Gringotts at any time they will know and put you at the top for priority. Lucius, I have one for Tom Riddle as well. When he comes back it is your responsibility to give it to him. I will not have him facing Dumbledore without this protection. We all know that Dumbledore is a liar and manipulative old man who would rather kill than admit that he was wrong," stated Hadrianus

"Thank you Hadrianus, for the thoughtful and useful gift," Lucius said

"Draco and Neville, that other gift you have is a special one, you have the chance before you go to Hogwarts to take one year of courses at Merlin's School. I got this because you are gifted in certain areas just like all of us in this room. The normal year at the school is long, but you can pick eight courses that you would like to take that is separate from the courses at Hogwarts. I would suggest taking Dark Arts, Blood, Soul, Healing, and Martial Arts. I would also have the Elemental instructors test to you to see if you have a connection to one of the elements. After the year is up, I along with the others can help you to continue your studies and provide you with the tests to complete each course," stated Hadrianus

"Hadrian this is a lot. I will do the courses you suggest. I like the idea of learning different forms of magic. This will give me the chance to see them and use them when necessary. Thank you again Hadrianus," replied an excited Draco

Severus received a self-updating book on all potions old and new. Minerva received an advanced copy of transfigurations that Merlin's uses for the students. All his other friends would receive theirs the next day because they were all staying in the Palace.

Severus was looking at the book and noticed that some of the potions were updated.

"Hadrianus, I noticed here that the healing potions and Wolfsbane have been updated. How is that possible," asked Severus

"Well when one uses the combination of gene therapy on the plants, one can create a stronger version of the potions. The Wolfsbane potion that you created only eases the transformation of the werewolves. The new one in this can only be created with the newly developed plants of the Wolfsbane. They have been genetically altered to increase the ease of the transformation along with reducing the pain. We have also found out that this new potion also stabilizes the Werewolves mind and the individual can accept the wolf more easily. This has allowed those infected with lycanthropy to have the wolf form more as an animagus form and the full moon does not affect them as much as it used to. This has helped many people in the community. The potion is selling faster than it ever has before. Before you ask, I know that you created the originally updated potion and the credit is still going to you. The only thing my team did was improve upon the potion, along with the modification to the plants themselves. There is a detailed description of why the potion was changed and the reason the original two were not widely accepted. The same with the healing potion. They have taken that one to the next level with some help from the Flamell family. They have helped to put it in the form of a capsule. This capsule is taken once and it is faster than the potion form. No after nasty taste left in your mouth. The team is trying to do the same with other potions as well. Herbalife is working with them to put others in place. I know also that you make quite a few potions for St. Mongos as well as Hogwarts. This will not change; however, you do have more support at your disposal. All you have to do is contact Herbalife and the potions department, and they will help you out with anything that is needed. This will help you with not getting overloaded with potion orders. We can discuss this in a few days," stated Hadrianus as he started to get a feeling similar to what happened with Shaun. He knew that he needed to talk to Lucius to keep him informed.

"That sounds reasonable," replied a surprised Severus.

"Lucius, can I speak to you for a few moments, you might want to bring Draco and Narcissa as well," asked Hadrianus slightly nervous about talking to him about the issue that came up.

"Of course Hadrianus," replied Lucius as they left the others to go to a more private room. Once inside the room, Hadrianus asked him the main question to the surprise of everyone.

"Lucius, what I want to ask you is if there is any known creature blood in your line?" asked Hadrianus

"Yes, there is creature blood in the Malfoy line. I am a Veela and Narcissa is just a witch but was my mate even before the marriage contract was put into place. Why do you ask Hadrianus?" stated Lucius

"The reason I ask is that you know that I a Kitsune. I mentioned once tonight that I will have mates and the pull to Hogwarts because at least one of them will be in that location. I did not notice the initial pull earlier when we had first met at Gringotts. However, I noticed it after Draco and I was alone in the stasis chamber, I am not sure if he noticed it. The thing is I think that if you have any marriage contracts for Draco, you may want to cancel them. Because if what I felt is right than he is one of my three mates," replied Hadrianus looking slightly nervous and waiting for a response from Lucius.

"Ah, that is an understandable reason. The next question I have is since you are submissive, are you a bearer?" asked Lucius

"Yes, once I got to Merlin's School, the school Physician or Medi-Witch checked me and it was found then that I am a bearer. I have separate rooms from everyone else in the dorm and the added protection around from the friends you have met today. Some of them are dominants but they are not potential mates. They look out for the subs in any way possible, which includes keeping them safe. However, I would love them all no matter what. The only one in the group that is a mate is Shaun Blackwell," stated Hadrianus

"That is good because Draco has not been able to talk about anything else for the past few days since we met at Gringotts. He mentioned the pull and wanted to know more. I will discuss everything with Narcissa later on. You look like you have something else on your mind, Hadrianus," replied Lucius. Draco looked a little embarrassed by what his father had said but it none the less true.

"You are right Lucius; there was something I would like you to do. When your Lord returns, please give him this. It is a pendant similar to the ones you have. As you know the pendant does have certain functions because of the different family crests on them. The Potter crest functions as the shield charm, which will activate when a spell is thrown at the person and it does not matter the spell. It will take into account the type, strength, and intent of the spell, which includes the unforgivables. The Black crest is similar to a tracking charm, but it will only activate if the person is in danger. It will alert the security teams and Mysticorps to the person's location. The Perevell crest acts a way to communicate with the wearers. The Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin crests are just mainly to represent the houses. The Le Fe and Emry's crest are permanent portkey's to a safe house that is preset, everyone has the same one for now. The Pendragon crest is a permanent portkey directly to me. Where ever I am this crest will find me and you can portkey to me anytime," stated Hadrianus.

"You put a lot of work into the crests. I am impressed," replied Lucius

"Thank you, I also need you to gather the other members that helped your Lord to seek out new allies. With me, I can tell you that you have the High Elves, Veela, Blood Elves, Fairy's, and Werewolves. In this vial is the memory from that night, it shows the true acts that happened the night my family was killed. Dumbledore has a lot that he is going to pay for. I want you to seek out the Vampire's we are going to need their support in this matter. I believe if we have the support of the majority of the magical beings than we can push through what needs to be done. When I turn 11, things are going to change fast and Dumbledore will not know what hit him. I have the support of the Non-Magical Royal Family along with the other nation's leaders around the world. They have all heard it and are aware of the situation, they have offered their support and militaries if needed," stated Hadrianus

"I will start to work on that after the holidays are over," replied Lucius

"That sounds good, now I think that we should get back in there," stated Hadrianus. The two of them walked back into the room. Hadrianus walked over with Draco and sat down next to Shaun, who could tell that this was one of the moments they knew would happen. Draco put his arm around Hadrianus and they just sat there quietly while everyone else enjoyed themselves. After another two hours the Malfoys, Snape, and McGonagall got ready to leave. Draco walked over to Hadrianus and pulled him away from the rest of the group.

"Hadrianus, what is going on between us," asked Draco

"I have also looked into it and from what I found we are mates Draco. We will always be together, I also want you to meet someone else. This Shaun Blackwell, he is another of my mates, he knows that I have three and is willing to share," replied Hadrianus as Draco pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you Hadrianus, how are we going to stay in contact with each other when we can't meet up," asked Draco

"When you want to contact me you can focus on Perevell crest on your pendant, it will allow us to communicate with each other all the time. I also told your father that the final three crests on the pendant act as a portkey. The Le Fe and Emrys will take to a safe house. The Pendragon crest will take you to me. If you need it to use the portkey's. Like I said before I may be the sub but you will be protected. He is a Werewolf, unlike the ones that change during the full moon he can choose whether he changes." replied Hadrianus

"It is a pleasure to meet Shaun, my name is Draco Malfoy." Stated Draco

"It is my pleasure to meet you as well Draco" replied Shaun with a smile on his face and pulled Draco into a strong hug and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Hadrianus, again," replied Draco as he pulled Hadrianus into another hug with a little blush forming on his face, before leaving with his father and mother.

The next day Sirius took Hadrianus, Neville, and Shaun to Gringotts, which they were greeted by the goblins and escorted to Hadrianus office. Once inside the vault door appeared and Hadrianus along with Neville went inside. Once inside Hadrianus had Neville seek out the eggs he felt a connection to. Neville obtained a black panther similar to a Nundu and a rare white tiger. The Black Panther Neville named Nightmare, the tiger he named Snowflake. Shaun obtained a solid black wolf pup, which he named Ebony.

The rest of the holidays passed slowly for everyone. The beginning of the year began and Hadrianus was excited to get back to his schooling along with learning new things. However, as soon as he was back at the school he received a letter from Gringotts. The letter was advising him that Albus Dumbledore had stopped in and make a withdraw from his non-existent trust account.

 **The day before at Gringotts**

Albus was having a good day as he made his way outside of Hogwarts wards to apparate away. This was the day that he normally would make a large withdraw from the Potter boy's trust account. He apparated into Diagon Ally and made his way to Gringotts. Once inside he asked for the Potter account manager.

"You asked to speak to me, wizard," asked Griphook, with a sneer.

"Yes, I would like to make a withdrawal from the Potter Trust Vault, in the amount of 25,000 galleons," stated Dumbledore with a smile on his face not noticing the smile on the goblins faces getting larger.

"As you wish, I will have that ready for you shortly," stated Griphook, which he went to retrieve the money as requested, but also notified Ragnok that Dumbledore was in the bank and what he wanted. They took the chance and placed the notation in the Potter books. Ragnok took the time to pen out a letter to Hadrianus to notify of the withdrawal.

 **Back at MSMG**

Hadrianus reviewed the letter and understood that things had progressed to the point that they had Dumbledore by the neck. Hadrianus sat down and wrote up a letter to Ragnok and Griphook explaining what he would like them to do on his behalf.

 _Dear Director Ragnok,_

 _Thank you for letting me know of the withdrawal. We will keep the act up for the time being. We need to trap him into doing something else. The theft charges alone are enough to charge him within the Goblin Nation; however, he has too many people within the government that if the charges are not more he will get off free._

 _Sincerely_

 _Lord Hadrianus James Potter-Black_

"Hedwig, can you take this letter for me. Give it to Ragnok. Thank you, Girl." Asked Hadrianus and Hedwig nipped his finger and took the letters.

A short time later Ragnok received the letters from Hadrianus and started to prepare the letter to Dumbledore explaining that Harry Potter is under the protection of Hadrianus Emrys Pendragon. After writing the letter he sent the two letters off with a Gringotts Owl.

Back with Hadrianus, Hadrianus was preparing the final parts to his assignments and getting ready to go to his martial arts training sessions. Hadrianus was learning at a much faster rate than many of the other students. He took the time to watch the moves of his Sensei and memorized each move. When it came to performing the moves it took a little while but when he completed each move it stayed with him. After the training session, he made his way back to his dorm. Hadrianus had a letter from Draco waiting for him.

 _Hadrianus,_

 _It has only been a few days since we last saw each other, but it seems so long now. Hope you are doing good. How is school going for you? What are you learning for the second half of the school year?_

 _I am thinking that I would like to come to the school and learn all that I can before having to go to Hogwarts. Your school sounds so much more fun and better organized then Hogwarts._

 _Hope to see you soon, Miss you._

 _Write as soon as you can._

 _Yours,_

 _Draco_

Immediately Hadrianus sat down and wrote out a letter to Draco since he is the more important person right now. The letter to Dumbledore could wait a few days. Hadrianus had Hedwig take the letter to Draco.

 _Draco,_

 _I am happy that you wrote me. I agree it does seem like it has been longer than a few days. Everything is going well here. I am still working on my Dark Arts, Blood Magic, Healing, Fire Element, and martial arts courses. The only course that I finished so far was my Ancient Greek course, which I passed with a high grade. Now I am working on French for this half of the school year. I am also still in my Latin course. School is fun here, in a lot of ways we work at our own pace instead of the Professors. It allows us to reach our goals faster and we can learn more._

 _When you do come, I would suggest sitting through the testing before starting the courses. This would also give the Professors an idea of where they need to focus on your education. Also, you will want to obtain your wand before you come._

 _Miss you to Draco._

 _Hope to hear from you soon._

 _Yours_

 _Hadrianus_

During Hadrianus off time, he took to studying up on his music for the next year so that he was one step ahead. As the days turned into weeks, Hadrianus had completed the schoolwork before it was necessary. The only thing that he had to worry about was the practical exams each day, which gave Hadrianus more time to learn new languages on his own. Along with his non-magical courses.

During one of the weekends, Hadrianus had asked Nauron if he could leave the school to take care of personal matters and other issues. The only stipulation was that he asked one of the professors to go with him so that nothing would happen. This was not an issue for Hadrianus, because he knew that problems could arise at any given time. During the time he was at Diagon Ally he was meeting with the Malfoys to spend time with Draco and help him obtain the necessary books to study so that he was one step ahead of others. The other part was meeting with Ragnok and Griphook to check on the status of the new company along with the other facilities. The Professor that left with Hadrianus for the weekends is Zain Victor, the Dark Arts professor.

Hadrianus got up early to meet the professor so that they could get to the Ally early. As soon as they arrived, Hadrianus moved towards Gringotts to get the meeting out of the way. As he entered Gringotts he spotted Griphook and he was helping another wizard who was wearing the most outrageous robes every.

"I am sorry sir, but there is nothing that I can help you with in regards to gaining access to the main vault" stated Griphook

"Griphook, is there a problem here," asked Hadrianus

"No, Prince," Replied Griphook

"Your Prince Hadrianus Emrys Pendragon," asked Dumbledore with a look similar to someone who swallowed a sour lemon drop.

"Yes I am, how can I be of assistance to you," replied Hadrianus

"I was not aware of there being a Prince in the Wizarding world," stated Dumbledore

"Ah, yes my family took great steps to ensure that I was fully protected before anything happened to them or me for that matter, Headmaster Dumbledore," Stated Hadrianus

"What side was your family on in the war if I may ask?" asked Dumbledore

"You may ask all you like, but I will not respond, because it is of no concern to you Headmaster. Good day Headmaster," replied Hadrianus with a smirk, as he turned to Griphook.

"Griphook, I need to speak to you and Ragnok as soon as possible, please" asked Hadrianus

"Not a problem Hadrianus, but let us take this conversation to your private chambers," replied Griphook as he led the group to the private chambers. As soon as they got there, Ragnok walked in with a grin on his face.

"Good Morning Ragnok, May your gold always flow" stated Hadrianus

"Good morning Hadrianus, May your vaults stay full" replied Ragnok

"I would like to introduce you to Professor Zain Victor of Merlin's School of Magically Gifted. He teaches the Dark Arts course, which is a fun course to take. Professor, I would like to introduce Director Ragnok and Griphook," stated Hadrianus

"Pleasure to meet you both," replied Professor Victors.

"Griphook, how is the business going," asked Hadrianus

"The business is going well. We have many individuals within Mysticorps that are fully trained now. They have gone through a military-style training and using some of our secrets we were able to get the training done in less than 3 months. They have experience and training that is about 10 years. You personally have 10 guards waiting for you. We have already taken the initiative and sent 5 to your brother and to the Malfoys for their protection, along with an extra 5 for your other mate Mr. Blackwell. " stated Griphook

"That is wonderful to hear. I thank you for taking the initiative on doing that. I want them both protected. Draco and I do have a bond and from the feel of it, it is a mate bond. He is one of the dominates in the relationship, but I want him protected. Therefore, for that I thank you. I see that we have several buildings already for people to rent. How is that going for you," stated Hadrianus

"The buildings for the residents are good. We have warded them heavily and provided safe areas for the occupants. I know that we have one that wants to rent a place, his name is Remus Lupin. From the information we have he is a close friend of your parents along with your Godfather, what would you like done," replied Griphook

"Give him the room, I know that he is a Were, and he is not aware of the issues that happened. I will have to meet him this summer. Please let him know that he has a place in one of the buildings," stated Hadrianus

"That sounds good" replied Griphook

"I want to thank you both for the hard work that you are putting into all of this. I need to get back outside so that I can meet up with the Malfoys and get this day moving forward. Can you have the guards meet me at the front of the bank," asked Hadrianus

"Yes, they will be there and ready for your inspection." Stated Griphook

"Thank you, and may your blades never dull" replied Hadrianus as he got up and bowed to Ragnok and Griphook

"You're welcome, and may your blades stay sharp" stated Ragnok. Hadrianus left the bank with Professor Zain to do a little shopping before the Malfoy family arrived. Hadrianus first met up with the new security detail that he obtained. Hadrianus walked over to the group of ten heavily armed individuals. Some of them carried different types of weapons, which varied from handguns to assault rifles to a sniper rifle.

"Hello, my name is Hadrianus Emerys Pendragon, may I have your name and rank?" asked Hadrianus

"Yes, my name is Captain Kase Harper or you can call me Bulletshade, sir. This is my second Eloise Wood or Scarletshadow. Next we have Alexandra Graham or Deathflake, Luna Pruitt or Crimsonshot, Rosie Reid or Redcrash, Jacob Ryan or Lightningstrikes, Ethan Duncan or Killstreak, Abdiel Holder or Killshade, Chris Powell or Steelclaw, and finally Isaac Young or Rapidflow, Sir" replied Captain Harper

"Thank you Bulletshade, the code names work fine for me. It will help keep things private between us. I want to thank you all for volunteering for this detail. I will trust in your judgments when it comes to my safety and that of my family. I also know you have the training to back it up. So, we will follow what you recommend. Now that is out of the way. I do have plans to meet one of my mates in Diagon Ally, you may know him as Draco Malfoy. I do know that he should have his detail with him. I made sure that Draco and Neville had one. Bulletshade, you take the lead we will follow you," stated Hadrianus

"Sounds good sir, Steelclaw, Rapidflow, and I will stay close to you and your party. The others will disperse in the ally and watch everything that happens. Lightningstrikes take up a position that you can see us in the ally from high up, keep us in your sights," replied Bulletshade

"Sir, Yes, Sir," replied the entire group as Steelclaw, Rapidflow, and Bulletshade took up formation around Hadrianus, while the others moved into the ally. Then they started to move out into the ally to do what little shopping. After two hours of shopping, the group went to the Leaky Caldron to wait for the Malfoy family. They did not have to wait long, the first one through the floo was Narcissa followed by Draco and Lucius. They walked over to Hadrianus.

"It is good to see you again Hadrianus," stated Lucius with a blank face.

"It is good to see you as well Lucius. How are you doing Draco?" asked Hadrianus

"I am doing good, better now that we can spend time together, how is Shaun doing?" replied Draco smiling from ear to ear.

"That is wonderful to hear, Shaun is doing well, he has been more focused on his school work right now because it is important, but he does say hi and that he is sorry he had to miss out on today. He had to stay at the school and deal with some family issues on his end along with homework. Did you get the guards that were sent to you by any chance?" asked Hadrianus

"Yes we did, we were a little shocked when they showed up," stated Narcissa

"I was shocked too, but they do have a purpose. I would like to introduce you to the Captain of my guards, this here is Bulletshade. The other two are Steelclaw and Rapidflow. This next to me is Professor Zain Victor, he teaches Dark Arts at Merlin's School. Bulletshade, Steelclaw, Rapidflow, Professor Victor I would like to introduce Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy," replied Hadrianus

"It is nice to meet everyone, Hadrianus I will leave you for the rest of the day since it is only 11 in the morning, I will meet you back here at 9 tonight unless you change the plans, then just get in touch with me." Stated Zain

"That sounds good Professor, thank you again for coming with me today," replied Hadrianus as they were leaving the Leaky Caldron. Hadrianus started to hum a little tune as he walked out of the Caldron. Lucius and Narcissa looked at Hadrianus as he started to hum and caught on to the tune. They were shocked that Hadrianus was doing this and it was starting to catch on with them. However, a short while later Hadrianus stopped humming the tune and turned to Lucius and Narcissa.

"How do you feel about going out to lunch?" asked Hadrianus

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, do you have any suggestions on where to go?" replied Lucius

"I do know of one place, I have not been there yet, but it should not be too difficult to find or get into. The place is called Drago Italiano" stated Hadrianus

"That place is exceptionally difficult to get into. Most times, it takes a year to get a reservation at that place. We have been there once and it was a fabulous place to dine," replied Narcissa

"Ah, that will not be a problem. I have a standing reservation and private room there," replied Hadrianus with a smile on his face. Lucius and Narcissa had a shocked expression on their face because the only way to have that type of treatment as if you were the owner or close friend. The group moved down the alley to the restaurant. When they went in the host greeted them.

"Do you have a reservation for today?" Pancrazio Dragone asked

"Yes, I have a standing reservation under Potter," stated Hadrianus. As soon as the name was stated Pancrazio looked shocked and happy to be the one to greet the owner.

"Of course, right this way, please. I am Pancrazio Dragone, but you can call me Pan." Stated Pan as he leads the group to the private dining room.

"Thank you, Pan. This is the first time I have been here, and please let the staff know that when they see me they can call me Hadrianus or Hadrian," replied Hadrianus as they started to sit around the table.

"I will let them know for you, and I hope that you enjoy your lunch here Hadrian. I will be back with the menu's," stated Pan before he left the room. Hadrianus returned his focus on Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa.

"Hadrianus, how is your second term going?" asked Lucius

"It is going good, the classes I am taking seem to be way too easy for me to complete. I have to take the O.W.L and N.E.W.T tests at the end of the year for the magical courses," replied Hadrainus

"We are really proud of you on those accomplishments. How are the other courses going for you? I know that you are also studying some non-magical courses," asked Narcissa

"Those courses are going really well. The non-magical courses that I am taking right now include three languages, singing, and martial arts. The languages are Ancient Greek, French, and Latin. I completed Greek already and passed the final test for that course. Right now, I am working on French and Latin. Later on, in the other years, I will be working on German, Japanese, Chinese, Irish, Scottish, and Welsh. The singing course I am taking each year. I have always enjoyed music. Draco, are you ok?" replied Hadrainus

"Oh yeah, everything you say is just amazing. You are amazing. How is Shaun doing with everything?" Replied Draco with a smile on his face.

"Shaun is doing great. We visit at least once or twice a week to get to know each other. Similar to what we are doing. He does want to move into my dorm, but as I explained to him it would not be fair to everyone else at this point." Explained Hadrianus, Pan walked back into the room with the menu's and glasses of water to start everyone off. After that Pan took everyone's order's and went to put them into the chef. While waiting for the order Hadrianus got an idea. Hadrianus was looking directly at Draco when the song started. Hadrianus started to sing the song.

"(In Napoli where love is the king, When boy meets girls, here's what they say)

When the moon hits you eye like a big-a pizza pie  
That's amore  
When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine  
That's amore

Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling  
And you'll sing "Vita bella"  
Hearts'll play tippi-tippi-tay, tippi-tippi-tay  
Like a gay tarantella

When the stars make you drool joost-a like a pasta fazool  
That's amore  
When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet, you're in love  
When you walk in a dream but you know you're not Dreamin', signore  
'Scusa me, but you see, back in old Napoli, that's amore

(When the moon hits you eye like a big-a pizza pie, that's amore)  
That's amore  
(When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine, that's amore)  
That's amore

Bells will ring  
Ting-a-ling-a-ling  
Ting-a-ling-a-ling  
And you'll sing "Vita bella"  
Vita bell-vitabella  
Hearts will play  
Tippi-tippi-tay, tippy-tippy-tay  
Like a gay tarantella  
Lucky fella

When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool  
That's amore (that's amore)  
When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet  
You're in love  
When you walk in a dream but you know you're not  
Dreaming signore  
Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli)  
That's amore

When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool)  
That's amore  
(When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet  
You're in love  
When you walk in a dream but you know you're not  
Dreaming signore  
Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli)  
That's amore, (amore)  
That's amore"

Draco was looking at Hadrianus surprised and enjoyed hearing Hadrian's voice singing the song to him, as he is the most important person.

"Hadrian, that was beautiful, mate. When you said that were taking the class it was a surprise, but after hearing your voice singing that song it is refreshing and a joy to listen too." Stated Draco.

"Thank you, Draco. I will endeavor to sing more for you along with our other mates, our family, and friends. On a side note, I think that we should get out of here because I have a place for us to go to next. I have a portkey that will take us to our next destination, which I believe everyone will have fun at," replied Hadrianus, which produced a large smile on Draco's face. Everyone was wondering where they were off to; however, none of them wanted to take the surprise away.

"Everyone grab onto this rope, the portkey leaves in five minutes." Stated Bulletshade as everyone grabbed the rope and waited for the portkey to activated. Once it was activated the group disappeared and reappeared in a resort on Lake Buena Vista, Florida.

"Where are we, Hadrianus," asked Lucius; however, before Hadrianus could respond a woman walked over and greeted the entire group.

"Welcome to the most magical place on earth. You are now in Walt Disney World Resort, created by Walt Disney himself, my name is Lilly Rose. Do you have a reservation with the Resort," stated Lilly Rose

"Thank you, Ms. Rose, yes we have a reservation for 14. The four of us are the primaries; the other ten is part of my security detail. The reservation is under Emrys-Pendragon," stated Hadrianus

"You're welcome Lord Emrys Pendragon, we have been expecting you. Here are your wrist bands for your entire group. These are VIP passes that will get you anywhere in the park. Please enjoy your stay at Walt Disney World and it is an honor to meet you," replied Lilly, which caused a shock to the entire group. Hadrianus turned to the group and started to hand out the passes.

"I know that you have not been here before, my aunt and uncle brought me and cousin to Disney Land once, but not to this location. I figured we all could use a little fun for this weekend. Rapidflow has already sent a message to Professor Victor and has explained that I would meet up with him tomorrow at the time we set along with the information of where I am and everything. He does have a portkey to this location." Stated Hadrianus

"Hadrianus this is going to be a good weekend, Thank you for bringing us here. It is nice to have a break from everything that is going on in England," replied Lucius with a smile on his face.

"Well, today is about family. Yes, I already consider you all family and nothing is going to change that," Hadrianus stated to Lucius and Narcissa who were shocked and they were happy to hear that. The whole group made their way out to the main park, and everyone was surprised by the size of the park and how magical the park was. The day was spent riding the rides and enjoying the entertainment around the park. Professor Victor showed up a little before the scheduled time. Everyone was enjoying dinner at the King Stefan's Banquet Hall inside of Cinderella's Castle. The final part of the day was watching the fireworks for the final part of the night.

"Draco, I am glad that we are all here tonight enjoying this together. I know that it has been tough with the bond forming between us early on, but these are the types of adventures that we will have before we go to Hogwarts. Also, I know that you are going to want to plan some of the things that we do. Today was a special occasion and I could not think of anyone else I would have wanted to be with today. You are the most important person in my life right now," stated Hadrainus

"Hadrianus, today was very special and I am glad that we got together to enjoy everything today. What else is going on tomorrow?" replied Draco

"Tomorrow, you, and I meet with the main Board for this company. I currently own around 45% of the stock in the company and we need to determine what we should do from here. I want you included in the decision process. Walt Disney is special when he created the theme parks like this one he wanted to bring magic to the world for every generation of non-magical or magical. There are also other parts of the park that hidden because they are strictly magical, the employees are all types of magical beings to complete the tasks within the Park. Disney himself is a squib, but very popular. The Potter family has invested heavily in muggle areas and this is one of the largest companies," stated Hadrianus to a surprised Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, and Professor Victor.

The next day they met up with the primary management of the resort and the corporation. They discussed the future of the business along with other ventures that could become popular. Draco was surprised by the size of the company and how successful the organization was operating. After the day with the board, Draco, Hadrianus, Lucius, Narcissa, Professor Victor, and the security team left by portkey, back to England. Draco and Hadrianus met up once a week to spend time together either at Malfoy Manor or in London.

The first year of school was coming to a close and Hadrianus sat for the tests for his courses he took, which included Dark Arts, Blood Magic, Healing, Elemental Fire, martial arts, singing, and his language courses. The final week took a lot out of Hadrianus. He had taken so many tests that he could see them in his sleep. However, it was wonderful to finally be done with the first year of schooling. Now he was just excited to be going home to see his family. Hadrianus made sure to invite Shaun to properly meet everyone properly without the stress of a party involved.

John Denver & The Muppets - Deck the Halls

Anne Murray - Christmas In Killarney

Dean Martin – That's Amore


	6. Summer 1996, Birthdays, The United State

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relates to Harry Potter are the Property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers, and Warner Brothers. I am not profiting from writing this story. The only things that are mine are the characters and storyline not featured in the books.

 **Chapter 6: Summer 1996, Birthdays, The United States**

The beginning of summer of 96' was wonderful for Hadrianus and those around him. He did spend time with both Draco and Shaun, which presented multiple opportunities to get to know both of them more. Hadrianus was able to find out when Draco's birthday was and what he likes to do along with learning about some of his close acquaintances that he has through some of the other families. This also allowed him to know the ones that were just political and those who actually were close friends.

Hadrianus is sitting in his room getting ready for his and Neville's birthday celebration that night at Potter Manor. He was thinking back on how the month of June had gone and how much he has to be grateful for along with the birthday celebration that they did for Draco.

Flashback to Draco's Birthday

 _After Hadrianus had gotten permission to show up, he had arrived at Malfoy Manor a few days before Draco's birthday via Hedwig his Phoenix, who flashed him over to the Malfoys. He found that he preferred this method instead of traveling through the Floo, which he could never walk out of properly or to have someone side along apparate him._

" _Lord Malfoy and Lady Malfoy, how are you doing today," asked Hadrianus formally._

" _How many times do we have to tell you Hadrianus, its Lucius and Cissa, and we are doing wonderfully. We were about to start the planning for Draco's birthday, what brought you here today," replied Lucius_

" _That is good to hear. You will have to remind me a few more times Lo...Lucius. I was also thinking about Draco's birthday as well. Since I have a little more options available, I thought we could go to Lake Buena Vista, Florida. Specifically to Walt Disney World Resort at the Disney's Grand Floridian Resort and Spa. We all know that everyone would enjoy it because of going to Walt Disney World earlier in the year and it would also get us out of the country for a bit," stated Hadrianus_

" _That is a wonderful idea, we could invite all of Draco's, and your friends to go, and it would not require a lot of planning," replied Narcissa agreeing with the idea fast. Most times they just have the celebration in the Manor with nothing special happening._

" _That was the idea, I know I kind of jumped ahead of you on this, but the reservations are in place to leave the morning of Draco's birthday, via a port key. I have enough port keys for all of his friends and anyone else who would like to go," stated Hadrianus nervously._

" _That is perfectly fine Hadrianus and that sounds wonderful. We are grateful that you thought of this idea. Draco has talked about the resort a lot since we visited the one in the states. I think this would work out great for everyone. I will go and start to do the invitations if I could have the port keys we can get them sent out today, and no one would be the wiser about what is going on," replied Lucius_

" _Ok, and everything is paid for, when I made the recommendation to the board, they said it would be fully paid for by the company. They cover all expenses. This is a gift from the company to Draco. Here are the port keys they would need to use," stated Hadrianus, which left Lucius and Narcissa was too surprised to say anything. Lucius stood up and walked to his study, where he wrote out individual invitations and placed their tickets for their families into the letter. The port key was the actual ticket for the family that would place them inside the Disney's Grand Floridian Resort and Spa magical reception area. Lucius sent the letters using the owls for local delivery and house elf for the ones who were outside of the country._

 _The next few days flew by and Draco was unaware of the plans to leave the country for his birthday. When the day came, everyone was in the receiving room after they had a wonderful breakfast. Hadrianus slowly woke up from the bed that he was in, moved his legs so they were hanging over the edge of the bed and stood up. He moved to the bathroom to shower and wake up the rest of the way. After he showered he got dressed and made his way down to breakfast. As he got to the room he pulled an envelope out of his robes. Once in the room he sat down next to Draco and started to dish up for breakfast. After some light conversation, Hadrianus moved the envelope in front of Draco and wished him a happy birthday. Draco looked at the envelope with a look of curiosity on his face._

" _Go ahead and open it," stated Hadrianus. Draco picked up the letter, opened it, and started to read the contents. He looked at the card and read what was written in it multiple times. He then looked to Hadrianus for an explanation on the contents of the card. "Draco, this is something that the company wanted to give as a birthday present, everyone has already been notified and will arrive at the same time as we do. They wanted you to have a wonderful and fun birthday and the newest resort they have created. Hope that you like it, love." Stated Hadrianus who handed the envelope to Draco. Draco took the envelope, opened it, and was reading the contents. As soon as he was done, the smile on his face was all that everyone in the room needed to see._

" _Hadrianus, how did they know it was my birthday?" asked Draco_

" _That would be my fault, they asked about my birthday and I wrote down everyone's that I knew. However, we are the only ones to get this type of special treatment. That might change in the future, but right now, it is just us. The port key is set to leave in one hour, I would suggest packing for at least a week maybe two," stated Hadrianus, as Draco leaped up from the settee and hugged Hadrianus then walked fast out of the room to pack what he needed. Everyone was ready to leave for the next week maybe two, they each touched part of the letter and Hadrianus whispered the phrase to activate the port key. The entire group was dropped in the front of guest services at the Disneyland Hotel._

 _Once everyone was checked into their rooms, the fun actually began for the younger kids. They spent the entire two weeks all around the park and visiting the different venues. Draco, Hadrianus, and Shaun went to the cinemas inside the park to watch some of the movies. The few friends that Draco had were having a great time and the parents were actually enjoying themselves instead of being stressed out. By the end of the two weeks, everyone had a wonderful time while there._

Flashback ended

Jispy put Hadrianus's clothes on the bed so that he could start to get dressed for the day.

"Master Hadrianus, your clothes are ready for you," stated Jispy, which brought Hadrianus back to reality.

"Thank you, Jispy," replied Hadrianus, who was grateful for the intervention. He slowly got up and moved into the bathroom to get cleaned up. After about 30 minutes, Hadrianus came out and dressed in the clothes on the bed, which consisted of black dress slacks, a white t-shirt under an emerald green long sleeved silk shirt, black socks, and black leather dress shoes.

Hadrianus made his way down the long hallway that was littered with portraits and other paintings. The portraits were of family members from the Potter side of the family. Hadrianus remembered the first time that he and the family arrived at Potter Manor back at the end of June.

Flashback...

 _Hadrianus and his family obtained the address and physical location of Potter Manor from the goblins because the house along with the other properties was under a goblin modified Fidelus charm and very strong wards to prevent anyone else gaining access to the property. When the group arrived, they were in front of a large gate that had a lion's head in the center with its mouth open. Hadrianus stepped up to the lion's head and allowed it to draw some blood, which caused the gate to open and allow entry into the property. Jispy arrived with a book in her hand, she explained to Hadrianus that he would need to add the other's names into the book to allow then entry into the property wards._

" _You must use this ledger to add the individuals that you want to enter into the manor, you can also remove people from this list if you choose to. You only need to put a line through the name and it will be removed from the ledger. This is the same process for the other properties that you own. This Master Ledger for the Potter Manor." Explained Jispy_

" _Thank you Jispy," replied Hadrianus as he took the ledger and looked over the list before adding the necessary names to the ledger. It seemed that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were already on the main list. This meant that he needed to add his aunt, uncle, and cousin to the main list along with all of his guards. After he added the names to ledger everyone started to head to the manor. As they got closer, everyone could tell that the manor was large. The entire manor was made of light-colored bricks, stood three stories tall, and had many windows all around the manor to allow in natural light into the manor. As they reached the front door the manor, everyone noticed that it was a mahogany wood double door. When the group entered the manor, all of the Potter house-elves greeted them, which consisted of around 290 in total for the entire Potter Estate._

" _Jispy be welcoming Master Potter to Potter Manor. We are the Potter house elves. Within the Manor there are 50, the others are distributed throughout the other properties you may live at. I am the head house elf for the entire estate and your personal house-elf. Please ask for me if you have any questions or need general help or needs," Jispy stated before the rest of the elves vanished and she was the only one left._

" _Thank you Jispy, you may call me Hadrianus or Harry, would you please give us the tour of the manor," replied Hadrianus_

" _Of course Master Harry, if you follow me, I will take you the master study," stated Jispy. She leads the group to the left of the entryway directly into the main study. Once inside the study the entire group was greeted with four portraits of Fleamont Potter, Euphemia Potter, Charlus Potter, Dorea Potter nee' Black, James and Lily Potter nee' Evans._

" _Hello everyone, who might you all be," asked Charlus Potter from the portrait_

" _I am Hadrianus James Potter-Black, these with me are my family and personal guards," stated Hadrianus_

" _Look Lil's it is our son he has grown up so much," James said to Lily_

" _Yes, he has James. How are do you doing Hadrianus," asked Lily_

" _I am doing fine Mom; there are a lot of things that we need to discuss as a family. However, to get things out of the way first, I should introduce everyone. To my right is Sirius Black, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, my cousin Dudley, my head personal guard Kase Harper or Bulletshade. The other guards are scattered throughout the manor double checking the wards and ensuring that the manor is secure." Replied Hadrianus_

" _Who were you left with son? We're the wills followed or did the old fool attempt to circumvent the wills," asked James. Vernon and Petunia explained everything that happened from the time that they received Hadrianus that night to the time that Hadrianus started at school. This brought shock to all of the members who were in their portraits._

" _Why that old fool of a coot, when I get my hands on him he will wish he was dead, Bloody hell, he completely disregarded the will's that were set up," stated James, who looked pissed. However, when he looked over at Lily she was shaking her head in complete disbelief. "What Lil's," asked James_

" _Well I wrote a secondary will, I knew that Petunia did not actually hate me like it was lead to be believed. There was one day that I followed her to where she to leave, I saw her leave via port key and knew that she was mostly playing an act to keep her magic as a secret. Sorry about that Petunia, but I can tell that you raised Hadrianus with love and acceptance," replied Lily._

" _It is ok Lily, I shudder to think what would have happened if Hadrianus was placed with someone else. As Vernon stated we took extra precautions to ensure, the family was safe. Even Hadrainus has made the move to take the protections to the next level. James, you would be proud of him. The Potter name is growing larger than it has before. He has created a major corporation and all of the investments that are associated with the Potter name are under one unified name. The bodyguards you see around here are part of Mysticorps, they are the specialized force that use a combination of magic, non-magic, and other skills to protect the entire family," stated Petunia to an astonished James and Lily_

" _What she speaks is the truth, each of the individuals who are recruited for Mysticorps goes through extensive training before we are put into the field. Currently, Hadrianus has 10 of the best guards available. To push up the training we utilize time dilation domes, which is faster inside the dome then the outside world. I am not sure what the factor is but, I know that we went through about 10 years of training in about a year. This was to ensure that we had the training to protect him and the family. We take our jobs seriously and would die for him if necessary," stated Bulletshade. Hadrianus went onto further explain about his schooling and about finding two out three mates already along with who they are._

" _We are very proud of you son, you have done very well. I want to thank you Vernon and Petunia for realizing that something was off when you found Hadrianus and took him in along with treating him like your son. I am also glad that he has a strong support base to fall back on when the time is right. All I can say is welcome to the family," stated James. The group moved out of the study and wandered around the manor. Hadrianus's Aunt and Uncle took the north wing of the manor that had four rooms in it. Dudley was happy that he had his own room and the room was larger than the one at Private Drive. The guards took up several rooms in other wings to ensure that every part of the manor had the right protections. Hadrianus and Sirius took the West Wing of the Manor that held the Master Suite and had the most rooms available, which consisted of ten rooms._

 _End Flashback..._

Hadrianus walked into the main dining room, the entire family and his mates were waiting for him in the room. As soon as he entered the room, everyone wished him a happy birthday.

"Happy Birthday Bro," Neville said

"Same for you bro," Hadrianus replied as he hugged Neville and made his way to the table to start eating his breakfast. He sat at the head of the table between Draco and Shaun. Neville sat to his left next to Shaun. Everyone else there included both Lucius and Narcissa, Vernon, Petunia, Dudley, Augusta Longbottom, and his guards. As they were getting ready to start eating an owl came into the room from Hadrianus's school that contained his grades for the first year along with the necessary books for the next year. Hadrianus retrieved the letter from the owl, which stayed near Hadrianus. Hadrianus proceeded to take a piece of bacon and give it to the owl.

"Jispy," stated Hadrianus. "What can Jispy be doing for Master Hadrianus," replied Jispy. "Could you take the owl to the owlery and make sure that there is plenty of food and water for them. Thank you Jispy," stated Hadrianus. Jispy took the owl to the owlery and performed the tasks required. While Hadrianus was down in the dining room opening the letter. The letter states,

 _Hadrianus Emery's Pendragon,_

 _It is with pleasure to present your scores for the courses you have taken._

 _Year One Magical Grades_

 _Dark Arts – Outstanding_

 _Blood Magic – Outstanding_

 _Healing – Outstanding_

 _Fire Elemental – Outstanding_

 _These grades qualify you for your O.W.L's and N.E.W.T.'s that you will take in your fourth year with us._

 _Non-Magical Grades_

 _Ancient Greek – Outstanding (A)_

 _Latin – Outstanding (A)_

 _French – Outstanding (A)_

 _Singing – Outstanding (A)_

 _Martial Arts – Outstanding (A)_

 _White Belt – received_

 _Yellow Belt – received_

 _Your next year courses will include the following,_

 _Magical courses_

 _Necromancy_

 _Introduction to Necromancy by Dreixor Kane_

 _Intermediate Necromancy by Stethum Livid_

 _Advanced Necromancy by Luvana Gloom_

 _Soul Magic_

 _Introduction to Soul Magic by Cy Traino_

 _Intermediate to Soul Magic by Napoleon Jason_

 _Advanced Soul Magic by Angel Artino_

 _Earth Elemental Magic_

 _Introduction for the Earth Elemental by Hunter Patel_

 _Intermediate to Earth Elemental by Grace Black_

 _Advanced techniques for Earth Elementals by Talia Powell_

 _Non-magical courses_

 _Celtic (Irish, Scottish, Welsh)_

 _Natural Sciences_

 _Musical instruments (Please select one or two per year that you would like to study)_

 _Singing_

 _Martial Arts_

 _Please remember to include proper clothing and other essential items you may need throughout the year._

 _Thank you,_

 _Aerath Phoenixwood_

 _Headmistress of Merlin's school for the Magically Gifted_

After reviewing the courses along with the required books Hadrianus handed the information to his mates and his Uncle. "This should not be a problem, some of the stuff we can be obtained in Diagon Ally. However, for the first two courses we may need to go outside of the United Kingdom to obtain the books," stated Vernon.

"That sounds reasonable, when do you think we can take care of the purchases Uncle," replied Hadrianus.

"We can go to Diagon Ally tomorrow, and then we can head to Washington D.C.'s magical center in the United States to obtain the rest along with some other items," Vernon said as Hadrianus nodded his head in agreement with his Uncle.

Everyone moved to the family room to give Hadrianus his presents. They had placed all of the gifts on a table in the family room before they did anything else, which meant they did not have to carry them from one room to another. Hadrianus was handed the gifts from everyone present along with a few others that Hadrianus did not know about. As he moved through the gifts, some of them surprised him. From Lucius and Narcissa he received a full wardrobe, which included a large variety of casual, dress, and formal robes, cloaks, and other items. Sirius gave him a book on Animagus transformations wrote by James Potter and Sirius Black, the only one of its kind. Draco, Shaun, and Neville worked together on their gifts for Hadrianus. Draco gave Hadrianus a 1997 Eko Ranger 12 string Acoustic/Electric guitar in silver and with an emerald green serpent on the face and a black werewolf. Neville gave Hadrianus a completely acoustic guitar made by Gibson in red with a gold Griffin on the face. Shaun gave Hadrianus the cases along with necessary equipment and maintenance kit for the guitars. This completely shocked Hadrianus because they only talked about it a few times. Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley went in together to purchase Hadrianus a Violin with the case. Each of the instruments was charmed to never break, fire resistant, water damage, and a permanent sonorus charm. Neville received gifts related Herbology, schoolbooks needed, and many games or sweets. Overall, everyone had a wonderful day.

 **Diagon Ally**

The next day Hadrianus, Vernon, Sirius, and the personal guards headed out to Diagon Ally after having breakfast with the rest of the family. Around Hadrianus's neck was Themis his Celestial Dragon. The entire group left Potter Manor via the floo directly to the Leaky Calderon. They greeted Tom the owner and moved to the back where the entrance to the ally was located. Vernon tapped the bricks and the barrier opened up and revealed the ally. Today the ally was relatively calm and quiet. Since Hadrianus and the rest of the group did not need to go to Gringotts, they headed to the first place on the list of places that they needed to go, which is the Magical Menagerie. The guards moved throughout the ally and took up the necessary positions, while Vernon and Sirius followed Hadrianus inside. Once inside Hadrianus made the necessary purchases for his familiars. The three of them left the shop after shrinking the purchases and placed them into the pack that Hadrianus carried with him.

After exiting the shop, the group made their way to the next shop. However, as the group was making their way there, a disturbance caught their attention in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies. It was two adult redheads who seemed to be arguing about getting their second son a new broom and if they could afford it. This most everyone who was in the Ally looking at them with questioning eyes, wondering why they did not put up a privacy charm or something to keep the argument from spilling over to the rest of the Ally.

"Molly, you know very well that we do not have the kind galleons needed to purchase Charlie a new broom for school along with the other school supplies needed for the children," stated the elder male with a slightly agitated voice.

" **Aurther, yes we do have the galleons for this purchase. plus all of the other supplies. Even if we have to go second hand on the robes and have Percy use his brother's books from the first year. Now the decision is made, no more discussing the funds."** Molly yelled at Aurther. However, unknown to them, they had gathered quite a large audience. The elder kids along with the two twins looked to be embarrassed about what was happening in public.

"Mum, I do not need a new broom for quidditch. I can use the broom for last year." Stated Charlie who looked like he just wanted to leave the area.

" **No, you will get a new broom and that is final,"** snapped Molly. At this point Charlie knew better than to argue with his mother on the subject, so he just nodded his head and looked ashamed for even trying to suggest it. However, he did take a step back from his mother, which led to back right into Hadrianus and his group. Charlie looked surprised when he turned around and saw a child standing in front of him who was smiling.

"Sorry about that, my name is Charlie Weasely," Charlie stated with his hand extended out in front of him.

"Hello, that is ok; I understand what it is like to have family disagreements. My name is Hadrianus." Replied Hadrianus and proceeded to shake Charlie's hand. The rest of the Weasely's looked on and wondered what was going to happen next. To their surprise, Molly spoke up next.

"Child, you should not be out here by yourself, now where are your parents." Stated Molly to a shocked Hadrianus. The woman went from yelling at her husband and to be very kind and gentle as could be.

"Mam, I do not know you, but my guardians are standing next to me, so I am hardly by myself here in the Ally." Replied Hadrianus as he pointed to his uncle and godfather, which seemed to shock Molly. Before Molly could say anything Hadrianus started talking again. "I do not think that I properly introduced myself, my name is Hadrianus Emery's Pendragon, next to me is my Uncle Vernon, my Godfather Siri, and my personal guards are around the entire Ally." Stated Hadrianus

"Oh dear me, Albus has mentioned you before. It is a pleasure to meet you. The Daily Prophet has had a number of articles about you. Mostly about your grades that you have achieved, but why are in school now," replied Molly who looked like she is in her worshiping mode, which made the hairs on Hadrianus neck stand on end.

"The reason for starting school now is because education of any kind is very important to become successful in the world that we live in. Anyone can start early or at a young age as I did. All that it takes is reading the material and having natural talent," stated Hadrianus who was looking at the others. The only ones who were listening were Percy, Charlie, the eldest child, and the two who looked like twins. Molly was just nodding her head along with what he was saying as the other two youngest looked like they were not enjoying the conversation at all. Hadrianus turned the conversation back to Charlie who was surprised.

"Charlie, what position do you play on your quidditch team and what house are you in," asked Hadrianus.

"I am the team seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and I have been on the team since my second year. I am in going into my fourth year of schooling at Hogwarts," replied Charlie. Sirius was surprised by the information he learned and was attempting to figure out what Hadrianus was going to do next.

~Themis sounds like Charlie likes to be outside more than he does inside. What do you think I should do. I need a new broom for school to learn to fly.~ asked Hadrianus through their mind link.

~I to agree with you on young Charlie, I would also get the broom because you will need it later on.~ Themis replied

"How about we go inside Quality Quidditch Supply and see the new broom they have available. From there we can make a decision on the broom. I would also like to purchase you a new broom. We cannot have the seeker for Gryffindor failing in his task for the team. Also, I cannot have Aunt Minerva upset with me that I did not help her team out," Stated Hadrianus in a whisper that only Charlie could hear to his surprise. However, the eldest, Percy, and the twins could see the smile grow on Charlie's face.

"That is understandable. A while ago, it looked as if you were in a conversation with someone else. I have only ever seen that look when dealing with familiars," replied Charlie

"You would be right Charlie, I was talking with one of my familiars, I was mentioning to her that you seem to like it more outside than indoors and I also wanted her advice on getting a broom for school," stated Hadrianus

"Your familiar is very smart and accurate. What type of familiar is she and what is her name," asked Charlie as they moved into the shop.

"The one with me now is a Celestial Dragon and her name is Themis," stated Hadrianus as Themis came into view for Charlie to see. This surprised Charlie and he got more excited at learning that there were different types of dragons and that some were extremely smart.

"You are very beautiful, Themis," Charlie said

"Thank you, young Charlie." Replied Themis.

"You can talk normally, that is an unusual gift for a familiar or for a dragon," stated Charlie

"Yes, it is. However, my race is well known for this ability. As you can tell I am not like the western dragon races you may study. I am known as an eastern dragon, we have a higher intelligence level than the others, who are more mindless beasts, but they are kin no matter what," replied Themis. The three of them moved into the shop along with Sirius and one of the guards and was greeted by the person running the store for the day.

"Hello and welcome to Quality Quidditch Supply. My name is Finley and how may I help you today," asked Finley. He was surprised to see two boys walk into the store, one who looked to be around a fourth or fifth year, but the other one looked to be around six or seven years of age.

The almost six-year-old looked up at him. "Yes, I would like to see the newest broom that is available for Quidditch or racing please?" This absolutely shocked him that the youngest was asking to see this type of broom. However, it was his job to provide the service to the people who came in wanting a broom.

"Of course, please just give a few minutes and I will be right back with the broom," stated Finley. Finley came back into the room about five minutes later carrying a broom that was immaculate and was shinning.

"Gentlemen, this is the newest broom, the Nimbus 1995. This broom tops out near one hundred miles per hour or 161 Kilometers per hour. Right now, this is the fastest broom available for Quidditch and racing. It can go from zero to sixty in about ten to fifteen seconds. Additionally, all Nimbus brooms come with special charms that allow for easy handling, breaking, and cushioning," stated Finley very proud that he remembered the information correctly for this broom.

"Finley, how many do you have in stock right now and how much are they a piece. Additionally how much are the service kits?" Hadrianus asked

"The brooms sell for 500 galleons each, the service kits are 33 galleons each, and we have around 90 in stock. This allows us to have enough available for the Quidditch teams both professional and amateur." Finley replied to Hadrianus.

"That is good to know, I would like to purchase 16 of the brooms along service kits for each. 14 need to be placed in a box along the 14 service kits and shrunk down," stated Hadrianus quietly and clearly so that Charlie would not know what is going fully. Finley got closer to Hadrianus and listened to the request although he thought that this was one major joke.

"And kid how do you plan to pay for those. Don't you think you ask your parents first," replied Finley with a serious tone.

"No, because I am using my own money. I have unlimited access, now the total price for the purchase please," stated Hadrianus.

"The total price is 8,533 Galleons," replied Finley who was nervous about what was going to happen next. He watched as Hadrianus stuck his hand in the money pouch and summed a bag that had the galleons in it.

"This bag has the full amount of galleons in it," Hadrianus stated as he handed the bag to Finley. Finley opened the bag and placed it in a location where the rest of the galleons were and passed his wand over the top, this showed the true amount of the galleons inside the bag. He was happily surprised it was the number of galleons. He proceeded to gather the required brooms, 14 went into a long box along with 14 service kits. He replaced the lid to the box and took it plus the other two brooms and the two service kits back to the front of the shop. He opened the box to show Hadrianus the 14 brooms and kits were inside, then shrunk the box, and handed it to Hadrianus. Then he handed the others over along with the two service kits. Hadrianus and Charlie walked out of the shop smiling. As they walked out Hadrianus handed one of the brooms and services kits to Charlie. Charlie smiled and politely thanked him for the broom and kit. After they made it outside, the eldest son walked over to Hadrianus.

"Thank you for doing that, I have not seen him smile that much in a long time. My name is William, but you can call me Bill," stated Bill Weasely.

"You are welcome Bill, and it is always good to see people smile, but I do believe I should get going I have other places to be and to gather other necessary books for school this year," replied Hadrianus before he walked over to his Uncle and Godfather. Then everyone walked their separate ways.

The final stop of the day was at Flourish and Blotts to pick up some of the books that he needed or was interested in. Hadrianus walked down each individual isle that was lined with books separated by the subjects. Bulletshade shadowed Hadrianus and helped him when he needed it. Hadrianus was able to acquire new books on the topics of Arithmancy, Ancient Ruins, magical creatures, Herbology, Charms, Transfigurations, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Alchemy, Potions, Healing, History, and Law. Each of these subjects would add more information to Hadrianus's growing information and library. However, due to the nature of the subjects, he was taking he was unable to find any information on the subjects. After he had all the books placed in a basket and met up with the rest of the group, they made their way to the counter.

"Hello, My name Cygnus Flourish, I see you that enjoy reading and learning. Could I make a suggestion on purchasing several of our Master Books," stated Cygnus.

"What is a Master Book, it sounds interesting, to say the least," replied Hadrianus

"A Master Book basically contains a copy of books that you would normally have already. However, instead of having several books to carry around you would only have one. One individual Master Book can hold up to one hundred books. This allows you to have a larger library at your disposal instead of having only one book. On the inside cover, you would find a table of contents of the books you have in the book. You only have to put your finger or wand on the title of the book and it pulls that information forward, which allows you to read the book. You can also perform an information search, by writing with a special quill and ink that disappears into the page. This allows the book to search the entire book for what you are looking for. An example if you have full Master Book and you were looking the 'side effects of self-transfiguration' the Master Book would find all that information and pull up a list of books with that information for you. The initial cost for the Master book is 15 galleons; the quill and ink are 10 galleons. For a total of 25 on the initial purchase," stated Cygnus.

"That is not that bad of a price for something that is good to have around. Can non-magical books be placed into them as well," asked Hadrianus

"Yes they can, not many people realize that they can so they do not bother attempting to use them with non-magical books," replied Cygnus

"How many do you have in stock currently right now," asked Hadrianus

"Currently we have 50 in stock. They do not usually sell because people only need one or two. Also, we cannot order more until the current stock is empty," stated Cygnus

"How about I purchase the entire stock, I have every intention of having a full library and those would come in handy," replied Hadrianus. Cygnus looked at him shocked and very happy.

"Ok, so you have around 100 books, the cost for them will be 240 galleons. One Master Book with quill and ink is 25 galleons. Then 49 other Master Books for 735 galleons. That is a grand total of 1000 galleons," stated Cygnus

"That is perfect, thank you for your suggestion to purchase those books. I will let you know how they work out for me," replied Hadrianus

Cygnus gathered all the Master Books from the back of the shop, placed them into a bag with extension charms and feather-light charm. After he made it back to the counter, he placed the rest of the books along with the quill case and ink bottle into the same bag. He then was surprised when Hadrianus handed him is Gringotts Gold Card and the bill was taken care of.

"Thank you again, Cygnus for your help today it was very much appreciated," Hadrianus stated

"You are welcome, and thank you for coming into the Flourish and Blotts," Cygnus replied with a smile.

The group left Flourish and Blotts and was walking back to the Leaky Caldron to head back to Potter Manor. Hadrianus was persistent that he gets used to using the Floo network and port-keys. The group made back to the Caldron and took the floo back. After getting back to the Manor, he took all of the new books to the study. Everyone was ready for dinner at six sharp. The dinner consisted of roast beef with all the fixings along with a salad. When Hadrianus made it back to the study he sat down in his chair and was reviewing the instructions on how to place the copy's of the books into the Master Book. He had to wonder if the house elves could do this job and get it done faster than he could.

"Jispy" Hadrianus called, the elf appeared in front of the desk.

"How can I help you Master Hadrianus," asked Jispy

"I was wondering if you could copy the books over to these Master books faster than I could," asked Hadrianus, as he handed the instructions to Jispy. Jispy was reading the instructions and smiled at him.

 _Master Book Instructions_

 _To copy the books you want into the Master Book, you must use the spell_ _Exemplum Magistri libro_

 _The first step is to write the title of the book on the inside of the book (example: Transfigurations)_

 _The second step is to place the book or books you want to copy to the Master Book next to the Master Book_

 _The final step is to say the spell and the books will automatically copy to the Master Book. The books will show up on the table of contents._

"Of course we can do this Master Hadrianus. The only thing that you would need to do is write the title of the books in each book. Then we house elves can copy the books to the Master Books for you in no time at all," stated Jispy. Hadrianus started writing out the titles in the individual books and set them aside for Jispy and the other house elves. By the time he was done, he had 32 Master Books set aside for Jispy.

Hadrianus went to his room and started getting ready for bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he out for the entire night. The next morning, Hadrianus was found in the study reviewing and working on some of his summer homework that was required even though he passed the classes. His aunt walked in to find him reading and making notes.

"Hadrianus, breakfast is ready. Also, you are going to want to get ready because we are going to states today remember," stated Petunia

"Thank you, Aunty, I was just getting ready to come," replied Hadrianus. He closed the book, stood up and moved to place the book back on the shelf. After doing that he followed his aunt to breakfast. During breakfast, Vernon explained that they would be taking an international port-key to Dulles International Airport in Washington D.C., from there they would head to the magical plaza. Vernon also mentioned that Hadrianus should dress appropriately for the trip. Hadrianus moved to his room and started to get dressed. After he was dressed, he moved into the room where everyone was waiting to head out. Bulletshade was holding onto the port-key, as soon as everyone was touching it he said 'Dragon' and the entire group disappeared.

 **United States of America**

The group arrived in the magical section of Dulles International. After going through the normal security checks, the group was allowed to depart from the airport, which alerted The President of Magical Congress of the United States of America. Vernon had found two large SUV's waiting under his name, and proceeded to take the group to the vehicles. Everyone separated into two groups and they were off to the Magical Plaza.

The first thing Hadrianus noticed as they entered the area for the plaza was that the plaza and the surrounding area organized similarly to a non-magical shopping mall. The main building stood four stories tall, which had a variety of shops inside. As they entered the building, everything changed to show that it held magical shops. The most important thing the group did once on the inside was to locate a map for the building so they could find where to go without getting lost.

"Hadrianus, go with Sirius and Bulletshade to get what you want. Since it is about ten we will meet you in the food court at Noon. That gives you two hours to find what you want first," stated Vernon

"Ok have fun shopping, we will see you at lunch, Thank you, Uncle," replied Hadrianus

Hadrianus, Sirius, and Bulletshade made their way through the first floor of the plaza. While on the first floor, Hadrianus found a large bookstore called The Reading Quarry, which possessed a great number of books that vary on subjects. One thing Hadrianus noticed about The Reading Quarry versus the ones in the U.K. was that they did not limit the books on the type of subjects. Everyone can study the different types of magic that they can use without any concerns. This had lead Hadrianus to find books on topics that he would not normally come across. Sirius and Bulletshade were amazed by the number of books Hadrianus was purchasing. They knew that he enjoyed learning but sometimes they thought he was a little insane with the number of books he read. After Hadrianus paid for the books, they left the bookstore and were heading to the second floor of the plaza.

"So, what kind of books were you able to get, Hadrianus," asked Sirius while looking very serious and curious about the different subjects.

"Most of the books are for school subjects that I was not able to get in the UK. However, I was also able to get some legal books related to the different laws here in the US versus the UK. Oh also a whole lot of Joke and Prank books with different spells in them that sounded interesting," replied Hadrianus with a smile on his face.

Once the group made it to the second floor, Hadrianus was drawn to the largest pet store that possessed exotic pets. The store that Hadrianus found was The Lazy Wolf Pets and Familiars. Hadrianus knew he did not have any more familiars; however, he did want a couple of pets that he could take care of himself. What he found was more than what he thought he could get. He found a male Arctic Fox that would suite Dudley perfectly. Before his birthday, Dudley had mentioned that he would like a pet, something that he would always have around. Hadrianus thought that this would perfect for Dudley. In addition, he found two Fennec Foxes that he would like because of the size they would be perfect. In a tall pen, he found two small ferrets that were watching him carefully. He automatically fell in love with the two foxes and ferrets.

"Siri, I really want the two foxes and ferrets. They are perfect for me and you know that I would take care of them. In addition, the Arctic Fox would be perfect for Dudley. I know that he gets lonely when I am gone at school. This would give him someone that would take away from that boredom. Please, can I get them," asked Hadrianus while giving Sirius the look that would cause him to cave. Sirius knew right away that Hadrianus made a valid point about Dudley and he knew that Hadrianus would take care of the other four because he takes care of his familiars and spoils them rotten with different things.

"I know that you can take care of them Hadrianus because you do it with your familiars. On top of that, you will research them to the point of knowing everything about them and what they need. So yes you can get them, I do not see a problem with it at all. I am also glad to see that you are looking out for your cousin. Stop giving me that look," replied Sirius. Bulletshade was surprised but happy that Sirius allowed Hadrianus to get them.

"I understand Siri, and thank you," stated Hadrianus.

Hadrianus and Sirius walked up to the main counter. In their hands were the tags for the pets that Hadrianus wanted to purchase. The person looked up and saw them from behind the counter.

"How can I help you two today," asked the man with a smile on his face.

"Yes we would like to purchase these pets, one is the male arctic fox, the two fennec foxes, and the two ferrets in the pen. Along with them, we are going to purchase all the necessary toys, pens, food, and other items for them today," stated Sirius

"Not a problem sir, we can get that taken care of right away. Please show me the pets that you would like to purchase," the man asked as he moved out from behind the counter. The man followed Hadrianus and Sirius as he took notes on the pets. He handed the information over to an assistant who snapped to and went to get the carriers for them along with the pets. During this time, the man was explaining everything to both Sirius and Hadrianus about what they would need. The man provided a bag with expansion charms and a feather-light charm on it. In addition, the bag was linked directly to the cashier, which would allow them to pick up the items and place them in the bags without having to identify the costs of each item later. The man said that the spell is conputat sumptus in sacculo, which is calculate the cost in the bag. This allowed them to go throughout the store and pick up the necessary items for the pets without having to worry about putting the items on the counter. After Hadrianus and Sirius had gotten all of the supplies needed for the pets, they moved back to the counter where the three carriers were waiting for them with the pets inside. The total cost came to $10,000, which was less than 1400 galleons.

"Thank you for coming to The Lazy Wolf Pets and Familiars. Please do come back to the store," the man stated.

"You are welcome, and there is a good chance that we will come back," replied Sirius as Hadrianus carefully picked up one of the carriers. Sirius picked up the other two carries after he handed the other supply bag to Bulletshade. The three of them headed to the food court where the rest of the family was waiting. Once in the food court Sirius, Hadrianus, and Bulletshade found the rest of the family sitting inside The Hungary Quarry with a variety of food sitting on the table.

After everyone had his or her fill of the food from the restaurant. Hadrainus presented Dudley with his late birthday present. Dudley was in complete shock at the present.

"Cousin is this what I think it is," asked Dudley

"Yes, Dudley it is, He is an Arctic Fox. I also included all the supplies for him. Take good care of him, Dudley," replied Hadrianus, Dudley was nodding his head and smiling happily to Hadrianus.

"What else did you get Hadrianus," asked Petunia

"We first went to the book store and found a lot of books that we do not have. Along with some topics that we do not touch in the United Kingdom. After that, we were walking around and I came across a pet and familiar store. Once we walked inside, I was able to find the exact pets that we both would like. The others that I have are two Fennec Fox's and Ferrets. They will stay small but they will be a good source of companionship and fun," stated Hadrianus. Petunia could only smile at her nephew. She knew that some kids did not get along, but here Hadrianus was actually spending time with Dudley and helping him study both magical and non-magical courses alike.

After leaving The Hungary Quarry, Hadrianus had at least one more stop, which was to pick more quills, parchment, and other supplies. The store Hadrianus went into is The Raven's Quill. Once on the inside, he found modern tools for writing, such as pens and self-inking quills. Hadrianus walked around the store selecting the items that he wanted. He picked up the parchment, multiple varieties of quills, pens, and other items that he found necessary to have. One thing that he did find was notebooks that keep adding more pages. He thought about this and found that they would be useful for taking notes and rough thoughts on for the next few school years. Additionally, he found journals that were connected to each other. This would give his friends and mates some other way to communicate besides the pendants. Hadrianus bought several of the journals to see how they worked and maybe duplicate the method once back in the U.K. After all the shopping for the day, Hadrianus was starting to get tired and made mention of this to Bulletshade. Bulletshade got everyone back to the vehicles and started to head to the Potter House that was located in Bethesda Maryland. It did not take long for them to arrive at the house and once inside the house they were greeted by a happy house elf.

"Welcome Master Potter to the Potter House. My name is Coody, Please call me if you need anything," stated Coody

"Thank you, Coody, could you please show everyone to a room. Some might like to get some rest. However, some of you are going to need to double up if we do not have the rooms. I know I would like to rest for a bit, could you also show me to the master suite after you take care of the others, please," replied Hadrianus.

"Of course Master Potter," Coody replied happily as he bowed to Hadrianus. Coody directed the others to follow him to the separate rooms. It took Coody around 15 minutes and was back in the sitting room where Hadrianus and Sirius were waiting.

"Masters Potter and Black, please follow me," stated Coody.

Hadrianus and Sirius followed Coody to the Master suite. Once there they found the room was composed of neutral colors and lighter colors of beige. The room was large enough for two beds; however, it currently had one large king size bed in it, but there was enough room for Sirius to transfigure a bed later on.

"Thank you, Coody. Since it is still early in the afternoon, can you have dinner ready for us at six tonight," asked Hadrianus

"Yes, Master Potter," replied Coody before disappearing.

Hadrianus placed the two carriers on the floor and opened them up. He reached inside of the closest one, which contained the two ferrets. As he pulled them out he noticed the differences between them. The male ferret black sable in color with a standard pattern on the body. However, the female ferret looked to be silver in color called a black roan with black mitts on the feet. Hadrianus named the male Aries after the Greek god of war and the female Eris after the Greek goddess of chaos, strife, and discord. Hadrianus could tell that they would cause a lot of mischief in their life. During this Sirius was pulling out the supplies and setting the pen like a cage for Aries and Eris. After Sirius got the pen set up for the two, he watched Hadrianus petting Aries and Eris. Aries and Eris were climbing all over Hadrianus; they found that they enjoyed climbing into his pockets and staying there. Hadrianus carefully moved Aries and Eris to the pen, which had 8 levels to it and small hammocks that they could lay in. Hadrianus moved back over to the other carrier that held the two foxes. He carefully picked the two up and held them close to him. Once they were awake, they started licking and smelling him. The two foxes had a light cream beige color to them and were very active. Hadrianus named the female Star and the Male Jinx. Sirius carefully attached collars to the two foxes, the collars were charmed to expand and to have their names on them. This was the same for Aries and Eris, they too had collars. The one thing that he was happy to see was his godson was having fun.

After playing for a while, Hadrianus decided to take a nap. Sirius had stepped out of the room for a second, but when he came back, he found Hadrianus lying on the bed with Star and Jinx curled up next to him fast asleep. Sirius woke Hadrianus a few hours later to let him know that it was getting close to dinner. A few minutes after Hadrianus woke up he was down in the family room with the rest of the family. Star and Jinx had followed Hadrianus down and were now playing around in the room. He looked up from the two and saw Dudley.

"Hey Dudley, did you come up with a name for your fox," asked Hadrianus

"Yes, I named him Blizzard. Thank you again for getting him again," replied Dudley

"I do know that you get lonely when I am off at school. Not just that but you are my cousin and I know that you wanted a pet. This will give you a companion when I am not around," Hadrianus said.

Dinner was less extravagant but very enjoyable. Coody had prepared and cooked hamburgers, macaroni salad, and fries for everyone to eat. This was the first that everyone had this type of food. After dinner, Coody presented strawberry cheesecake and chocolate pudding for dessert.

Hadrianus went back to the master suite and grabbed one of the books that he had been reading, which is the Occlumency for Beginners. The reason for this particular book was that he wanted to make some changes to his mindscape. Even though he is a natural Occlumens, he still wanted to read up on Occlumency to make the changes. This also leads him to the conclusion that he would need a Master Occlumens present to help with the changes.

Hadrianus spent an hour reading the book before he started to get tired. He decided that he would start to get ready for bed. He grabbed his sleep ware and headed to the bathroom. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and got into his sleep ware. Once back in the bedroom he saw that the Star and Jinx were curled up on the bed watching him. Before getting in bed he went over to where Aries and Eris were to check on them, he found them both sleeping in the small hammocks that were placed throughout the pen. Hadrianus made it over to the bed and crawled in, the next minute he found himself with Star and Jinx curled up next to him. Soon after that, he passed out from exhaustion.

Sirius walked into the bedroom and saw Hadrianus already asleep in bed. Sirius looked at a sofa sitting on the other side of the room. He moved the table out of the way and transfigured the sofa into a bed. After he did this, he went off to the bathroom to start getting ready for the night.

The next morning everyone woke early to get a start on the day. For the most part they were going to enjoy the day by spending it relaxing around the house; however, that plan changed for Hadrianus when an Eagle came flying through the open window and delivered a letter to Hadrianus. The letter as it turned out to be from the current President of Magic for the United States and the non-magical President. Additionally, the letter asked to have a formal meeting with him at 11 AM that day. Since it was close to eight in the morning, Hadrianus had a little time to get ready for the meeting. Hadrianus had Coody pull out his best dress suit with the Pendragon crest on the front. The crest depicts dual swords in front of the shield featuring back to back dragons and the royal crown to mark the King that was meant to be and will be again. A lion's face peeks from the foliage surrounding the shield. While Coody was taking care of this, Hadrianus sent back his reply with a complete list of those who would be at his party.

Hadrianus, Sirius, and his guards arrived at the Whitehouse early to get through the security checks. Once passed all the necessary checks they were lead to the Oval Office, where they were greeted by both Presidents.

"Welcome to the Whitehouse, my name is Glenn Bush, President of the United States for the non-magical side. May I present my Secretary of State Anthony Ward, Secretary of Defense Troy Sykes, and the Attorney General Scott Price," stated President Glenn. Hadrianus shook each of their hands then turned to the other group.

"Hello and welcome, my name is Zaiden Becker I am the President of Magic. May I present to you in the same order as President Bush, we have Drew Colon, Jacob Ross, and Sue Kirk," presented President Zaiden.

"Thank you, my name is Hadrianus Emrys Pendragon. To my left is Lord Sirius Black, and on my right is one of my guard's codename Bulletshade. I am currently Lord to the Potter, Perevell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Le Fe, and Emry's houses. Heir to the Blacks, Evans, Ravenclaw, and Ravenswood. I am the Crown Prince to Magical Europe through my Pendragon heritage. Now that the formalities are out of the way, you can call me Hadrianus if you would like. I was a little shocked when I received your letter this morning," stated Hadrianus.

"The primary reason for this impromptu meeting is to ascertain what is happening in the United Kingdom since the end of the last magical war," replied President Zaiden.

"Well I have only been back in the magical world for going on two years; however, I can tell you that things are quite right now. I do know that the British Ministry of Magic is in need of a major clean up. I am not sure about the other Ministries within Europe. Right now we have been gathering evidence against the current Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, who is also the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and is also the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. He was the one who committed the crimes on British soil, not Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr. or Lord Voldemort," stated Hadrianus to a room who was shocked.

"How do you know it was Dumbledore and not Riddle, if we may ask," asked Sue Kirk

"I would be willing to take Veritaserum, which is the strongest truth serum available. This way you could ask me the questions necessary to know that it was Dumbledore and not Riddle, who committed a majority of the crimes," replied Hadrianus who was shocked that they shook their heads no.

"That is not necessary, if you are saying that you are willing to stand up for Riddle when he was the one who was supposedly the one who killed your family, then there is something going on with our intelligence," stated Sue

"That would be correct Ms. Kirk. I have a photographic memory and I do remember that day very clearly. It was Dumbledore who killed my parents then put me in further danger when he disillusioned me while holding me and confronted Riddle who came to protect me and my family. Yes, the rumors are true that I did survive the killing curse; however, that could have been related to my creature inheritance of a Kitsune. I will not lie to any of you Riddle did kill people, but then again who in war has not killed someone. He did commit atrocities that caused him more harm than good; however, I think there is more to this picture then what we can see. I have talked to a few that were close to him and he did go through some major changes over the course of the time before he was left without a body that night. One thing I can say is that he is still alive somewhere out there. He did manage to come up with a way to stay Immortal to a point; however, the Goblin Nation is working on gathering the other pieces of his soul to bring him back in one piece. This would mean that he would completely sane and no danger to anyone. Once he is back I plan to give him a trial in the presence of High Courts and allow him to present his case. It is my opinion that he is innocent till proven guilty not the other way around," replied Hadrianus

"We would be willing to help you with this and support you in the future if you would like the help. We did offer it to the British Ministry of Magic once, but they said that they had the issue well in control; however, hearing this from you, we can tell that this is not true," stated President Zaiden and Glenn.

"I would welcome the help from anyone who is willing to help resolve the issues in the United Kingdom. I do thank you for the support," replied Hadrianus.

"Another issue that I wanted to bring up to you Hadrianus, was that back in the late 16th century we had a volunteer Auror from England along with 11 others here to help with the Magical Congress of the United States of America. His name was Abraham Potter. I am not sure if he is of any relation to you, but if you went to Gringotts here in the DC area you could get a complete listing of any Potters still alive in America. I am not sure if the England branch of Gringotts would be able to determine if any are alive because of the potions required. I know that the England branch primarily works with Europe and not so much over here because of the laws that separate the two nations. Please think about going to them to find out," stated President Zaiden as the group walked out of the office together.


	7. End of Summer 1996

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relates to Harry Potter are the Property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers, and Warner Brothers. I am not profiting from writing this story. The only things that are mine are the characters and storyline not featured in the books.

 **Chapter 7: End of Summer 1996**

 **Gringotts United States**

Hadrianus, Sirius, and Bulletshade made their way from the Whitehouse to the Magical Plaza. Once there they looked and found Gringotts Bank and made their way to the front doors that were guarded by Goblin Warrior. Once at the Goblins opened the door and bowed to the group, Hadrianus bowed back to the guards. The group made their way through the entrance to one of the tellers that were not busy. Most of the other Goblins were watching the group with questioning eyes.

"Excuse me, I need to speak to a someone about taking a heritage test for developing a family tree here in the United States," stated Hadrianus politely to the goblin sitting on the stool behind the stand. The Goblin looked up and over the top of the counter to see a child standing there and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course, we can help you with that. I presume that you are from Europe," replied the Goblin grinning as he thought that he could pull a fast one on these customers.

"Yes, we are from Europe, to be precise from England. I need to create a family tree for the American side of my family since certain regulations are still in effect in Europe that prevents that kind of magic to be used, my name is Hadrianus Emerys Pendragon," stated Hadrianus. Once again the Goblin looked a little put off that the child was the one who was asking. Then he noticed the crest on the robes and almost fell off the stole as he jumped down to assist the child.

"Right this way, please follow me and I will take you to the manager of the bank," the Goblin stated fiercely.

"Manager Brodnok, Hadrianus Emerys Pendragon is here to see you," stated the Goblin.

"Thank you for bringing them, My name is Manager Brodnok. How may we be of service to you today," stated Brodnok with a sneer?

"Manager Brodnok, I am looking to get a full magical lineage done for here in America. As it stands I know that there are some family members in Europe but I unsure if there are any here. My father had it done while he was still alive. From what we know of the family history Abraham Potter came to America's and worked as an Auror but there was no record of him coming back to Europe and having a family. I am under the presumption that he stayed here in America. This is the reason why I need to have the lineage test done to find all the family members that are alive or dead." Stated Hadrianus

Brodnok sneered at the child then looked to the adults who were in the room like they were supposed to say something to counter this claim. However, he was met with similar looks on their faces like are you going to say something or do we need to go above your head. He finally looked at the child in front of him and replied to Hadrianus's request.

"We can take care of that but how are you going to afford to do this," asked Brodnok. Hadrianus pulled out his Gringotts Card and flashed it at Brodnok who looked at it in shock. As Brodnok was looking at the card, he noticed the ring on Hadrianus's finger that signified the Pendragon line.

"With this of course. Ah, you noticed the ring, on my finger. It is true I am the Crown Prince of the Magical world. You can always talk to Ragnok about this but you will get told the same thing," replied Hadrianus with a smile on his face. Brodnok knew that now that he was an important client even though Hadrianus was announced when he first came into the office. While this was going on Brodnok got all of the necessary materials needed to create the American family tree for the family. Once the ever last parchment was in place along with the quill, potion, and basin Brodnok waited for a minute. Brodnok stood up and moved in front of his desk where the stand was with the basin, he took the potion poured it into the basin. Then turned to Hadrianus.

"Please place ten drops of your blood into the basin, the more you put in the more it helps in the potion," asked and stated Brodnok. Hadrianus did as asked but instead of ten, he did twenty. Brodnok then took to the quill and set it so that the tip was just touching the potion and blood. Everyone watched as the quill soaked up the liquid then was transferred to the parchment.

Brodnok then started to speak in Goblin. "Kaagaach Dhalkel'dec Daan (Reveal Family Tree)". The quill started to write out starting with Hadrianus then drew a line to Abraham Potter. The tree grew from there to include some prominent families in America.

Hadrianus watched as the final part of the Potter family history was added to the family tree. No one in the Potter family knew that Abraham Potter had married because there were issues taking place in the United States and that the Potters did not have a family tapestry until James Potter initially looked into the family tree in Europe.

Abraham Potter Married Esidora Williams in the early 1700s and had one daughter, Katharyn Lisha Potter. She then married Silas Hawkins, which ended the Potter name in the United States. The names on the parchment continued on to show that the Hawkins then married into Brady's and Brannon's, which are still around in the United States. Brodnok along with Hadrianus saw that there were several distance relations still alive to this day from the three separate families.

Once they made it back to the house, everyone was already packed up except for them.

 _From the Brannon side:_

 _Terence Quinton Brannon_

 _Ayden Crispian Brannon_

 _Lewin Davis Brannon_

 _From the Brady side:_

 _Raphael Hector Brady_

 _Abraham Willy Brady_

 _Bruce Riley Brady_

 _Dakota Wilkie Brady_

 _Haylie Geena Brady_

 _Antonette Jolie Brady_

 _From the Hawkins side:_

 _Hyacinth Magdalene Hawkins_

 _Anastacia Teal Hawkins_

 _Nanuk Lennox Hawkins_

 _London George Hawkins_

 _Tristram Dyson Hawkins_

 _Justin Maximilian Hawkins_

Sirius was shocked that the Potter family in America were still alive and growing strong even though none of them carried the name Potter or had any claims to what was in Europe. Hadrianus looked to Sirius to see his expression and was happy to see a surprised look on his face.

"Brodnok, please send the family a copy of the current family three which shows that they are related to the Potter family and that they can get into touch with me to get the rest of the family tree for Europe. I am the current Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. They will also find out that they are related to Perevell and Gryffindor. They will also find out that they are members of the Royal House of Pendragon. Please do this as quickly as possible," stated Hadrianus with a hint of authority behind the request.

"Of course My Lord, it will be taken care of. We did not know that these families were interconnected to the Potters, Perevell, Gryffindor, or Pendragon. Not until you arrived and had us perform this family tree. This helps to increase the information available to the Nation here in the USA," replied Brodnok

"Thank you Brodnok for your patience and helping to get this process started. This will not be the last time that we are here in the states. The Potter family has stock in some major American Companies, for example, Coca-cola, Apple, Boeing, Microsoft, and Walt Disney. The major part of the handling of the business is taken care of through Storm Industries in the UK, but in time we will have an office here in the States so that we can separate the handling of the holdings a little more. I hope that we can continue to have a positive impact on the Magical World as a whole instead of how it is currently. We should close the day's session for now so that I do not take up much more of your time. Ghuul or rharthaan tuul tar ac or okaalken dhach ar or dhaar (May your blades stay sharp and your enemies fall at your feet)," stated Hadrianus. Brodnok was shocked that Hadrianus had learned the Goblin language and stated the proper closing. The other Goblins that were near the door were shocked as well.

"Ghuul or zach khraagaar olkec ac or okaalken daalkaan ac dhaar (May your vaults never empty and your enemies tremble in fear)," replied Brodnok with a bow.

 **Potter House**

The group left the bank a little lighter than before. They made it back to the house in record time. They spent the rest of the week in the States and had several meetings with the three families. Hadrianus found it funny that when they arrived at the house in Bethesda, they were shocked that a child greeted them.

"Welcome to the Potter House, my name is Hadrianus Potter," Hadrianus said to the group in front of him. They looked at the child in front of them with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Please come into the main sitting room and I can update you on the information that you may not know about," continued Hadrianus as he turned and walked to the sitting room. The group followed Hadrianus to the sitting room; they found the room quite spacious with several seats and sofas. The walls were all in neutral colors, but they made it seem like the room was quite larger than it seemed. Hadrianus took a seat in one the recliners in the room and got comfortable. Hadrianus knew this was going to take a while.

Hadrianus explained to everyone what was happening and their relationship within the Potter family. They were shocked, to say the least, that about their own family history, most of them knew about it was limited because a majority of the Potter history they did not possess. Hadrianus provided them with the full family tree that now contains the line from Abraham Potter.

"Why did none of the family know about the Potter history," asked Nanuk Hawkins. Hadrianus looked up to him who was sitting on the sofa next to where Hadrianus was sitting.

"Mostly because the rest of the family did not know the full lineage of our family. Also from some of the family journals I have read before Abraham left the UK, he did not take an interest in the family history. It was not until my father James, wanted to know the full lineage of the Potter family. He had the Goblins in the UK create a family tree of the family for Europe. None of the rest of the family knew that we had a relation to the Pendragon family that once ruled there. Also the fact that if they did now, the Pendragon Ring or sword is the one that chooses the head for that side of the family. I am the only known member of the family with the Potter name to ever be selected to wear the ring and handle the sword," replied Hadrianus with a smile. Nanuk nodded in understanding. The other family members were surprised by the information but welcomed the knowledge and their rightful place in the Potter family. The rest of the time was spent learning about each other and just spending time together as a family. Coody popped into the room and announced that dinner was ready for everyone. They all moved outside to eat dinner and continue to socialize with everyone. Sirius and the rest were getting along fine with the new additions to the family unit. After everyone was gone Sirius made mention that the next day they were going to head back to Potter Manor.

The next day Hadrianus and Sirius went about getting everything packed up to go back to Potter Manor. Hadrianus moved Aries and Eris's pen to the apartment inside the trunk along with Star and Jinx. After everything was packed up they headed down to the family room where they would port key out and arrive at Potter Manor. They gathered around the port key that was set to go off in five minutes and with a pop everyone disappeared from the Potter house.

 **Cardiff, Wales – Potter Manor**

The entire group arrived safely to the floo room at Potter Manor. Hadrianus made his way to his bedroom and started to pull out the pen for his ferrets. He also pulled out Star and Jinx, which started to dart around the room and had fun jumping and playing around. After he made sure everything was situated where he wanted it he headed to his study. With him, he brought all of the new books that he purchased. This would give him some time to organize them before having them placed into the Master Books.

That night the entire family got together to have a wonderful dinner. They decided to continue trying some of the other food styles and tastes, which included some strange foods. Tonight they went with all types of Chinese food. Everyone thought the food was good and was glad they had leftovers because it was not going to go to waste.

The next everyone decided to show up at once. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Severus, Minerva, Augusta, Neville, Shaun along with his parents all arrived within minutes each other. Hadrianus was sitting in the family room laughing and playing with Star, Jinx, Aries, and Eris. It was a happy sight to see for everyone. All those that arrived walked into the room and was greeted with seeing Hadrianus. He finally looked up and was surprised they were all there.

"Hello everyone, I would like you to meet Star, Jinx, Aries, and Eris," stated Hadrianus. Draco, Neville, and Shaun moved over next to him and soon the four pets were mauling them. It had the adults laughing and enjoying the sights.

"So what brings everyone here today," asked Hadrianus

"Mostly we just wanted to see how everything is going, and to catch up with Sirius" stated Lucius

"Everything is going well. We have been out to Diagon Ally and then this past week we were in Washington D.C. in the states. That was an interesting experience. That is also where I got these four at, Dudley has an Arctic Fox. Star and Jinx are Fennec Fox's. Aries and Eris are Ferrets. While there I did some book shopping. They had some interesting books on all the subjects that they teach there. Did you know in the states they teach the dark arts? My understanding is that they want their students to understand every aspect of the magic to be able to defend against it. We also found out that there is a different side to the Potter family living in America" replied Hadrianus

"That is shocking, but they are not regulated by our Ministry. That is amazing that you found family over there, but if I recall from the history related to the Ministry of Magic, a Potter did move over there in the 1600s," stated Lucius

"No, they are not, they have their own Ministry of Magic that is run similarly to that of non-magical government. They do not have a Minister of Magic; they have a President of Magic, who works alongside the non-magical President. We met with them yesterday and they both offered us support to get rid of the current administration within the Ministry of Magic and Dumbledore. Yes, that is what happened, Abraham Potter moved there then married and a daughter. From there it spread to three main families," replied Sirius who shocked everyone with that statement.

"Oh Severus, I have some potions books you might find interesting that I got from America. They are 1000 Tricks to Potions, Potions for Beginners, Potions in Tonga, and 534 Secrets of Potions. Those are just some of the books I got. All in all, I think between the two days spent shopping I have around three to four hundred new books. The largest collection is Care of Magical Creatures. Oh by the Minerva, I ran into some of your Gryffindors the other day. I believe they were Bill and Charlie Weasely. We happen to be passing by them during an argument that Mrs. and Mr. Weasely were having. I do have something for you before you leave tonight," stated Hadrianus. Minerva nodded her head to acknowledge that she heard him and would wait behind.

"Those are some useful sounding books, could I look at them," replied Severus

"Of course Severus, you can look at any book I own. They are in the library just ask Jispy where they are, she would know best," stated Hadrianus. Severus stood up and left the room heading for the library. Everyone was comfortable in the family room and enjoyed talking about the normal day-to-day stuff that was happening. Right before everyone was getting ready to sit down for a light lunch an owl flew in through the window and landed near Hadrianus. The envelope showed that it was from Gringotts. Hadrianus opened the envelope and read the letter.

 _Hadrianus,_

 _The last time we spoke you agreed with our idea of obtaining legal representation. We have completed this task by seeking out the best lawyers from around Europe and in other countries. Here is the complete list of lawyers, where they are from and the firm names that they agreed upon. The name within Storm Industries is Shadow Advocates, they are available to you when you need them. They will still keep their current caseloads to keep up with the financial needs for their firms, but they know that they now have a large financial backer in their corner._

 _Blackwell, Chapmann, and Associates – United States of America_

 _Leonardo Blackwell_

 _Nanuk Hawkins_

 _Sylvia Drake-Chapmann_

 _Jaxon Petersen_

 _Mauricio Zimmerman_

 _P.W.S. Associates – Europe_

 _Rose-Marie Besson Petthall – France_

 _Mark Drexler-Wynburn – Germany_

 _William Rehnquist-Spenham – Swedish_

 _Charlene Ravenswood – France – Veela Nation_

 _Kayden Holmes – England_

 _Dexter Chambers – England_

 _We have provided them with the information on Albus Dumbledore and they are currently working on making an ironclad case against him. They figure with everything that he has done and is planning on doing in the future, they should have it done when you turn 11 before you start at Hogwarts. Please let me know if this works for you. We have also had them sit the bar exams in all the countries and they have passed all the bars._

 _Ragnok and Griphook_

Everyone was looking at him wondering what the letter was about, so Hadrianus explained that back in June he had talked with Ragnok and Griphook, they suggested get legal counsel. He further explained the letter was just detailing who was part of the legal counsel and that they were part of Storm Industries now.

"Siri, look who is on the list of Attorneys in America. I bet he will be shocked that he is part of the legal counsel for the company," Hadrianus said with a smile.

"You are right Hadrianus, Nanuk will be shocked that he is part of the legal team, you should send him a letter letting him know," replied Sirius. The others were curious about who was so important. Sirius explained that one of the family members was part of the legal team in America.

"Those are the best attorneys out there, I have heard of them. They are more expensive if you have a high profile case. It is also good that they are working on making a case against Dumbledore. This takes some of the pressure off of everyone else," stated Lucius who smiling at the thought of Dumbledore going to Azkaban. Hadrianus nodded his head agree with Lucius then focused on his lunch.

After lunch, Draco, Neville, Shaun, and Dudley went off to the media room, which is one of the rooms that is filled with fully functioning technology. The kids sat in the room and started watching the Star Wars trilogy. The entire group was fixated on watching them they never left the room for anything. They agreed on watching more of these movies each time they got together.

Everyone meet outside at the large table to enjoy the evening. The dinner consisted of barbequed steaks with potatoes, mixed vegetables, and a tossed salad. The dessert was several different pies with ice cream. Everyone enjoyed the dinner and was glad that they came over for the day. After an hour most of the people had to leave, Augusta had to leave so that she could be up early the next day; however, Neville was going to stay with Hadrianus until he went back to school as was Shaun. The only one not staying was Draco, he had already made arrangements to stay with his best friend Blaise Zabini for the rest of the summer. Hadrianus met those leaving at the family floo room and hugged each one before they left. Minerva waited in the background to talk with Hadrianus.

After everyone left Hadrianus turned around and saw Minerva. "Ah Aunt Minerva, I have something for you to give the House of Gryffindor when the new term begins, Accio broom box," the box flew from the other side of the room to his hands. "As I mentioned earlier, we had a run in with the Weasley's. I had talked with both of the eldest sons, Bill and Charlie. Charlie was the one that mentioned he was going for the Seeker position on the House team. As it turned out I required a new broom for the school year. In this box are 14 brand new Nimbus 1995's along with the service kits," stated Hadrianus

Minerva was shocked that Hadrianus would go out of his way to ensure the team has the top brooms for the team. "Hadrianus, not that I do not appreciate this, because I do. I just want to know the reason behind doing this," asked Minerva with a serious face.

"Auntie, the only reason for doing this is because I heard that not everyone on the house team uses the same brooms, some cannot afford to buy their own. The school brooms from my understanding are outdated and could present dangers not only to the players but also to the guests who come to the games. Not only that but I know you want to at least have a fair shot at winning the house cup," replied Hadrianus.

"Yes, the brooms are bad. I have tried to in the past to acquire more funds to get them replaced. However, Albus refuses to put out extra funds to have them replaced. He believes that they are just fine," stated Minerva.

Hadrianus was not happy hearing about this complete disregard for the student's safety. "Ok, that is going to be a major problem, I am glad that you brought this to my attention." He then turned to face Bulletshade for a second. "Can you get Severus for me, I need to know if he is having the same problems, please and thank you Bulletshade." Bulletshade turned and left the room. He returned five minutes later with Severus. "Thank you for coming out here Severus. I was talking with Minerva and she mentioned that Albus is all but refusing additional resources to get things replaced for the individual houses. If he is doing this to Gryffindor, I am slightly curious about what he is doing to the Slytherin house," asked Hadrianus.

"You are correct about your deductions. Albus also refuses to purchase replacement potion ingredients for the Hogwarts stores. These are some of the more rare ingredients and also the ones that are used to make the supplies for the hospital wing at Hogwarts. As to the Slytherin's, well that is something else entirely. Some of the students who are placed into Slytherin house do have some problems at home. That is where they get their ambition from, to prove themselves. Those students who do have problems are the ones who need the most help, but Albus refuses to help anyone but himself," stated Severus

"That is not right Severus. How much have you had to put out for the ingredients for the school? On the other matter of the students, why have you not talked with the other heads of houses before about this, we could have helped with those students," asked Minerva

"What could you have done? You were in the same boat as me because of Albus not wanting to help others. As to the amount I have lost due to purchasing the ingredients, it is relatively small maybe a few thousand galleons," replied Severus. Their conversation continued on for some time. While they were talking Hadrianus wrote up a letter to Ragnok and Griphook requesting that a new vault be created under the name of Slythendors and to pull 10 million galleons from the Slytherin and Gryffindor vault for a total of 20 million in the Slythendors vault. The two that would handle the account would be them and to have debit cards and money bags sent for Minerva and Severus.

Hedwig took the letter directly to Ragnok, who was surprised but jumped right into the mix and started moving the amount around. Griphook acquired the debit cards and the money bags, which would be sent back. After everything was taken care of and the items were secure with Hedwig she flashed back to Hadrianus.

"Severus, Minerva. There is no point trying to figure out what to do next related to Dumbledore, the only thing that we can do is move forward. As the Lord to both Gryffindor and Slytherin, I have created one single account for the both of you to use. It contains 20 million galleons, you can speak with Ragnok or Griphook about investing some of the money to ensure that you have some returns back into the vault. Here is a bag to retrieve galleons from along with a debit card that you can use. This will allow you to take care of the houses as well as the students within those houses. Hope that this helps the two of you out," stated Hadrianus

Severus was shocked that Hadrianus would actually go out of his way to provide this to him or the Slytherin house. "Thank you Hadrianus, this will definitely help with everything in the two houses. I know that the Slytherin house will appreciate this, I can only imagine how the Gryffindor house will react," replied Severus

"You are right Severus. With this kind of help, we can probably get the rivalry between the two houses to stop. I know with Hadrianus around will help, but he won't be there until 2001 for his first year. However, we can start to get things worked out before that happens. Hadrianus, have you thought about what house you're going to be in when you get to Hogwarts," asked Minerva

"That question has been asked of me a lot; however, it will not be one of the houses that are currently available. I may need you to call my name before everyone else is so that the new house can be opened up. If I am correct, the name that should be on the registry is Harry Potter-Black. If you could check this that would wonderful and let me know otherwise we will have to think of another way to get me sorted before everyone else is sorted. The house that will be opened up is the house of Emrys, which we are going to need a new head of house for that. It should not take much, but you can keep an eye out for a possible head of the house and approach them before the year ends in 2001 to get everything sorted out. Also, I know Minerva that you have three positions within the school, one as Deputy Headmistress, another has Transfigurations Professor and another as Head of Gryffindor house. I would suggest you finding someone who can at least take over for the Head of Gryffindor house. You should not be spread so thin with the duties within the school. As both the Deputy and Head of Gryffindor you could become slightly more biased towards the Gryffindors. I am not saying that is what is happening, I am just pointing out that it could happen and we do not want to have that kind of problem in the future. This could also help to eliminate the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Please think on it for me," replied Hadrianus

"You bring up a good point Hadrianus. Recently I have been spread thinner between my duties. The other point that you bring up is the bias nature of having someone hold those three positions, which can happen. I think you are right that we should find a new Gryffindor Head of House. That way I can focus more on the Deputy Position and Transfiguration. I will find the right Professor for the position as Head of Gryffindor house before 2001 along with finding out about everything else that you mentioned. I will keep you informed," stated Minerva. The two picked up the bags and debit cards, hugged Hadrianus, and left the manor.

The rest of the summer Hadrianus read and studied to be prepared for when school began at the end of the month.


	8. Beginning of Second Year at MSMG 1996

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relates to Harry Potter are the Property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers, and Warner Brothers. I am not profiting from writing this story. The only things that are mine are the characters and storyline not featured in the books.

 **Chapter 8 End of Summer and Beginning of Second Year at MSMG 1996**

The rest of the summer moved by quickly and before Hadrianus knew it he was getting ready to start school for the second year. Hadrianus made sure that everything was packed in the apartment part of the trunk, which included his pets. He also made sure that his school clothes and uniforms were in the closet, his Master Books were stored in the study part of the apartment. After ensuring everything was packed up nicely, he stepped out of the trunk and shrunk it, and placed it in his jacket pocket. Instead of taking the port key that school provided, Hedwig flashed him to the school, which for him that was better than the port key because he did not fall on his arse.

Hadrianus made sure that he arrived at the school a couple hours before the other students. Once Hadrianus made it to his dorm room, he took out his trunk and started to get things arranged the way that he would like it. After that was taken care of he received a note from the Headmistress to come to her office. Hadrianus made his way across the school grounds to the main building, once inside he walked casually to the Headmistresses office. When he walked inside he saw Headmistress Aerath Phoenixwood and Deputy Headmaster Nauron Hayshend waiting for him.

"Thank you for coming to my office Hadrianus. We wanted to talk to you to let you know some of the changes that we have made to your schedule that should work out better this year," stated Headmistress Phoenixwood as she handed the schedule to Hadrianus.

Course Schedule for Hadrianus Emrys Pendragon

Monday's

6 to 7:45 Am Breakfast

8 to 9:15 Am Necromancy – Room 3B – Taylor Kane

9:30 to 10:45 Celtic Language – Room 1A – Áengus Ó Bradáin

11 to 12:45 Lunch

1 pm to 2 Pm Natural Sciences – Room 2B – Declan Adam

2:15 to 3:15 Instruments – Room 2D – Sebastian Wade

3:30 to 4:45 Singing – Room 2E – Zoe Mason

5 to 6:15 Martial Arts – Room Gym 1D – Joshua Collins

6:30 to 8:15 Dinner

Tuesday

6 to 7:45 Am Breakfast

8 to 9:15 Am Soul Magic – Room 3E – Felamiti Spiritshout

9:30 to 10:45 Celtic Language – Room 1A – Áengus Ó Bradáin

11 to 12:45 Lunch

1 pm to 2 Pm Natural Sciences – Room 2B – Declan Adam

2:15 to 3:15 Instruments – Room 2D – Sebastian Wade

3:30 to 4:45 Singing – Room 2E – Zoe Mason

5 to 6:15 Martial Arts – Room Gym 1D – Joshua Collins

6:30 to 8:15 Dinner

Wednesday

6 to 7:45 Am Breakfast

8 to 9:15 Am Elemental (Earth) Magic- Room 4F - Caeneash Autumnwood

9:30 to 10:45 Celtic Language – Room 1A – Áengus Ó Bradáin

11 to 12:45 Lunch

1 pm to 2 Pm Natural Sciences – Room 2B – Declan Adam

2:15 to 3:15 Instruments – Room 2D – Sebastian Wade

3:30 to 4:45 Singing – Room 2E – Zoe Mason

5 to 6:15 Martial Arts – Room Gym 1D – Joshua Collins

6:30 to 8:15 Dinner

Thursday

6 to 7:45 Am Breakfast

8 to 9:15 Am Open (Self Study) - Remus Lupin (Room 4L) Ethan Hopkins (Room 2F)

9:30 to 10:45 Celtic Language – Room 1A – Áengus Ó Bradáin

11 to 12:45 Lunch

1 pm to 2 Pm Natural Sciences – Room 2B – Declan Adam

2:15 to 3:15 Instruments – Room 2D – Sebastian Wade

3:30 to 4:45 Singing – Room 2E – Zoe Mason

5 to 6:15 Martial Arts – Room Gym 1D – Joshua Collins

6:30 to 8:15 Dinner

Friday

6 to 7:45 Am Breakfast

8 to 9:15 Am Open (Self Study) - Remus Lupin (Room 4L) Ethan Hopkins (Room 2F)

9:30 to 10:45 Celtic Language – Room 1A – Áengus Ó Bradáin

11 to 12:45 Lunch

1 pm to 2 Pm Natural Sciences – Room 2B – Declan Adam

2:15 to 3:15 Instruments – Room 2D – Sebastian Wade

3:30 to 4:45 Singing – Room 2E – Zoe Mason

5 to 6:15 Martial Arts – Room Gym 1D – Joshua Collins

6:30 to 8:15 Dinner

"This schedule looks a lot easier to follow and I do like it. I only have one magical class once a day. Thank you for doing this," replied Hadrianus. "You are welcome Hadrianus," replied both the Headmistress and Deputy Headmaster. Hadrianus left the office and started heading back out to the student dorms. Once he made it to the dorms he went into his room and dressed more appropriately for the evening. After he was dressed he went back out to the grounds and waited for the first group of students to arrive. One of the first to arrive was Shaun along with the rest of their friends. Shaun walked over to Hadrianus and gave him a hug then they all started to walk into the main building for the feast that would start in a few hours.

Hadrianus listened to the Headmistress greet the new students and gave everyone the normal speech about what was allowed in school and what was not. After that, the food arrived and everyone dug into the food. Every one of Hadrianus's friends followed him back to his dorm and they were shocked that he had two fox's and ferrets running around the room. He proceeded to introduce them and they all had a good start to the first night back at school. Since it was Sunday night and the school would officially begin the next day everyone went to bed.

After breakfast was over Hadrianus made his way to his first class of the day. He had walked about five minutes before he made it to the class. He sat down in the seat that he was assigned. Once the bell had rung the Professor made an appearance into the classroom.

"Welcome to your first course in Necromancy, my name is Professor Taylor Kane. In this course, we will be performing different types of magic in which we will communicate with the deceased. This will happen in either the form of spirits or raising them bodily. Now not many will be able to perform these tasks, but still knowing the different type of magic does help in understanding the purpose behind the magic," stated Taylor Kane. The lecture continued with several individuals taking notes, which included Hadrianus. By the end of the first class, he understood more about the uses for Necromancy and how some looked down upon this form of magic. Hadrianus left the class to head to his class, which lead him to the non-magical section of the school.

Hadrianus walked into the classroom, found a seat, and waited for the Professor to walk into the class. During this time a few more students walked in and took seats. Not long after the bell rang the Professor stepped into the classroom.

"Fáilte go dtí do chéad scoth ar an teanga Cheilteach, atá comhdhéanta de Ghaeilge agus na Breataine Bige. Is é mo ainm Áengus Ó Bradáin agus oibreoimid tríd an dá theanga faoi dheireadh an chéad téarma year. Beidh an chéad téarma a bheith ar an nGaeilge. Beidh an dara téarma a bheith ar an Bhreatnais. (Welcome to your first class on the Celtic language, which consists of Irish and Welsh. My name is Áengus Ó Bradáin and we will work through both languages by the end of the year. The first term will be on the Irish language. The second term will be on the Welsh language.)" Stated Áengus Ó Bradáin in Irish and English. "The first thing this morning, you all are going to take a test on the language to determine where you stand with the language. The test should take you about an hour to take," stated Professor Bradáin as he handed out the test to the students. As expected the test took an hour to complete; however, Hadrianus had his test done well before the hour was up. Hadrianus took his test up to the Professor and handed it in.

"An tOllamh Bradáin, is anseo an tástáil. An bhfuil aon rud go mbeadh tú maith déanta? (Professor Bradáin, here is the test. Is there anything that you would like done?)" asked Hadrianus.

"Níl Hadrianus, atá tú ag déanamh ar an lá. Beidh mé na tástálacha grádaithe agus tugadh ar ais chugat amárach nuair gcasfar le chéile sinn. Más mian leat is féidir leat níos mó i do leabhar a léamh ar an teanga nó is féidir leat saoire agus téigh go dtí an seomra ranga staidéir féin go mbeadh tú de ghnáth ar an Déardaoin agus ar an Aoine, (No Hadrianus, you are done for the day. I will have the tests graded and handed back to you tomorrow when we meet. If you want you may read more in your book on the language or you may leave and go to the self-study classroom that you would normally have on Thursday and Friday,)" replied Professor Bradáin.

"Go raibh maith agat tOllamh, is dóigh liom go mbeidh mé ag dul go dtí an seomra ranga staidéir féin. (Thank you, Professor, I think that I will go to the self-study classroom.)" Hadrianus said before packing up and leaving the classroom. He had 15 minutes before lunch started and he wanted to find the self-study classrooms for the magical side of his courses. Hadrianus walked up to the fourth floor of the school and made his way to room 4L. He found that the door to the room was open, he walked into the room and found that there were a few people scattered all over the place. The one that surprised him was Shaun was in the room.

"Hadrianus, over here," Shaun stated.

"Hello, Shaun. I did not know that you would be in this room when I walked up here," replied Hadrianus.

"Yeah, I take the self-study class so that I can the school work is done when I need to. It also gives me a chance to relax before my other courses. Why are you up here, I thought that you were taking your language course this period," asked Shaun.

"I am, today he gave us a basic test, I got done early so I was allowed to come up here for the remainder of the period. Could you introduce me to the professor monitoring this room so I can introduce myself," asked Hadrianus?

"Of course I can. His name is Remus Lupin and he Monitors the class when he does not have his main class, which is History of Magic in the afternoon on Monday thru Friday," stated Shaun.

"Did you just say Remus Lupin?" asked a startled Hadrianus.

"Yes I did, is there something wrong Hadrianus," stated Shaun.

"No, no, I and Sirius were looking for him since we saw him at Gringotts this last year. He was a friend of my parents and Sirius," replied Hadrianus with a smile on his face. The two walked over to the Professor Lupin. Professor Lupin was helping another student in defense. The student was an older student attempting to learn the Patronus Charm.

"Now Bruno you need to focus on a really happy memory for this spell to work. It might take some time because this is advanced, but given time you will succeed in producing the Patronus. Now the spell is Expecto Patronum," stated Remus. The poor kid was getting more frustrated as proceeded because he was having problems. Hadrianus could tell that he was losing his focus and Remus was attempting to do his best, so Hadrianus decided to step in.

"Excuse me, Professor Lupin, mind if I try something. It helped me when I was working this last year," asked Hadrianus. Remus looked at him and nodded his head to continue.

"May I call you Bruno, My name is Hadrianus, you can call me Hadrian or Hadrianus if you like," asked Hadrianus.

"Yes you can call me Bruno, Hadrianus," replied Bruno.

"Thank you, Bruno, now what you need to do is find the happiest memory that you have. For me, my memory is my mother, father, godfather, and their best friend celebrating my first birthday. Normally when one casts the Patronus Charm, you can get a silver mist, but as you progress, the Patronus can take a solid form. For example, Expecto Patronum," stated Hadrianus as he focused on the memory he described. A silver stag appeared in front of everyone, it had run around the room before coming back to Hadrianus.

"I am alright Prongs, you can go," stated Hadrianus and the stag disappeared. Remus was in complete shock about what he saw and heard.

"Now Bruno, go through all your memories and find the one that makes you the happiest, then keep trying the spell. If one memory does not work try another. You will eventually get it and you will find out what form your Patronus takes. I hope that helps you a little bit," stated Hadrianus.

"Yes that does help Hadrianus, thank you again," replied Bruno as he went to his seat to find the right memory to use.

"Hadrianus did I hear you call your Patronus, Prongs," asked Remus.

"Uncle Moony, it is good to see you again. I was not aware that you were working here. As to the Patronus, yes I named him Prongs after my father," replied Hadrianus.

"I wanted to tell you and Sirius, but with everything happening in the past, I was not sure how it would go. You know that it is harder in Britain for Werewolves to get a job, I had to look outside of the area. I was just lucky to find this job, one it allows me to get to know you more and it keeps me away from the old coot," stated Remus.

"Yes Dumbledore has been causing some problems, but he will get what is coming to him in the end that I am sure of. Also where is that you are staying when not working here," asked Hadrianus.

"As of right now I have lived in a cabin that I have, but it is not the best situation right now, why do you ask," replied Remus with a look of wondering why this was brought up.

"The reason is that I know that a new building was just established about a year ago and I know for a fact that you have an apartment in the building waiting for you," Hadrianus replied with a smile on his face.

"Really and how would you know about this," asked Remus with a frown.

"The reason I know about this is that I own the building and I established it for others who were having a problem with housing or work that were in the same situation as you," replied Hadrianus to a completely shocked Remus. Remus looked at Hadrianus with a smile and you could tell that he was trying not to cry. Remus got control of himself. Soon the bell rang out for everyone to head for lunch.

Hadrianus and Shaun made it to lunch just as the food arrived. They sat and quietly ate their food. After lunch, Hadrianus gave Shaun a hug, then headed off to his next class. Hadrianus made it to the classroom on time. He listened to Professor Declan Adam as he gave an overview of Natural Science and took notes on the subject. By the end of the course, he had several pages of notes on the subject. Hadrianus already understood and passed Biology, Chemistry, and Earth Science. However, the other two types of science, he knew about but did not study properly. Physics and Materials Science were the two that he still required to complete.

Hadrianus moved onto his next course. He was excited because this was something that he was waiting for a while. Hadrianus made it to the classroom and made his way over to where his guitars sat. He pulled them out and sat down waiting for Professor Wade to start class. The Professor sat at his desk watching Hadrianus come into the classroom, he was surprised to see him sit down next to the two guitars.

"Mr. Pendragon, I see that you are using those two guitars. Have you played them before or is this going to be the first time that you have used them," asked Professor Wade, while waiting for the rest of the class to filter into the room?

"Sir, I used them over the holidays. They are brand new I got them for my birthday, but I also like other instruments as well. I want to learn both these guitars along with the Violin, Saxophone, Snare Drums, Piano, many others. Please call me Hadrianus, Professor," replied Hadrianus

"Well, that is quite an impressive amount of instruments that you want to learn in the course of years here. I am presuming you are good with almost everything that you touch or use," the Professor stated just as a few more students walked into the classroom. One of whom shocked Hadrianus.

"Professor Wade, Hadrianus is excellent at playing the guitar. It only took about a few days to learn the different tones and how to tune the guitars to what he wanted. Hello Hadrianus, ready to play some music," stated Shaun. The Professor was shocked that it only took him a few days to learn what most would take a year.

"Why did you not tell me you were in this class," asked Hadrianus

Wanted to surprise you, I don't get to do that very often," replied Shaun as he took his seat next to Hadrianus. Everyone else took their seats and listened to the conversation. The bell had finally rung and the Professor started the class by talking to the students about the different types of music. Then he changed to asking students for a demonstration of music. He even went next door to the group performing the singing and asked them along with their Professor, who happens to be Professor Zoe Mason. As soon as the group entered the classroom she spotted Hadrianus. She had smiled at him and was happy to see that he was expanding his knowledge of music.

"I have asked the Singing class to join us, to help with showing the different types of music along with lyrics. Who would like to start us off, Hadrianus how about you start us off," stated Professor Wade.

Hadrianus moved to the front of the group along with his Acoustic Guitar. He sat down on the stool. Everyone was watching him closely. "The song is The Dance by Garth Brooks," stated Hadrianus. He started to play and most knew the song.

"Looking back on the memory of

The dance we shared 'neath the stars above

For a moment all the world was right

How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye?

And now I'm glad I didn't know

The way it all would end, the way it all would go

Our lives are better left to chance

I could have missed the pain

But I'd have had to miss the dance

Holding you, I held everything

For a moment wasn't I a king

But if I'd only known how the king would fall

Hey, who's to say? You know, I might have changed it all

And now I'm glad I didn't know

The way it all would end the way it all would go

Our lives are better left to chance

I could have missed the pain

But I'd have had to miss the dance

Yes my life, its better left to chance

I could have missed the pain

But I'd have had to miss the dance"

The song and the quality of music that was played along with the song shocked everyone in the room. The only ones who were not shocked were his singing Professor and Shaun. Hadrianus stood up from where he was sitting and moved over to the piano. Several of the others moved to some of the other instruments. Hadrianus picked up one the violins. The song started, after 15 seconds, one Amalae Vrazza Dakair started to sing.

"Ooooo Owwww This is what a woman wants..." Amalae said from the back of the room, which caused those listening to turn around. As she moved forward she sang the song.

"Any man of mine better be proud of me

Even when I'm ugly he still better love me

And I can be late for a date that's fine

But he better be on time

Any man of mine'll say it fits just right

When last year's dress is just a little too tight

And anything I do or say better be okay

When I have a bad hair day

And if I change my mind

A million times

I wanna hear him say

Yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way

Any man of mine better walk the line

Better show me a teasin', squeezin', pleasin' kinda time

I need a man who knows, how the story goes

He's gotta be a heartbeatin', fine treatin', breathtakin', earthquakin' kind

Any man of mine

Well any man of mine better disagree

When I say another woman's lookin' better than me

And when I cook him dinner and I burn it black

He better say, mmm, I like it like that yeah

And if I changed my mind

A million times

I wanna hear him say

Yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way

Any man of mine better walk the line

Better show me a teasin', squeezin', pleasin' kinda time

I need a man who knows, how the story goes

He's gotta be a heartbeatin', fine treatin', breathtakin', earthquakin' kind

Any man of mine

Let me hear you say

Yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way

Any man of mine better walk the line

Better show me a teasin', squeezin', pleasin' kinda time

I need a man who knows, how the story goes

He's gotta be a heartbeatin', fine treatin', breathtakin', earthquakin' kind

Any man of mine

You gotta shimmy shake, make the earth quake

Kick, turn, stomp, stomp, then you jump

Heel to toe, do si do 'til your boots wanna break

"Til your feet and your back ache

Keep it movin' 'til you just can't take anymore

Come on everybody on the floor

A one two, a three four

Hup two, hum

If you wanna be a man of mine, that's right

This is what a woman wants"

When it ended, Professor Wade was completely shocked at how well everyone had done. His mouth was hanging open, while Professor Mason was smiling. Everyone else was just as shocked by the end of the song. Professor Wade finally came of his daze. "Wonderful job everyone that was just marvelous," stated Professor Wade. After that, everyone made his or her way to his or her seats.

"Hadrianus, I just wanted to tell you that you did a perfect job on that song. You performed on the perfectly I think that you can start to study the other instruments in your selection if you would like. Some of them may be more difficult. Just know that I am here if you need any help at all. Also, let me know what ones you are studying and I will give you a test at the end of the year for them. Thank you again for your performance in class," stated Professor Wade. To say Hadrianus was shocked would be an overstatement. He knew he was ok, but he did not think that he performed it perfectly.

"Thank you, Professor, I will let you know what I decide," replied Hadrianus. Shaun heard the conversation and was very proud of Hadrianus. He thought that Hadrianus did do it perfect. Hadrianus moved out of the room and meet up with Shaun, who told him that he would see him in his last class of the day then Hadrianus moved in the opposite direction to his singing class. He moved into the room and saw that it was partially full of students. On one side of the room, there was band equipment for those who are part of the class that can play those instruments.

Hadrianus sat down and started to look over some of the song lists that were available for the students. Most of the class when it started were still talking among themselves not really paying attention to what was happening. Those students who were part of the band had completely set up and were just waiting. The Professor still had not shown up even after ten minutes. After another five minutes, the Professor walked and started the class without comment about why they have not started doing something. To Hadrianus it felt like the class was just starting when the bell rang for them to move onto their final class. Before Hadrianus could leave Professor Mason stopped him.

"Hadrianus, I wanted to tell you that you did a wonderful job on that song in the last course. I do know that Professor Wade did not expect you to sing the song along with playing. He was very impressed. He asked me if I would work with you and some of the members to create a group that could play for the Halloween dance. You can play anything that you would like to there are no limits. Please let me know what you think about this idea," stated Professor Mason

"I think that would be good. We would need a full band and maybe four to five people singing. I know I would like Shaun Blackwell involved in this. He has experience in Drums, could you let me know in a few days what you can find out," replied Hadrianus

"Of course Hadrianus, I will let you know in a few days and we can gather in about a week," Stated Professor Mason.

Hadrianus made it to the gym for his martial arts training. After going into the locker room and changing into his uniform. He was out of the locker room before everyone else and was just waiting for Sensei Collins. However, he did not have to wait long for him to make an appearance. He saw Hadrianus and both bowed to each other. As soon as the class started he listened and memorized the moves required. After the class was over he and Shaun headed to dinner then off to his room. Once back in his room he wrote to the family and friends outside of school. He explained to Sirius that Lupin was teaching. Hadrianus had Hedwig deliver the letters before the night was through. Though she did stay away longer then what was expected.

The Dance by Garth Brooks

Any man of Mine by Shania Twain


	9. Hogwarts Potter Manor Gringotts Hogsmead

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relates to Harry Potter are the Property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers, and Warner Brothers. I am not profiting from writing this story. The only things that are mine are the characters and storyline not featured in the books.

 **Chapter Nine Hogwarts, Potter Manor, Gringotts,** **Hogsmeade**

 **At Hogwarts September 1** **st**

Minerva had just gone through the sorting of the students. She was extremely happy about the way the sorting went. She had obtained another Weasley in the house of Gryffindor. She had given Severus a look that showed that she was happy with the outcome. For once Severus was actually smiling during the welcoming feast, which scared many people in the great hall.

After the welcoming feast and the students were headed to their respective dorms, Minerva and Severus left the great hall and headed to each of their house dorms. Once Minerva walked up to the portrait, she gave the password to gain entry to the dorms. When she walked in everyone was spread out within the Gryffindor common room. She coughed once to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome to Gryffindor. I realize for many this is the first time to see me in the common room right after the welcoming feast; however, I wanted to establish the guidelines for the house. Now I want you to realize that there are others outside of the House of Gryffindor. I also want you to remember that we are all human and that we do make mistakes. I myself have made several mistakes when it came to my house, so forgive my sternness on this matter. If you are caught bullying other students whether they are in your house or another house you will lose house points and serve detention with the head of house that the student belongs to. This is a new policy that both Professor Severus Snape and I have put into place because there is a lot of animosity between our two houses. Furthermore, if you have problems please come to me or one of the heads of houses, we will listen to you and come up with a resolution to the problem. Now onto a happier note, a future student has donated brand new brooms for the Quidditch Team, they are the new Nimbus 1995. There are enough for the entire team and reserves as well. Along with the brooms they also have the service kits," stated Minerva. The whole of Gryffindor house was in complete shock that they would get something like this. About that time Hedwig flashed into the room right in front of Minerva. She looked at her with surprise and shock.

"Hedwig, what have you got there. Well, it looks like three letters. I will take those do you need to head back or are you waiting for a response. A response I see," stated Minerva, which shocked the students.

"Charlie, Bill, and Percy you have letters they are to all of you, from Hadrianus. I believe you met him in Diagon Ally," stated Minerva

"Yes Professor we did, I am curious why he would write to us tonight," replied Bill

"Well, it would be his first night back at school just like us. Probably wants to know how we liked the surprise that he did," stated Charlie

"You're telling us that it was this Hadrianus person that purchased the brooms for our house, who is this person," stated one of the older students with a shocked expression on their face.

"Yes, he did and as to who he is, well he is Prince Hadrianus Emrys Pendragon. Also like Charlie stated he is currently in school just like you all. Hedwig is one of three familiars that he has right now. Hope that helps to explain everything. Bill, Charlie, Percy when you are ready to reply all you have to do is call for Hedwig and she will come to you," replied Minerva who was looking at some very shocked faces even some who seemed to be about to faint. She walked out of the common room with Hedwig still perched on her shoulder; she looked at the letters and saw one was for Severus so she headed down to the dungeons to give him his letter.

Back inside the Gryffindor common room, Bill, Charlie, and Percy were reading the letter from Hadrianus.

 _Heir William Weasley, Charlie Weasley, and Percy Weasley_

 _First, if you are reading this together then you are all in the same common room as I suspected. I would like to congratulate you Percy Weasley on entering the wonderful House of Gryffindor. You like your older brothers and the twins will make it far in the world. Take your studies seriously, even if you have to study things that are not part of the curriculum at Hogwarts. Now on the same note also have fun. This is the first time that you are away from your parents._

 _Bill, you need to look out for your family, but you also need to be wary of old men with white beards and twinkling eyes. This goes for all of you, do not look him in the eye. Also get a book on Occlumency. It will help protect your mind from individuals who will dig around it to find information. Bill, I was impressed with how you handled yourself when we met the first time in Diagon Ally. You are a worthy Heir to the House of Weasley; however, as you are still not of age yet and some things just should not be said over letter I would like to meet up with you eventually to talk to you about the transgressions of the House of Weasley against the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. This may surprise you but there have been many. Some of which have stopped but the old man still is interfering with the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. Please contact me with a time and place we can meet, you can talk to Minerva about this mostly because she already knows. If you would feel more comfortable we could meet at Gringotts to have the discussion and perform some heritage tests on you. You can also bring Charlie and Percy. I would like to know if my suspicions are correct on this matter._

 _Charlie, I know that this must be a big shock to the system that you talked to me at all. However, both I and you are similar, we have a love for outdoors and for creatures. Although I believe yours lies with Dragons. So I have included in this letter a Master Book that has all the books in my collection dealing with Dragons, along with all the standard Hogwarts school books for all seven years. I know you have them but this gives you the future years books. Included in the Master Book are some other creature books from around the world. In total there are one hundred books in this Master Book. Hope that you enjoy it and succeed in whatever you choose to pursue a career._

 _In a final note, I would like to say that the parchment is spelled so that you can only talk to the people mentioned in the letter. This is for your safety as well as mine along with the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. Also just to alleviate some fears that this is not the truth,_

 _I, Lord and Prince Hadrianus James Potter Gryffindor Slytherin Perevell Le Fe Emrys Pendragon do swear that what is written here is the truth to my knowledge, So Mot It Be._

 _Your Friend_

 _Hadrianus Emrys Pendragon_

To say that the three were in complete shock was beyond anything they knew. The fact that Hadrianus swore an oath that it was the truth to his knowledge meant that he was serious. Bill was more upset because of the implications this could have.

"What do you think Bill," asked Percy

"Well, he swore the oath and the entire letter was written in blood, which means that he could not lie at all. I think that we have to take this seriously. The implications could be greater than what I am thinking because of who he is. He also wants to meet at Gringotts, which would be neutral for everyone involved. I think that we should set up a meeting in November so that it is before the Holidays but we all can get settled in, does that sound fair to you both" stated Bill

"You are right Bill. Already we know who he is and we saw the way acted towards our mother. There is something going on there and we need to find out what it is before making any final choice. I do know about the extra courses you have been taking and I think what you are doing is good for you. You should do what makes you happy instead of what everyone else says you should do," replied Charlie

"You should take your own advice Charlie that Master Book he sent is worth a lot along with the information in it. That will help you with your fascination in Dragons and care of Magical Creatures," stated Percy who shocked both of his brothers.

"Then I will talk to Professor McGonagall to set up the meeting, why don't you both write a letter to Hadrianus and we can send it back to him tonight," replied Bill who hugged both brothers. Both Percy and Charlie left Bills room and went back to their own to write their letters.

 **October at MSMG**

It is the end of the second month, Hadrianus and Shaun along with Remus were standing at the front of the school waiting for Bulletshade and Sirius to show up to take them to Potter Manor on Friday, October 25th. When Sirius and Bulletshade showed up you could see the surprise on his face at seeing Remus.

"Well is everyone ready to go, we have a long weekend ahead of us. Remus, I know you have questions and I will answer them to the best of my ability, but not till we are at the manor where we can talk openly without others around," stated Sirius

"Ok, Let's go, everyone," stated Bulletshade who wanted to get this party moving and have everyone back under the safety of the manor wards. As he was saying this, he pulled out a port key that would take them directly to the front door to the manor. Once inside the manor, they found that everyone was there waiting for them to show up.

"Welcome to Potter Manor, Remus. I would like to introduce everyone to you. This is my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, my cousin Dudley Dursley. You already know about Sirius, so I will skip him for a moment. Around the room, you see most of my security detail. The one that came with Sirius is Bulletshade and Captain of the group. Then you have my brother Neville Longbottom Potter Black and Grandma Augusta Longbottom. Then you have my mates one you already know Shaun, the other is Heir Draco Malfoy. His parents Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Everyone this is Remus Lupin," stated Hadrianus to a surprised Remus. Remus looked around the room he was shocked by all the people who were here, what shocked him more was that Sirius had been alive and not in prison like Albus had told him that he was. Everyone sat down and started to talk about everything that had happened in the past few years.

"Ok, I concede, Dumbledore has messed up more than what I have realized and I agree with the actions that everyone is taking at this point. He should be brought down before more get hurt or are dragged into the middle of the conflict," stated Remus.

"That is the reason that we are doing this Remus. You also have to realize that Dumbledore has messed with many people's lives. Hadrianus is just one of many that he has tried to manipulate and it could have been worse had Petunia and Vernon not been magical and were not happy about taking Hadrianus in. I am also glad that they got in touch with me before I did something stupid like I normally do," stated Sirius.

"I am glad as well, I just wish that I had not listened to Dumbledore when he told me that everything was fine, even though he tried to put the blame on you for what happened that night," replied Remus. The conversation continued until it was time for dinner. Everyone sat at the table and ate dinner while listening to what the kids said about what they were learning in school. After the dinner, Hadrianus, and everyone else was not tired yet.

Hadrianus looked around the room to see what everyone was doing. Remus and Sirius were in a discussion with Petunia, Vernon, Narcissa, Lucius, Augusta, and Bulletshade. He could tell that it was getting tense with the way that the discussion was going. Outside of the manor, you could start to see the rain start to fall from the sky. Hadrianus moved from the chair he was sitting in, went, and grabbed both his guitars. He came back and handed one to Shaun to set aside, Shaun had his drum set up in front of him. Shaun looked at him a little curious. Hadrianus whispered to him the song and Shaun understood. Shaun knew the song because Hadrianus was learning to play music that is more complicated. Shaun started to play the song, which caught everyone's attention, in the room along with the ones who were discussing things, which caused the room to go silent except for the music. As Shaun was playing, he started to sing.

"We cross at the place that divides us

Cross the river, the river so wide

We can smother the pain that's inside us

Deny the demons that wait by our side

We even find, find the light

Our nights are filled with the light of the same moon

We share the comfort of the same stars

Our days are bright with the light of the same sun

That don't matter, can't you see what we are

What we are, what we become?

Keep our sights on the way ahead

Don't look back, it won't help us now

Storm, we left so far behind

Seems a dark memory, starts to fade

But till we see the light we will not be safe

We all sink or swim in the same ocean

Break our skin and we will bleed

Our minutes pass with the same motion

Face the same danger, we share the same needs

We're all the same, you and me

Keep our sights on the way ahead

Don't look back, that won't help us now

'Cos upstream, the river it gets too wide

So we must build that bridge right here

'Cos if we wait we will not reach the other side

Just see under that clear blue sky

The winds of change are blowing hard and long

And they'll not stop to rest, 'cos the change is gonna come

Our nights are filled with the light of the same moon

We share the comfort of the same stars

Our days are bright with the light of the same sun

That don't matter, can't you see what we are

What we are, what we become?

Keep our sights on the way ahead

Don't look back, it won't help us now

'Cos upstream the river it gets too wide

And if we don't build that bridge right here, right now

You know we'll never ever reach the other side."

Hadrianus looked at Shaun and nodded his head. The next moment Shaun had his drum set in front of him. The others were looking at them and waiting for what happened next. Hadrianus summoned his sheets of music that were set up for everyone in the group. He gave the sheet to Shaun, who looked at it and had a huge smile on his face. The sheets contained songs that both Hadrianus and he had worked on from The Beach Boys. The first was "Moon Dawg". Hadrianus pulled out the electric guitar; Shaun started to play on the drums. Not long after everyone could hear the guitar start to. During the song, you could hear a dog bark and howl in the background who happened to be Shaun.

"That was good Hadrianus, you did great. Thank you for that," stated Draco. Neville and Dudley nodded their head in agreement.

"You're welcome; I usually do this in my room at the school. You would be surprised that it draws a large crowd. Most times they like to listen and sometimes there are several of us who get into the music and they start to sing along as well," replied Hadrianus

"What else can you sing," asked Augusta from the other side of the room.

"Do you like Irish or Celtic," asked Hadrianus

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," responded Augusta and there were several nods from the others sitting at the table.

"Ok, I think I have some here," Hadrianus said

He looked at the titles and knew what the lyrics for each of the songs were. The Ramblin' Rover by Silly Wizard.

"Oh, there're sober men and plenty,  
And drunkards barely twenty,  
There are men of over ninety  
That have never yet kissed a girl.

But give me a ramblin' rover,  
Frae Orkney down to Dover.

We will roam the country over  
And together we'll face the world.

I've roamed through all the nations  
In delight of all creations,

And enjoyed a wee sensation  
Where the company, it was kind.

And when partin' was no pleasure,  
I've drunk another measure

To the good friends that we treasure  
For they always are in our mind.

Oh, there're sober men and plenty,

And drunkards barely twenty,  
There are men of over ninety  
That have never yet kissed a girl.

But give me a ramblin' rover,  
Frae Orkney down to Dover.

We will roam the country over  
And together we'll face the world.

There's many that feign enjoyment  
From merciless employment,  
Their ambition was this deployment  
From the minute they left the school.

And they save and scrape and ponder  
While the rest go out and squander,

See the world and rove and wander  
And are happier as a rule.

Oh, there're sober men and plenty,  
And drunkards barely twenty,  
There are men of over ninety  
That have never yet kissed a girl.

But give me a ramblin' rover,  
Frae Orkney down to Dover.

We will roam the country over  
And together we'll face the world.

If you're bent wi' arthiritis,  
Your bowels have got Colitis,  
You've gallopin' bollockitis  
And you're thinkin' it's time you died,  
If you been a man o' action,  
Though you're lying there in traction,  
You will get some satisfaction  
Thinkin', "Jesus, at least I tried."

Oh, there're sober men and plenty,  
And drunkards barely twenty,  
There are men of over ninety  
That have never yet kissed a girl.

But give me a ramblin' rover,  
Frae Orkney down to Dover.  
We will roam the country over  
And together we'll face the world.

Oh, there're sober men and plenty,  
And drunkards barely twenty,  
There are men of over ninety  
That have never yet kissed a girl.

But give me a ramblin' rover,  
Frae Orkney down to Dover.  
We will roam the country over  
And together we'll face the world."

Augusta got into that song and started to clap along to the song. After the song was over Hadrianus moved over to the Piano that sat in the corner of the room. As soon as he sat down he closed his eyes and put his fingers on the keys to the piano and started to play the Piano Sonata No. 11 by Mozart. Everyone was looking at him as he played the song with his eyes closed. All those in the room knew that Hadrianus was talented, but to be able to play that song and not once look at the keys or any sheet music was amazing to watch. While Hadrianus played Shaun pulled out his Violin and just waited for Hadrianus to get done with the song. Once done Hadrianus looked over at Shaun who was set up and waiting, Hadrianus nodded his head. Shaun started to play the Violin at the same time as Hadrianus played the Piano. They played the Sonata made for the Violin and Piano No. 21 by Mozart.

"That was good Hadrianus, you did great. Thank you for that," stated Draco. Neville and Dudley nodded their head in agreement.

"You're welcome; I do have one more song and I think Remus and Sirius would know the song it was the one Mum sang when she would put me to bed," replied Hadrianus

"Yes, I do remember that your mother sang great but she did not do it very often," stated Remus as he looked thoughtful.

"I agree with you Moony, but there was one time that she actually got all of to sing it with her cause you were being extra fussy that night," stated Sirius with a smile.

Hadrianus got up and walked to the table where the adults sat at and started to sing. Too-Ra-Loo-Ra-Loo-Ral (That's an Irish Lullaby) by Bob McGrath.

"Over in Killarney, many years ago  
Me Mother sang a song to me in tones so sweet and low,  
Just a simple little ditty, in her good ould Irish way,  
And I'd give the world if she could sing That song to me this day.

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
Hush now don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
That's an Irish lullaby.

Oft, in dreams I wander To that cot again,  
I feel her arms a huggin' me As when she held me then.  
And I hear her voice a hummin' To me as in days of yore,  
When she used to rock me fast asleep Outside the cabin door.

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
Hush now don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
That's an Irish lullaby."

"Just like your mother, it would seem we all should head to bed for the night," stated Sirius as he looked around at everyone. Some like Neville and Draco were completely passed out, which shocked Lucius and Narcissa.

"I agree Sirius, tomorrow is going to be a long day," replied Hadrianus as he picked himself up and headed to his bedroom. Shaun followed behind him with Draco in his arms. Lucius and Narcissa were taking one of the other rooms, as was Augusta. Sirius picked up Neville and moved him into Hadrianus's room so all the kids could be together for the night.

The next day Hadrianus woke up to warmth on both sides. He saw Draco lying on his back in front of him and he turned his head and saw Shaun lying facing him on his side. To Hadrianus it was the best night of sleep he had gotten in a while. Hadrianus slowly extracted himself from between the two and smiled when Shaun moved closer to Draco. Hadrianus moved into the bathroom and started to get ready for the day. Jispy had already pulled out his black suit along with his tie that had all of his family crests designed into it. After his shower, he got dressed, and then he woke Draco, Shaun, and Neville up so they would be ready.

The rest of the manor was partially awake when Hadrianus made his way to the dining room for breakfast. Once he got there, Sirius looked up and smiled to Hadrianus as he sat down at the table. Sirius could tell that Hadrianus was thinking about something important, and then he realized that this weekend was the time that he was to meet up with Aurther. Hadrianus already spoke to Ragnok about the meeting and what was going to be needed to take of the issue.

Flashback...

 _Hadrianus had just gotten done for the day and was relaxing in his dorm room when Hedwig flashed into the room with three letters. Hadrianus scanned the letters and found nothing on them, so he grabbed them and read the letters._

 _Hadrianus,_

 _Thank you for welcoming me into Gryffindor. It was a major shock that you are the head of this house. I remember what you said in Diagon Ally to our mother. I will take my studies seriously and also have some along the way. You are right about the twins Fredrick and George, they are very smart and some of the stuff they come up with can be funny. Again I want to thank you for the warm welcome._

 _Percival Weasley_

 _Hadrianus was happy that Percy was going to make an effort and that he had somewhat of a good family behind him. He looked at the next letter._

 _Hadrianus,_

 _Some of what you said in your letter is a concern. If you have time on October 26_ _th_ _, then we can meet at Gringotts and discuss the matter. I have already started to study Occlumency. I had to ask Professor Snape for some suggestions on the books and he was able to provide them. I have also been working with Charlie and Percy with this as well. We all have picked it up relatively fast, which is shocking. The best part is that our studies seem to be going better now that we are learning this branch of magic. We will meet with you on November the 15th unless you have another date that you would prefer._

 _William (Bill) Weasley_

 _Hadrianus had read the letter and was happy that they were learning the art. He started to reply to the letter so that he could get it done before moving onto the next letter. He explained that the date would be perfect and that there was no other date better. He then moved onto the final letter._

 _Hadrianus,_

 _That was a major shock, but I realize that you could not say anything at the time. I was also shocked that you provided Gryffindor house with all those new brooms. That will help us in the Quidditch Cup for the house. I also have been reading the books within the Master Book that you gave me. That alone is an expensive book and all the books you have are wonderful they will help in the decision that I am making on the carrier choice that I want to do. I am glad that you also included all the schoolbooks for Hogwarts. You are right that dragons are very interesting and I would not mind working with dragons as a career. Thank you again, and I hope to hear from you again soon._

 _Charlie Weasley_

 _By the end of the letter, Hadrianus had a smile on his face. He proceeded to write a reply and sent it off with Hedwig along with the one for Bill._

 _End Flashback..._

 _Since the only ones required for the meeting was Sirius and Hadrianus the left for Diagon Ally after letting everyone else know where they were going to be and about how long they were going to be there. The two along with Shaun left using the floo to go directly to the bank._

 **Gringotts Bank Diagon Alley**

The group arrived at Gringotts early that morning and were greeted by the Goblins. Hadrianus led the entire group to his office within the bank and found Griphook and Ragnok in the office waiting.

"Greetings Griphook and Ragnok, May your gold always flow and your blade be bathed in your enemies blood," stated Hadrianus,

"Greetings Hadrianus, may your vault overflow with gold. How have you been my friend," replied Ragnok

"I have been good, how are things around here? How are things with Storm Industries," asked Hadrianus

"Everything here is running smoothly. Storm Industries is growing fast, the new potions are coming along great. In fact, some of the new potions need to have your approval before we can release them to the public. Here is a complete list of the potions that they have managed to create," stated Griphook as he handed the list over, which was surprisingly short.

Hadrianus read over the list along with the descriptions of the potions and the intended use's.

 _Purification Potion – Purifies the body of effects caused by two of the Unforgivables (Crusartus and Imperious) and many other spells along with potions in the body. Capsulated or in liquid form._

 _Enhanced Sleep Potion – Allows the drinker to get deeper sleep and become more rejuvenated in a shorter amount of time. Capsulated or in liquid form_

 _Enhanced Truth Potion – Stronger than Vetriserum. One drop equals three of Vetriserum and is capsulated for best results._

 _Enhanced Nutrient Potion – Provides the drinker with his or her nutrients. Capsulated for best results._

Hadrianus was impressed with the strength of the potions. He signed his signature at the bottom of the sheet authorizing the use of the potions. Shaun was wondering what was going on and the reason why Hadrianus would have to authorize them.

"I agree that these should be released. Please ensure that they are sold to only those who are authorized to use them. The one that caught my attention was the Purification Potion, that one could be used to help Frank and Alice Longbottom. I would like to see the study on that potion along with all of the essential information, could you get that for me Griphook," stated Hadrianus

"Of course, I will have that information before you leave today," replied Griphook.

"We also have received 100 capsules of the new Wolfsbane Potion for you," stated Ragnok

"Thank you, Ragnok," stated Hadrianus

"Hadrianus, why would you need the Wolfsbane Potion," asked Sirius

"Well for one it is not for me, they are for Remus. I know it is not easy for him on the nights of the full moon. Unlike Shaun, he is controlled by the moon, Shaun is not and he does not require the potion. From what I can recall the new potion, Remus would only need to take seven times each month and since it is in capsule form it does not taste bad and it heals you after the full moon," stated Hadrianus

"Oh, that does make some sense. I am sure he will give them a try, but this must have cost you a fortune to purchase them," replied Sirius

"Not really, since it is my company who make the new potions each pill is only about a galleon each and this option is available for all Ware's that are controlled by the moon," stated Hadrianus.

Everyone was surprised that it was so cheap.

"Hadrianus, you should also know that Mysticorps now has several hundred trained individuals, White Wolf Security has started to utilize them to provide others with security services. The lawyers within the Shadow Advocates are enjoying their new position and they have had a field day with the Ministries around Europe. One of the lawyers is here from America, I think you know him, Nanuk Hawkins. Many of them are accepting the new standards. The advocates have had the chance to talk to the British Ministry of Mage. The British Minister understands that they represent you in all legal matters. I am not sure you will have problems until you get to Hogwarts. They did mention that Albus Dumbledore was not impressed with the claims to the Potter, Gryffindor, Perevell, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Le Fe, or Emry's seats in the Wizengamot," stated Ragnok

"Well that is to bad, I am glad that they were able to take care of that. Dumbledore should not have been using those seats to push through his laws. Now he has to do it the proper way, without those seats he is going to have more problems. Yes I do know Nanuk, he is actually related to the Potter's, through Abraham." replied Hadrianus

"Yes he will, I believe that your guests are here for your next meeting. Would you like us to stay in the room with you," asked Griphook

"Yes if you will, thank you Griphook, also could you have Nanuk here in the room as well," replied Hadrianus as the Goblin guards opened the door to allow Bill, Charlie, Percy, and surprisingly Aurther into the room. Nanuk followed into the room per the request. The four Weasley's were surprised by the number of people in the meeting and also the location the meeting was taking place.

"Thank you for coming to Bill, Charlie, Percy, and I believe you are Aurther Weasley the current Lord and Head of the Weasley family. I knew that your eldest children would be here, but was not expecting you; however, it is good that you are here. I would like the goblins to check you over before we do anything further. Nanuk, I would like you to take everything down and see if there is any legal action that could be taken as well to resolve the problem. Ragnok this your part in the show," stated Hadrianus who shocked the others in the room. Nanuk nodded his head and pulled out a notebook along with his pens to start writing. Ragnok produced several pieces of parchment for the tests.

"Mr. Weasley the first test we will identify any and all potions in your system, the second test will be a heritage test. Your three children here will also take the potions and heritage test. For the first test, we need a vial of blood from each of you, we will then mix it with the potion and allow this special quill to write out the potions or spells you might be under. While the tests are taking place here is the documents from the Potter Accounts that show the information related to your other family members," stated Ragnok as he obtained the vials from the four Weasley's. While the potions were doing, their job and the quills worked fast across the parchment Arther was looking of the information obtained from the Potter accounts. He was not happy about what he was seeing being done to the accounts and who was involved in the thefts. Aurther Weasley's parchment was complete and the sight of Ragnok mad was not a good sign at all. Ragnok handed the parchment to Aurther who looked at and started to shake from the revelation that he was loaded with potions and spells that would control him.

 _Name:_ Aurther _Weasley (Pureblood)_

 _Father: Septimus Weasley_

 _Mother: Cedrella Weasley nee' Black_

 _Married to Molly Weasley nee' Prewitt_

 _Biological Sons:_

 _William Weasley (Heir to Weasley)_

 _Charlie Weasley_

 _Percy Weasley_

 _Fred Weasley_

 _George Weasley_

 _Blood adopted children:_

 _Ronald Weasley (formally Dumbledore)_

 _Ginevra Weasley (formally Dumbledore)_

 _Paternal:_

 _Weasley_

 _Maternal:_

 _None_

 _Vaults:_

 _Weasley Vault: 500,000,000 Million_

 _Vaults under family members:_

 _Heir Vault (when age 17): 10,000,000 Million_

 _William Weasley Trust Vault: 200,000 Thousand_

 _Charlus Weasley Trust Vault: 100,000 Thousand_

 _Percival Weasley Trust Vault: 100,000 Thousand_

 _Fredrick Weasley Trust Vault: 100,000 Thousand_

 _George Weasley Trust Vault: 100,000 Thousand_

 _Ronald Weasley (formally Dumbledore) Trust Vault: 10,000 Thousand_

 _Ginevra Weasley (formally Dumbledore) Trust Vault: 10,000 Thousand_

 _Abilities:_

 _None_

 _Business:_

 _Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop 75%_

 _Dr. Filibuster's Fireworks 25%_

 _Goldrags Wizardwear 10%_

 _Honeydukes 50%_

 _J. Pippins Potions 10%_

 _Tomes and Scrolls 10%_

 _Zonkos Joke shop 75%_

 _Potions in the system:_

 _Amortentia keyed to Molly Prewitt (Weasley) 371 doses_

 _Spells:_

 _Obliviates 5_

 _June 1, 1978_

 _December 20, 1985_

 _March 1, 1990_

 _August 11, 1991_

 _October 31, 1991_

As Aurther made it through the parchment, he got more and more upset. When he saw that Ronald and Ginevra were not his children at all but that of the Dumbledore bloodline and that they were blood adopted into the Weasley family his magic reacted.

"Father what is wrong," asked Bill to which Aurther handed him the parchment and he had the same reaction as his father. He proceeded to hand the parchment to his other brothers in the room then it finally got to Hadrianus and Nanuk. Nanuk looked over the parchment and with a wave of his wand he had a duplicate copy of the test. Ragnok stamped the copy and the original with the Gringotts seal.

"Aurther we as a whole will get this resolved for you. One thing we did find out was that Albus and Molly tried to get me tied into a marriage contract after she was born and after my parents died. However, the law was not on their side because when we performed my own heritage test we found that I would be coming into a Kitsune inheritance around the age of 16 or 17. Along with this, I have three mates to balance out the amount of power that I will possess. This is one of my mates his name is Shaun Blackwell I met him when I started at Merlin's School for the Magically Gifted. Ragnok do your healers have time to perform the cleansing ritual on Aurther," stated Hadrianus

"Yes, Hadrianus they have time. We anticipated this and made sure that they were available to get this taken care of. We have also secured the information and supplied it to the Goblin Intelligence and they will look further into the actions of both Molly Prewitt and Albus Dumbledore. I know as of right now they have a lot of information on Dumbledore that can be used to bring the man down. Aurther if you would please follow Griphook he will take you to the healers to get fixed up. While waiting for that here are the other Parchments for you three," replied Ragnok. Aurther nodded his head and followed Griphook to the healers. The others were looking at their parchments and some were surprised at what was on them. Thankfully, none of them had any potions in their system. However, there were some blocks put on them to block certain abilities.

 _William_ _Aurther_ _Weasley_

 _Father:_ _Aurther_ _Weasley_

 _Mother: Molly Weasley nee' Prewitt_

 _Biological Siblings:_

 _Charles Weasley_

 _Percy Weasley_

 _Fredrick Weasley_

 _George Weasley_

 _Heir by Blood:_

 _Weasley_

 _Vaults:_

 _Heir Vault (when age 17): 10,000,000 Million_

 _Weasley Trust Vault: 200,000 Thousand_

 _Prewitt Trust Vault: 100,000 Thousand_

 _Total: 10,300,000 Million_

 _Abilities_

 _Natural Arithmancy_

 _Natural Ancient Runes_

 _Charles Weasley_

 _Father:_ _Aurther_ _Weasley_

 _Mother: Molly Weasley nee' Prewitt_

 _Biological Siblings:_

 _William_ _Aurther_ _Weasley_

 _Percy Weasley_

 _Fredrick Weasley_

 _George Weasley_

 _Heir by Blood:_

 _Prewitt_

 _Vaults:_

 _Heir Vault (when age 17): 10,000,000 Million_

 _Prewitt Trust Vault: 200,000 Thousand_

 _Weasley Trust Vault: 100,000 Thousand_

 _Total: 10,300,000 Million_

 _Abilities:_

 _Natural Languages (Creatures and Human)Blocked_

 _Percy Weasley_

 _Father:_ _Aurther_ _Weasley_

 _Mother: Molly Weasley nee' Prewitt_

 _Biological Siblings:_

 _William_ _Aurther_ _Weasley_

 _Charles Weasley_

 _Fredrick Weasley_

 _George Weasley_

 _Vaults:_

 _Weasley Trust Vault: 100,000 Thousand_

 _Prewitt Trust Vault: 100,000 Thousand_

 _Total: 200,000 Thousand_

 _Abilities:_

 _Natural Dueling Blocked_

 _Eidetic Memory_

As they looked over their own information, they were surprised by what they saw. You could see Charlie was a little more than upset because his one ability seemed to be blocked and that could limit him later on in his career choice. Percy was visibly upset because of his was also blocked, but he also knew that he could remember everything that he has ever read. Nanuk made complete copies for their records to go with Aurther 's record.

"Charlie and Percy, the goblin healers can also remove those blocks for you," stated Ragnok. Both Charlie and Percy nodded their heads and went with the healers to have the blocks removed from them. By the time, they got back to the room their father was waiting there with Bill and the other in the room. Everyone was situated and started to discuss what should be done in the future.

"After viewing the information you have presented, I would like more than anything to just leave her and start fresh. Now that I am Lord Weasley and have the money to do what needs to be done for all the kids that are mine. If I could do it without letting those three know I would disown Ronald and Ginevra then divorce Molly. However, that could present more problems than what it is worth," stated Aurther

"Aurther, I agree with you that you could start fresh by leaving Molly. As you can tell we have a long list of legal issues that will cause problems for both Molly and Dumbledore when they come out. One fact that will hurt the two of them is the fact that Ronald and Ginerva are not your biological children, this is proved by the documents in my possession right now. Additionally, it shows that Molly was willingly involved with Dumbledore in an affair that she kept from you for so long. It would not surprise us at the firm that Dumbledore could have been the one to suggest that she go after you when you were in school.

Dumbledore has been stealing from the Potter accounts for some time now. The firm has looked over the documents and we have the proof to show it. Additionally, as Hadrianus mentioned Dumbledore and Molly wanted to marry into the Potter family, this was stopped due to an Inheritance that Hadrianus will receive later on. Not long after the documents were signed Molly started to steal as well from the Potter accounts claiming that it was for her daughter's expenses, which would be covered by the Potter family. This was a bald-faced lie and they will face their crimes when the time comes.

The other fact is that we have Dumbledore on charges of committing murder. He murdered James Potter and Lily Potter nee' Evans and placed Hadrianus life on the line." Stated Nanuk plainly to the entire group. He nodded to Hadrianus who pulled out the memory of the night of the attack and put it into the pensive that was in the office. Aurther, Bill, Charlie, and Percy all went in and watched the memory of that night. It cleared up a lot of the miss information that was going around. When they came out they looked like they were going to be sick.

"You are right sir. It would seem that some of the information related to Voldemort is wrong," stated Aurther.

"Yes, but some of it is right. I know from experience that he did do some dark magic, but that was only to survive against Dumbledore. The goblins are working on that issue as we speak. The one thing that should be known to you is that he was there to protect my family. He showed up late to protect my parents, but he was there to try to get me out of Dumbledore's grasp. This did not go as planned and he was reduced to a wraith. As your children know I am the Crown Prince because of the Emrys and Pendragon bloodline along with magic. If Dumbledore actually knew that I was also a Potter he would do anything within his power to get me back under his control. However, he is limited as to what he can do thankfully," replied Hadrianus

"That does make sense, but what do you mean he tried to protect you and your family?" Asked Percy who was the only one who thought to ask the question.

"Six month after I was born my parents brought me here to have the heritage test done and they found out not only was I heir to the Potter, but also Gryffindor, Perevell, Pendragon on my father's side of the family; however, the shocking part was the Evans, Ravenclaw, Ravenswood from my mother's side. On top of that, I am the Magical Heir to Le Fe and Emrys. I was also blood adopted by Godfather Sirius Black, so I am also heir to the Blacks. Since the Blacks also have a connection to Slytherin along with what happened that due to Voldemort, I am also heir to Slytherin. At eight months old, Dumbledore came to tell my parents and the Longbottom's about a prophecy related to a supposed Dark Lord. My parents contacted a trusted friend and sent a message to Voldemort and he said that no matter what he would protect the family at all costs.

My family along with the Longbottom's went into hiding before that fateful night. However, due to a spy and traitor within the ranks, Dumbledore was able to attack my family. After everything was done, Dumbledore attempted to place with what he thought was my muggle Aunt and Uncle.

That plan went downhill fast because they were not muggles, they are actually magical. So when I turned five they brought us here and switched magical guardians out from Dumbledore to my Aunt and Uncle," replied Hadrianus

"That makes more sense now that we know more about the whole situation," stated Arthur.

"However, getting back to the main issue, I think that the best thing to do is just allow them to think that Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra are safe within the confines of your house. Eventually, they will slip up and make a mistake. As it is, Molly did make one mistake, that day we were at Diagon Ally and met you there. Sirius was with us but she was trying to be a concerned mother towards me completely ignoring the others around me and making it seem like I was out there by myself. That right there is one mistake that she will have to live with. I may be young but I am like Percy I remember everything that has happened in my life. I can guarantee that she will face the consequences for her actions. Now to get onto happier things, how is everyone feeling and to you three, how is school going so far," replied Hadrianus

"School is going well; I have not had many problems with the school work, with only one more year for me I am focusing on my main courses. I am not sure what I would like to do after I graduate. I am great with arithmancy and ancient ruins so that opens several doors. I am also good at Defence Against the Dark Arts, potions, transfigurations, and charms. We will just have to wait and see what is an option for me after the seventh year," stated Bill

"Yes we have to wait and see what your grades are like, but there is an option available to you. We have curse breakers here at Gringotts. You would need O.W.L in Arithmancy and N.E.W.T.s in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfigurations, and Charms. You may also need one in Ancient Ruins. The job pays well and you would be able to travel around the world. Again this is just one option that you could focus on; however, with those skills, you could get a job just about anywhere you wanted to," replied Ragnok, who surprised the other Weasley's in the room.

"It is something to think about Bill. For me, school is going well. You will be happy to hear Hadrianus that I made it onto the quidditch team this year as Seeker. The rest of the team was happy and we're excited about the new brooms that they used. Madam Hooch who is the flying instructor was impressed with the new brooms. She is very happy to see new brooms being used for the sport for a change instead of those old brooms the school uses," stated Charlie

"That is good to hear and congratulations on becoming the Seeker for Gryffindor," replied Hadrianus. Then he turned to Percy who looked sad for a few moments.

"What is wrong Percy," asked Hadrianus

"Nothing is wrong per se. School is good, other than it seems the schoolwork for me is not challenging enough. Knowing that I have an eidetic memory makes the schoolwork easier for me than anyone else. It is just not challenging enough," stated Percy

"Have you talked to the Professors at all about this," asked Hadrianus

"No, I am not sure who I should talk to. I know Professor McGonagall would listen but I am not sure what she could do to help resolve the problem," stated Percy

"That is understandable. The one thing that I can tell you is to talk to her and explain it as you did to me. Let me check something first before you do anything else ok. Jispy," replied Hadrianus as a house elf popped into the room.

"Yes, Master Harry, what can I help you with, sir," stated Jispy.

"Jispy, can you go grab the two master books that I had created for Percy and bring them back here for me, Thank you," asked Hadrianus

"Of course Master Harry, be back shortly," stated Jispy before she popped away. Not even five minutes later she was back with the two books. She handed them to Hadrianus and she went back to Potter Manor.

"Now Percy, you have seen the book Charlie has. These two are the same style. The only difference is these have multiple selections of books that will help you through everything. These two books have other books related to Transfigurations, Herbology, Law, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Magical Creatures, Astrology, Ancient Ruins, and Arithmancy. All in all the value of these two books is pretty expensive and some of the books come from all over the place, but a majority of them are for here in the British Magical World. The second book has space that is more open so you can copy other books into if you would like to. It does not matter the size of the books, each one will hold a total of 100 books each, The instructions are in the front of the books. Also when you go back to Hogwarts you can have the house elves put the books in there if you want to, I will tell you now it saves time and energy having them do it," stated Hadrianus as he handed the two Master Books to Percy who looked like he was about to cry.

"Thank you Hadrianus, this will help out a lot. Not only that but some of these books in here are expensive and some are lost, like some of the law books that you have. I always have thought about working in the Ministry of Magic, but now this has opened up more opportunities for me. Thank you again," replied Percy. Some of the books listed and how convenient they were in one book shocked Arthur. He was very happy that things were starting to change for everyone in the family. Although he was still very much upset at the fact that his wife was pulling this on a kind and caring individual.

"You're welcome, Percy. I know that they will help later in life. I am glad that you will enjoy them and learn new things as you move forward," Hadrianus said smiling. Before anyone else could speak there was a knock on the door to the office. The door opened to reveal Bulletshade.

"Ah, Bulletshade, what's going on," asked Hadrianus

"Hadrianus, I thought that I would let you know that we have Shaun's security detail sorted out and the captain of his guard is here to meet him. If I could barrow Shaun for just a few minutes that would wonderful," stated Bulletshade

"Of course, it is ok Bulletshade. Shaun if you would go with Bulletshade, he will take you to the captain that is leading your security detail outside of the school," replied Hadrianus. Shaun looked surprised but then again he knew Hadrianus had one as well as Draco and Neville's details. Shaun stood and left with Bulletshade to the other room that had the security detail in it.

By the time everything was done, it was already going into the early afternoon so the Weasley's bid Hadrianus goodbye for now and they all left. Before leaving the bank they had all received their own debit/credit cards that were linked to their individual vaults so that they could use the money. They went back to Hogsmeade and wandered around for the rest of the day.

Hadrianus on the other had some other business dealings to deal with before Shaun and he went back to Merlin's. Hadrianus stayed seated with Shaun as they went over some of the technology and electronics that his company had started to produce. The new tech was set out on the desk and they were going through them individually.

"Hadrianus, I would like to introduce you to the department heads for Ghostronics, which is Gideon Gilkes and his brother Spencer Gilkes who is the head of Shadow-Technologies. I would also like to introduce you to Charlene Ravenswood, who is a member of P.W.S Associates for the European part of the Shadow Advocates and is also a member of the Veela Nation located in France and you already know Nanuk, " stated Ash Parker who is the Chief Executive Officer of the company.

"Thank you, Ash. I welcome you all to the company and I thank you for making it what it is today. Gideon if you could present what you have, I would like to hear about some of these fascinating products," replied Hadrianus

"Hadrianus, this here is the Mobile Shadow-Marble Player. It uses Shadow-Marbles and each marble is designed similar to that of Cassette Tape or a Compact Disk in the non-magical world. The only difference is that with the use of the Marbles the individual Bands can have more songs on one then in the non-magical world. Additionally, the company is working together with some of the major production companies to transfer the non-magical music over to this for the magical world," stated Gideon Gilkes.

"That is an interesting product, more so because there is nothing like it in the magical world at all. I think that they would be a massive hit with some of the public," replied Shaun. While Shaun was speaking, Hadrianus signed off on it for sale to the public. Spencer saw Hadrianus looking at a couple of the product that Shadow Technologies had produced to compliment Mobile Shadow-Marble Player. Gideon was all smiles about the product gaining the praise of one of the owners mates.

"Hadrianus, this is a product that is sitting here is a more permanent player for the Shadow-Marble's and can store up to 500 marbles at any given time. The Shadow Wave Player is meant to stationary, but it also could be moved to different location and can also record to blank marbles of any kind," stated Spencer Gilkes

"That would be nice in the office or in any general location that we would need music, like out in the main lobby of the bank. I think that these products are wonderful, you both are out doing yourself with these products. Again I thank you for introducing these products to me. I have signed off on them. Please keep informed on how they are doing within the magical world," replied Hadrianus. The two brothers along with Ash left the meeting with a smile on their face and were quietly talking to themselves as they left the office and building. The only person left to talk to now was Charlene Ravenswood. Hadrianus knew this was going to be somewhat long of a conversation.

"Ms. Ravenswood, it is an honor to finally meet you. Since you are the head for the Shadow Advocates this could be a long meeting, but well informed. This will also bring some shocks along with some sad points. Please just bear with me on this," stated Hadrianus

"Not a problem Hadrianus and please call me Charlene. I know that we have not met before, but I will say this before we get too far, the family does have a book that lists all the family members and you along with the Dursley's are mentioned in the book. Our family takes pride in knowing about every member of the family whether they are Squib or Magical. We accept them all into the family and we try to keep in touch with them. How your Aunt and Mother got around us meeting is beyond me or the rest of the family. Therefore, I want to welcome you to the family of Ravenswood. Nanuk, it is good to see you again as well. I would also like to know more about what happened to Lily and James Potter that night of October 31," replied Charlene.

"That is a relief to know. First though when going through my inheritance I am not inheriting the Veela traits, but instead, I am a Submissive Kitsune. Shaun here is one of my mates; I have a total of three of them. My cousin Dudley happens to be inheriting the Veela traits in his inheritance from my Aunt..." stated Hadrianus, he continued to explain about everything that was happening in his life so far. Charlene was not happy about what Albus Dumbledore had done to her family members and was more than happy to help Hadrianus out in whatever he had planned for that old man. She left the meeting with much more information to share with the other Shadow Advocates and the other members of the family. After the meeting was over Hadrianus and his group left the bank. Once outside the bank Hadrianus turned to Sirius and asked him a question.

"Sirius are there any good stores that sell Chocolate or other products like that," asked Hadrianus.

"Yes there are a few, but the best one to go to is Honeydukes, which is in Hogsmeade Village. Is that where you would like to go?" replied Sirius.

"Yes please, if we could Sirius," answered both Shaun and Hadrianus. Sirius looked at them both and raised his eyebrow up a little. After nodding his head he shot off a Patronus to let the others know that they went to Hogsmeade Village and that was where they would be for a little while. He then pulled told Bulletshade where they were going and had both Shaun and Hadrianus take his hands, then apparated directly to Hogsmeade.

 **Hogsmeade Village**

When they arrived they saw that it was slightly busy. As they moved through the street, they saw that Honeydukes was not as busy as they suspected for the afternoon. There were still students wandering around the village. Sirius noticed that Professor McGonagall and a couple of other Professors were out on patrol watching the students. He got an idea and whispered something to Hadrianus, Hadrianus nodded his head as he pulled out his player and selected the song while placing a sonorus charm on the headphones. Once they made it over to Professor McGonagall who was standing around looking a little bored, Hadrianus started the song. Many of the students stopped to see what was going on and were shocked.

"Ain't it a glorious day?  
Right as a mornin' in May  
I feel like I could fly" Sang Sirius

"Now Bert, none of your larking about" Sang McGonagall back to the shock of the students standing around listening and watching. Not realizing that Professor McGonagall had actually seen the movie or even knew what it was.

"Have you ever seen  
The grass so green  
Or a bluer sky?

Oh, it's a jolly holiday with Mary  
Mary makes your heart so light" Sang Sirius

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?" Sang McGonagall back

"When the day is gray and ordinary  
Mary makes the sun shine bright" Sang Sirius

"Oh, honestly" Sang McGonagall back as she rolled her eyes at Sirius, which caused everyone to laugh a little.

"Oh, happiness is bloomin' all around her  
The daffodils are smilin' at the dove  
When Mary holds your hand you feel so grand  
Your heart starts beatin' like a big brass band" Sang Sirius

"You are lightheaded" Sang McGonagall back

"It's a jolly holiday with Mary  
No wonder that it's Mary that we love" Sang Sirius

"Oh, It's a jolly holiday with Mary  
Mary makes your heart so light  
When the day is gray and ordinary  
Mary makes the sun shine bright

Oh, happiness is bloomin' all around her  
The daffodils are smilin' at the dove  
When Mary holds your hand, you feel so grand  
Your heart starts beatin' like a big brass band

It's a jolly holiday with Mary  
No wonder that it's Mary that we love" Sang Hadrianus, Shaun, and some of the other muggle-born students who knew the song and wanted to get in on the fun.

"Oh, it's a jolly holiday with you, Bert  
Gentlemen like you are few" Sang McGonagall

"A vanishing breed, that's me" Sang Sirius back

"Though your just a diamond in the rough, Bert  
Underneath, your blood is blue" Sang McGonagall

"Common knowledge" Sang Sirius back

"You'd never think of pressing your advantage  
Forbearance is the hallmark of your creed," Sang McGonagall

"true" Sang Sirius back

"A lady needn't fear when you are near  
Your sweet gentility is crystal clear" Sang McGonagall

Oh, it's a jolly holiday with you, Bert  
A jolly, jolly holiday with you" Sang McGonagall

"It's true that Mavis and Sybil have ways that are winning  
And Prudence and Gwendolyn set your heart spinnin'  
Phoebe's delightful, Maude is disarming  
Janice, Felicia, Lydia charming

Cynthia is dashing, Vivian's sweet  
Stephanie's smashing, Priscilla a treat  
Veronica, Millicent, Agnes, and Jane  
Convival company, time and again

Drocas and Phyllis and Glynis are sorts  
I'll agree are three jolly good sports  
But cream of the crop, tip of the top  
It's Mary Poppins and there we stop" Sang Sirius. All the students were extremely shocked by what they saw and heard. Hadrianus and Shaun moved over to Dervish and Banges shop, they both pulled out there sets of instruments that they now carry on a chain as a charm so they always have them. Hadrianus starts it out by playing a few strings on the electric guitar to Cliffs of Dover by Eric Johnson. Not long into the song, Shaun jumps in playing the drums. The owner of Dervish and Banges came outside and was listening to the music, which was drawing a lot of attention to not only the ones playing but the store as well.

While this was going on Sirius pulled out his communication mirror enlarged it and called the group still at Merlin's Academy, the group gathered with a some of the choir group and more of the band. After that, he enlarged the mirror and most were surprised to see this happen. About this time the rest of the family group showed up. A house-elf popped in near Hadrainus and deposited a set of drums and a bagpipe. Once the song was done he put the guitar back and picked up the bagpipe. Minerva was looking at him with wonder.

As soon as Hadrianus had the bagpipe secure along with Shaun had secured the snare drum everyone was ready, the entire group started to play The Bluebells of Scotland and Scotland the Brave. Hadrianus once again swapped out instruments to another snare drum set up similar to Shaun's. About this time, another of the professors was walking up to find out what was going on. The professor walked in right when the song switched over to Drum Salute. The Professor was Professor Snape and he stopped when he got there and just watched and listened. Once the song was over, he actually clapped, which shocked some of the students that were watching.

"Well done Hadrianus," Professor Snape said.

"Thank you, Sir," replied Hadrianus as he was putting the instrument back. Sirius shrunk the mirror and turned it off. Everyone who watched was just standing there slack-jawed because for some they did not know that Professor Snape could be nice outside of the School. Then out of nowhere another group popped into the village. The group moved closer to Hadrianus and Shaun, while Sirius spoke to everyone watching.

"Now everyone imagine it is near Midnight on the full moon," Sirius said as he found the song and it started to play. One of the older members of the group stepped away from the others.

"It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike  
You know it's a thriller, thriller a' night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl  
But all the while you hear a creature creepin' up behind  
You're out of time

Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight

Night creatures call  
And the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life

They're out to get you, there's demons close to the inn on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night, I'll save you from the terror on the screen

I'll make you see that this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller  
Thriller here tonight

Cause this is thriller, thriller a night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller

I'm gonna be here tonight" Sang Jayden Wood

"Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood

And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell" Said Kane Makala

"I'm gonna be here tonight  
I'm gonna be here tonight  
I'm gonna be here tonight  
I'm gonna be here tonight  
Oh darlin' thriller night" Sang Jayden Wood

"The foulest stenches in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom

And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller" Said Kane Makala. Everyone still listening shivered slightly at the end of the song.

"Hope everyone has a wonderful Samhain or too the Muggle-born Halloween." Said Hadrianus with a bow. Everyone who enjoyed the music clapped as the group slowly moved to Honeydukes to purchase some stuff from the store before heading either back to the school or to Potter Manor. That was the day that Honeydukes had made the most galleons in a long time. By the time they were done the entire group had a large supply of different kinds of sweets and other stuff that would last them a while.

The rest of the weekend progressed and soon all those that were heading back to Merlin's were ready. Remus had everyone who was going back gather around and touch the port key. As soon as everyone was touching the port key he activated it and the group disappeared and then reappeared at the school. Everyone moved off to do their own thing before heading to dinner.

 _Song List_

 _River so Wide By Phil Collins_

 _Ramblin' Rover By Silly Wizard_

 _Piano Sonata No. 11: Ronda Alla Turca By Mozart_

 _Sonata For Violin & Piano No.21 in E Minor, K.304/K.300c: I. Allegro By Mozart_

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral By Bing Crosby

Jolly Holiday from Mary Poppins

Cliffs of Dover by Eric Johnson

Blue Bells of Scotland by Queen Victoria School pipe band

Scotland the Brave by The Boghall & Bathgate Caledonia Pipe Band

Thriller by Michael Jackson


	10. Samhain at MSMG

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relates to Harry Potter are the Property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers, and Warner Brothers. I am not profiting from writing this story. The only things that are mine are the characters and storyline not featured in the books.

Chapter 10 Samhain at MSMG

Once back at the school, Hadrianus continued to work with the group that was to perform on Samhain night to find songs that were appropriate and that would work well with the theme of the night. Between classes, the group figured out the songs that they were going to perform along with some non-traditional songs to get everyone to enjoy the night since it was supposed to be a party and celebration. Some of the songs would honor those who have passed on and personal. The whole month leading up to Halloween was fun but also stressful because the Professors loaded them down with schoolwork. The week before Halloween, everyone was told to wear a costume for the party.

The 31st of October came sooner then anyone was ready for. The group had the whole day to set up everything for the celebration. Before the group could do the songs they needed to help present the three quidditch teams for the year. Hadrianus was looking at everything they had set up already and spotted Remus watching the group along with helping out where he could. He walked over to where Remus was working. There were candles on each table one for each student and staff member within the school. In addition, within the Great Hall, there were pumpkins all over the place, bats flying around, other items that made the Great Hall a little spooky.

"Hey Remus, were you able to get the mirrors to Professor's at Hogwarts?" asked Hadrianus.

Remus turned around to look at him and replied, "Yes, I was able to get them the mirrors and I have the main one on me so that I can contact the others. I will do that right after the evening meal, right before we begin the introduction of the teams for the year."

"That sounds good Uncle Remus," answered Hadrianus back with a smile on his face.

The group dispersed in the afternoon since they had everything finished and set up for the night's events. When dinner came, which was earlier than normal due to the holiday, the hall was decorated to the max with candles and other items that symbolize Halloween and Samhan. The feast started at four in the afternoon Atlantic Standard Time. Everyone sat for the feast that was presented and started to eat dinner. As soon as dinner was done everyone started to move off to their spots. Remus had opened up his mirror with the other mirrors. Many individuals went up into the side stands where their instruments were located. Once everyone was settled and ready Headmistress Phoenixwood stood up and stated, "Ladies and Gentlemen now is the time that we would like to introduce the three teams for the quidditch season. Please give a warm welcome to one of our very own Troy Duvall and the captains for the three individual teams." At this point, everyone started to stomp their feet and clap then the music started. Every so often you could hear the words "We Will Rock you" sound out from every corner of the hall.

At Hogwarts, they were just finishing up dinner when Minerva and Severus brought out two mirrors and laid them on the table. Not long after that, the entire hall heard the introduction. Dumbledore snapped his head over to where the sound was coming from, then all of the sudden We Will Rock You started playing and even some of the students in the Great Hall were getting into the music. When the music came to an end they heard a voice ring out in the hall. "Thank you, everyone, for that warm welcome as you know my name is Troy Duvall. Now I would like to introduce the teams for the season, we have the Warhawks," Stated Troy Duvall. Music started to play again as Minerva and Severus could see the team members making their way to the team captain for the Warhawks, the Mighty Ducks Theme. Some of the Muggle-borns were surprised about the first song but even more about the second song, as they had seen the movie related to the song. "Now we welcome The Steel Tigers," as the song Eye of the Tiger started to play. As soon as the team was situated Troy started to speak again, "And now for the final team, we have The Raptors" as the Jurassic Park Theme song started to play. A majority of the Muggle-borns recognized the theme song. Once everyone was up at the stage in front of the entire school, everything changed. "I would like to ask you to show your appreciation for the teams and for the Fantasy Embrace Orchestra. Now I hand it over to your very own band The Mortal Vibrations," Troy Duvall stated to the entire school. The sounds of the students cheering and clapping their hands could be heard.

"Thank you, everyone, I would like to start by asking everyone to light the candle that sits in front of you," asked Hadrianus? Everyone in the hall saw the candles in front of them and proceeded to light them. The candles then started float above the tables and stayed there for the entire evening. At this point, Minerva enlarged the mirror and created a stand for it to sit on for everyone to see it.

"Thank you. Now before we start the feast tonight I would like to say a prayer for all those that we have lost before us. This is the night when the gateway between our world and the spirit world is thinnest. Tonight is a night to call out those who came before. Tonight we honor our ancestors. Spirits of our fathers and mothers, I call to you and welcome you to join us for this night. You watch over us always, protecting and guiding us and tonight we thank you. Your blood runs in our veins, your spirit is in our hearts, your memories are in our souls. With the gift of remembrance. We remember all of you. Though you are dead but never forgotten, and you live on within us, and within those who are yet to come," stated Hadrianus. As he finished the prayer he could see several people who looked surprised but happy that this day was remembered. Hadrianus took a few moments to compose himself after feeling the power from the prayer wash over him. He knew that his family was watching over him and they were proud of the direction that he was taking his life. All of a sudden music started to play and Hadrianus moved forward once again.

"Earth is our mother  
Just turning around  
With her trees in the forest  
And roots underground

Our father above us  
Whose sigh is the wind  
Paint us a rainbow  
Without any end

As the river runs freely  
The mountain does rise  
Let me touch with my fingers  
And see with my eyes  
In the hearts of the children  
A pure love still grows

Like a bright star in Heaven  
That lights our way home  
Like the flower that shattered the stone

A sparrow finds freedom  
Beholding the sun  
In the infinite beauty  
We're all joined in one

I reach out before me  
And look to the sky  
Did I hear someone whisper  
Did something pass by

As the river runs freely  
The mountain does rise  
Let me touch with my fingers  
And see with my eyes  
In the hearts of the children  
A pure love still grows

Like a bright star in Heaven  
That lights our way home  
Like the flower that shattered the stone

Like a bright star in Heaven  
That lights our way home  
Like the flower that shattered the stone"

During the song, everyone bowed their heads and took a moment to remember the ones of the past. Once the song was done Hadrianus stepped back into the band and a couple of the girls in the group stepped forward. The music started up again and the girls started to sing.

"Bonfires dot the rolling hillsides  
Figures dance around and around  
To drums that pulse out echoes of darkness  
Moving to the pagan sound.

Somewhere in a hidden memory  
Images float before my eyes  
Of fragrant nights of straw and of bonfires  
And dancing till the next sunrise.

CHORUS  
I can see lights in the distance  
Trembling in the dark cloak of night  
Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing  
A waltz on ALL SOULS NIGHT.

Figures of cornstalks bend in the shadows  
Held up tall as the flames leap high  
The green knight holds the holly bush  
To mark where the old year passes by.

I can see lights in the distance  
Trembling in the dark cloak of night  
Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing  
A waltz on ALL SOULS NIGHT.

Bonfires dot the rolling hillsides  
Figures dance around and around  
To drums that pulse out echoes of darkness  
Moving to the pagan sound.

Standing on the bridge that crosses  
The river that goes out to the sea  
The wind is full of a thousand voices  
They pass by the bridge and me. 

I can see lights in the distance  
Trembling in the dark cloak of night  
Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing  
A waltz on ALL SOULS NIGHT.

I can see lights in the distance  
Trembling in the dark cloak of night  
Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing  
A waltz on ALL SOULS NIGHT."

All the students clapped after the song was done. Hadrianus pick up his guitar and one of the others picked up a saxophone, they both moved to the front of the band and started to play and sing. The ghost within Hogwarts were all watching and listening to the song, some were even dancing in their own way to the music. The other students just sat there amazed that this was happening. However, some of the muggle-borns got up and danced to the music, which shocked some of the staff and purebloods in the room.

"Casper the friendly ghost  
The friendliest ghost you know  
Though grown ups might look in anger and fright  
The children all love him so

Casper the friendly ghost  
He couldn't be bad or mean  
He'll romp and play, sing and dance all day  
The friendliest ghost you've seen

He always say, "Hello"  
And he's really glad to meet cha  
Wherever he may go  
You know he's kind to ev'ry living creature

Grown ups don't understand  
Why children, all love him the most  
But kids all know he loves them so  
Casper the friendly ghost

Casper, and he's friendly  
And he's friendly

He always say, "Hello"  
He's really glad to meet cha  
Wherever he may go  
He's kind to ev'ry living creature

Grown ups don't understand  
Why children, all love him the most  
But kids all know he loves them so  
Casper the friendly ghost"

The two stayed where they were as the next song started from the rest of the band. Every one of the ghosts in the great hall stopped and listened to the next song. Some of the Muggle-borns sang along with the song in the Hogwarts Great Hall, which surprised some of the staff and other students.

" Ghostbusters

If there's something strange in your neighborhood  
Who you gonna call?

Ghostbusters

If there's something weird and it don't look good  
Who you gonna call?

Ghostbusters

I ain't afraid of no ghost

I ain't afraid of no ghost

If you're seeing things running through your head  
Who can you call?

Ghostbusters

An invisible man sleeping in your bed  
Oh, who you gonna call?

Ghostbusters

I ain't afraid of no ghost

I ain't afraid of no ghost

Who you gonna call?

Ghostbusters

If you're all alone, pick up the phone  
And call

Ghostbusters

I ain't afraid of no ghost

I hear it likes the girls

I ain't afraid of no ghost

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Who you gonna call?

Ghostbusters

If you've had a dose of a freaky ghost  
You'd better call

Ghostbusters

Let me tell you something  
Bustin' makes me feel good

I ain't afraid of no ghost

I ain't afraid of no ghost

Don't get caught alone, oh no

Ghostbusters

When it comes through your door  
Unless you just want some more

I think you better call

Ghostbusters

Ow

Who you gonna call

Ghostbusters

Who you gonna call

Ghostbusters "

All the ghosts looked interested except for one and that was Peeves the Poltergeist. Peeves actually vanished from the Great Hall as soon as he heard the words to the song. The entire hall clapped to the song. For the next song, the group separated. One thing Shaun did not know was that he took to learning to play the violin, especially for this song. He learned from the best player within the group and it was challenging, but they both perfected the song.

"Thank you, everyone. We are going change this around a bit, we know that some of the songs are not right to dance to, so we are also throwing some other songs in to make it more of an interesting night. The next song I would like to introduce Jayden Wood, he taught me how to play the Violin for this song. The song is The Devil Went Down to Georgia by Charlie Daniels. Hope that you enjoy," stated Hadrianus and with a nod of his head, the music started. At this one of the Gryffindor students snapped his attention to the mirror, his name is Oliver Wood and Jayden is his older brother.

"The devil went down to Georgia  
He was looking for a soul to steal  
And he was in a bind  
'Cause he was way behind  
And was willin' to make a deal

When he came upon a boy playing on a fiddle  
and playin' it hot

And the devil jumped up on a hickory stump and said,

"Boy let me tell you what:

I bet you didn't know it  
but I'm a fiddle player too,  
And if you care to take a dare  
I'll make a bet with you  
Now you play a pretty good fiddle boy  
But give the devil his due  
I'll bet a fiddle of gold against your soul  
'Cause I think I'm better than you."

The boy said, "My name's Johnny  
And it might be a sin  
But I'll take your bet, your gonna regret  
'Cause I'm the best that's ever been."

Johnny rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard  
'Cause hell's broke loose in Georgia  
And the devil deals the cards  
And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold  
But if you lose the devil gets your soul.

The devil opened up his case and he said,  
"I'll start this show."

And fire flew from his fingertips  
As he rosined up his bow  
And he pulled the bow across the strings  
And it made an evil hiss  
Then a band of demons joined in  
And it sounded something like this

When the devil finished Johnny said,  
"Well you're pretty good ol' son!  
But sit down in that chair right there  
And let me show you how it's done!"

Fire on the mountain, run boys run  
Devil's in the house of the rising sun  
Chickens in the breadpan, picking out dough  
Granny does your dog bite? No, child, no

The devil bowed his head  
Because he knew that he'd been beat,  
And he laid that golden fiddle  
On the ground at Johnny's feet

Johnny said, "Devil, just come on back  
if you ever wanna try again.  
I done told you once,  
You son-of-a-bitch,  
I'm the best that's ever been!"

He played:  
Fire on the mountain, run boys run  
Devil's in the house of the rising sun  
Chickens in the breadpan, picking out dough  
Granny does your dog bite? No, child, no..."

Both halls erupted in applause and whistles at the conclusion of the song. Most of the purebloods in Hogwarts were looking at Oliver Wood who was the loudest out of everyone clapping. The rest of the songs included Footloose, Roll over Beethoven, and Life's a Dance. Everyone got into the music and danced around the Hall. Near the end of the night, Hadrianus stepped up in front of everyone once again. Both Halls got quite wondering what he was going to say.

"Thank you, everyone, for a wonderful night, before we go off to sleep, I would like to say something. As the next generation, we need to step forward and take the initiative to improve the world in a positive way. We need to set aside all of our differences and work together in the future to ensure that life can continue on in the way that we want it too," said Hadrianus just as the band started to play.

"There is a time when we should heed a certain cause  
'Cause the world, it seems is riding it's line  
'Cause there's a chance for taking  
In needing our own lives  
It seems we need nothing at all

I used to feel, I should give away my heart  
And it shows that we are needing in there  
Then I read the headlines  
And it said they're dying there  
And it showed that we was heeding a stand

We are the world, we are the children  
We are the one to make a brighter day  
So let's start giving  
There's a chance we're taking  
We're taking our whole lives  
It's true, we'll make a brighter day  
Just you and me

Give them your heart  
And you will see that someone cares  
'Cause you know that they can't feed them all  
Then I read the paper  
And it said that children die  
And it shows that soon can we work hard

We are the world, we are the children  
We are the one to make a brighter day  
So let's start giving  
But there's a chance we're taking  
We're taking our whole lives  
It's true, we'll make a brighter day  
Just you and me

Now there's a time when we must love at all  
And it seems that life, it don't make love at all  
But everyday and I love you more and more  
It's she and I, didn't do it better

We are the world  
(The world)  
We are the children  
(Are the children)  
We are the ones to make a brighter day  
So let's starting giving  
(Let's start giving)

There's a chance we're taking  
We're taking our whole lives  
It's true, we'll make a brighter day  
Just you and me

We are the world  
(Are the world)  
We are the children  
(Are the children)  
We are the one to make a brighter day  
So let's start giving  
(So let's start giving)

There's a chance we're taking  
(Taking)  
We're taking our whole lives  
It's, true we'll make a brighter day  
Just you and me

We are the world  
(Sha la)  
We are the children  
(Sha lingay)  
We are the one to make a brighter day  
(Sha la)  
So let's start giving  
('Cause that's what we're being)

There's a chance we're taking  
We're taking our whole lives  
It's true, we'll make a brighter day  
Just you and me

We are the world  
(Sha la)  
We are the children  
(Sha lingay)  
We are the one to make a brighter day  
(Sha la)  
So let's start giving  
('Cause that's what we're being)

There's a chance we're taking  
We're taking our whole lives  
It's true, we'll make a brighter day  
Just you and me

We are the world  
(Sha la)  
We are the children  
(Sha lingay)  
We are the one to make a brighter day  
(Sha la)  
So let's start giving  
('Cause that's what we're being)

There's a chance we're taking  
We're taking our whole lives  
It's true, we'll make a brighter day  
Just you and me"

The band switched songs before the anyone could do anything.

"There's a place in your heart  
And I know that it is love  
And this place could be much  
Brighter than tomorrow.  
And if you really try  
You'll find there's no need to cry  
In this place you'll feel  
There's no hurt or sorrow.  
There are ways to get there  
If you care enough for the living  
Make a little space, make a better place."

Chorus: sung by the entire singing class's  
"Heal the world  
Make it a better place  
For you and for me and the entire human race  
There are people dying  
If you care enough for the living  
Make a better place for  
You and for me."

"If you want to know why  
There's a love that cannot lie  
Love is strong  
It only cares for joyful giving.  
If we try we shall see  
In this bliss we cannot feel  
Fear or dread  
We stop existing and start living  
Then it feels that always  
Love's enough for us growing  
Make a better world, make a better world."

Chorus:  
"Heal the world  
Make it a better place  
For you and for me and the entire human race.  
There are people dying  
If you care enough for the living  
Make a better place for  
You and for me."

Bridge:  
"And the dream we would conceived in  
Will reveal a joyful face  
And the world we once believed in  
Will shine again in grace  
Then why do we keep strangling life  
Wound this earth, crucify it's soul  
Though it's plain to see, this world is heavenly  
Be God's glow."

"We could fly so high  
Let our spirits never die  
In my heart I feel  
You are all my brothers  
Create a world with no fear  
Together we'll cry happy tears  
See the nations turn  
Their swords into plowshares  
We could really get there  
If you cared enough for the living  
Make a little space to make a better place."

Chorus:  
"Heal the world  
Make it a better place  
For you and for me and the entire human race  
There are people dying  
If you care enough for the living  
Make a better place for  
You and for me."

"Heal the world  
Make it a better place  
For you and for me and the entire human race  
There are people dying  
If you care enough for the living  
Make a better place for  
You and for me."

"Heal the world  
Make it a better place  
For you and for me and the entire human race  
There are people dying  
If you care enough for the living  
Make a better place for  
You and for me."

There are people dying if you care enough for the living  
Make a better place for you and for me.

There are people dying if you care enough for the living  
Make a better place for you and for me.

You and for me / Make a better place  
You and for me / Make a better place  
You and for me / Make a better place  
You and for me / Heal the world we live in  
You and for me / Save it for our children  
You and for me / Heal the world we live in  
You and for me / Save it for our children  
You and for me / Heal the world we live in  
You and for me / Save it for our children  
You and for me / Heal the world we live in  
You and for me / Save it for our children"

The previous songs had caught everyone's attention and it was causing them to think about what the future could be like and how they could make it better in their own way. The band then moved on to the final song, with an upbeat drumbeat.

"If we can cross at the place that divides us.  
cross the river, the river so wide,  
if we can smother the pain that's inside us,  
deny the demons that wait by our side,  
we can find, find the light

Our nights are filled with the light of the same moon,  
we share the comfort of the same stars.  
Our days are bright with the light of the same sun,  
that don't matter, can't you see what we are,  
what we are, what we become?

Keep our sights on the way ahead,  
don't look back, it won't help us now.  
The storm we left so far behind  
seems a dark memory that starts to fade,  
but till we see the light we will not be safe.

We all sink or swim in the same ocean,  
break our skin and we will bleed  
our minutes pass with the same motion,  
we face the same danger, we share the same needs,  
we're all the same, you and me.

Keep our sights on the way ahead,  
don't look back, that won't help us now.  
Upstream, the river gets too wide  
so we must build that bridge right here,  
'cos if we wait we will not reach the other side.

See under that clear blue sky  
the winds of change are blowing hard and long,  
and they'll not stop to rest 'cos the change is gonna come

Our nights are filled with the light of the same moon,  
we share the comfort of the same stars.  
Our days are bright with the light of the same sun,  
that don't matter, can't you see what we are,  
what we are, what we become?

Keep our sights on the way ahead,  
don't look back, it won't help us now.  
'cos upstream the river gets too wide  
and if we don't build that bridge right here, right now,  
you know we'll never ever reach the other side."

Once the song was over Hadrianus bowed. The clapping got really loud. "Thank you, everyone, once again. Hope everyone has a wonderful night," said Hadrianus as the band left the stage. Minerva shrunk the mirror down and placed back in her pocket. As she looked out onto the rest of the student population, they were in hushed conversations. She took a glance at the rest of the staff to see their reaction to the entertainment and she saw that many of them were smiling. As she looked at Albus, she could see that he was conflicted with something. At that point, she decided to attempt to find out what was going on with him before it went too long.

Back with Hadrianus, he and his friends were making their way to their rooms in the dorms to get some rest after the performance they put on for the entire school. The following day they had classes to attend so they needed to get plenty of rest.

Hadrianus spent the days relaxing and having a wonderful time with friends. The School year progressed and it was time for everyone to go home for the end of the year. Hadrianus had already made plans to have Shaun over to his manor for the holidays along with Draco and Neville. This should be a great Yule Holiday for everyone at Potter Manor.

Hadrianus made sure that everything was packed up and ready to go, he had already shrunk his trunk and was in his pocket. He had said his farewell's and wished everyone a happy Yule or Christmas. He was waiting to see Shaun off back to his family before he left the school for the next two weeks.

"I will see you and your family in about a week, hope everything goes well with the family," stated Hadrianus.

"Everything will go fine, we will see you at the end of the week before Christmas day," replied Shaun and then he vanished via Port Key. Hadrianus was happy that he was going back to the manor to see everyone but he was sad that it meant that he was halfway done with the school year.

"Hedwig," Hadrianus said and then she flashed to where Hadrianus was.

"You ready to go, well then lets head to Potter Manor, Beautiful." Said Hadrianus with a grin. Hadrianus gently grabbed onto her tail feathers and they disappeared in a flash of white snow like fire. It only took a matter of a few seconds for them to reappear at the manor. His family greeted Hadrianus. They spent the rest of the afternoon catching up and talking about what was going on with everything else.

Song list:

We Will Rock You by Queen performed by the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra

The Mighty Ducks Theme

Eye of the Tiger performed by The London Symphony Orchestra

Jurassic Park Theme Song by John Williams

The Flower that Shattered the Stone by John Denver

All Souls Night by Loreena McKennitt

Casper the Friendly Ghost by James Horner

Ghostbusters by Ray Parker Jr.

The devil went down to Georgia by Charlie Daniels

Footloose by Kenny Loggins

Roll over Beethoven by ELO

Life's a Dance by John Michael Montgomery

We are the World by Michael Jackson

Heal the World by Michael Jackson

River so Wide by Phil Collins


	11. Chapter 11 Yule Break

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relates to Harry Potter are the Property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers, and Warner Brothers. I am not profiting from writing this story. The only things that are mine are the characters and storyline not featured in the books.

Chapter 11 Yule Break

Hadrianus spent the first week back with the family going to the magical shops around Europe finding different items for his family and friends. The first stop Hadrianus and the family made was to Château de Potter in Paris, France via international portkey. When they first entered the property, they were completely taken by the beauty of Château de Potter. From the outside, Château de Potter has Twelve thick, round towers dwarf everything below them and are connected by giant, chunky walls made of white marble. On the inside of the metal gates, they saw well-kept gardens with fragrant flowers; gorgeous trees and many bushes decorate the outside of the Château off in the distance. Statues of kings are lined up along the road that leads to the main door of the Château, serving as reminders of the past. This Château has clearly been around for at least a thousand years, but it doesn't seem like it will collapse any time soon. When they reached the main door they were greeted by a new house elf dressed in a black skirt and shirt that showed the Potter crest on it.

"Welcome to Château de Potter, I be's Missy," Missy stated while looking at all of the people that were new.

"Thank you, Missy, my name is Hadrianus James Potter-Black. I have inherited this along with several other properties in the Potter Estate. Could you please tell me what all we have inside the Château de Potter," replied Hadrianus

"Welcome Master Potter, it has been a long time since a Potter has been to Château de Potter. Yes, I can tell you what we have here at the Château. Please follow me inside and I will provide you with a tour. The Château has 10 floors, 40 bedrooms, 20 bathrooms. This does not include the lower levels, which consist of two floors below ground. The levels below have a potions lab, storage room, two dens, a study, a recreational room, and a media room. The main floor has 10 bedrooms, 10 bathrooms, a den, library, study, great room, sun room, exercise room, media room, and leads to the outdoor heated pool, gardens, and stables. Each floor after the main has 5 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. Each floor has access to the main library. The ninth floor has an indoor pool and sunroom. The fifth floor has an additional family room and recreational room. There is no designated family floor, but you could change that if you would like. On the outside of the Château, you have ten gardens and greenhouses and two stables. The Château sits on five hundred acres of land. Also, you have 100 house elves who staff the Château and I am the head house elf for this property," stated Missy.

"Thank you, Missy," replied Hadrianus. Hadrianus was lead to the main floor Master bedroom, while Petunia and Vernon were led to one of the in-law suites. Dudley was lead to a room just down from his parents. Sirus and Remus had followed Hadrianus and selected rooms close to his. Hadrianus pulled out his trunk, enlarged it, and started to gather his pets and familiars. They all found spots in the room to be comfortable.

Before the afternoon was out the whole family made their way to the magical community in Paris, located through the entrance of L' Eclipse Bar that led to the Route émeraude. Hadrianus walked around the ally way and found several locations that piqued their interest. Some of the stores include Wizard beat, Riverecords, Wizardustries, Herbtechs, and many other stores. The group purchased many items for their own use and for the individual family members. One thing he did do was go into the Riverecords and found some good albums on shadow-marbles. He also found out that he could record his own shadow-marbles for others to hear. This would be good and personal gifts for everyone. Thus, he picked up several sets of shadow-marbles to make his own recordings for the family members. After that, he went to the Herbtechs and found a specialized trunk-greenhouse that had 100 different plants and 100 different trees, Hadrianus thought that this would be the perfect gift for Neville.

The next place that he went to was Le Brillant Werecat (The Glowing Werecat), which was the leading clothing store for were's of any kind. The clothing store had several lines of clothing that when a were changes on the full moon their clothing would not rip, shred, or tear apart during the transformation. Instead, the clothing would just disappear and then reappear after the full moon. This was the perfect gift for any were or animagus. Some of the other locations that Hadrianus went to before the day was done was la Rune tricherie (The Cheating Rune), le livre d'énigmes (The Book of Riddles), Augury et l'alchimie (Augury and Alchemy), le Tome rapide (The Quick Tome), la grande épée (The Big Sword), l'élémentaire de l'eau (The Water Elemental), la robe de coups de pied (The Kicking Dress), and la plume élégante (The Elegant Quill).

When Hadrianus got back to the Château he went up to his room pulled out the Shadow Wave Player and took it to the music room. Hadrianus started to make the recordings for his mates and close friends who enjoy music. After he had done the recordings, he went back to his room and proceeded to get dressed for dinner. When he walked out of his room, he was met by Remus and Sirius, both well dressed in three-piece suites. When the three made it to everyone else the three were amazed by the way Petunia looked. The dress covers just one of her shoulders, leaves the other uncovered and flows down into a stylish Queen Anne neckline. Her arms have been covered completely. The sleeves start out loose and tighten towards the bottom where they wrap gracefully around her wrists. The dress' waist is narrow, but it's a slim fit. A cloth ribbon has been wrapped around her and is tied on one side. Below the waist, the dress fits snug around her and has a flounded style at the bottom. The dress reaches all the way down to the ground and is the same length all around. She is wearing platforms, a perfect choice in combination with this dress. To top it all off she is wearing a simple, but stylish necklace and small, stylish earrings.

The group left the Château and headed to La cour magique (The Magical Court). Outside of the Château, they were greeted with a stretch limo sitting in the drive waiting on them. The driver stood at the door, he reached down and opened the door. Petunia climbed in first then everyone else followed suit. As they drove, everyone could see that Paris was decked with lights of varying colors that lit up the entire city. Once they made it to the restaurant, they waited for the driver to open the door then the group got out of the limo. The group walked to the front door and made their way inside, once they stepped inside they were greeted by the host.

"Name please," asked the host.

"The name is Emery's" stated Petunia.

"Thank you, some of the others have arrived already. Please follow me," replied the host. The group followed the host to their table and got sat down. "Please take a look at the menu and in a few minutes, the server will be right over to take your order. Please have a wonderful stay," stated the host before he went back to the front of the restaurant.

Hadrianus looked around the restaurant; he could see that the staff had decked the restaurant up to the tee for Christmas/Yule. The other thing that he noticed was that they had a house band along with a dance floor nearby. He also noticed that there were some familiar faces scattered around the area that they were sitting. The restaurant had filled up in a short amount of time. In that limited time, the server had come over and taken, the group's order and went back to the kitchen to place it. After the server had placed the food order, he had brought back the drinks that were ordered. After about fifteen minutes the food started to come out of the kitchen. Everyone started to eat dinner, while the house band played some soothing music that complimented the evening. After dinner, most everyone was relaxing. The band had stopped playing so that they could eat and rest up for the next part of their performance. Hadrianus looked around again and noticed that a few people were looking a little bored with the atmosphere in the restaurant. He stood up and stepped around his chair. Everyone at his party looked at him in question. "I will be back in a few," said Hadrainus. First, he went to the bathroom to relieve himself. When he came back he noticed the band was still sitting and eating. He walked over to them and talked to them. They nodded their heads to him and waved one of the main managers over, they explained and the manager nodded along. He moved over to the side of the stage and made his way up to the top of the steps. The manager and owner of the restaurant stepped up to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may we please have your attention, we would like to introduce a young group who happened to be in the audience tonight and they would like to perform some holiday songs for you while the house band takes a break. Please sit back and enjoy the sounds of the MVs," the owner stated loudly. The audience clapped to welcome them. At that point, Hadrainus started to play the guitar to a calm melody.

"Chestnuts roasting on a open fire  
Jackfrost nippin' at your nose  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos

Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe  
Help to make the season bright  
Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight

They know that Santa's on his way  
He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh  
And every mother's child is gonna spy  
To see if reindeer really know how to fly

And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
To kids from one to ninety-two  
Although it's been said many times, many ways  
Merry Christmas to you

They know that Santa's on his way  
He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh  
And every mother's child is gonna spy  
To see if reindeer really know how to fly

And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
To kids from one to ninety-two  
Although it's been said many times, many ways  
Merry Christmas to you  
Merry Christmas to you"

The audience clapped after the song. Hadrianus sat the guitar down. After the audience stopped clapping he started to sing again, this time without music.

"Here we come a-caroling,  
Among the leaves so green!" Sang Hadrianus.  
"Here we coma a-wandering,  
So fair to be seen!

Love and joy come to you,  
And to you glad Christmas too,  
And God bless you and send you,  
A Happy New Year,  
And God send you a Happy New Year!" jumped in the others who came with Hadrianus. The group moved from their seats in the audience to the stage.

"We are not daily beggars,  
That go from door to door!" Sang Hadrianus.  
"But we are friendly neighbours,  
Whom you have seen before!

Love and joy come to you,  
And to you glad Christmas too,  
And God bless you and send you,  
A Happy New Year,  
And God send you a Happy New Year!" Complete group

"We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
And a Happy New Year!" Sang the complete group

"Good tidings to you,  
Wherever you are,  
Good tidings for Christmas,  
And a Happy New Year!" Sang Hadrianus

"We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
And a Happy New Year!

We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
And a Happy New Year!" Sang the whole group.

By the end of the song, the main band was ready to take back over. The band made their way up to the stage and took over from the others on the stage. Hadrianus looked up to the group and asked them if they knew the 'Christmas Waltz'. The group nodded their heads yes they knew the song. Hadrianus stepped down from the stage and made his way to the dance floor. Once on the floor, he walked around the till he spotted a girl that was in the same dance class that he was taking during the summer months. She is a year older than he is, with a bushy brown hair is, her name is Hermione Granger. He walked right over to her and bowed to her as he held out his hand, which she took. He walked her over to the dance floor and nodded to the band.

"Merry Christmas

Merry Christmas  
May your new year dreams come true

Frosted windowpanes  
Candles gleaming inside  
Painted candy canes on the tree

Santa's on his way  
He's filled his sleigh with things  
Things for you and for me

It's that time of year  
When the world falls in love  
Every song you hear seems to say  
"Merry Christmas  
May your new year dreams come true"

And this song of mine  
In three quarter time  
Wishes you and yours  
The same thing, too

Frosted windowpanes  
Candles gleaming inside  
Painted candy canes on the tree

Santa's on his way  
He's filled his sleigh with things  
Things for you and for me

It's that time of year  
(Of year)  
When the world falls in love  
Every song you hear  
(Every song you hear)

Seems to say  
(He seems to say)  
"Merry Christmas  
May your new year dreams come true"

And this song of mine  
In three quarter time  
Wishes you and yours  
The same thing, too

Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas"

As the song played the two danced the waltz, to which many other couples started to get up and started to dance as well. The music continued to play and more people began to dance with the others. Soon it was time to go home and everyone had headed out of the restaurant. The group made it back to the Château and started to get ready for bed.

The following days were spent the same way going out visiting the areas and seeing new places. They even made a special trip to Italy to spend a few days at the Villa located in Rome. Once to the Villa, they were greeted by the house elves at the Villa.

"Auguri Maestro Potter e Benvenuti a Villa di Potter. Mi chiamo Coorey e sono elfo di casa della testa per questa Villa. Come posso aiutare Master Potter? (Greetings Master Potter and welcome to Villa of Potter. My name is Coorey and head House Elf are for this Villa. How can I help you, Master Potter?)" asked Coorey

"Coorey capita di parlare inglese, alcuni degli altri qui non può parlare italiano o non molto bene. (Coorey do happen to speak English, some of the others here may not speak Italian or not very well.)" replied Hadrianus in Italian

"Yes, of course, Master Potter all the Potter House elves know the language of English and the country the homes are located in," Coorey stated

"Thank you, do you know where the entrance to the magical community is here in Rome," asked Hadrianus

"Yes, it is located at Treefolk's in the back of the bar. It is one of the ways to get to Crenzio. However, you can also use the entrance in the Villa in the main study, which leads to the main branch of Drago Italiano in Crenzio. That would be much faster than going to the Bar in the city. If you would like to follow me I can take you to the main study," replied Coorey

"Yes if you could Coorey and thank you for letting me know about that," answered Hadrianus. Coorey led the group to the main study in the Villa and showed them the door that led to the restaurant.

Hadrianus and the group made their way through the door. They found themselves in the main office of the Drago Italiano. Then they made their way through the restaurant to the main street of Crenzio. They walked out into the street and were met with by many shops of high-quality products. One thing that surprised everyone was how much better Crenzio looked compared to Diagon Ally. They went to several of the shops and made purchases that would turn out to be good for gifts for the holiday. They made it back to the Villa and started to relax. The following few days were about getting things organized within the Estates and spending time with family and friends. When they made it back to Potter Manor in Cardiff, they were just happy to be home.

The following day Hadrianus's friends and mates showed up at the manor for the remainder of the holidays. The days flew by leading up to Christmas day. Everyone was having a grand time with not having to do anything and just relaxing and enjoying the time together. The manor was completely decorated for the holidays, which included a full-size Christmas tree decorated to the tenth. The manor had all sorts of wonderful smells going on with cookies being made non-stop. When Christmas Day arrived, everyone was happy.

Hadrianus was up early, He moved out of his room to the main family room and saw that it was loaded with presents under the tree. Then he went back to his room and gathered his instruments and moved into the study for a bit.

"Son, what are doing up this early," asked James from his portrait on the wall. Hadrianus also got the same look from his mother and Grandparents.

"I just could not sleep anymore, so I thought that I would get up," replied Hadrianus. He then sat down in the main office chair. He knew it was still early and that the rest of the family would not be up for about an hour or two. Hadrianus stood up moved to the shelf where his Shadow Wave Play (SWP) sat. He found the marbles and looked for some holiday music after he found them he placed them into the player. The music started to play and everyone in the portraits was smiling happily. James and Lily were watching and listening to the music, however, there was a slight change in the air when Hadrianus started to sing along with the music.

"Joy to the world  
The Lord is come  
Let Earth receive her King  
Let every heart  
Prepare him room  
And heaven, let heaven  
Heaven and nature  
Heaven and nature sing

Everybody sing  
Joy to the world  
The Lord is come  
(Let Earth receive her King)  
Let every heart  
Prepare him room  
Let heaven and nature sing  
Let heaven and nature sing  
Go tell of his glory  
Go shout the new story  
That the Savior is born  
Let heaven, heaven  
Heaven and nature sing

Let fields and flocks  
Rocks hills and plains  
Repeat the sounding joy  
Repeat the sounding joy  
Go tell of his glory  
Go shout the new story  
The Savior is born  
Let heaven, heaven  
Heaven, heaven  
And nature sing  
Sing joy to the world

For the Savior reigns  
And makes  
His blessings flow

Joyful all ye nations rise  
Join the triumph of the skies  
With angelic hosts proclaim  
Glory to the King  
While the angels sing

Everybody sing  
Joy to the world  
The Lord is come  
(Let Earth receive her King)  
Let every heart  
Prepare him room  
Let heaven and nature sing  
Let heaven and nature sing  
Go tell of his glory  
Go shout the new story  
That the Savior is born  
Let heaven, heaven  
Heaven and nature sing

Everybody sing joy  
Sing joy to the world  
All over the world  
Sing joy, oh  
Sing joy, everybody sing  
Joy to the world"

The next song was purely instrumental but it was fast passed put out by the Trans-Siberian Orchestra called A Mad Russian's Christmas. It was about that time that some of the others started to wake up and as they woke up they heard the music so they knew that someone was already awake. They then heard the voice that started to accompany the music and knew that Hadrianus was already up.

"Everything is different  
Nothing has changed  
Now we're going in circles  
It's Christmas again

Can't you hear the sleigh bells ring?  
All our voices unite  
And look up to the heavens  
See the stars shinin' bright

Oh, everybody needs a little lovin' around Christmas time  
Somehow you got to know you're gonna be all right  
Oh, do you really remember how it used to be  
Sittin' under the Christmas tree?  
In your heart you'll find the season  
Oh yeah  
Oh

We've been blessed by the children  
Black, yellow an' white  
They believe in the things  
We try to deny

Oh, so throw down your weapons  
Don't continue the fight  
And let's love one another  
On this holy night

Oh, everybody needs a little lovin' around Christmas time  
Somehow you got to know you're gonna be all right  
Oh, oh, do you really remember how it used to be  
Sittin' under the Christmas tree?  
In your heart you'll find the season

Oh, reach down inside you heart  
Won't you reach down inside your  
And see all the love  
Oh in your heart you'll find the reason

Everybody needs a little lovin' around Christmas time  
Somehow you got to know you're gonna be all right  
Oh, your gonna be alright  
Do you really remember how it used to be  
Sitting under the Christmas tree  
In your heart you'll find the season

Everybody needs a little lovin' around Christmas time  
Somehow you got to know you're gonna to be all right

Everybody needs a little lovin' around Christmas time  
Somehow you got to know you're gonna to be all right  
If you know you're gonna be alright

Everybody needs a little lovin' around Christmas time  
Somehow you got to know you're gonna to be all right  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Everybody needs a little lovin' around Christmas time  
Somehow you got to know you're gonna to be all right  
Everybody needs a little lovin' around Christmas time  
Somehow you got to know you're gonna to be all right"

After that song ended Hadrianus allowed the music to play but he moved off to the great room of the manor that held the main fireplace for the floo connection. He knew that they were going to have a few guests that would arrive before everyone else had woke up. Hadrianus had already made the arrangements for these guest to show up because they were a special surprise for his brother Neville. As soon as he made it to the great room he was right on time just as the Sirius, Frank, Alice, and Remus made their way out of the fireplace.

"Welcome to Potter Manor Frank and Alice. I have not told Neville that you are here, if we can move you into the room next to the family room then everything would be great. It is wonderful that you are here for Neville and Augusta," stated Hadrianus

"Thank you Hadrianus for everything that you have done for us. The potions you gave us have done a miracle for us and our family. I know that Neville will be happy, I just wish that James and Lily were here with us," replied Frank

"In a way they are. I was in the study and they have their portraits there, they were listening to music and listening to me singing some of the songs. They may not physically be with us but they are in our hearts, I am just glad that you are alive and well once again," stated Hadrianus.

The group made their way to the room next to the family room. Hadrianus got them comfortable and allowed Sirius to explain what was going to happen. The most amazing thing was that Alice knew how to sing, and when Hadrianus suggested singing Happy Holiday by Johnny Mathis as a duet she thought that would be a wonderful way to bring them out. Frank also thought that was a good idea. Hadrianus left the room and went to wake up the others. Shaun, Draco, Neville, and Dudley were all excited to get to the room. Once everyone was in the large family room, Hadrianus looked at Neville and saw that he was missing something.

"Before we begin, I have two very special presents for Neville," stated Hadrianus. Neville perked up and was looking around wildly. The music in the room started to pick back up once again and Hadrianus started to sing.

"Happy holiday  
Happy holiday  
While the merry bells keep ringing  
May your every wish come true

Happy holiday  
Happy holiday  
May the calendar keep bringing  
Happy holidays to you"

Then a female voice also started to sing, and everyone was surprised.

"Happy holiday  
Happy holiday  
While the merry bells keep ringing  
May your every wish come true

Happy holiday  
Happy holiday  
May the calendar keep bringing  
Happy holidays to you"

Then the two started to sing together at different intervals.

"Happy holiday  
Happy holiday  
While the merry bells keep ringing  
May your every wish come true

Happy holiday  
Happy holiday  
May the calendar keep bringing  
Happy holidays to you

Happy holiday  
Happy holiday  
While the merry bells keep bringing  
Happy holidays to you

Happy holiday  
Happy holiday  
May the calendar keep bringing  
Happy holidays to you, to you"

The next song started but instead of Hadrianus singing, it was another male voice who seemed like they were in a different room.

"Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero año y Felicedad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero año y Felicedad

I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart  
I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a Merry Christmas

From the bottom of my heart  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero año y Felicedad  
I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart  
I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero año y Felicedad"

The two walked out of the room and Augusta gasped. She sat there listening to her Frank singing the song and knew it was him.

"Frank, Alice is that really you," asked Augusta

"Yes it is mum, we are back, and it is all thanks to Hadrianus. He gave us a Purification Potion that surprisingly his company created just for the purpose of helping those affected by spells, but it is his story to tell and he knows all the details of what happened," stated Frank who was pulled into a big hug by Augusta. Then turned to Alice and gave her a hug.

"Neville, these are your parents," stated Augusta with a huge smile.

"Thank you, Brother, this is the best Christmas I have had in a long while. You will have to tell me when you did this," exclaimed Neville. He jumped up, gave his mother, and father a hug. Everyone was happy that they were there. Lucius and Narcissa were very happy because they understood what happened that night and could shed more light on the issue.

After they ate breakfast and opened presents they relaxed and Hadrianus explained what had happened that day when he was in Diagon Ally and helping restore Alice and Frank. The entire group was just happy that they could welcome Alice and Frank into the mix and that they could take a major part in their son's lives. The rest of the morning after breakfast was spent opening up presents and spending time together. Everyone enjoyed the presents, Draco was surprised that he received an SWP along with a set of personalized marbles. Lucius looked on and said that Draco would be listening to those all the time now. Hadrianus could only agree with him because he knew what the marbles were.

The others were pleasantly surprised by the gifts they received from Hadrianus. However, Hadrianus had one other gift for them that was set up in the Exercise room of the manor.

"I do have one more gift for everyone. If you would follow me to the Exercise room. While we are heading there I would like to explain the process. This is similar to how we go about selecting our wands, the necessary components to make up the wands. In this room, there are several objects and I want you to open your magic up to them and see which one or ones select you," explained Hadrianus. Once they made it to the room they found different items inside laid out on tables and stands.

"Neville, you can go first. Remember you need to open up your magic and you will feel a pull to the different items that are meant for you," stated Hadrianus. Neville nodded and went to the first table which had the bows on it. Neville moved along the table and immediately felt a pull towards a compound bow, he picked it up and moved on to the next, this continued for the next half hour as each person went about finding their weapons. After everyone selected their weapons Hadrianus started to explain them to each individual.

"Now each weapon has a name, Neville, your bow is called Star's Fury, the staff you have is Shadow. Draco, you hold the Dragons Grand Staff, the Spiteblade sword, and Dragonclaw daggers. Shaun, you hold the Deathraze staff, Moonlit Skeletal Razor sword, the Alpha throwing stars, and the dual blades of the moonwalkers. Dudley, you have the Razorwind bow it is the hunting bow of the Titans, Shadowsong voice of the storm staff, and the Stormcaller blood blade of the wind. In my possession, I have the Storm-Forged War Staff, Katanas of Magic, and Blackfang. Now the bows are charmed to never run out of arrows, if you pull the string back an arrow will appear, this allows for faster firing. The swords and other bladed weapons are charmed to be extremely sharp, so please be careful with them. The staffs will act similar to a wand; however, the only difference is that they are not tracked by the ministry. Mysticorps, White Wolf Security, and Phoenixolutions only track them. The main reason for this is so that they can monitor how they perfume. The staffs are something those three came up with, I have used mine, and it works really well." explained Hadrianus. The Adults looked at each other and realized that some of these weapons are very powerful. The rest of the holidays passed with training.

Hadrianus woke up one morning comfortable in his bed with the foxes and ferrets lying next to him. Themis and Solarcrest were sleeping at the foot of the bed looking way too comfortable. After going to the bathroom and getting dressed Hadrianus made his way to the main floor dining room. As he found out most of the family was still asleep. He ate a quiet breakfast, and then went to the library to do some reading and studying on some of the courses he was taking.

The main book he was working on was the Occlumency and he was making major progress in understanding the knowledge he was gaining from it. After he was done reading the book he sat back and relaxed into one of the positions Jason Collins showed everyone at the beginning of his martial arts class.

Hadrianus relaxed and was able to enter his own mindscape. Upon entering his mindscape he found that it was one huge library of books scattered throughout the library even though they were organized by what they held. Hadrianus sat in the chair that was in his mind and thought long and hard on how he wanted this to be organized. All of a sudden, a desk and desktop computer materialized in front of Hadrianus. He looked a little puzzled then realized that this would simplify the library. He started to add folders upon folders that would hold the information for the library into them. As he added the new folders based on the sections within the library, the sections would disappear like they were placed under a Fidelus Charm and were hidden away in a separate place. The computer allowed the information to be accessed but with a password. Along with DNA testing and fingerprint requirements to gain access to the information within the computer. As he started to enter more information into the computer, it started to change and evolve into a faster computer and the programs were easier to access. Soon the room started to change around him as he focused on the computer. Walls, floor, ceilings, and doors were added to the room. Eventually, he got everything programmed into the computer. As he finally looked up from the computer, he was surprised by the look of the room that he was in. He looked around the room and when he saw the windows he walked over to them and could tell that something was different. He looked out the window and could see the ground along with some trees. He started to recognize some of the stuff that he was seeing. As he turned around, he could see that the computer had actually changed to a more futuristic style of the computer that he had only seen in one type of show and that was off Star Trek namely the Voyager. He realized that now that everything was set up he could just ask the computer questions.

"Computer what is the ship's status?" asked Hadrianus.

"Shields at one hundred percent and defenses are on standby. The main computer is monitoring all channels and storing all information as it is received," replied the computer. Hadrianus walked through the main door and was met with a full crew on the main bridge.

On the bridge, he saw Data who is an Android working the sensors at high speed, in the tactical position he saw Worf a Klingon. As he moved around the bridge he further noticed that there were other officers working the different stations. The one spot that was open was the Captain chair even though Janeway was on the bridge. Another surprise was Q who was aboard the ship who was conversing with Janeway.

Hadrianus moved out of his mind space and was back in the library. He realized that he was hungry again so he made his way to the dining room. When he made it there he was surprised to find most of the rest of the family was awake. What did surprise him was that Minerva and Severus were sitting at the table. He was sure that they would have had to stay at the school for a while before showing up. Hadrianus sat down at the table and started to gather some food before he started to eat more.

Everyone was talking to the other person next to them. Sirius finally spoke to Hadrianus. "Hadrianus what have you been doing this morning," asked Sirius.

"I have been working on my Occlumency, which has turned out better than I had anticipated. Which reminds me, Severus could you test my Occlumency shields when you have a chance," stated Hadrianus.

"Of course Hadrianus, I will test them for you. We can do it after we finish eating," replied Severus.

"Are you ready Hadrianus," asked Severus who looked a little concerned for him.

"Yes I am ready," replied Hadrianus

Severus nodded his head and then pointed his wand at Hadrianus, then proceeded to say "Legilimens", which resulted in him entering Hadrianus's mind. Severus was surprised at what he saw. When he entered Hadrianus's mind, he came out in a forest and had to walk to gain more understanding of what he was seeing. As he walked he saw several creatures that were watching him carefully as he made his way through the forest to a clearing. He could see a large object in the distance. As he got closer he could make it out more clear, to him, it looked like a ship. Once he was close enough he found that he could not move any closer to the ship due to a shield that came up out of nowhere. He took out his wand and scanned the shields. The scan showed that it was a type of energy shield that could block both energy and physical attacks.

While Severus was scanning the shields, the rest of the crew on Voyager was learning to adapt to the scan. This, in turn, produced new crewmembers in the form of the Borg Queen and Seven of Nine along with several other Borg. One of the Borg, Q, and Worf vanished from the bridge and appeared in front of Severus. This completely shocked Severus to the point that he stumbled backward. Q snapped his fingers and Hadrianus appeared as well next to them.

"Welcome Severus to the out boundaries of my mindscape. Let me introduce you to a couple of security measures that are in place to protect this place. The man standing to the far side who snapped his fingers, his name is Q, and he is very special because anything that he could think up will happen with just a snap of a finger. The next is what is called a Borg, a combination of cybernetics and body. With one touch from him, he could assimilate all your memories and use them against you. It would not matter about your shields or not. The final one is Worf he is chief of Security and I can tell you now that he is brutal when wants to so do not make him mad in any way," stated Hadrianus.

"Well, from what I can tell your mind is well protected, Hadrianus," replied Severus. Before he left Hadrianus's mind and returned to his own.

By the end of the year, they had trained in their unique weapons and found that they were more in tune with them than anything else they have used before. Before they realized it, it was time for Hadrianus to go back to school. Before Hadrianus left he spent time with his family and said his goodbyes and said that he would see them when school let out. Hadrianus made it back to the school and was back to studying.

Time flew by for Hadrianus. He focused on his courses and learned more than most would learn in the time it would take. The professors were impressed that he moved through the courses as well as he had. Some had thought that he would have a harder time. As the time got closer to the end of the school year, they tested him on the courses that he was taking now. Hadrianus took the tests for theory and practical. The professors were impressed with the spell work and the outcome from each test; however, they did tell Hadrianus that he would find out his grades when they sent out the letters for them. The non-magical courses that he took progressed in similar to the magical ones. The only difference was that with each test that he took he was able to skip grades and move onto harder course work.

Hadrianus got ready to head home for the summer holidays. After he was completely packed to go home, he went off to say bye to his friends. Everyone was happy that the year was over but they were also a little sad that they would not see each other for a couple of months. After saying goodbye for the summer, Hadrianus met up with Remus and Shaun. They both were accompanying him back to Potter Manor for the summer. They got all their belongings together and reached out for the port key. Not long after they were whisked away back to the Manor.


	12. Chapter 12: Summer Second and Third year

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relates to Harry Potter are the Property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers, and Warner Brothers. I am not profiting from writing this story. The only things that are mine are the characters and storyline not featured in the books.

Chapter 12: **Summer between Second and Third year at MSMG**

 **June and July**

School got out two weeks before the first of June, which gave Hadrianus ample time to figure everything that he wanted to do for the summer. Hadrianus, Remus, and Shaun appeared in the main hall of Potter Manor and were greeted by Sirius, Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley. Everyone was glad that they made it safely back home. They all got a hug from everyone and were just happy to be home again.

"Welcome back home Hadrianus, Shaun, and Remus. It is going to be an eventful summer. Why don't you all go and put your things away? Then you can come to the family room and you can update us on what all happened since you went back to school," stated Sirius. Everyone headed off to their rooms and unpacked. When they meet back up in the family room, everyone looked happy and was ready for the updates. Hadrianus explained how the remainder of the school year went. He told them that the professors were impressed with everything that he did for the courses.

The next few days flew by and Hadrianus had to make a trip to Diagon Ally to see the Goblins. During this trip, Hadrianus had Shaun, Sirius, Neville, and Draco with him. They flood to the Leaky Calderon and walked the rest of the way Gringotts. When they walked into the bank they saw that it was busy; however, they continued walking through the front doors and made their way to the Hadrianus's main office. The Goblins nodded their heads as the group made their way through, but did not stop them. Once in the main office, Hadrianus reached below the desk to press the button that would summon Ragnok and Griphook. It did not take long for the two to arrive.

"May your gold always flow and your enemies fall at your feet, Ragnok, Griphook. How are you doing my friends," asked Hadrianus

"Well met friend, we are doing good. We have some updates for you. We have recovered all the known Horcruxes. Now, all we have to do is find the spirit wraith of him and we can complete the process. In other news, your company is pulling in the profits. Even though the profits are small in comparison to the physical expenses you are still making more money than most and that is with only a few of the businesses in full operation within the corporation," replied Griphook who was smiling. Griphook handed over the report to Hadrainus who gained a large smile on his face.

"This is wonderful; I am pleased with the report. Keep up the good work. I am glad that you found the other Horcruxes, which takes a lot of relief off me. I also have a feeling that he will show up around the time of my first year at Hogwarts. In the meantime, I need a full list of properties that are in my combined estate's," stated Hadrianus

"Not a problem with that. It could take an about half an hour to completely get the list for you," replied Ragnok

"That is fine. I wanted to allow Neville and Shaun to see if they can obtain a familiar, then after we get everything is taken care of here we wanted to do some shopping," Hadrianus said. With that said the vault to the familiars appeared. Hadrianus lead the two into the vault and started to search for their familiars. The one thing no one counted on was Sirius also following along and actually obtaining a familiar as well.

Neville obtained two familiars, one is a Shadow Leopard, and the other is a Light Leopard. The Shadow Leopard resembles the Black Leopard, which some took for a Nundu, while the Light Leopard resembles a Snow Leopard. Shaun found his familiar in a Shadow Dire Wolf and Sirius found his in a magical St. Bernard.

"Neville, what are your going to name your familiars. The same question goes for you two as well," asked Hadrianus

"Well, the Shadow Leopard is called Shadowdancer and the Snow Leopard is called Aureus. I want to say thank you brother, these two are the best," replied Neville with a smile.

"Mine is called Titan because he is going to be strong and powerful," stated Shaun

"Haha, those are wonderful names for those three. Mine is called Anubis. He is going to be a wonderful companion and friend. You know Hadrianus this is the first time that I have had a familiar," Sirius said with a smile on his face.

"I can believe that Siri. Not everyone will obtain familiars. They are unique and since they are magical, it can take some time to find them. Most people do not realize that obtaining a familiar is similar to getting a wand they choose the one that is the most compatible to them, that is the reason that you got one this time," replied Hadrianus.

The group sat around talking while waiting for a list of properties for Hadrianus's entire estate. They knew of a few of them but did not know them all. This was the problem that Hadrianus was facing; he wanted to know where everything was so that if he wanted to visit there he could.

After about a half an hour Ragnok and Griphook reentered the office with a complete list of the properties owned by Hadrianus. They looked a little taken by the amount that was on the sheets of parchment that they held. They handed the papers to Hadrianus and he skimmed over the list of the properties.

 _ **Potter Properties**_

 _Main Potter Manor in Cardiff Wales_

 _Marauder Flat in London England_

 _Château de Potter in Paris France_

 _Villa di Potter in Rome Italy_

 _Potter House in Bethesda Maryland USA_

 _Potter caisleán in Dublin Ireland_

 _Potter Estate in Limerick Ireland_

 _Lodge_

 _House_

 _Guest Lodge_

 _Main Manor_

 _Señorío de Potter in Barcelona Spain_

 _Potter Estate in Southampton England_

 _Lodge_

 _House_

 _Guest Lodge_

 _Main Manor_

 _ **Black Properties**_

 _Black Manor in Swansea Wales_

 _Black Thunder Mansion La Push Washington State_

 _12 Grimmauld Place in Borough of Islington London England_

 _Black Castle in Dundee Scotland_

 _Black House's in the USA_

 _Miami Florida_

 _Tampa Florida_

 _Houston Texas_

 _Dallas Texas_

 _Chicago Illinois_

 _San Francisco California_

 _Los Angeles California_

 _Black Tower in New York City New York the USA_

 _ **Perevell Properties**_

 _Perevell Castle in Plymouth England_

 _Perevell Manor's in England_

 _Ipswich_

 _Manchester_

 _Liverpool_

 _Oxford_

 _ **Gryffindor Properties**_

 _Gryffindor Castle in Oxford England_

 _Gryffindor Manor's in England_

 _Dover_

 _Penzance_

 _York_

 _Gryffindor Manor's in Scotland_

 _Kirkwall_

 _Iverness_

 _25% of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _ **Slytherin Properties**_

 _Slytherin Castle in Glasgow Scotland_

 _Slytherin Manor's in England_

 _Carlisle_

 _Whitehaven_

 _Nottingham_

 _Westminster, London_

 _Bristol_

 _25% of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _ **Le Fe Properties**_

 _Rose Castle in Belfast Northern Ireland_

 _Starfall Residence in Swindon England_

 _Cedar Grove Chateau in Balloch Scotland_

 _Le Fe Manor in Kings Cross London England_

 _ **Emery's Properties**_

 _Ambrosias Manor Whitechapel, London_

 _Jade Manor in Rio de Janeiro Brazil_

 _Emerys Manor in Nassau Bahamas_

 _Emerys Palace in Venice Italy_

 _Moonriver Chateau (Río de Luna Castillo) in Barcelona Spain_

 _Emerald Wilds Chateau in Lyon France_

 _Oceanview Manor in Brighton England_

 _ **Pendragon Properties**_

 _Pendragon Manor in St. James's, London_

 _Dragonspire Citadel in Birmingham England_

 _Pendragon Fort in Killarney Ireland_

 _Dragon Edge Palace in Sofia Bulgaria_

 _Pendragon Palace in Edinburgh Scotland_

 _Blackdown Palace in Bucharest Romania_

 _Stormview Manor in Yokohama Japan_

 _Beechwood Chateau in St Petersberg Russia_

Hadrianus looked over the list that was in his hands and was surprised that he had so many properties all over the world. Everyone else was impressed with the list of houses. What caught Hadrianus's attention were the two Estates the Potters had established. As he was looking over the details, he knew that one of these would work as an orphanage. The other he could use for private events and such later on. Sirius was also looking at the two and thinking the same way because he looked at Hadrianus and they both nodded their heads in understanding.

"Griphook, I want you to start working on getting the Potter Estate in Southampton England up and running smoothly, make sure every room has everything needed. Then get on the paperwork to establish it as a Magical Orphanage here in the United Kingdom. Please call on my house elves to get the project done if you need additional help," stated Hadrianus

"Of course, we knew that you had wanted to start one we just were not sure where or what property you wanted to use. That one would be the best one. As the parchment says, it has a lodge, a house, a guest lodge, and a manor on the property. However, what it does not say is that the main manor has a total of 50 bedrooms, the lodge has 25, the house has 25, but the guest lodge has over 400 bedrooms. The guest lodge's rooms all have a connected bathroom. This, as you suggested, would be the ideal property for an orphanage. How much did you want to invest into the orphanage to make it fully operational," asked Griphook

"Yes the amount of the investment to be used is one billion galleons and ten million is to be invested into businesses the will support the orphanage, such as Herbology, Potions or Apothecary, and non-magical companies as well. This will help the orphanage maintain money to operate without having to add more money. The guest lodge will be used for the orphanage while the lodge will be used to house the employees for the orphanage. The house will be used for additional employees or guests. The main manor will be maintained for the Potter Family and only I or the ones I specify will have access to the main manor," stated Hadrianus

"That is reasonable, we can have this taken care of and get the paperwork submitted to create the orphanage. One thing you may want to consider is that the Ministry does not have an agency to check up on the children, like what they have in the non-magical world, a Child Protection Service, I believe is what they call it. We would need one created with the proper authority to check on the kids and monitor the parents," replied Ragnok

"Then we will have to create one and since it is necessary to make the necessary arrangements for me please," stated Hadrianus

"It will be done within the month," replied Ragnok. The others in the office watched with surprise that the conversation moved so fast. After discussing the orphanage and other matters the group went out shopping for things that they would need or want. What surprised Hadrianus was that Cameron Phoenixgazer, Zeven Dayshade, Araon Dakair, Colobhar Eimharian, Amalae Dakair, Raine Tigerbee, Luara Whitefly, Timothy Blacknut, Blaze Ranfly, Kane Makala, and Hinuhinu Makala were in Diagon Ally doing shopping as well. Another surprise was the Weasley's were out in the ally as well. Hadrianus spotted his friends and they saw him walking out of Gringotts. Hadrianus knew Cameron was a natural Legilimens, so he allowed his shields to drop and showed him what he wanted to do. Cameron explained to the others and they nodded. Amalae took her cue and started to walk over to Hadrianus while everyone else moved to different parts of the ally mostly in front of the shops close to the two. Those around Hadrianus knew nothing of what was going to happen.

"Nice to see you Amalae, are you ready," stated Hadrianus

"Yes I am, have been since Cameron mentioned it to me, shall we get started," replied Amalae with a smile.

"Yes we should, you start it off remember," Hadrianus said as he took her hand and the two started their way down the steps. Amalae started to sing the song.

"[Amalae Dakair]  
If you wanna be somebody  
If you wanna go somewhere  
You better wake up and pay attention  
Hey...

So you think you've got the answers  
To all that lies ahead  
Well, in my mind I thought the same one time  
And I hear you spouting much talk  
'Bout how you ain't being lead  
Ain't no one telling you what to do  
But attitude will catch up with you  
And keep you from your destiny

If you wanna be somebody  
If you wanna go somewhere  
You better wake up and pay attention  
When the time is now or never  
To make your dreams come true  
You gotta wake up and pay attention

[Hadrianus]  
I ain't buyin' no more lyin'

'Cause truth don't cost a thing  
Denyin' what's inside's too much to pay  
It's 'bout sweatin' without stressin'  
There ain't no other way  
You know you can't get much without much givin'  
Oh, expect from yourself and you'll respect yourself  
You control your destiny

If you wanna be somebody  
If you wanna go somewhere  
You better wake up and pay attention  
When the time is now or never  
To make your dreams come true  
You gotta wake up and pay attention

If you wanna be somebody  
If you wanna go somewhere  
You better wake up and pay attention  
When the time is now or never  
To make your dreams come true  
You gotta wake up and pay attention

Time to wake up, everybody  
Time to wake up, children  
Wake up, everybody  
(ooh...)

If you wanna be somebody  
If you wanna go somewhere  
You better wake up and pay attention  
When the time is now or never  
To make your dreams come true  
You gotta wake up and pay attention

If you wanna be somebody (wake up)  
Go somewhere  
Wake up and pay attention  
When the time is now or never  
To make your dreams come true  
You gotta wake up and pay attention

If you wanna be somebody (wake up)  
Go somewhere  
Wake up and pay attention  
When the time is now or never  
To make your dreams come true  
You gotta wake up and pay attention"

When the song ended you could see everyone looking at them in awe and wonder. Every shop that had some standing near them, the owners or employees were outside listening. Hadrianus noticed that some of the parents and kids were dressed more as non-magical. He thought that they should get a special treat. So he called out.

"How many of you know how to sing out here today," Hadrianus asked everyone. Most of the people in the ally raised their hands.

"Good for this next one we need help," stated Hadrianus. All the kids and adults smiled happily. Hadrianus stated to sing.

"Let's start at the very beginning  
A very good place to start  
When you read you begin with" The kids in alley piped in with "- A - B – C"

"When you sing you begin with DO - RE – MI" "DO - RE – MI" "DO - RE – MI"

"The first three notes just happen to be DO - RE – MI"

"DO - RE – MI"

"DO - RE - MI - FA - SO - LA - TI..."

"(Oh let's see if I can make this easier)  
DO - a deer, a female deer  
RE - a drop of golden sun  
MI - a name, I call myself  
FA - a long long way to run  
SO - a needle pulling thread  
LA - a note to follow SO  
TI - a drink with jam and bread  
That will bring us back to do oh oh oh"  
"Doe!" "- a deer, a female deer"  
"Ray!" "- a drop of golden sun"  
"Me!" "- a name I call myself"  
"Far!" " - a long long way to run"  
"So!" "- a needle pulling thread"  
"La!" "- a note to follow SO"  
"Tea" "- a drink with jam and bread  
That would bring us back to do!"

"A deer, a female deer  
RE, a drop of golden sun  
MI, a name, I call myself  
FA, a long long way to run  
SO, a needle pulling thread  
LA, a note to follow SO  
TI, a drink with jam and bread  
That would bring us back to do..."

"DO - RE - MI - FA - SO - LA - TI - DO! - SO - DO!"

"Now children, do re mi fa and so on are only the tools we use to build a song. Once you have these notes in your head you can a sing a million different tunes by mixing 'em up. Like this...ah...:  
SO - DO - LA - FA - MI - DO - RE  
Can you do that?"

"SO - DO - LA - FA - MI - DO – RE"

"SO - DO - LA - TI - DO - RE –DO"

"SO - DO - LA - TI - DO - RE –DO"

"Now put it all together..."

"SO - DO - LA - FA - MI - DO - RE  
SO - DO - LA - TI - DO - RE – DO" Hadrianus sang with the others

"Good!"

"But that does not mean anything," a young child from the crowd stated

"So we put in words, one word for every note, like this," Hadrianus said smiling

"When - you - know - the - notes - to - sing  
You - can - sing - most - a-ny-thing"

"Together," said Hadrianus

"When you know the notes to sing  
You can sing most anything!"

"DO...  
A deer a female deer  
RE...  
A drop of golden sun  
MI...  
A name I call my self  
FA...  
A long long way to run  
SO...  
a needle pulling thread  
LA...  
A note to follow so...  
TI...  
A drink with jam and bread  
That will bring us back to do" all together

Cameron: "DO"

Zeven: "RE"

Araon: "MI"

Amalae: "FA"

Kane: "SO"

Hinuhinu: "LA"

Draco: "TI"

Cameron: "DO, DO"

"TI - LA - SO - FA - MI - RE – DO"

Cameron: "DO"

Araon: "MI- MI, MI"

Kane: "SO-SO"

Zeven: "RE"

Amalae: "FA-FA"

Hinuhinu: "LA"

Draco: "TI-TI"

"(DO - MI -MI, MI - SO - SO, RE - FA - FA, LA - TI - TI)"

"When you know the notes to sing  
You can sing most..."

Everyone: "anything!"

"DO - a deer a female deer  
RE - a drop of golden sun  
MI - a name I call myself  
FA - a long long way to run  
SO - a needle pulling thread  
LA - a note to follow SO  
TI - a drink with jam and bread..."

"That will bring...us...back...to..."

"DO" "SO – DO"

"RE" "LA – FA"

"MI" "MI – DO"

"FA" "RE..."

"SO" "SO – DO"

"LA" "LA - FA "

"TI"

Hinuhinu and Kane: "LA – SO"

Cameron, Araon, Zeven, and Draco: "SO – FA"

Everyone: "RE"

Everyone in the are clapped and were very happy to see all the children happy, smiling, and enjoying themselves. The non-magical borns or muggle-borns heard the music start and knew the song very well. Hadrianus started to sing the song and he started to walk to the Weasley's. The twins were shocked and surprised by this action. Hadrianus made his way to stand in front of Sugarplum's Sweet Shop's open door.

"{Hold your breath  
Make a wish  
Count to three}

Come with me and you'll be  
In a world of pure imagination  
Take a look and you'll see  
Into your imagination

We'll begin with a spin  
Traveling in the world  
Of my creation  
What we'll see  
Will defy explanation

If you want to view paradise  
Simply look around and view it  
Anything you want to, do it  
Wanna change the world?  
There's nothing to it

There is no life I know  
To compare with  
Pure imagination  
Living there, you'll be free  
If you truly wish to be

If you want to view paradise  
Simply look around and view it  
Anything you want to, do it  
Wanna change the world?  
There's nothing to it

There is no life I know  
To compare with  
Pure imagination  
Living there, you'll be free  
If you truly wish to be"

The crowd was amazed by what they saw and they clapped at the performance.

"Thank you, everyone we just felt the need to sing and it is such a wonderful day for that. I want to say to everyone to have a wonderful day in Diagon Ally." Hadrianus stated before turning his attention to the others.

"It is wonderful to see you again Arther, Bill, Charlie, Percy. These two must be the twins Fredrick and George. It is an honor to meet you two," Hadrianus said. The twins were in shock from what they saw. They were completely speechless, which made Hadrianus chuckle.

"Wow, that is a first, they are silent," stated Bill

"Bill, no picking on your brothers. How did school go? Charlie, how did Quidditch go this year. Percy, your smiling today, how did you fair your first year," asked Hadrianus

"Yes, Hadrianus. School went by fine other Headmaster Dumbledore was being his typical self. Classes are not that tough when you have the proper information," stated Bill

"Quidditch went good. We were able to secure the cup for the year. However, we still did not win the House Cup for Gryffindor," stated Charlie

"For me, the school year was easy and I was able to learn more from reading the books than from most of the teachers. At least the four heads of houses all teach something other than just rambling on and on. We still do not have a good History of Magic Professor, Binns can put anyone to sleep. I am just grateful that you gave me those books they helped out majorly in that class," stated Percy. The twins finally came out of their state and were eager to listen to the conversation. They noticed that most of Hadrianus's other friends started to gather around.

"What all are you guys planning to do in the Ally today," asked Hadrianus

"We were planning on purchasing what was needed for the next school year. At least what we can without the list at hand," replied Arther.

"That is understandable. We are also doing some shopping. Before we do that I should introduce you all to my friends here. First, we have Heir Draco Malfoy, Shaun Blackwell, Neville Longbottom, Cameron Phoenixgazer, Zeven Dayshade, Araon Dakair, Colobhar Eimharian, Amalae Dakair, Raine Tigerbee, Laura Whitefly, Timothy Blacknut, Blaze Rainfly, Kane Makala, Hinuhinu Makala, Sirius Black, and Bulletshade. Everyone these are Lord Arther Weasley, Heir William (Bill) Weasley, Heir Charlie Weasley-Prewitt, Fred and George Weasley," stated Hadrianus

"It is nice to meet everyone. We were heading to Flourish and Blotts. Would you all like to join us," replied Arther?

"That was one of the stops we had to make. We shall join you," stated Hadrianus. The entire group started to move towards Flourish and Blotts. Hadrianus noticed a new person at the counter and he walked over.

"I would like to talk to Cygnus Flourish please," stated Hadrianus

"Of course, he is currently in the back doing inventory. I will go get him, may I tell him who is asking for him," the lady inquired

"Tell him that it's Hadrianus and that two years earlier I purchased his stock of Master Books," replied Hadrianus. The lady looked surprised but left to get Cygnus. Not long after she left Cygnus and her came back out.

"Cygnus, it is good to see you again. I think I forgot to tell you my name last time its Hadrianus," stated Hadrianus to Cygnus who looked very surprised.

"Ah, Hadrianus, welcome back to the store. What is that I can help you with today," asked Cygnus

"I was wondering if you obtained any more of the Master Books and if you have anything new," replied Hadrianus

"You are in luck, I got a shipment last year and just this year of the Master Books. There are 100 total books. As to new books, the same designer came out with a new one that only works with the Master Books. They are called the Ultimate Master Books. They can handle up 10 Master Books each. We have around 30 of them. The price on the Master Books is still 25 galleons each with the quills and ink for them. The Ultimate Master Books are 100 galleons each and they use the same ink as the others," stated Cygnus. Hadrianus was impressed with this and did a little quick math in his head. He realized that if he purchased the entire supply then he could have 150 Master books that would contain 15,000 books and with the Ultimate Master Books he would only need to carry around 15 of them. This would mean that his library in the trunk could hold more than what it was intended for.

"That is wonderful to hear, I will take the entire supply," replied Hadrianus. While the others were looking at the books and selecting the ones that they wanted. Fred and George were looking at different stuff related to pranks, potions, and charms.

"Good, the total for those two purchases are 5500 galleons," stated Cygnus. Hadrianus handed him his Gringotts Card and Cygnus completed the transaction, then proceeded to hand the card back to Hadrianus.

Everyone was having fun looking at the books and enjoying each other's company. The group went shopping in the ally. Hadrianus went to Scribbulus Writing Implements to purchase additional quills and ink. The quills he purchased included Eagle and Phoenix feather quills. However, he purchased Anti-cheating quills to use when he took his tests. Hadrianus purchase several bottles of different colors and styles of ink. Another item he purchased was a journal that would continue to add pages. Hadrianus thought that this would be good to have so he could write down all of his experiences, new spells, potions, and other creations that he would come up with. He had started one on his laptop but this would allow him to get his thoughts in order before he added them to the main document on the laptop. The group made their way to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and purchased what they needed there. However, Hadrianus also wanted to stop at the Junk Shop. When he walked into the shop he was greeted by a kid about his age working in the shop. He looked to be Asian or from one of those countries. He was placing items around the shop in locations that they should be. He turned around and spotted Hadrianus standing there.

"Hello, how can I help you today? My name is Matsumoto Ryo," stated Ryo

"It is a pleasure to meet you Matsumoto; my name is Pendragon Emrys Hadrianus. You may call me Hadrianus and right now I am just looking around; however, if there is a chance I could talk to you and your parents that would great," replied Hadrianus. Ryo nodded his head and took off to the back to where his parents were. Not even five minutes later the parents along with Ryo and another kid walked out of the backroom.

"Welcome to our little shop, my name is Matsumoto Toshiki, my mate's name is Matsumoto Nyoko, you have already meat Ryo, my middle child is Matsumoto Natsuko. You may use our first names if you wish," stated Toshiki

"Thank you Toshiki, it is an honor to meet you; my name is Pendragon Emery's Hadrianus, well that is the name that I use to shorten down to at least. My full name is quite a bit longer. The person next to me is my Godfather Black Sirius, and then we have Bulletshade. The main thing that we need to discuss is that I am a submissive Kitsune through inheritance, I have three mates, two of whom I have found and it seems that I have found my last mate. The final mate is Ryo. You should also know that I am the Crown Prince," replied Hadrianus. The others in the room looked shocked but very happy with the information that they were receiving.

"That is wonderful news, we knew our youngest son was going to have a mate, but to also be the mate to a Kitsune is wonderful. We are also from the Kitsune bloodline, the only difference is that ours comes from the line in Japan. May we ask what your full name is Hadrianus," stated Nyoko gently and with a calm presence.

"Of course, you are family after all. My full name is Crown Prince and Lord Hadrianus James Potter-Black Gryffindor Slytherin Perevell Le Fe Emery's Pendragon. Now you see why I shorten my name down," replied Hadrianus

"That is a mouth full. I also agree with you shortening your name down, and I would like to say welcome to the family. The Matsumoto family is well known in Japan. We own several companies in the non-magical part of Japan and in the United States. I am also an Ambassador for the non-magical and magical Japan. We only do the shop as a hobby away from Japan. Although the laws here are majorly different from in Japan. Most of the laws here require an individual with a creature to register. We are lucky that we were not required to do that because of the Diplomatic status we hold," stated Toshiki

"Where do Ryo and Natsuko go to school," asked Sirius

"Ah, yes, they go to school at Mahoutokoro in Japan. It is the most phenomenal school in Japan. The kids start at the age of seven before they start to board there at 11. Where do you go to school Hadrianus," replied Toshiki

"Right now I go to Merlin's School for the Magically Gifted. They teach all sorts of classes, some that are not accepted in here in the British Magical World. However, most of the stuff related to that is only in theory, they want us to know the information but not necessarily use the magic related to those fields. I have read about Mahoutokoro it is a wonderful school. I would like to go there to at least visit once," stated Hadrianus. The Matsumoto family were all smiling and happy that things were working out between them. Ryo finally got the courage to speak up.

"Hadrianus, was that you outside singing earlier," asked Ryo

"Yes it was Ryo along with a whole group of friends from the school I go to, what type of music do you like," replied a smiling Hadrianus

"To be honest I enjoy any kind of music," stated Ryo. Hadrianus looked to Bulletshade and told him to find the others. He left and came back with the entire group, they looked a little ruffled that they were pulled from their shopping. Most of all were Draco, Shaun, and Neville mostly because Hadrianus and left them with the others and they were worried about him.

"Ryo, I would like to introduce my other two mates. Here we have Heir Malfoy Draco and Blackwell Shaun. Then you have my brother Potter Longbottom Neville," stated Hadrianus. Draco and Shaun were surprised but very happy that they had found their final mate. Draco was the first to step up.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," stated Draco and Shaun. Neville was a little surprised and shocked but never the less he put forth his greetings and welcomed them to the family. The others in the group welcomed him into the group. Hadrianus could only smile at the way each of them took to Ryo and his family. After shaking hands with everyone, Ryo stepped closer to Ryo and whispered to him about something.

"I can do that Ryo," stated Hadrianus. Ryo walked to the back and came back with a guitar in his hands. The others knew what was going to happen. Ryo handed the guitar to Hadrianus, he sat there and tuned it before he started to play. Amalae walked over and stood next to Hadrianus. He, in turn, whispered into her ear letting her know the song. Hadrianus started to play the tune.

"It's supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay  
Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay  
Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay  
Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay

Because I was afraid to speak  
When I was just a lad  
My father gave me nose a tweak  
And told me I was bad

But then one day I learned a word  
That saved me achin' nose  
The biggest word I ever heard  
And this is how it goes, oh

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay  
Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay  
Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay  
Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay

He traveled all around the world  
And everywhere he went  
He'd use his word and all would say  
There goes a clever gent 

When Dukes and Maharajahs  
Pass the time of day with me  
I say me special word  
And then they ask me out to tea

Oh, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay  
Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay

No, you can say it backwards, which is dociousaliexpilisticfragicalirupus  
But that's going a bit too far, don't you think?

So when the cat has got your tongue  
There's no need for dismay  
Just summon up this word  
And then you've got a lot to say

But better use it carefully  
Or it could change your life  
For example, yes, one night I said it to me girl  
And now me girl's my wife, oh, and a lovely thing she's too

She's, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"

"Thank you Hadrianus, I have watched that movie so much and that song is one that I enjoy a lot," stated Ryo who smiled at Hadrianus and hugged him close. Their other mates stepped up and hugged each other. They all could tell the bond was forming between them all.

"How about we all go back to Potter Manor and everyone can get to know each other better," stated Hadrianus

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," replied Toshiki and Nyoko. The group left the shop and headed to Potter Manor. Once back at the Manor, the adults went off to another part of the Manor while Hadrianus and the other kids went to the media room. They settled into the room and relaxed. The rest of the month, they got to know each other and they settled in.

 **Beginning of June Draco's Birthday**

Hadrianus was preoccupied at first with getting everything situated for his studying during the summer. However, he always kept in mind that Draco's birthday was coming up soon. This time Lucius and Narcissa were planning his party. Hadrianus had received the invitation at the beginning of the week for the party. As did Shaun and Ryo, which they were planning on showing up for the party. Hadrianus knew this party was also going to be a very public party because of who the Malfoys are and who they are associated with.

The day of the party arrived faster than Hadrianus would have liked, but he was mostly ready. Draco's party would start early in the afternoon and roll around into late into the evening because the adults would get together as well during this time. Hadrianus started getting ready for the day. Jispy had already placed his clothes out for the day. After an hour Hadrianus had finally emerged from his bedroom and made his way to the dining room for breakfast. The rest of the morning Hadrianus had a hard time concentrating because he had a feeling something was going to happen today.

Hadrianus showed up to the party right on time. He was surprised to see a lot of people already there. He had spotted Draco milling about with a couple of kids their age, so he decided to wander over. When he got to the group Draco looked up and smiled at seeing Hadrianus.

"Hadrianus, I am glad you could make it," stated Draco excitedly, which shocked a couple of the kids around Draco.

"Draco, do you think that I would miss your birthday. Happy birthday Draco," Hadrianus replied with a smile and openly hugged Draco.

"No, I knew you would come. You have always come since we found out we were mates," stated Draco

"Yes, and I will always come no matter what. I do know that Shaun and Ryo are coming as well. They should be here shortly, they were running a little behind the both of them," replied Hadrianus

"That is understandable, I think we should wait for introductions until Shaun and Ryo get here," stated Draco

"Sounds good, and speak of the devils here they are now," replied Hadrianus as he spotted Shaun and Ryo coming in via port key. The two spot Hadrianus and Draco among others. They walk over to the group and were surprised by who they knew and did not know.

"Ryo, Shaun, glad you could make it. Let me introduce my friends to you. Starting left to right, we have Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crab, Gregory Goyle, and Daphne Greengrass. Everyone this is Shaun Blackwell and Matsumoto Ryo, Hadrianus's other mates, and Hadrianus's brother Neville Longbottom-Potter-Black" stated Draco. Each one greeted Shaun and Ryo.

"Draco, who else is supposed to show up for the party, I am a little curious about the other adults that are going to be here," asked Hadrianus.

"I know that the Minister of Magic Millicent Bagnold is going to be here along with Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones. The others are just close friends and acquaintances of the family," replied Draco. Draco knew that something was going to happen the moment his father and mother invited the others on the list for the party.

"Ah, well I have not had the chance to meet with Minister Bagnold or Madam Bones yet. I have a feeling that they are not going to like the extra security that is around your Manor Draco," replied Hadrianus. Draco nodded his head at that, but it was Blaise and Pansy who asked the next question.

"Why do you think that they would have an issue with the extra security around here," asked Pansy

"The primary reason is that the extra security is not for them and the security will take out anyone who is a threat along with detaining them and interrogating that individual. They take my safety and my mate's safety to an extreme," Hadrianus replied to both Pansy and Blaise who were shocked by the statement.

"That is indisputable, the safety of everyone is important when there are others about that would cause problems," stated Severus who had walked into the room to find Draco. "Happy Birthday Draco," stated Severus.

"Thank you," replied Draco

"Sir, I have to ask, do you own anything other than black," asked Hadrainus. The others who knew Severus were a little taken back at the question Hadrianus had asked and a few snickered from the question.

"No, I do not," replied Severus with a sneer that stopped everyone in their spot.

"Oh, you just remind me of a song I heard earlier this year," answered Hadrianus. To which Severus smiled at Hadrianus.

"Draco I was sent by your mother to get you, everyone is here now. You are to head to the family room where everyone is at right now," stated Severus with a smile. Draco started heading to the room and the others followed along with him. Once they made it to the room Draco was surprised by the way it was decorated. It had green and silver stringers along with dragons flowing around the room. At that point, Themis and Vulpes flew into the room and landed on Draco's shoulders. They both wished him a happy birthday. Everyone was surprised by this; however, none made a comment about the two dragons. Ryo was happy to see the two of them. Everyone sang happy birthday to Draco and enjoyed the celebration. Everyone was just relaxing and watching as Draco opened his gifts from everyone. Draco was happy that he got a variety of items from everyone.

Hadrianus noticed that there were a few others in the room that wore black. Some of the security that Bulletshade had brought in for Ryo wore black suits. Hadrianus made a point to summon Bulletshade over to him. They whispered back and forth before Bulletshade summoned those over to him and talked a bit. Those in the black suits moved over to one area. Hadrianus smiled at this, and pulled out his portable shadow marble player and found the right marble with the song on it. Hadrianus stood up and moved to the center of the room. Draco was watching silently wondering what he was going to do.

Hadrianus stood there for a bit before he spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to say Happy Birthday to Draco. Now to start, I see a few people in all black robes and other dark clothing. This song is for those who are in black. Please sit back and enjoy," stated Hadrianus. The music started and Draco knew the song and the movie.

"Ooh  
Here come the Men In Black  
It's the MIB's, uh, here come the MIB's  
Here come the Men In Black  
(Men In Black)  
They won't let you remember

Nah nah nah  
The good guys dress in black, remember that  
Just in case we ever face to face and make contact  
The title held by me, MIB  
Means what you think you saw, you did not see  
So don't blink be what was there is now gone  
The black suits with the black Ray Bans on

Walk in shadow, move in silence  
Guard against extra-terrestrial violence  
But yo we ain't on no government list  
We straight don't exist, no names and no fingerprints  
Saw somethin' strange, watch your back  
(Ooh, ooh)  
'Cause you never quite know where the MIB's is at  
Uh, eh

Here come the Men In Black, Men In Black  
Galaxy defenders  
Oho oho oho  
Here come the Men In Black, Men In Black  
They won't let you remember  
(Won't let you remember)

Aha, aha  
Now, from the deepest of the darkest of night  
On the horizon, bright light enters sight tight  
Cameras zoom, on the impending doom  
But then like boom black suits fill the room up  
With the quickness, talk with the witnesses  
Hypnotizer, neuralizer, vivid memories turn to fantasies  
Ain't no MIB's, can I please?

Do what we say, that's the way we kick it  
D'ya know what I mean  
(Hmm, hmm)  
I see my noisy cricket get wicked on ya  
We're your first, last and only line of defense  
Against the worst scum of the universe  
So don't fear us, cheer us  
If you ever get near us, don't jeer us, we're fearless  
MIB's freezin' up all the flack  
(What's that stand for?)  
Men In Black

The Men In Black  
(Uh, eh)  
The Men In Black  
(Uh, eh)

Let me see ya just bounce it with me

Just bounce with me  
(Bounce with me)  
Just bounce with me  
Come on, let me see ya just slide with me  
Just slide with me  
(Slide, slide)  
Just slide with me  
(Slide, slide)

Come on, let me see ya talk a walk with me  
Just walk with me  
(Walk with me)  
Take a walk with me  
Come on and make your neck work  
Now freeze

Ohh  
Here come the Men In Black  
(Men in black)  
Galaxy defenders  
(Ohh, ooohh)  
Here come the Men In Black  
(Men in black)  
They won't let you remember  
(Oh no)

Alright check it  
Let me tell you this in closing  
I know we might seem imposing  
But trust me, if we ever show in your section  
Believe me, it's for your own protection

'Cause we see things that you need not see  
And we be places that you need not be  
So go on with your life  
Forget that Roswell crap  
Show love to the black suit  
'Cause that's the men in  
That's the men in

Here come the Men In Black  
(Here they come)  
Galaxy defenders  
(Galaxy defenders)  
Here come the Men In Black  
(Oho, here they come)  
They won't let you remember  
(Won't let you remember)

Here come the Men In Black  
(Oh, here they come)  
Galaxy defenders  
(Oho oho oho)  
Here come the Men In Black  
They won't let you remember"

The entire room broke out in applause. They had just witnessed an entire group of individuals dance on the floor and were great.

"Thank you, I would like to thank the Mysticorps Security team for their performance," stated Hadrianus. Everyone looked at the guards and questions started to form in their minds about who and why they were there at this function. However, they were not able to do that because more music started.

"From the day we arrive on the planet  
And blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to be seen than can ever be seen  
More to do, than can ever be done

Some say eat or be eaten  
Some say live and let live  
But all are agreed as they join the stampede  
You should never take more than you give

In the circle of life, it's the wheel of fortune  
It's the leap of faith, it's the band of hope  
Till we find our place on the path unwinding  
In the circle, the circle of life

Some of us fall by the wayside  
And some of us soar to the stars  
And some of us sail through our troubles  
And some have to live with the scars

There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round

In the circle of life, it's the wheel of fortune  
It's the leap of faith, it's the band of hope  
Till we find our place on the path unwinding  
In the circle, the circle of life

It's the wheel of fortune, yeah  
It's the leap of faith, it's the band of hope  
Till we find our place on the path unwinding, yeah  
In the circle, the circle of life

On the path unwinding, yeah  
In the circle, the circle of life"

Draco was very happy and you could see it in his eyes. His other friends were surprised about the events that were happening. Hadrianus could see this. He nodded his head to Ryo who stood up and stepped over to Draco and stuck out his hand.

"Would you like to dance," asked Ryo

"Yes, thank you," stated Draco who took his hand and headed to the middle of the floor to the shock of everyone in the room including Lucius and Narcissa. They understood when the next song started because it was one of Draco's favorite songs that he loved.

"In Napoli where love is king  
When boy meets girl here's what they say

When the moon hits your eye  
Like a big pizza pie that's amore  
When the world seems to shine  
Like you've had too much wine that's amore

Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling  
And you'll sing, "Vita bella"  
Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay  
Like a gay tarantella

When the stars make you drool  
Just like a pasta fazool that's amore  
When you dance down the street  
With a cloud at your feet, you're in love

When you walk in a dream  
But you know you're not dreaming signore  
Scuzza me, but you see  
Back in old Napoli, that's amore

When the moon hits your eye  
Like a big pizza pie that's amore  
When the world seems to shine  
Like you've had too much wine that's amore

Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling  
And you'll sing, "Vita bella"  
Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay  
Like a gay tarantella, lucky fella

When the stars make you drool  
Just like a pasta fazool that's amore  
When you dance down the street  
With a cloud at your feet, you're in love

When you walk in a dream  
But you know you're not dreaming signore  
Scuzza me, but you see  
Back in old Napoli, that's amore  
Amore that's amore"

Before Hadrianus started the next song, he made a short comment. "Now lets speed this up a little bit and have a bit of fun."

"(A boy went back to Napoli because he missed the scenery)  
(The native dances and the charming songs)  
(But wait a minute something's wrong)  
('cause now it's) 

Hey mambo, mambo Italiano hey hey mambo mambo Italiano  
Go go go you mixed up Siciliano  
All you Calabrese do the mambo like-a crazy with the  
Hey mambo don't wanna tarantella  
Hey mambo no more mozzarella  
Hey mambo mambo Italiano try an enchilada with a fish baccala 

Hey goomba I love how you dance the rumba  
But take some advice paisano learn-a how to mambo  
If you're gonna be a square you ain't-a gonna go anywhere  
Hey mambo mambo Italiano hey hey mambo mambo Italiano

Go go Joe shake like a tiavanna  
E lo che se dice you get happy in the pizza when you  
Mambo Italiano

Hey chadrool you don't-a have to go to school  
Just make it with a big bambino  
It's like vino 

Kid, you good-a looking but you don't-a know what's cooking 'til you  
Hey mambo mambo Italiano  
Hey hey mambo mambo Italiano  
Ho ho ho you mixed up Siciliano  
E lo che se dice you get happy in the pizza when you  
Mambo Italiano"

Draco and Ryo danced around the floor to both songs and they enjoyed themselves. When they were done, they turned to Hadrianus and started to clap. Draco walked over to Hadrianus and thanked him for that. They all headed back to the table and that is when the questions started.

"That was amazing, where did you learn to do that," asked Blaise

"Well, I go to Merlin's School for the Magically Gifted. Singing is one of the courses that they offer," replied Hadrianus

"Are you planning on going to Hogwarts when the time comes," asked Pansy

"Yes, I am because Draco and Neville. Not just that, but you will also be there, cannot let Dumbledore hurt our friends now can we," replied Hadrianus. He received a smile from Draco.

About that time Minister Bagnold, Madam Bones, and two official Aurors walked over to the table. "That was quite the performance young man. My name is Millicent Bagnold, Minister of Magic for Britain, to my left is Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, then the other two are Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody," stated Minister Bagnold.

"Thank you Minister, I would like to introduce those around me first, as you know Heir Draco Malfoy, Shaun Blackwell, Matsumoto Ryo Heir Blaise Zabini, Heir Theodore Nott, Heir Pansy Parkinson, Heir Vincent Crab, Heir Gregory Goyle, and Heir Daphne Greengrass, and Heir and Crown Prince Neville Longbottom-Potter-Black," stated Hadrianus. To say that they were shocked would be understated, their mouths practically were on the floor.

"And who might you be young man," asked Alastor

"I knew I forgot something. My name is Heir and Crown Prince Hadrianus James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Perevell-Le Fe- Emery's-Pendragon," stated Hadrianus. The four of them dropped and bowed to him when he said his name. Hadrianus told them to stop bowing and they did.

"That completely explains why there is so much security here. How are you doing my boy, I knew your parents James and Lily. Along with yours Frank and Alice," asked Moody

"I am doing good sir and yes the security is here for me and my mates. They take their job seriously as does my Godfather. Speaking of him he should be around here somewhere," replied Hadrianus

"Your Godfather is here, it was under our impression that he was the one who betrayed your parents," stated Amelia

"And that is where you are mistaken. You see I have a photographic memory, so I remember that day quite clear, Sirius Black was not the Secret Keeper, it was Peter Pettigrew who was the keeper of the secret. I would love to talk about this more with you all but today is a special day and we should not be talking about this right now," replied Hadrianus who started to get very serious in his wording to the four of them.

"Now see here, we need to know the truth of that night, and I can guarantee that we will find out the truth of the matter," stated Minister Bagnold who was a little upset about the events and information she was hearing.

"I agree about finding the truth, but I would suggest that we meet at a later time this month say tomorrow then we discuss the matter with everyone involved and get the truth. Today is my mates birthday and I will not have spoiled because you two want to find out the truth right now. One more day will not hurt," replied Hadrianus.

"You are right, Your Highness, we can wait till tomorrow to find out the information and the truth. I apologize for causing a scene at your birthday Heir Malfoy," stated Amelia

"Thank Madam Bones, no harm is done" replied Draco. The four adults moved off to mingle with the adults while the kids went back to what they were doing. They talked and enjoyed themselves for the rest of the evening. The night dragged on until it was time for some of the families to leave. Hadrianus, Draco, Shaun, Ryo, and Neville along with the new friends made their way to where Sirius and the others were standing. Once he got there, he found himself surrounded by people wanting to talk to him and just wanted to crowd him. Hadrianus finally spotted Sirius standing off to the side talking with Lucius and Amelia Bones. Hadrianus was finally able to move away from the crowd when he made a small fireball in his hand and threatened to torch them if they did not move out of his way. Amelia spotted this and was surprised by what Hadrianus performed.

"Hello again Madam Bones," stated Hadrianus

"Hello Your Highness, that was some powerful magic you performed without your wand. Where did you learn that magic," asked Amelia

"Please call me Hadrianus. I go to Merlin's School for the Magically Gifted. My school records are officially under Hadrianus Emery's Pendragon if that helps," replied Hadrianus

"Yes that does, and please call me Amelia. You are the one who passed all the Hogwarts courses without taking them. That is a feat not many can claim," stated Amelia

"As to that form of magic, I am taught the elemental forms of magic. It is one of the abilities that I have. When we performed the test at Gringotts, we found out that I can control fire, Air, Water, Earth, Light, and Shadow elements. As I mentioned earlier I have a photographic memory so I remember everything I have read or heard. I am also a natural occlumns, that you can verify through Professor Severus Snape," replied Hadrianus

"Those are some impressive abilities, but be mindful not threaten people. Some people just get to over excited because of it; however, it does not excuse them for doing what they were doing to you. Now tomorrow when and where did you want to meet," stated Amelia

"Well I have not looked at all the properties yet that I hold; however, since this is official we might need to go to Pendragon Palace in Edinburgh Scotland. It still stands and is more protected than most of the other places in the United Kingdom. Along with that, I think Grandma might want to be present as well," replied Hadrianus

"Who is your Grandma, because I thought all your grandparents were deceased," stated Amelia

"Ah, she is not my biological Grandmother. All of the kids who see her are asked to call her that. She is Queen Elizabeth the second of the United Kingdom. She knows all about magic and would want to be present for this meeting. Would that work for you Draco, Shaun, Ryo," replied Hadrianus as he turned to his three dominant mates.

"If it is anything like where the Queen stays then it would be best to use that place. It would be more official than using a manor. Yes your Grandmother should be there, no offense Madam Bones," stated Draco. Shaun and Ryo nodded along with what Draco stated.

"Thank you, for helping with that, all of you," replied Hadrianus

"No offense taken Heir Malfoy, I am just curious how she knows about the Wizarding World," stated Amelia

"Well first off it is the Magical World, not just the Wizarding World. As to how the Queen knows about Magic, well that is simple she is the reigning leader of the non-magical world. Even though she is not a direct decedent of anyone related to Pendragon. She still holds the crown. Also, last year I had the chance to meet the President of both the non-magical and Magical United States of America. Did you know that they are more advanced in the Magical World than we are in ours? I was astonished by the massive advancements they have made," replied Hadrianus

"That is amazing, I would like to hear more about this tomorrow and see some of the advancements they have made, if possible," stated Amelia

"That sounds reasonable and you will some of the advancements. Along with some other things that might astonish you and surprise you as well," replied Hadrianus. The night seemed to drag on and the gathering was starting to get a little boring for everyone involved. Hadrianus summoned Jispy.

"Jispy," said Hadrianus. Jispy appeared in front of Hadrianus.

"What can Jispy do for Master Hadrianus," replied Jispy

"Can you bring my music instruments along with Shaun's drum set please," asked Hadrianus

"Of course Master Hadrianus," replied Jispy before disappeared. It took maybe five minutes and she was back with the equipment. She had set the equipment up for him and Shaun. Hadrianus had asked Draco if they had a Piano here, to which he said yes and had one the many house elves bring it to the room for him. Hadrianus stood up, which got everyone's attention.

"This song is for all those who are always working, hope that you enjoy this," stated Hadrianus. This caught everyone off guard and they focused on Hadrianus. Hadrianus grabbed his guitar and started to play.

"Tumble outta bed and I stumble to the kitchen  
Pour myself a cup of ambition  
And yawnin', stretchin', try to come to life

Jump in the shower and the blood starts pumpin'  
Out on the streets, the traffic starts jumpin'  
With folks like me on the job from 9 to 5

Workin' 9 to 5, what a way to make a livin'  
Barely gettin' by, it's all takin' and no givin'  
They just use your mind and they never give you credit  
It's enough to drive you crazy if you let it

9 to 5, for service and devotion  
You would think that I would deserve a fair promotion  
Want to move ahead but the boss won't seem to let me  
I swear sometimes that man is out to get me

They let your dream, just watch 'em shatter  
You're just a step on the boss man's ladder  
But you got dreams he'll never take away

In the same boat with a lot of your friends  
Waitin' for the day your ship 'll come in

And the tide's gonna turn an' it's all gonna roll you away

Workin' 9 to 5 what a way to make a livin'  
Barely gettin' by, it's all takin' and no givin'  
They just use your mind and you never get the credit  
It's enough to drive you crazy if you let it

9 to 5, yeah, they got you where they want you  
There's a better life and you think about it, don't you?  
It's a rich man's game, no matter what they call it  
And you spend your life putting money in his wallet

Workin' 9 to 5, oh what a way to make a livin'  
Barely gettin' by, it's all takin' and no givin'  
They just use your mind and they never give you credit  
It's enough to drive you crazy if you let it

9 to 5, yeah, they got you where they want you  
There's a better life and you think about it, don't you?  
It's a rich man's game, no matter what they call it  
And you spend your life putting money in his wallet"

After the song was done Hadrianus started to play the next song.

"Looking back on the memory of  
The dance we shared 'neath the stars above  
For a moment all the world was right  
How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye

And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd have had to miss the dance

Holding you I held everything  
For a moment wasn't I a king  
But if I'd only known how the king would fall  
Hey who's to say you know I might have changed it all

And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd have had to miss the dance

Yes my life is better left to chance  
I could have missed the pain but I'd have had to miss the dance"

As he sang the song couples started to make their way to the dance floor and started to dance.

"Just the other night, at a hometown football game  
My wife and I ran into, My old high school flame  
And as i introduced them the past came back to me  
and i couldn't help to think of the way things use to be

She was the one that i wanted for all time  
Each night I'd spend praying that God would make her mine  
And if he'd only grant me this wish I'd wished back then  
I'd never ask for anything again

Sometimes I thank god  
For unanswered prayers  
Remember when your talking  
to the man upstairs  
and just because he doesn't answer  
doesn't mean he don't care  
some of gods greatest gifts  
are unanswered prayers

She wasn't quite the angel that i remembered in my dreams  
and i could tell that time had changed me in her eyes to it seemed  
we tried to talk about the old days  
there wasn't much we could recall  
i guess the Lord knows what he's doing after all

And as she walked away  
i looked at my wife  
and then and there i thanked the good lord for the gifts in my life

Sometimes I thank god  
For Unanswered Prayers  
Remember when your talking  
To the man upstairs  
and just because he may not answer doesn't mean he don't care  
Some of gods greatest gifts  
Are unanswered  
some of Gods greatest gifts are all too often unanswered  
some of gods greatest gifts are unanswered prayers"

"I'd gladly walk across the desert with no shoes upon my feet  
To share with you the last bite of bread I had to eat  
I would swim out to save you in your sea of broken dreams  
When all your hopes are sinking, let me show you what love means

Love can build a bridge  
Between your heart and mine  
Love can build a bridge  
Don't you think it's time?  
Don't you think it's time?

I would whisper love so loudly, every heart could understand  
That love and only love can join the trials of man  
I would give my hearts' desire so that you might see  
The first step is to realize that it all begins with you and me

Love can build a bridge  
Between your heart and mine  
Love can build a bridge  
Don't you think it's time?  
Don't you think it's time?

When we stand together, it's our finest hour  
We can do anything, anything

Anything, anything  
Keep believin' in the power

Love can build a bridge  
Between your heart and mine  
Love can build a bridge  
Don't you think it's time?  
Don't you think it's time?

Yeah, yes I do  
Oh, love can build a bridge  
Whoa, love and only love  
Between your heart and mine  
Between your heart and mine

Love can build a bridge  
Love and only love  
Don't you think it's time?  
Oh, don't you think it's time?  
Don't you think it's time?  
Love and only love, yeah, love and only love"

Everyone started clapping and acknowledged Hadrianus. They were further impressed with the songs. Hadrianus continued to stay seated.

"Now, this last song speaks about the past and future, I ask everyone to think about what we want for our future generations in our world as a whole. Think of everyone, not just Witches and Wizards, but also think about the Magical Beings that exist as well, also think about our interactions with the non-magical world also," stated Hadrianus

"The world is fast becoming younger  
The news is all they've ever known  
They've seen the wars, the hurt, the hunger  
How will they choose when they are grown

What do you tell forever's children  
When it's their turn to hurt and heal  
Whatever spins a grim tornado  
Can also turn a potters wheel

Take a little clay  
Put it on a wheel  
Get a little hint  
How God must feel

Give a little turn  
Listen to a spin  
Make it into the shape  
You want it in

Tell with your life the bloody story  
Teach to they're dreams not burning steel  
It's not in bombs where lies the glory  
But in what's shattered on the field

The potter's wheel takes love and caring  
Skill and patience fast and slow  
The works it makes are easily broken  
Once they survive the potter's throw

Take a little clay  
Put it on a wheel  
Get a little hint  
How God must feel

Give a little turn  
Listen to a spin  
Make it into the shape  
You want it in

Someday some children will be digging  
In some long forgotten ground  
And they'll find our civilization  
Or what's left of it to be found

They'll find the weapons of destruction  
But buried deeper in the hole  
They'll find a message and a promise  
In the sand, the potter's bowl

Take a little clay  
Put it on a wheel  
Get a little hint  
How God must feel

Give a little turn  
Listen to a spin  
Make it into the shape  
You want it in

Earth and fire and wind conspire  
With human hands, and love, and fire"

When he ended the song he asked Jispy to take the equipment back to the Manor. He then turned around and was greeted with smiles and a lot of chatter among the people in the room. He walked over to Draco and was immediately pulled into a hug from Draco.

"Thank you Hadrianus, today was the best day I had. I almost thought this evening was going to be dull because we had to be present tonight with our families. You made it better and got everyone interacting," stated Draco

"Well it was just getting a little boring with the adults so I figured a little music would not hurt at all," replied Hadrianus. Sirius walked over and told Hadrianus that they needed to head back to the manor. Draco, Shaun, Ryo, and Neville all left with Sirius and Hadrianus. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. They had to go to the Palace and make sure everything was in order for when the Minister and Amelia showed up. Along with that Sirius had to get into touch with the Queen to see if she would be available for the meeting.

The next day found everyone up early and moving about the manor getting ready for the day. Sirius had talked with Vernon and Petunia, in turn, they had talked with the Queen and she had told them that she would love to be present for the meeting with the Minister and the Head of the Department of the Magical Law Enforcement. Hadrianus had taken the paintings of his parents along with their wills to help ensure that they get the facts correct. This would only help to convince the two.

The security team minus Bulletshade went and established the necessary security measures for the Palace. About a half an hour later Bulletshade told everyone that it was set up and they were ready to go. They used a port key to get into the Palace.

 **Pendragon Palace - Edinburgh Scotland**

When they arrived, they were met with white marble walls with dragons imprinted into them. Jispy showed up with in-depth information on the Palace.

"Master Hadrianus, this Palace has around 1000 bedrooms spread around the 10 floors. There are 10 den's, family rooms, great rooms, and gardens. The library is one room that stretches 10 floors. There are three studies and media rooms; additionally, there are two recreation rooms, exercise rooms, kitchens, sunrooms, pools, and stables. The property stretches for 1000 acres of land. Please let me know if you need anything Master Hadrianus," stated Jispy

"Thank you Jispy, could you prepare lunch for us and our guests. They should arrive close to 10 or 11 this morning," asked Hadrianus

"Of course Master," replied Jispy before she popped out.

The rest of the group moved through the Palace and found the place intriguing. The knowledge in the library was vast and spanned many, many generations. Hadrianus found the main study that he would have to use for when he held certain meetings. He then came across a room with a round table in it and Hadrianus thought this would be the ideal place for the council to meet. Jispy came in and informed him that his guests have arrived. Hadrianus had Jispy bring everyone to the main study for the meeting. When he entered along with Bulletshade, Minister Bagnold was a little upset about having to wait for him to show up.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming to this meeting. I think a few introductions are in order. Minister Bagnold, Madam Amelia Bones I would like to introduce Queen Elizabeth next to her is Prince Charlus. Queen Elizabeth these are Minister of Magic Bagnold and Madam Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Next, we have the Malfoy family, Lord Lucius Malfoy, Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black, and Heir Draco Malfoy, then we have August Longbottom, Lord Frank and Lady Alice Longbottom, their son Heir Neville Longbottom-Potter-Black-Hufflepuff. Then you have Shaun Blackwell and Matsumoto Ryo. You then have Sirius Orion Black, Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, and you already know my name. Again I thank you for coming," stated Hadrianus. Everyone looked at each other and was waiting for the next part. During this time, Hadrianus had set up a pensive so that everyone could watch the memories of the night that his parents had died.

"As many of you know this is pensive; however, this pensive cannot show false memories it will literally not show them. Now Madam Bones can you verify this pensive is in working order please," asked Hadrianus. Amelia took out her wand and made a few movements.

"Yes, this is an Auror grade pensive that we use in the Ministry of Magic for all legal matters. I would like to know how you obtained one," stated Amelia

"It was in the Potter Vault at Gringotts, as you know my father James was an active Auror until he and my mother Lily went into hiding with me. The main thing was he placed this in the main vault along with memories related to the Secret Keeper and about my heritage. Now the one thing different about this pensive in relation to the others that you use is the ruins on the top of the pensive. This is what stops the pensive from showing false memories. In addition, when viewing a memory you do not have to go into it, this pensive will project the memory up so it is like we are viewing it on a screen. These memories start from the time that they found out about a prophecy that initiated the whole incident on Halloween for both of our families," stated Hadrianus as he activated the pensive. The memories flowed and showed what happened before and after the prophecy that Albus gave to both the Potters and Longbottom's. Then the memory shifted to when the two families reached out to Voldemort and stated clearly that they were neutral and in need of protection, which shocked the entire group. What surprised them more was the memory of the night the Potters were attacked. The memory clearly showed Dumbledore being the culprit behind the attack and placing a child in harm's way. The only thing that protected Hadrianus that night was the oath from Voldemort that he would not attack and would protect the Potters and the Longbottom's to the best of his ability. To say that every one was uneasy about what they saw would be an understatement. What they saw after was something they knew nothing about. The Queen of England knew about Magic and she had a full division of Special Force Wizards who only answered to her at her disposal.

"Well that explains everything and why you got defensive yesterday," stated Minister Bagnold who was white as a ghost.

"Yes it is and now you know the full story. I do not have to tell you that this information cannot be made public. It would defeat the purpose of gathering enough information to take Albus and the others down, so I would like an oath from you that what you heard today cannot be talked about, written, or viewed by a Legimns at all unless I say otherwise. This is non-negotiable. " replied Hadrianus

"You are correct about that and we will do what we can to take him down and take the oath after we are done. Now onto the matter of the Government within the Wizarding World, what type of changes are you thinking about making," stated Minister Bagnold

"Well, first off as I stated yesterday it is the Magical World. Now, as to the changes, we are going to have equal rights for every magical being within the Magical World. This will include Vampires, Were's, Goblins, Centaur's, Elves, and any other being that we can think of. Additionally, I have already started the process of getting an Orphanage established using one of the many properties within the Potter's. It is the Potter Estate in Southampton England. This property has several large houses that have around 25 to 50 bedrooms each, but the guest lodge has 400 bedrooms, which can house the orphans within the Magical World whether they are Squibs or just children that no longer have families. This will be a home for them. Additionally, they will be able to learn about magic and their heritage," replied Hadrianus. The reaction was mixed, some already knew about what Hadrianus was going to do, but the others were a little concerned about the methods. Queen Elizabeth was impressed with what Hadrianus was going to do and wanted to help out in any what that she could.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. As to the situation with the secret keeper for your parents. We can discreetly look and find out what happened to him. Since Sirius is here with you then he should be out there alive somewhere," stated Amelia

"That is a good idea, Amelia. One other thing you might want to know is that he is an animagus. He can change into a rat, so you could ask around about a rat that has a longer than normal life span. This might help in finding him," replied Sirius

"Good Good, this is a great start to get things settled. What other things have you brought that might help the Wiz...Magical World," asked Minister Bagnold.

"Well, Storm Industries had started to make major improvements into technology around magic. I personally use a laptop to store all of my information in for schooling along with other things. They have also used technology to major improvements to the Herbology sectors. One thing that has done is improved the Wolfsbane Potion. The Apothecary shops all have the new improved potion, and it costs less than what it did before. The reason for this is that the Potions Department of Storm Industries makes it in bulk. The other thing is that it is condensed down to a pill form which is taken once each day for the three days of the full moon. This new potion will allow them to keep their mind during the transformation and they will be in considerably less pain than with the original potion. They have also developed some new potions that are only available through Prescription by a Mediwizard or Mediwitch; these include Purification potion, Enhanced Sleep potion, and Enhanced Nutrient potion. The Purification potion is what we used to bring Frank and Alice back. Additionally, this potion eliminates any residual magic from a person and helps them fully heal. The others are self-explanatory. The tech department also developed a way for music to be produced for us who enjoy music. My mates can tell you more about that later and how it works," stated Hadrianus.

Hadrianus continued after a few minutes. "The other part that we are going to do is make a council that works directly with the Crown. The council is going to be made up of every type of Magical Being, this will allow for equal rights to everyone in the Magical World. The Wizengamot will be similar to what you have Grandma, I believe it is the Parliament or Cabinet. They will consist of the Ministers of Magic from every country within Magical Europe. One individual from them will lead them, but this individual reports directly to me or my mates. One part of the Parliament will be individuals that are also elected into the position by the public. There will be one Minister and one elected citizen for the individual countries. This opens the door for the general public to understand that the Government is looking out for them. In some ways, we are just the figureheads for Magical Europe. With the council and Parliament, we can ensure that everyone is treated equally under the law. Now are there any questions or concerns about what we have discussed," stated Hadrianus. The others in the room were impressed by what Hadrianus was doing and how far they came in a short amount of time. The rest of the meeting went smoothly. By mid-afternoon, they had everything situated and planned out for the future of the Magical World.

Hadrianus had Jispy prepare dinner for everyone at the Palace. Currently, the Palace was empty, but that would change as soon as there were more security guards available to monitor the Palace. White Wolf Security along with Mysticorps was working together to gather and train all manner of Magical Beings to be part of the Palace Security.

Now that Hadrianus had a complete list of the properties within his ownership, he could start setting them up how he wanted. This was done by incorporating Shadow Technologies, Ghostronics, Phoenixolutions, White Wolf Security, and Mysticorps into each Palace and home. This would allow Hadrianus to have the most current technologies and information at his disposal immediately before anyone else. The management heads for those departments where looking over the schematics for each home, manor, or Palace to see what modifications they could add and how long it would take.

During the month, Hadrianus had taken the time to read many books on becoming an Animagus. He started meditating and found that he had five animagus forms none of which were magical. However, he would need to understand more about the individual animal forms before he could start the transformation process. When he entered a meditative state, he found himself confronted with five different animals. One was a Dire Wolf, grey fur with emerald green eyes. The next was a Nemean Lion, which had golden yellow fur that was tougher than diamonds and could repel most magic. The next was not a common animal that was the Komodo Dragon. The other two Hadrianus had only seen in pictures and not many witches or wizards would know about them let alone think that they could be animagus form. The first is the Quetzalcoatlus or the largest known form of Pterodactyloids. It stood towering over all the rest at around 11 to 12 meters or 36 to 39 feet respectably. The wingspan from what Hadrianus would have to guess was about 15.9 meters or 52 feet. Hadrianus was pleasantly surprised by this because he enjoyed flying and this form would allow him to do that and more. The other animal is an Ankylosaurus, which stood at a respectable height of 1.7 meters or 5.6 feet and around 6.25 meters or 20.5 feet in length. Before the end of the month, Hadrianus along with a few others made a trip into Diagon Ally.

 **Gringotts Bank – Diagon Alley**

They made a stop at Gringotts before doing anything else for the day. When they entered the bank they saw a few individuals inside. Hadrianus walked over to the closest goblin and told him that he was going back to his personal office and to have Ragnok and Griphook meet him in there. The goblin nodded and went to notify Ragnok and Griphook. Hadrianus made it to the office and was relaxing in the chair when the two walked into the office looking a little stressed out.

"Ragnok, Griphook, may your enemy fall at your feet. You two look a little stressed out," stated Hadrianus

"Hello Hadrianus, may your gold always flow. You would be right that we are a little stressed out. This happens to be the day that we do the bi-annual meetings for the bank. All the account managers cannot seem to take the hint that they should learn to be prepared for these meetings they know about them but are not completely prepared. What can we do for you Hadrianus," replied Ragnok

"Well, I wanted to find out if there were any options for investing into a few of the local and international Quidditch teams. Ryo and Draco are heavy into the sport. Me I like flying and watching the sport," stated Hadrianus. Both Ragnok and Griphook knew exactly what to do in this case. They gathered the proper paperwork and forms for the teams that had new spots for investors.

"These teams have owners who are looking into selling them or partially selling. The teams include Puddlemere United out of England, Ballycastle Bats and Kenmare Kestrels out of Ireland and Toyohaschi Tengu out of Japan. The owners of Puddlemere United along with the Reserve team are looking to sell for 1 million Galleons, which is a good purchase price for the two teams together. The others are asking for 500 thousand Galleons for the 50% ownership rights. Altogether if you went with this you would be looking at 2.5 million Galleon investment," stated Griphook

"That is a wonderful investment. Please tell me you have the papers for them. I would like to purchase those teams and make the necessary investments. In addition, I would like representatives from each team to be at Storm Industries no later than the 15th of August. We are going to make the purchases under the Potter's and attach them to Storm Industries. This will help generate income for the company along with gaining higher recognition," replied Hadrianus

"Yes, these are the forms for the teams and the necessary contracts. Please note that these you do have to sign in blood and they will update on the ledger you have at the Manor. Also here are the schedules for each team," stated Griphook as he handed the contracts over one at time and Hadrianus signed where Griphook pointed to. Hadrianus was glad that this was done now. Hadrianus looked at the schedule and saw two of his teams were going to be in Dublin the day of Ryo's birthday. Hadrianus then bid the two good days and went about shopping in Diagon Ally for gifts for Ryo. After he was done shopping there, he and his group headed off to some of the other Magical areas has to see what they could find.

 **Quidditch Match Puddlemere United VS Kenmare Kestrels**

It was now the end of June and Hadrianus was preparing for Ryo's birthday. Ryo and his family expressed an interest in learning more about the culture in England, Ireland, and Scotland. The group arrived at the Stadium in Kenmare Ireland a few hours early. Hadrianus made sure to have the paperwork related to the ownership of Puddlemere United who was going up against the Kenmare Kestrels. The group made their way to where the teams were located within the stadium. As they made their way to them, they were stopped by the security guards.

"What business do have with the two teams," asked the head of security for the teams. Hadrianus pulled out the paperwork related to the ownership and investments related to the two teams.

"I think that these will explain my business with them, but another fact is you would not stop me or my party from entering to meet the teams," stated Hadrianus

Immediately the guards were on guard and watching the group, "And why is that you are just a kid, as are the others in your group," stated one of the other guards. The head of the security was looking at the papers and looked up at them in question for a response to that question.

"My name should be more than enough, it is Crown Prince Hadrianus Emrys Pendragon, and I happen to own one of the teams and half of the other. The other factor is that my security already is in position and one word from this gentleman behind me and they would take out any threat to me. I would like to introduce you to my head of security for me is Captain Bulletshade of Mysticorps. There are about 25 others that are stationed around here for me and my parties protection," replied Hadrianus with a smile.

"My apologies Your Majesty, you are clear to go back, the paperwork is in order. Before the start of the game, I will personally deliver the VIP passes to you that you can carry with you to every game. This goes for everyone in your group," stated the head of Security. He was surprised but more pissed that one of the guards had spoken out of line.

"Thank you," replied Hadrianus. The group moved into the area with the teams. They made their way to the Puddlemere United tents. The coach for the team greeted them.

"Welcome my name is Clyde Xavier, I am the current coach, trainer, and manager for Puddlemere United," stated Clyde

"Thank you, Mr. Xavier. My name is Hadrianus Emrys Pendragon. I would like to introduce you to my companions with me, these are my mates Matsumoto Ryo, Draco Malfoy, and Shaun Blackwell. The others are Sirius Black, Lord Lucius Malfoy, and Bulletshade the Captain of my security team. I would also like to mention that you should have been notified of the new owner of the team," replied Hadrianus

"Again welcome and yes we were notified. The only information that they provided was a company name, by the name of Storm Industries. I am still not sure who the actual owner is at this point," stated Clyde

"Yes, my legal team did not want my name leaked out that I was the new owner so we sent out the notice with the company name on it instead, I do apologize about the confusion related to that," replied Hadrianus and surprised Ryo and Clyde with the release of this information. After that Clyde gave them the tour of the camp where the team was set up at. They got to meet the entire team and enjoyed their time with them; however, Hadrianus had wanted to meet the other team as well. So the group headed to the other team to see them. They coach for the Kenmare Kestrels meet them outside the main tent.

"Welcome, my name is Ryan O'Shaughnessy, I am the manager for the Kenmare Kestrels. You must be Hadrianus Emrys Pendragon," stated Ryan

"Yes, I am. I also purchased half of the team so as an investment opportunity, also I would like to do something special for the visit today. I would need to bring in some others for this to be pulled off," replied Hadrianus again he shocked the people around him.

"That sounds reasonable, while you are doing that I can take the others to see the team if that is acceptable," stated Ryan

"That is acceptable," replied Hadrianus who stepped away from the group with Bulletshade.

Hadrianus proceeded to get into touch with several others from Merlin's School that are trained in instruments along with additional singers. He called in the rest of the group of friends. It did not take them long to show up because Hadrianus used his house elves to take the messages and bring them along with the equipment back. Overall, he had some people who played drums, violins, flutes, and guitars. All the equipment was equipped to amplify the sounds so the audience could hear it. Hadrianus proceeded to tell them what they were going to do and the song choice. They were all excited to be able to do this. Some of the group were from Ireland or were from Irish descendants so this was going to be a chance for them to have some more fun.

The group made their way to the stadium and started to look for the most appropriate spots to stand. Hadrianus made his way back to where the team was located and was greeted with the site of his mates laughing and enjoying themselves. He joined into the group and the others looked at him funny but with a smile on their faces.

The stands filled up with the spectators for the match very fast. Everyone noticed that there were spots open for someone to sit in strategic places around the stadium. Those spots were soon filled with an individual who looked like they held an instrument. After a while, it got quiet in the stadium and the announcer announced the team's starting with Puddlemere United. The spectators for Puddlemere United started to get excited.

"Welcome to the Quidditch Match between Puddlemere United and the Kenmare Kestrels here in Dublin, Ireland. First up is Puddlemere United," the announcer stated using a the Sonorous charm to amplify his voice to everyone in the audience. Puddlemere United had their own special song that is sung at each match. The audience watched as the music started and the team arrived into the middle of the stadium along with a voice that sang the song for the team.

"From the marshy bogs of Queerditch  
Grew a sport so fine and fair  
In which each witch and wizard  
Would take flight through the air.  
We sit and watch in wonder  
At each game, the players play  
And dream our team will reign supreme  
Thus we cannot help but say...

Beat back those Bludgers, boys, and chuck that Quaffle here  
No team can ever best the best of Puddlemere!  
You'll catch that Golden Snitch with the easiest of ease  
Grab your Beater's bat and in no time flat  
Prove the game is yours to seize!

Beat back those Bludgers, boys, and chuck that Quaffle here  
Those noble navy robes know not one ounce of fear  
Won't see them blagging, blatching or blurting on their brooms  
Playing by the rules, they're nobody's fools  
Other teams will meet their dooms!

Can I hear you shout Puddlemere United?  
(Puddlemere United!)  
Always number one!  
(Always number one!)  
We won't be divided!  
(We won't be divided!)  
Now it's time to have some fun!

(a round of scatting)

Beat back those Bludgers, boys, and chuck that Quaffle here  
There's no team looks as fine flying in their Quidditch gear  
A world cup waits for you at the end of the Quidditch year  
There is no retreat!  
(Let's turn up the heat!)  
Don't accept defeat!  
(Time to now compete)  
So, beat back those Bludgers, boys, and chuck that Quaffle here!"

"What an impressive entrance for Puddlemere United. Now a special guest in the stadium has asked us that they play a song for the Kenmare Kestrels as a test for something for all of the International Irish Team. I was told this song was written specifically for Ireland. Now it gives me great pleasure to introduce you all to Hadrianus Pendragon, along with his friends from Merlin's School for Magically Gifted, and the Kenmare Kestrels!," the announcer stated all excited. The music started out slower than the drums came into the song and the sound echoed in the stadium. Hadrianus took his position along with his friends and started to sing.

"Ireland, Ireland

Side by side, we stand like brothers  
One for all and altogether  
We will stay united, through darker days  
And we'll be unbeatable forever

Ireland, Ireland,  
Together standing tall  
Shoulder to shoulder  
We'll answer Ireland's call

Come the day, and come the hour  
Some will live in song and story  
We were born to follow, our guiding star  
And to meet our destiny with glory

Ireland, Ireland,

Together standing tall  
Shoulder to shoulder  
We'll answer Ireland's call

Hearts to steel and heads unbowing  
Vowing never, to be broken  
We will fight until we can fight no more  
Till our final requiem is spoken.

Ireland, Ireland,  
Together standing tall  
Shoulder to shoulder  
We'll answer Ireland's call

Ireland, Ireland,  
Together standing tall  
Shoulder to shoulder  
We'll answer Ireland's call"

When the song ended the entire audience was on their feet including the Puddlemere United supporters. Before the announcer could say anything, Hadrianus started to talk.

"Thank you, everyone. It is an honor to be here today in Dublin, Ireland. I would like to wish Matsumoto Ryo who is one of my mates a Happy Birthday. Also in honor of being here in Dublin," stated Hadrianus.

The next thing the audience knew Hadrianus pointed to one section of the stadium and the fiddles or violins started up for a short time.

"in the merry month of June, from me home I started  
Left the girls of Tuam so sad and broken hearted  
Saluted father dear, kissed me darling mother  
Drank a pint of beer, me grief, and tears to smother

Then off to reap the corn, leave where I was born  
Cut a stout blackthorn to banish ghosts and goblins  
Bought a pair of brogues rattling o'er the bogs  
And fright'ning all the dogs on the rocky road to Dublin

One, two, three, four, five,  
Hunt the Hare and turn her down the rocky road  
All the way to Dublin, whack follol de rah

In Mullingar that night I rested limbs so weary  
Started by daylight next morning blithe and early  
Took a drop of pure to keep me heart from sinking  
That's a Paddy's cure whenever he's on drinking

See the lassies smile, laughing all the while  
At me curious style, 'twould set your heart a bubblin'  
Asked me was I hired, wages I required  
I was almost tired of the rocky road to Dublin

One, two, three, four, five  
Hunt the Hare and turn her down the rocky road  
All the way to Dublin, whack follol de rah

In Dublin next arrived, I thought it such a pity  
To be soon deprived a view of that fine city  
So then I took a stroll, all among the quality  
Me bundle it was stole, all in a neat locality

Something crossed me mind, when I looked behind  
No bundle could I find upon me stick a wobblin'  
Inquiring for the rogue, they said me Connaught brogue 

Wasn't much in vogue on the rocky road to Dublin

One, two, three, four, five  
Hunt the Hare and turn her down the rocky road  
All the way to Dublin, whack follol de rah

From there I got away, me spirits never falling  
Landed on the quay, just as the ship was sailing  
The Captain at me roared, said that no room had he  
When I jumped aboard, a cabin found for Paddy

Down among the pigs, played some hearty rigs  
Danced some hearty jigs, the water round me bubbling  
When off Holyhead, I wished meself was dead  
Or better for instead on the rocky road to Dublin

One, two, three, four, five  
Hunt the Hare and turn her down the rocky road  
All the way to Dublin, whack follol de rah

Well, the boys of Liverpool, when we safely landed  
Called meself a fool, I could no longer stand it  
Blood began to boil, temper I was losing  
Poor old Erin's Isle they began abusing

"Hurrah me, soul," says I, me Shillelagh I let fly  
Some Galway boys were nigh and saw I was a hobble in  
With a load "Hurray" joined in the affray  
We quietly cleared the way for the rocky road to Dublin

One, two, three, four, five  
Hunt the Hare and turn her down the rocky road  
And all the way to Dublin, whack follol de rah"

At the end, Hadrianus bowed and left the stadium. The audience stood on their feet and clapped loudly. Hadrianus made his way up to the seats with his mates and family. Everyone was impressed with the outcome. The audience enjoyed the show and was now excited about the match. As soon as he made it to his seats he mauled by Draco, Shaun, and Ryo. The match was started and everyone was into the game. The game lasted for a few hours and the excitement lasted even longer. Naturally, the Kestrels won the match but it was close. After the match was over Hadrianus met with both teams once again, explained that he owned Puddlemere United, and had a 50 percent interest in the Kestrels and several other teams. The two teams got a long and the after party was enjoyable for everyone. Ryo enjoyed it because he loved the sport.

 **July**

The beginning of the next month was meet with Hadrianus studying for the fun of it along with learning more about the animagus forms he could take. He read as many books as he could so that he knew what to expect with each individual transformation. He also spent time on learning more about the Wizengamot within the British Ministry of Magic along with how the other countries handle the management of government. During the month, Hadrianus also introduced Charlene Ravenswood to his Aunt and Uncle, which turned out to be a wonderful thing. Charlene explained that since Dudley was going to have a Veela Inheritance it might be wise to enroll him in Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, which will help in the end with his inheritance. It was decided then that Dudley would go to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts. Hadrianus was happy for Dudley on him going there instead of Hogwarts, as he knew his cousin was going to be safe from Dumb-as-a-door. The rest of the month was meeting with some of the officials from the many nations within Europe to provide them with enough background on what the plans were for the future to reunite under one unified banner. Some of the Ministers were happy about them having someone to be there as the international figurehead for the Magical Community; however, there were others that were skeptical about the changes that were to come. Charlene made it a point along with the rest of the Shadow Advocates to provide detailed information on everything for the changes and how that might affect the individual countries.

The end of the month came and it was Hadrianus's Birthday. He woke up early in the morning. He slowly sat up in his bed and started to organize his memories from the day before. As soon as that was taken care of he started on the day.

"Jispy," called Hadrianus. Jispy popped into the room.

"Happy Birthday, Master Hadrianus. What can Jispy do for Master Hadrianus," asked Jispy

"Thank you Jispy. Could you find me something decent to wear today while I get cleaned up," stated Hadrianus

"Of course Master Hadrianus," replied Jispy who bowed and popped away to the closet to find something that Hadrianus would want to wear. Jispy pulled out a silver and royal blue suit from the closet and laid it on the bed for him to wear. She knew that Hadrianus liked to wear the suits and that was mostly what he wore except when he was exercising and working out. She left the room to make sure that breakfast was ready for when everyone came down. Hadrianus stepped out of the bathroom and saw the suit, he smiled at the fact that Jispy took care of him and knew what he preferred to wear all the time. He started dressing for the day. He walked out of his bedroom and was greeted by his familiars and pets. He made his way to his study where he talked to his parents who had portraits at the Palace along with at all the Manors. Hadrianus also had portable portraits that he had in his personal study in the trunk. They stayed talking for a few minutes before Jispy popped in to tell him that breakfast was ready. He left the study and headed to the dining hall where the rest of the family was at. When he entered he was surprised to see that the whole family was gathered for the breakfast and it was decorated for his birthday.

"Good morning Hadrianus, Happy Birthday," stated a smiling Vernon.

"Thank you, Uncle," replied Hadrianus who returned the smile. Hadrianus continued to receive birthday wishes throughout the morning breakfast. He had sat between Draco and Ryo with Shaun next to Ryo. They found that they enjoyed changing up the seating during the mornings, lunch, and dinner. Not only that Shaun also recognized that Draco and Ryo only saw Hadrianus during the summers right now, so he did not have a problem giving up his normal seat next to Hadrianus. Within a few minutes, Jispy popped in with two owls that had letters attached to them. The owls took flight and one landed on Hadrianus and the other landed on Ryo. They looked at the owls happily and took their notes off. The owls flew back to Jispy who took them back outside. Hadrianus opened the main letter and found that it also contained Shaun's results for school to which he handed them over to Shaun. He also looked at his own results while Shaun reviewed his own. Ryo was looking at his letter and what the grades were.

Hadrianus was happy about the grades he received and passed the letter around to the others in the room for them to see.

 _Hadrianus Emery's Pendragon,_

 _It is with pleasure to present your scores for the courses you have taken._

 _Year Two Magical Grades_

 _Necromancy – Outstanding_

 _Soul Magic – Outstanding_

 _Mind Arts – Outstanding_

 _Earth Elemental – Outstanding_

 _These grades qualify you for your O.W.L's and N.E.W.T.'s that you will take in your fourth year with us._

 _Non-Magical Grades_

 _Celtic (Irish, Scottish, and Welsh) – Outstanding (A)_

 _Natural Sciences – Outstanding (A)_

 _Music Instruments (Guitars) – Outstanding (A)_

 _Singing – Outstanding (A)_

 _Martial Arts – Outstanding (A)_

 _Orange Belt – received_

 _Green Belt – received_

 _Your next year courses will include the following,_

 _Magical courses_

 _Mind Arts_

 _Any book related Mind Arts is recommended_

 _Water Elemental Magic_

 _Introduction for the Water Elemental by Dakota Azure_

 _Intermediate to Water Elemental by Tayanita Geysis_

 _Advanced techniques for Water Elementals by Nokosi Neptulus_

 _Non-magical courses_

 _Chinese Language Arts_

 _Japanese Language Arts_

 _German Language Arts_

 _Musical instruments (Please select one or two per year that you would like to study)_

 _Singing_

 _Martial Arts_

 _Please remember to include proper clothing and other essential items you may need throughout the year._

 _Thank you,_

 _Aerath Phoenixwood_

 _Headmistress of Merlin's school for the Magically Gifted_

Everyone was happy with the results that Hadrianus received. Petunia and Vernon were extremely happy that he was achieving everything that he had set for himself and everyone associated with him. Jispy popped back into the room with another owl that had another letter this one was from Griphook and Ragnok at Gringotts.

 _Hadrianus,_

 _Greetings again on this special day for you. Happy Birthday._

 _We wanted to notify you that the Potter Estate in Southampton, England is ready to open as the Magical Orphanage. We proceeded to go through Storm Industries to higher individuals to operate the Magical Orphanage. The two primary Heads for the Magical Orphanage are Norae Youngblood for the females and John Evanson for the males. We also hired Mediwitch Eliza Porter and Mediwizard Stanley Evansen, along with his assistant Mediwizard Logan Lewis. Under Norea Youngblood, we have 10 women to handle the girls who come into the orphanage and are social workers that all specialize in children the same for the 10 men under John Evanson._

 _The twenty individuals along with the two heads of the orphanage have already started to look for magical children in England, Scotland, and Ireland. They currently have several prospects from around the country and they are monitoring the children more closely. We have also looked into the other countries around the world and found that most of the Magical centers do have some form of Magical Orphanage or they monitor those in non-magical orphanages closely to be safe._

 _We suggest that you have the grand opening of the Orphanage within the next two weeks to ensure the children are placed into the Orphanage before anything happens to them. Please let us know immediately so that everything can be set up._

 _Griphook_

Hadrianus conjured some parchment and a quill. He wrote his response and had Hedwig take the letter to Griphook, while the Gringotts owl rested before heading back to the bank.

 _Griphook,_

 _I completely agree with you on getting the orphanage up and running as soon as possible. How about we have the opening in a week. During that time, the heads can start to gather the children for the orphanage and have there for the grand opening. Please make the arrangements and invite the necessary people for the celebration. I would like to have Draghi there along with a few others._

 _Thank you,_

 _Hadrianus James Potter-Black_

 _Crown Prince Emrys-Pendragon_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter and Black._

Hadrianus proceeded to explain to everyone what was going on and what was going to take place the following week. Everyone was excited and supportive of the new orphanage within the Magical World. The majority of the morning was spent watching movies and just enjoying themselves before the party took place that night. Time seemed to move more quickly and everyone was ready for the celebration that night. Everyone started to arrive, security made sure everyone was on the list, and that they had brought their invitation. The party guests were from every lifestyle from royalty to just regular people. Hadrianus wanted to make everyone had a fun time.

From his friends and family, Hadrianus had received several gifts that were special to him. From Draco, he received a Mezzo-Soprano Saxophone, case, and replacement reeds along with the cleaning kit. From Neville, he received an Alto Saxophone along with all the stuff to clean it and replacement reeds. From Shaun and Ryo, they went into together to purchase a Baby Grand Piano. Hadrianus was very happy about receiving the instruments. This allowed him to study the new instruments. The others gave Hadrianus a variety of items from sheet music for the Piano along with the Saxophone. Everyone was having a wonderful time chatting and partying.

After receiving the gifts Hadrianus walked around the room and greeted the guests that showed up for the celebration. Some of the guests were surprised that they had gotten the invitation to the party because they did not know about Hadrianus or the relation to the Magical Crown. However, after explaining everything they understood and accepted the role that Hadrianus would play in the Magical World. As Hadrianus moved around the room he was glad to see that everyone was getting along for the most part. Hadrianus moved closer to where Queen Elizabeth was seated and as moved closer he could tell that she was laughing and enjoying herself. As he scanned the room, he saw what she was looking at and he had to smile as well. Hadrianus saw Princes William and Harry playing with all the familiars that were present in the room. Hadrianus sat down next to the Queen and she noticed that he was also smiling at the scene they were watching. Hadrianus also saw that his other pets had decided to join in the fun. Most of every one were just enjoying the talking and the other things that were going on within the room. One thing that he did notice was that Neville seemed to be off a little bit tonight. He realized right away what it was that was happening. Neville felt left out a little bit. Hadrianus stood up and whispered to the Queen that he would be right back and she nodded her head before he left the room. To a side room, in which he summoned Jispy.

"Jispy" Hadrianus called out

"What can Jispy do for Master Hadrianus," asked Jispy

"Could you bring me my guitars and violin for me, also could you have a few of my friends help me out. Neville is a little left out, we did not make the announcement that it was also his birthday as well," replied Hadrianus

"Of course Master Hadrianus, I can take care of that for you," stated Jispy as she popped away and came back with both guitars and the violin in her hands. Hadrianus made his way out of the room to see a small section set up for him and everyone else to play the music. Hadrianus moved to that spot and set his stuff down.

"Can I have everyone's attention for just a few moments. I would like to take this moment to wish my brother, Neville Longbottom a Happy Birthday. His birthday was officially yesterday, however, we normally celebrate our birthdays together. Happy Birthday, Neville. I know that it may have seemed like I forget, but how could I forget my best friend's and my brother's birthday," stated Hadrianus who was looking out at the crowd. Neville was smiling and happy once again. Then he noticed a few others who joined Hadrianus up with the equipment. Hadrianus looked right at Neville and smiled as Neville mouthed "Thank you Brother" to him, Hadrianus nodded his head.

"I know that most everyone here enjoys listening to different songs, so I and the others up here in front of you all are going to perform some for you," stated Hadrianus. Shaun caught his look and knew what they were going to do. Hadrianus picked up his guitar and started to play the song and the rest of the group picked up the song and started to play along. Then Hadrianus started to start singing.

"We call them cool  
Those hearts that have no scars to show  
The ones that never do let go  
And risk it the tables being turned

We call them fools  
Who have to dance within the flame  
Who chance the sorrow and the shame  
That always comes with getting burned

But you got to be tough when consumed by desire  
'Cause it's not enough just to stand outside the fire

We call them strong  
Those who can face this world alone  
Who seem to get by on their own  
Those who will never take the fall

We call them weak  
Who are unable to resist

The slightest chance love might exist  
And for that forsake it all

They're so hell-bent on giving, walking a wire  
Convinced it's not living if you stand outside the fire

Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire

There's this love that is burning  
Deep in my soul  
Constantly yearning to get out of control  
Wanting to fly higher and higher  
I can't abide standing outside the fire

Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire

Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire"

Everyone got into the song, but Neville was the one who understood where Hadrianus was coming from with the song. Hadrianus looked at Neville and motioned for him to come up to the front with him. He spoke to Neville and he smirked at the direction that they were heading.

"The next song goes out to the Grandmothers in the room. I know I have had thoughts of doing this in the past, but I never had the chance. Now there might be some who have had the pleasure of what this song talks about," stated Hadrianus. One of the other members started to play the Banjo along with Harmonica and Hadrianus on the guitar.

"When I was a little bitty boy  
Just up off-a floor  
We used to go down to Grandma house  
Every month end or so  
We had chicken pie and country ham  
? homemade butter on the bread  
But the best darn thing about Grandma? house  
Was her great big feather bed

It was nine feet high and six feet wide  
Soft as a downy chick  
It was made from the feathers of forty even geese  
Took a whole bolt of cloth for the tick  
It? hold eight kids four hound dogs  
And a piggy we stole from the shed  
We didn get much sleep but we had a lot of fun  
On Grandma feather bed

After the supper we sit around the fire  
The old folks spit and chew  
Pa would talk about the farm and the war  
And my Grann sing a ballad or two  
I? sit and listen and watch the fire  
Till the cobwebs filled my head  
Next thing I? knew I wake up in the morning

In the middle of the old feather bed

It was nine feet high and six feet wide  
Soft as a downy chick  
It was made from the feathers of forty even geese  
Took a whole bolt of cloth for the tick  
It? hold eight kids four hound dogs  
And a piggy we stole from the shed  
We didn't get much sleep but we had a lot of fun  
On Grandma? feather bed

Well I love my Ma, an' I love my Pa  
Love Granny and Grandpa too  
Been fishing with my uncle, I wrassled with my cousin  
I even kissed Aunt Lou oooh  
But if ever had to make a choice  
I guess it ought to be said  
That I? trade them all plus the gal down the road  
For Grandma? feather bed

It was nine feet high and six feet wide  
Soft as a downy chick  
It was made from the feathers of forty even geese  
Took a whole bolt of cloth for the tick  
It? hold eight kids four hound dogs  
And a piggy we stole from the shed  
We didn't get much sleep but we had a lot of fun  
On Grandma feather bed"

hen the song ended everyone clapped. Neville was proud of how far he had come in the short amount of time He and Hadrianus were working on his voice and practice. Hadrianus had picked up his electric guitar and motioned for the other start. Most of the kids were seated and they started to stomp their feet and clap their hands together. All those who were Non-magically raised started to stomp and clap along with the song. Even the Queen and a few other members around the started to as well.

"Buddy you're a boy, make a big noise  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on your face, you big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place, singin'

We will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you

Buddy, you're a young man, hard man  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world someday  
You got blood on your face, you big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place

We will, we will rock you  
Sing it now  
We will, we will rock you

Buddy, you're an old man, poor man  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day  
You got mud on your face, big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back into your place

We will, we will rock you  
Sing it  
We will, we will rock you

Everybody, we will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you  
Alright"

Then Hadrianus performed a solo on his guitar and most were amazed by what they heard and saw.

"I've paid my dues time after time  
I've done my sentence but committed no crime  
And bad mistakes, I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face but I've come through  
And I need to go on and on and on and on

We are the champions, my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions, we are the champions  
No time for losers 'cause we are the champions of the world

I've taken my bows and my curtain calls  
You've brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it  
I thank you all  
But it's been no bed of roses, no pleasure cruise

I consider it a challenge before the whole human race and I ain't gonna lose  
And I need to go on and on and on and on

We are the champions, my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions, we are the champions  
No time for losers 'cause we are the champions of the world

We are the champions, my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions, we are the champions  
No time for losers 'cause we are the champions"

Everyone clapped and enjoyed the music. Hadrianus motioned for everyone to put their stuff away then he moved off away from the band. He hugged Neville then his mates who enjoyed performing all the time.

"Hadrianus that was wonderful, you keep improving like that then there is nothing you cannot do in the future," stated Frank and Alice nearly at the same time.

"Thank you, but I only want to do this because it is fun and it helps to introduce others to the wonders of the non-magical world, which seems to continuously grow and change," replied Hadrianus

"Well, either way, you did do a wonderful job and Neville we did not know that could sing as well," stated Alice who was hugging her son close

"It was all thanks to Hadrianus and the others, once I started they could not get me to stop but like Hadrianus I do it for the fun of it," replied Neville who was blushing at the amount of attention he was getting.

The rest of the evening Hadrianus stayed with Draco, Ryo, and Shaun playing games, laughing, and discussing what they were going to do next. The party ended near 10 PM and everyone was heading home. Morning would come fast and Hadrianus still had a lot to do before the Orphanage opened up.

Songs in order—

Pay Attention from Sister Act 2

Do-Re-Mi from Sound of Music

Pure Imagination from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious from Mary Poppins

Men In Black by Will Smith

circle of life by Elton John

that's amore by Dean Martin

mambo Italiano by Dean Martin

9 to 5 by Dolly Parton

The Dance by Garth Brooks

Unanswered Prayers by Garth Brooks

Love can build a Bridge by the Judds

Potters Wheel by John Denver

Beat back those Bludgers, boys, and chuck that Quaffle here by Celestina Warbeck

Ireland's Call by Phil Coulter

rocky road to Dublin by THE DUBLINERS

Standing outside the Fire by Garth Brooks

Grandma's Feather Bed by John Denver

we will rock you By Queen

we are the champions by Queen


	13. Chapter 13 Dreamland Orphanage

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relates to Harry Potter are the Property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers, and Warner Brothers. I am not profiting from writing this story. The only things that are mine are the characters and storyline not featured in the books.

 **Chapter 13: Dreamland Orphanage**

 **Grand Opening of Dreamland Orphanage**

The first of August presented a list of things that needed to be done. The first thing that Hadrianus did was talk to his Aunt, Uncle, Godfather, and the others to let them know what was going on for the next week. He explained that the Orphanage would be open within the week. He wanted to look at the estate to see how it looks. They decided to stay at the manor on the estate for the time being. When they arrived, it was like walking into a different world. The road that leads up to the manor and the other builds was at least two miles long. It held a distinctive theme around the property and everyone there could tell that it would be a wonderful place to have the orphanage.

The main manor was designed to be current and the main staff within the manor who was a combination of human staff and house elves. They kept up with the current trends within the non-magical world and adapted them to the manor. As they found out the manor had everything similar to that at Potter Manor, which was to be expected. However, the other buildings were what surprised the others who did not know about the large estate. The primary lodge on the property housed the majority of the staff for the manor, there were only ten staff members total for the manor, which allowed some of the other staff from the Orphanage to utilize the other rooms. The majority of the Orphanage staff had settled into the house and converted some of the rooms into a nursery and hospital for the Orphanage. Some of the other rooms were turned into staff rooms for the heads of each department. This allows them all to work together to get everything taken care of in a timely manner.

When Hadrianus and the others walked into the main part of the Orphanage they were surprised with the way it was decorated and how each room was set up. What also surprised them was that the staff had already started to pull some of the children out of the other Orphanages and started to get them established into the new one. This made him happy that they were settling in fine. Norae Youngblood, Eliza Porter, John Evanson, Stanley Evansen, and Logan Lewis meet with Hadrianus to discuss how everything was going so far.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Hadrianus, these are my mates Draco Malfoy, Matsumoto Ryo, Shaun Blackwell. You then have my Aunt Petunia Dursley and Uncle Vernon Dursley. This is my cousin Dudley Dursley," stated Hadrianus

"It is nice to meet you all as well, my name is Norae Youngblood I am the department head for the female side of the Orphanage, my counterpart is John Evanson, then you Mediwitch Eliza Porter and Mediwizard Stanley Evansen and his assistant Logan Lewis. I would just like to say that it is an honor to be part of this is and to help the Magical World. The first few days we have gone to most of the Orphanages around England and into parts of Scotland and pulled the Magical children out, some of them were in decent shape; however, there were some that looked like they might have been neglected and abused in some way. Most of the ones we found were Muggle-born children. We currently have 20 girls and 30 boys from the Orphanages already placed here. After we explained to them they were glad to be out of those other Orphanages," stated Norae

"That is good to hear you were able to get to them before anything serious happened and we are able to help them through all of this. Now, I am planning a big celebration for the day that we officially open the Orphanage on the Eighth of August, which is a Saturday. During the week we are going to have a lot of people showing up to help set up and to entertain the guests who arrive that day. So when these individuals show up please point them in the direction of the main manor and I along with the family will get everything sorted out," replied Hadrianus who was smiling. He had already sent out the letters to the individuals this morning before they arrived at the Estate, and he had received the reply that morning saying that they would arrive on Monday afternoon and would help to make this a celebration and grand opening that no one would ever forget. The reply also said that there were going to be some special guests who would be involved in the celebration.

As the weekend passed, Hadrianus was ready for when the individuals would arrive. Hadrianus was out walking the grounds when he heard the vehicles approach the main manor, he was surprised by the number of vehicles and the number of people that arrived. However, he was happy to see some of the individuals that he and Draco met when they were at the board meeting. Hadrianus along with Draco, Shaun, and Ryo went over to meet them.

"Michael, welcome to Dreamland Orphanage. I want to thank you for helping out with this," stated Hadrianus as he shook hands with Michael Eisner.

"You are welcome Hadrianus when we got your letter we knew this would be something that we would want to do as a whole, not only that but it helps out others who need the help. We are happy to be here to make this special for everyone. As you can tell we spared nothing, we brought several people that will make this a special event that no one is going to forget, most of all the children," replied Michael. Hadrianus watched as several individuals started to put up Wizarding tents near the manor and then started to transfer much of the equipment and gear that would be used on that Saturday. Hadrianus saw a few people walk over to where Michael and he were standing.

"Hadrianus, I would like to introduce you to some of the people who made a few of our films so popular, Brad Kane, Lea Salonga, Robin Williams, Angela Lansbury, Julie Andrews, and Dick Van Dyke. Everyone this is Hadrianus, he is one the one that I wanted you all to meet," stated Michael

"It is my pleasure to meet you all, I hope that you enjoy your stay here," replied Hadrianus. The others nodded their heads and gradually made their way to the main manor for rest. Draco was over the moon at meeting them and you could hear him talking a mile a minute while escorting them to the manor and show them to their rooms.

The week progressed, as they got more ready for the day of the opening. The staff continued to find more children that needed places within the Orphanage. Amelia Bones was impressed because not only was the staff looking at Orphanages, but they sought children within the non-magical world who was magical. They monitored the children and if they needed to intervene to have the children pulled from their parents. There were only a few cases where this had to happen, but since Queen Elizabeth knew what was going on and the courts knew the final judgments went through fast and they were moved into the Orphanage.

The day finally arrived and everyone was excited about the opening of the Orphanage even though it was in operation for the full week prior. People started to arrive which included the Minister of Magic Bagnold along with the whole Wizengamot, which included Albus Dumbledore. The Prime Minister of Britain Tony Blair, Queen Elizabeth II, Prince Charles, Prince William, and Harry. Then there the other members from Ireland and Scotland. The property was full of people who were there to enjoy the celebrations and to see the grand opening of the facility. Everyone was gathered along the main stretch between the main manor and the main stage, which stood about a half mile from the main manor. The stage is located near the actual building for the Orphanage. Michael Eisner and several others went full out for the entire event. The time had finally come that Hadrianus would actually get ready to get in front of everyone. Prince Charles was going to introduce Hadrianus to the entire audience, which was decided by everyone involved. Everyone was seated and just waiting for the party to begin. Prime Minister Blair took the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Prime Minister Tony Blair and my counterpart here with us is Minister Bagnold, it is with great pleasure to introduce Prince Charles to you and allow him to take the stage," stated Prime Minister Blair. He and Minister Bagnold bowed to Prince Charles before leaving the stage.

"Thank you, Prime Minister Blair and Minister Bagnold. When I was asked to introduce the next person and make the primary introduction, I was honored. Since he has entered our lives, he has had an impact on everyone. He is the youngest to pass the standard education and some would say a prodigy. When this idea of his was presented some were wary of it because it would take a lot of work; however, over the years, he has expanded what his reasons were for establishing one of his properties as an Orphanage. He explained that he wanted to give everyone the chance to grow and obtain a loving and caring family as he has. Some may not know this, he is also an orphan and this project was something that was very dear to him. He is also young so many others had a part in the development and completion of the Orphanage. So without further ado, I would like to introduce Crown Prince Hadrianus Emrys Pendragon to the stage and to thank him for this special honor," stated Prince Charles. Everyone clapped as Hadrianus made his way to the podium neither bowed to the other instead they shook hands and hugged each other.

"I thank you, Prince Charles, for that wonderful introduction. As many of you can see I am quite young; however, ever since the day I learned that I was an orphan but also had some family around me I welcomed it and had a dream of providing that to all those who need it. The building behind us is one of several on this property, but this one is the most important because it is the Dreamland Orphanage. It is the first one in the community that will provide for the children of our world and will ensure that they are treated properly. The children who enter into this orphanage will have the chance to find a family for themselves, but also gain an education along with scholarships to several different places. If for some reason they are not adopted into loving and caring families, this home will always be a family for them no matter where they go in the future or what direction their life may take. Every child who passes through this facility is a member of my family and will be treated properly. Today is about the children who are present today, so without further delays, I say let the celebration begin," stated Hadrianus to the audience who was captivated by the speech. He nodded to Michael who gave the all clear to begin.

Everyone's heads turned to the trumpets that sounded from behind the audience. They saw a full-on parade of individuals on different floats all dressed up to match the parts.

"Make way for Prince Ali  
Say hey, it's Prince Ali

Hey, clear the way in the old Bazaar  
Hey you, let us through  
It's a bright new star, oh come  
Be the first on your block to meet his eye

Make way, here he comes  
Ring bells, bang the drums  
Are you gonna love this guy

Prince Ali, fabulous he, Ali Ababwa  
Genuflect, show some respect  
Down on one knee

Now, try your best to stay calm  
Brush up your Sunday salaam  
The come and meet  
His spectacular coterie

Prince Ali, mighty is he, Ali Ababwa  
Strong as ten regular men, definitely  
He faced the galloping hordes  
A hundred bad guys with swords  
Who sent those goons to their lords?  
Why Prince Ali

He's got seventy-five golden camels  
Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three  
When it comes to exotic-type mammals  
Has he got a zoo?  
I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie

Prince Ali! Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa  
That physique! How can I speak

Weak at the knee  
Well, get on out in that square  
Adjust your veil and prepare  
To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali

There's no question this Ali's alluring  
Never ordinary, never boring  
Everything about the man just plain impresses  
He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder  
He's about to pull my heart asunder  
And I absolutely love the way he dresses

He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys  
(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)  
And to view them he charges no fee  
(He's generous, so generous)

He's got slaves, he's got, servants and flunkies  
(Proud to work for him)  
They bow to his whim love serving him  
They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali

Prince Ali, amorous he, Ali Ababwa  
Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see  
And that, good people  
Is why he got dolled up and dropped by

With sixty elephants, llamas galore  
With his bears and lions  
A brass band and more  
With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers  
His birds that warble on key  
Make way for Prince Ali"

All the children were surprised and happy. The adults were just as equally surprised by what they saw and heard. The continued on as it was supposed to. Robin Williams dressed as the Genie moved over towards the children who were in the Orphanage and started to sing.

"Well, Ali Baba had them, forty thieves,  
Schertzad-ie had a thousand tales  
But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves  
You got a brand of magic never fails  
You got some power in your corner now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp  
you got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and now  
See all you gotta do is rub that lamp  
And I'll say:

Mr. Aladdin, Sir, what will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order, jot it down  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
no no no!

Life is your restaurant and  
I'm your Matre'de!  
You wanna whisper what it is you want?  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
yes, sir!

We pride ourselves in service  
You're the boss, the king, the sha!  
Say what you wish, it's yours, true dish!  
How about a little more Bach-leva!

Try some of column A  
Try all of column B!

I'm in the mood to help you dude,  
You ain't never had a friend like me!

Can your friends do this?  
Can your friends do that?  
Can your friends pull this  
Out their little hat?  
Can your friends go woah!  
(Well, lookie here!)  
Can your friends go abra-cadabra, let a rip!  
And then make a sucker disappear?!

So don't just sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed!  
I'm here to answer all your midday prayers!  
You got me bonafide, certified,  
you got a genie for your charged'fairs!  
I got a powerful urge to help ya out  
So what you wish, I really wanna know!  
You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt, well all you gotta do is rub like so  
And Oh!

Mr. Aladdin sir  
have a wish or two or three!  
I'm on the job, you big nabob!  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,  
You ain't never had a-FRIEND LIKE ME!"

The kids got a kick out of that part of the show. Then Brad dressed as Aladdin and Lea dressed as Jasmine took the stage. The music started and everyone was focused on them.

"(Aladdin)I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes  
Take you to wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

(Jasmine)A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
that now I'm in a whole new world with you

(Aladdin)Now I'm in a whole new world with you

(Jasmine)Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

(Jasmine)A whole new world  
(Aladdin)Don't you dare close your eyes  
(Jasmine)A hundred thousand things to see  
(Aladdin)Hold your breath - it gets better  
(Jasmine)I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be  
(Aladdin)A whole new world  
(Jasmine)Every turn a surprise  
(Aladdin)With new horizons to pursue  
(Jasmine)Every moment gets better  
(Both)I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

(Aladdin)A whole new world  
(Jasmine)A whole new world  
(Aladdin)That's where we'll be  
(Jasmine)That's where we'll be  
(Aladdin)A thrilling chase  
(Jasmine)A wondrous place  
(Both)For you and me"

When that part of the show ended, the audience clapped. The kids were having a wonderful enjoying the show. During the break, the next group was getting set for the next number. Everyone knew their parts and they had practiced throughout the week to make sure that they had everything down perfect. Dick Van Dyke and Julie Andrews took the stage, everyone was wondering was going to happen next. The music started up, which drew everyone's attention to where they stood.

"Ain't it a glorious day?  
Right as a mornin' in May  
I feel like I could fly  
Now Bert, none of your larking about

Have you ever seen  
The grass so green  
Or a bluer sky?

Oh, it's a jolly holiday with Mary  
Mary makes your heart so light  
You haven't changed a bit, have you?

When the day is gray and ordinary  
Mary makes the sun shine bright  
Oh, honestly

Oh, happiness is bloomin' all around her  
The daffodils are smilin' at the dove  
When Mary holds your hand you feel so grand  
Your heart starts beatin' like a big brass band  
You are lightheaded

It's a jolly holiday with Mary  
No wonder that it's Mary that we love

Oh, It's a jolly holiday with Mary  
Mary makes your heart so light  
When the day is gray and ordinary  
Mary makes the sun shine bright

Oh, happiness is bloomin' all around her  
The daffodils are smilin' at the dove  
When Mary holds your hand, you feel so grand  
Your heart starts beatin' like a big brass band

It's a jolly holiday with Mary  
No wonder that it's Mary that we love

Oh, it's a jolly holiday with you, Bert  
Gentlemen like you are few  
A vanishing breed, that's me

Though your just a diamond in the rough, Bert  
Underneath, your blood is blue  
Common knowledge

You'd never think of pressing your advantage  
Forbearance is the hallmark of your creed, true  
A lady needn't fear when you are near  
Your sweet gentility is crystal clear

Oh, it's a jolly holiday with you, Bert  
A jolly, jolly holiday with you

It's true that Mavis and Sybil have ways that are winning  
And Prudence and Gwendolyn set your heart spinnin'  
Phoebe's delightful, Maude is disarming  
Janice, Felicia, Lydia charming

Cynthia is dashing, Vivian's sweet  
Stephanie's smashing, Priscilla a treat  
Veronica, Millicent, Agnes, and Jane  
Convival company, time and again

Drocas and Phyllis and Glynis are sorts  
I'll agree are three jolly good sports  
But cream of the crop, tip of the top  
It's Mary Poppins and there we stop"

The duo stayed on stage, went over to the kids shook hands with them. Then moved back over to the center of the stage. The music started back up again.

"It's supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay  
Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay  
Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay  
Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay

Because I was afraid to speak  
When I was just a lad  
My father gave me nose a tweak  
And told me I was bad

But then one day I learned a word  
That saved me achin' nose  
The biggest word I ever heard  
And this is how it goes, oh

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay  
Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay  
Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay  
Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay

He traveled all around the world  
And everywhere he went  
He'd use his word and all would say  
There goes a clever gent

When Dukes and Maharajahs  
Pass the time of day with me  
I say me a special word  
And then they ask me out to tea

Oh, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay  
Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay

No, you can say it backward, which is dociousaliexpilisticfragicalirupus  
But that's going a bit too far, don't you think?

So when the cat has got your tongue  
There's no need for dismay  
Just summon up this word  
And then you've got a lot to say

But better use it carefully  
Or it could change your life  
For example, yes, one night I said it to me girl  
And now me girl's my wife, oh, and a lovely thing she's too

She's, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"

Dick and Julie waited for the clapping to end then bowed and left the stage. No one noticed that Hadrianus and some of the others who were there with him had disappeared. Michael stood up and went to the center of the stage.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and children, I would like to present to you your very own Hadrianus and a few additional singers for your enjoyment," stated Michael before he left the stage and Hadrianus had entered the main stage with a whole group of others mostly those from Merlin's School and a few other locations. All of them were good with languages so they knew the song and words.

"Nants ingonyama bagithi baba [There comes a lion]  
Sithi uhhmm ingonyama [Oh yes, it's a lion]

Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  
Sithi uhhmm ingonyama  
Ingonyama

Siyo Nqoba [We're going to conquer]  
Ingonyama  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala [Here is a lion and a tiger] 

Siyo Nqoba [We're going to conquer]  
Ingonyama  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala [Here is a lion and a tiger]

From the day we arrive on the planet  
And blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done  
There's far too much to take in here 

More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round

It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the Circle  
The Circle of Life

It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the Circle  
The Circle of Life"

All those who did not know were widely impressed with the group. Most of the group had left except for Amalae Dakair and Hadrianus. The next song slowly started and everyone watched and listened.

"I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go.  
And help us to be wise in times when we don't know  
Let this be our prayer when we lose our way  
Lead us to the place, guide us with your grace  
To a place where we'll be safe

La luce che tu hai  
I pray we'll find your light  
nel cuore restera  
and hold it in our hearts.  
a ricordarci che  
When stars go out each night,  
eterna stella sei

The light you have  
I pray we'll find your light  
will be in the heart  
and hold it in our hearts.  
to remember us that  
When stars go out each night,  
you are eternal star  
Nella mia preghiera  
Let this be our prayer  
quanta fede c'e  
when shadows fill our day

How much faith there's  
Let this be our prayer  
in my prayer  
when shadows fill our day  
Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe

Sognamo un mondo senza piu violenza  
un mondo di giustizia e di speranza  
Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino  
Simbolo di pace, di fraternita

We dream a world without violence  
a world of justice and faith.  
Everyone gives the hand to his neighbors  
Symbol of peace, of fraternity  
La forza che ci da  
We ask that life be kind  
e il desiderio che  
and watch us from above  
ognuno trovi amor  
We hope each soul will find  
intorno e dentro se  
another soul to love

The force his gives us  
We ask that life be kind  
is wish that  
and watch us from above  
everyone finds love  
We hope each soul will find  
around and inside  
another soul to love  
Let this be our prayer  
Let this be our prayer, just like every child

Need to find a place, guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe  
Need to find a place, guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe

E la fede che  
hai acceso in noi,  
sento che ci salvera

It's the faith  
you light in us  
I feel it will save us"

The audience was captivated by the song, when it was over they clapped. Some had tears staining their faces, while others had smiles. One of the stagehands brought out Hadrianus's Electric guitar. Hadrianus stared out to the audience then looked over to where the rest of the band was set up, he nodded his head. For this song, he had a headset on that worked for the microphone so he could operate the guitar.

"I would like to say to everyone never give up on your dreams or wishes," stated Hadrianus. The person on the Piano started to play.

"Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile, they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time

Some will win, some will lose

Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people"

The audience clapped and some gave a standing ovation. Hadrianus looked out and saw most everyone smiling.

"Thank you. Please enjoy the next hour before we eat. You can explore the interior of the orphanage or you can meet some of the others who were involved in the whole process for this orphanage. Thank you again," stated Hadrianus before he left the stage and was greeted by those who performed.

"You did a wonderful job Hadrianus and it was a lot of fun so far," stated Robin Williams.

"Thank you, Mr. Williams, I had fun as well. I also think that your performance was amazing," replied Hadrianus.

His Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin greeted Hadrianus as he exited from the back. His mates were with their families waiting for them to show up for the tour of the Orphanage. As the four of them moved to the entrance of the orphanage they meet up with his mates along with several others who wanted to see the inside of the building. One of the individuals was Albus Dumbledore, who looked like he was disgusted with the idea of being inside the orphanage. This caught the attention of Hadrianus, who was eventually going to question why he was thinking this way.

"Prince Emrys Pendragon, I would like to know how you were able to get this passed through the Ministry when I did not know anything about this. As Chief Warlock, I should have had some say in this," Albus stated with an undertone of rudeness.

"Well Chief Warlock, you should know that as the Crown Prince, what I do is not the concern of the Ministry. However, I did talk to Madam Bones and Minister Bagnold about this and they agreed with the plan. Additionally, I have the full support of Queen Elizabeth, who as you know rules the British Isles. As you saw earlier they participated in the event," replied Hadrianus with a show of irritation and lack of respect towards Albus.

"That does not matter if you have their support or not, you still should have brought it to the Wizengamot and they should have voted on it. To which I can safely say that they would not have allowed this to happen at all," Albus said with the twinkle still in his blue eyes.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong my dear Chief Warlock. The Wizengamot is only there because I allow it to be. Just like all of the other countries have their own form of Government, we here do too. The difference is that the Minister's for each country answer directly to me. No law can be passed without my signature, that means that once the Wizengamot pass's a law it comes to me for a signature. If when I go over the law with a fine tooth comb and it does not meet with the standards that are required, I can veto the law and it goes back to the drawing boards. As it is with Dreamland Orphanage, I got approval by the Queen to establish this facility and then proceeded to notify Minister Bagnold. There is nothing that you can do to stop this Orphanage from opening. The law is on my side Chief Warlock," stated Hadrianus

Albus looked like he choked on a full bag of lemon drops. He realized that he was not going to make any headway on the matter, so he decided to change tactics. So, he started asking certain questions related to Hadrianus; however, Hadrianus had an answer to every question but did not go into detail like Albus wanted him to. The rest of the tour turned out positive. Everyone liked the set up for the children and the fact that they had multiple things to do while at the Orphanage.

"Minister Bagnold, Madam Bones, Chief Warlock, I would like to introduce Norae Youngblood and John Evanson they are the two that will head the Orphanage," stated Hadrianus

"Thank you Hadrianus for that introduction. We here at Dreamland have spent the past week identifying children in multiple other Orphanages that could be placed within Dreamland. So far we have found 75 children that were in questionable situations at their previous Orphanage, we took everything through the courts and had them placed in our care and as you can see they have improved greatly. We can house around 400 to 800 children here at this facility comfortably. We also provide them with the education that they require along with any medical needs," stated Norae with a smile. She was proud of the Dreamland team. They were making progress in finding so many children who need the guidance of others and those who just need a new environment.

Everyone headed to the main tent where most everyone was sitting about waiting for dinner. Once everyone was situated and sitting down. Hadrianus stood up from his seat, which was at the main table with his family and the staff at the Orphanage.

"Ladies and Gentle I present to you Robin Williams and Angela Lansbury, along with the staff of the manor to help present tonight's dinner," stated Hadrianus as he was sitting down the music started.

"Robin Williams:

Ma Chere Mademoiselle, it is with the deepest pride  
and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.  
And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a  
a chair as the dining room proudly presents -  
your dinner! 

Robin Williams:  
Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
And we'll provide the rest  
Soup du jour  
Hot hors d' oeuvres  
Why we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff

It's delicious

Don't believe me? Ask the dishes  
They can sing, they can dance  
After all, Miss, this is France  
And a dinner here is never second best  
Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest  
Oui, our guest  
Be our guest!

Robin Williams and Chorus:  
Beef ragout  
Cheese souffle  
Pie and pudding "en flambe"

Robin Williams:  
We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!  
You're alone  
And you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining  
We tell jokes! I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks

Chorus:  
And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet  
Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass  
To be our guest

Robin Williams:  
If you're stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest

Chorus:  
Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!

Robin Williams:  
Life is so unnerving  
For a servant who's not serving  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
Ah, those good old days when we were useful...  
Suddenly those good old days are gone  
Ten years we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!  
Most days we just lay around the castle  
Flabby, fat and lazy  
You walked in and oops-a-daisy!

Angela Lansbury:  
It's a guest! It's a guest!  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!  
The wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed  
With dessert, she'll want tea  
And my dear that's fine with me  
While the cups do their soft-shoein'  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing  
I'll get warm, piping hot  
Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up! We want the company impressed

Chorus:  
We've got a lot to do!

Angela Lansbury:  
Is it one lump or two?  
For you, our guest!

Chorus:  
She's our guest!

Angela Lansbury:  
She's our guest!

Chorus:  
She's our guest!  
Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!

Chorus:  
Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Our command is your request  
It's been years since we've had anybody here  
And we're obsessed  
With your meal, with your ease  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you, We'll keep going  
Course by course, one by one  
'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up  
But for now, let's eat up  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Please, be our guest!"

The dinner went off without any problems and everyone enjoyed the lovely dinner. After the dinner, everyone was satisfied, but there were a couple more things that were unplanned by Hadrianus. Before anyone could leave the tent Michael Eisner stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Before you all depart tonight I have taken the liberty to bring a few more things for the celebration. As it is getting darker now, the next part can take place. Please join us along the main road leading into the Estate. This is something that even Hadrianus was not aware of, but the Board of Directors for Walt Disney along with the staff agreed that this is something that we should start doing when promoting outside of Disney," stated Michael. Everyone made their way to the main road and saw that it had rope strung up to keep everyone off the main road. Hadrianus thought he knew what was going on but was not completely sure. Out of now where the music started.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, Walt Disney World proudly presents our spectacular festival pageant of nighttime magic and imagination in thousands of sparkling lights and electro-synthe-magnetic musical sounds: the Main Street Electrical Parade!"

The parade moved down the road and everyone was impressed by the sounds and quality of the different floats that were passing by everyone. The Children were surprised and laughing along with pointing to the different things that they were seeing. After the parade was done more music started up, Hadrianus was surprised about the fireworks going off above Dreamland Orphanage. After the fireworks were over he did bid everyone a good night. One thing he did do was to check to make sure everyone in the Orphanage was in bed before he himself went to bed.

The next day was a little slower now that the opening was out of the way. He along with his mates and Neville went out to meet the others who were staying at the Orphanage. They wanted to know everyone who was going to be there along with helping them get settled into their new lives. During the day they met several other kids who had suffered in the other orphanages and when they moved into this one they were not sure what was going to happen. All of them had things happen around them that they could not explain. When they finally found out what was going on they were relieved that they were all in the same spot and no one was going to do anything to punish or bully them because of it.

During lunch was when Hadrianus saw the newspaper sitting out and saw that the Dreamland Orphanage made the front page he was happy. The reporter had talked about how Dreamland was the first in the British Isles, how the Queen was present, and the entertainment that was provided for not just the guests but for the kids. The reporter had talked to several people who said that it was a major event. There were some like Albus Dumbledore who thought that it was a complete mistake and that it should never have happened. This did not sit well with the reporter who tried to limit the wording that Dumbledore had said but did send a full copy of the interview to Hadrianus as per the request when he took over his inheritance.

All of the kids were have a grand time, they had a large property that they could stay on, and they knew that they all had magic. Hadrianus along with everyone else explained to younger kids that soon they would start their education in magic. In the meantime, they could read the books and learn the practical side. The older kids realized that they should have been in training for their magic all this time. This was not the case, so Hadrianus brought in trainers from around the world to train and teach the older kids what they needed to know so that they do not hurt anyone.

At dinnertime, everyone gathered and had a wonderful dinner. The kids were surprised about the amount of food and some of them had to take certain potions to get them back up to weight they were supposed to be at for their age. However, they enjoyed the meal and as time went on, they found that they had people who cared about them and wanted to see them succeed in everything that they did.

Hadrianus stayed at the estate for the rest of the summer to help with everything and to just relax and enjoy the time before he went back to school again for another year. However, Hadrianus had received a letter from Sensei Collins, which included a permission slip to leave school grounds for certain events for his Martial Arts. Hadrianus had gotten that slip signed by his Aunt, Uncle, and Godfather even though it was not needed, he still did it because then he was covered and everyone was aware of what was going at the school.

The rest of the summer Hadrianus worked on his reading, animagus transformations, martial arts, and many other things. He also spent time with his mates and brother along with his familiars. He also spent time working on replies to the many Wizarding Governments around Europe and many other countries. Many of them wanted him to review their laws to make sure that everything was up to the correct standards. This left him with very little time to work on anything else that he may have wanted to do.

One of the things Hadrianus did make time to do was watching shows on the television. He and many others got into the habit of watching certain shows. This provided entertainment for everyone. However, Ryo introduced Hadrianus to another form, which was Manga's, since he was learning to read and speak Japanese this would be a learning experience for him. Some of the stuff that he had obtained from the Manga's helped in understanding different aspects of cultural differences. He also learned that some of the stuff from the Manga's could translate over to the Magical World. Ryo supplied him with several copies of the manga one-shots that were put out weekly; Hadrianus had quite the collection that started back in the 90s to current. The one that he was heavily interested in was Naruto. Hadrianus used the thinking that the chakra was similar to magic with the cross into martial arts. When he started to practice this thought process he crossed into a new way to use magic and martial arts together.

Hadrianus started to practice the different ways to incorporate them and found that it was similar to wandless magic, which was slightly harder for some because it was draining on their cores. However, Hadrianus was finding that he did not have a problem with wandless magic. He continued to work and incorporate the two methods. He was sad that Naruto was only a one-shot story but it seemed like he could use what was there to continue his studies. He knew that it could change in the future. From what Ryo had told him about the story it was hit with everyone in Japan.

After reading, all of the books related to each animal Hadrianus could turn into. He found that the easiest animal form he could change into was the wolf. Although the wolf would turn out to be a young cub version of Hadrianus instead of an adult size wolf. This completely took Hadrianus by surprise because one minute he was sitting on cross-legged on the floor and the next minute he was on all fours and with fur. He also found that he could hear, smell, and see better than before. Hadrianus spend an hour in his wolf form in his room playing around with his familiars and pets, before going down to breakfast. This was going to be the final breakfast for him with his family because the next day he was heading back to school.

Songs:

Prince Ali by Robin Williams in Aladdin

Friend Like Me by Robin Williams in Aladdin

A whole new World from Aladdin

Jolly Holiday from Mary Poppins

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious from Mary Poppins

Circle of Life from Lion King

My Prayer by Andrea Bocelli and Celine Dion

Don't stop believin' by Journey

Be our guest from Beauty and the Beast

Main Street Electrical Parade by Disney

Fantasy in the Sky by Disney


End file.
